Wrath
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: libro 6 New Species. Edward se ofrece voluntario para vivir y trabajar fuera del Homeland, donde volverá a ser confinado en un espacio reducido con otros machos. Durante su cautiverio, le encadenaron, le obligaron a ver videos sexuales de hembras humanas y le conectaron a una maquina para robarle su semilla. Edward sabe que es demasiado peligroso y que emocionalmente está muy...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Argumento.**

Edward se ofrece voluntario para vivir y trabajar fuera del Homeland, donde volverá a ser confinado en un espacio reducido con otros machos. Durante su cautiverio, le encadenaron, le obligaron a ver videos sexuales de hembras humanas y le conectaron a una maquina para robarle su semilla. Edward sabe que es demasiado peligroso y que emocionalmente está muy dañado para estar con una mujer.

Isabella es detenida por tres grandes y bien armadas nuevas especies. Uno de ellos le llama mucho la atención. Es alto, sexy y al parecer... es su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Como nunca había conocido a un hombre tan espectacular, decide probar cada centímetro de su increíble cuerpo.

Edward también la desea y sabe como satisfacerla, pero no puede llegar hasta el final.

Algo le detiene, pero Isabella quiere que ceda a sus deseos y Edward sabe que debe superar sus miedos si desea un futuro juntos.

**Prologo**

El 919 se puso tenso mientras observaba a los otros hombres en la habitación con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Su futuro descansaba en las manos de los dos machos. Ben Cullen se sentó tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio mientras Brass paseaba frente a él. Brass hizo una pausa.

-"Ellos son nuevos en esto de la libertad y todavía no confío en ellos. Es demasiado peligroso para ellos dejar la oficina nacional de estadística".

La boca se Ben se tensó en una línea severa y fijó la mirada fija en el único humano en la habitación. Tim Oberto estaba sentado en una silla, en la esquina. Él parecía enojado, por la forma en que la su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y los puños apretados sobre los brazos de la silla.

-"Quiero elegir a los hombres que formaran este equipo conjunto, Ben".Él miró al 919, al hombre junto a él, al tercer hombre a la izquierda del 919 y finalmente se reunió con la mirada de Ben.-"Mis hombres no han entrenado con estos hombres y ellos ni siquiera tienen nombre. Permíteme reunirme con algunos de tus oficiales y elegir entre ellos".

El 919 se enojó por el insulto y se defendió con un gruñido. ¿Quién se creía que era el humano para dudar de su palabra o su compromiso? Él dio un paso adelante, con la mirada puesta Ben y esperó a que su líder se dirigiera a él.

-"¿Qué pasa, 919?"

-"Esto es importante para nosotros. No podemos negar que hemos sido recientemente puestos en libertad y que no tenemos fuertes lazos todavía, pero estamos dispuestos a poner nuestras vidas en peligro. "Él miró al hombre a su lado. -"El 358 y yo venimos del mismo lugar y tuvimos las mismo experiencias."Pesadillas, pero no lo dijo en voz alta porque temía que a los otros machos les preocupara su motivación. Se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de Ben.-"Tú tienes el nombre que yo habría elegido. Quiero justicia para nuestro pueblo y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida para perseguir a los seres humanos que nos han perjudicado. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que algunos humanos son buenos y que los que trabajaban para Mercile no lo son. Hemos visto sus caras y podemos identificarlos. Estoy tranquilo. Soy capaz de realizar esta tarea." el 358 se acercó más a él. -"Cuidaremos el uno del otro y haremos que la ONE se sienta orgullosa de nosotros. Deseamos trabajar estrechamente con el equipo humano. "

Ben se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, observó a ambos con atención y se centró en el 919.- "¿Por qué?"

El 919 dudó.- "No entiendo tu pregunta."

-"¿Por qué es esto tan importante para ti? Deberías estar disfrutando de tu libertad. Podrías hacer amigos, ligar con nuestras hembras y sin embargo, deseas poner tu vida en peligro. ¿Por qué? "

No dijo nada, no estaba seguro de si al decir la verdad conseguiría lo que quería, que le asignarán al equipo humano.

-"Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde."

El 919 miró al humano Tim Oberto y luego de vuelta a Ben.

-"Él es un amigo de confianza. Habla libremente " le instó Ben. -"No hay nada que puedas decir que lo sorprenda. Él sabe lo que se nos ha hecho".

-"Pasé mucho tiempo solo y me siento incómodo al estar rodeado de muchas personas. Tampoco tengo ningún deseo de coquetear con las mujeres. "la ira quemó en su interior, pero se las arregló para suprimirla. -"Después de lo que me hicieron, no deseo tener intimidad con una. Este equipo esta formado por hombres y sólo tendré que vivir con tres de los nuestros, además, quiero localizar a los que nos hacen daño. No duermo bien sabiendo que están ahí fuera y que más de nuestra especie puede sufrir lo que nosotros sufrimos".

El líder de nuevas especies no se veía horrorizado por su respuesta, ya que se relajó en su silla.- "¿Cómo vas en el manejo de tu ira? ¿Querrás destrozar al enemigo si entras en contacto con alguien que te lastimó? "

-"No. Reconozco que sería feliz al capturarlos pero quiero que vivan y que pase muchos años sufriendo en una celda. Ese es el mejor castigo. "El lo creía así y esperaba mostrar la verdad en sus ojos y en su voz.

Ben miró al 358.- "¿Qué hay de ti? Di la verdad".

-"Estoy dañado también, mis habilidades sociales no son buenas, pero me las arreglo y normalmente descargo mi ira contra los sacos de arena. También quiero capturar y la reclusión de los humanos que dañaron o siguen dañando a nuestro pueblo, pero no sus muertes. "hizo una pausa. -"Quiero ira a donde él vaya. Hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y es el único que me importa. Somos hermanos".

Los ojos del humano se ensancharon.- "¿Ellos son hermanos biológicos? No se parecen en nada, a parte de que son caninos. ¿Pueden ser hermanos de sangre aunque no tengan los mismos rasgos humanos? "

-"Es emocionante" dijo Brass. -"Son como hermanos debido al largo tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ellos se han mantenido fuertes entre sí y deben permanecer juntos para que sigan siendo estables. "

-"¿Qué hay de ti?" Ben se dirigió al 922. -"Tú vienes de una instalación diferente a ellos."

Tim le frunció el ceño.- "¿El 919 y el 922 son de diferentes instalaciones de pruebas? ¿Estás seguro? Es muy poca diferencia entre los números como para que estuvieran separados".

Emmett se apoyó en una pared de la habitación.-"Eso no importa. Nos creo el mismo científico genético, según las confesiones de los empleados de Mercile. Todos nacimos en el mismo lugar, pero después se nos envió a otros centros de pruebas. Nuestros números no tienen relación con la instalación a la cual nos enviaron."

Ben abordó al 922.- "¿Por qué quieres ser parte del equipo?"

El hombre dudó también, probablemente estaba tratando de elegir las palabras con cuidado antes de hablar. -"Mercile me dio una compañera, pero la asesinó. Tampoco puedo dormir por las noches. No soy muy social y quiero encontrar a los seres humanos que perjudican a los nuestros para hacerles pagar. Me siento inútil aquí, pero esto me dará un propósito para... "Gruñó las últimas palabras.- "No tengo ninguna razón para seguir existiendo y necesito una."

Ben le frunció el ceño, pero se quedó mirando a Tim.-"Entiendo por qué estás preocupado, pero la mayoría de mi gente no quiere vivir en tu mundo. Todos hemos acordado que es una ventaja tener algunos de nuestros hombres en tu equipo porque pueden identificar algunos de los empleados de Mercile, porque tienen los sentidos mejorados y porque sería beneficioso para todos nosotros que este equipo mixto tenga éxito. También sabemos que es muy peligroso enviarlos a tú mundo y que no les será fácil vivir en el sótano de la sede del equipo. He visto el lugar y es muy similar a las celdas donde nos mantuvieron encerrados. Muchas nuevas especies tendrían un problema con eso, pero estos tres se han ofrecido voluntarios y aceptan vivir en esas condiciones. "hizo una pausa. -"Los demás no aceptaran."

-"Podríamos ordenárselo" admitió Emmett. -"Pero simplemente no queremos hacer eso."

Ben asintió con la cabeza.-"No quiero hacer eso. Les entregamos su libertad y nos negamos a pedirles que la sacrifiquen. Estos tres son nuevos y no se traumatizaran por tener que vivir en espacios estrechos. Entendemos tu preocupación y estoy de acuerdo."Su mirada se deslizó a Brass.

Brass tomó una respiración profunda.-"Voy a ir con ellos. "Echó un vistazo a Emmett y a Ben antes de mirar a Tim.- "Llevo bastante tiempo en libertad y he entrenado con algunos de tu equipo y ellos confían en mí. Yo me encargo de estos tres y serán mi responsabilidad. Me ocupare de ellos si veo que se vuelven inestables."

Tim asintió.-"De acuerdo. Está bien."Él miró al 919, al 922 y al 358.-"Tendrán que encajar con mis hombres. Tendrán que cortarse el pelo y llevar gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos o la gente podría darse cuenta de que son nuevas especies. Insisto en que al menos un miembro del equipo debe quedarse por las noches en la planta de arriba. Tus hombres no podrán conducir o hacer cualquier otra cosa sin mi permiso".

-"Estoy conforme con el que asignes a uno de tus hombres para que conduzca para ellos". Ben agarró una pluma sobre el escritorio.

-"Espera," gruñó Brass.- "Estoy dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas para ayudar a su misión tenga éxito, pero no me voy a cortar el pelo."

Ben lo miró y sonrió. -"Se me olvidó. Lo siento. "Él miró a Tim y se encogió de hombros.- "A él le gusta mantener su pelo largo. Solían afeitarle mientras estaba en cautiverio y tiene cicatrices que no desea volver a ver. Él se lo trenzara. "

-"Él tiene que encajar con mis hombres" Tim negó con la cabeza.-"Eso no funcionara."

-"Él puede usar una gorra. He visto a algunos de los hombres de tu equipo hacer eso".

Ben entrecerró los ojos y endureció sus rasgos.- " Y así es como se hará. Es una orden"

El 919 se dio cuenta de que el humano se retractó de inmediato, aunque no parecía muy contento.

-"Está bien. Puede usar una gorra, pero los otros tienen que cortarse el pelo."

-"Vi a uno de sus hombres fuera y está rapado. Estoy de acuerdo con eso "dijo el 358 cuando él se acercó y se acarició el pelo. -"No me importara perderlo. "

-"Ese corte es bastante bueno, pero lo que decidas estará bien." Tim Oberto le frunció el ceño a Ben.- "Tienen que tener nombres".

Ben miró al 922.- "Escoge uno."

-"Revenge. Lo llevare por mi mujer".

-"Mierda", se quejó Tim.

Ben miró a Brass, después a Emmett y de nuevo al 922. -"Revenge, esta bien. Deberás mantener a raya tu temperamento o se te enviará de vuelta aquí".

-"Entendido".

Ben miró al 358.- "¿Tienes un nombre en mente?"

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Me gustan las películas de Elvis."

Ben sonrió.- "A mí me gustan demasiado, pero es demasiado obvio. Dudo que los seres humanos te permitan dar un solo paso sin molestarte. ¿Tienes una segunda opción? "

-"Me gusta el nombre de Shadow. Me gusta estar quieto y observar a los demás."

Brass asintió. -"Un buen nombre".

Ben centró su atención en el tercer macho. El 919 se tensó ya que no tenia ni idea de que nombre ponerse.- "¿Puedo pensar en ello?"

-"Tengo que hacer el papeleo." Tim se levantó de su silla.- "Necesito un nombre".

El 919 miró a su amigo el 358 que acababa de elegir un nombre. Shadow le miró y se sostuvieron la mirada. Se conocían bien después de haber pasado años en aquellas celdas, próximas entre sí y ambos habían sufrido el mismo daño.

Shadow habló al fin, sin apartar la vista de él.- "Deberías llamarte Edward. Mantuviste la ira en tu interior a fuego lento, te dejaste llevar por la inteligencia y les hiciste pagar cuando se te presentó la oportunidad. Los seres humanos siempre supieron que finalmente pagarían por esos abusos o al menos los más inteligentes lo hicieron. "

El 919 sintió una oleada de orgullo y él asintió.- "Es un buen nombre." Echó un vistazo a Ben y a Brass para ver sus reacciones.

-"Sólo asegúrate de mantener controlado tu temperamento." Ben los anotó en una carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio y se la pasó a Tim.- "Aquí tienes la información sobre los cuatro nuevos miembros de tu equipo. Asegúrate de que están protegidos, pero no les trates como si fueran bebés. Los quieres por sus habilidades y fuerza. Permíteles utilizarlas. "Él miró a Brass durante largos segundos. -"Tú estás a cargo de nuestros hombres. Tim recibe órdenes de ti y puedes tomar el control de cualquier situación, si lo estimas necesario. "

-"Maldita sea", espetó Tim.-"Espera un maldito minuto"

Ben gruñó, sus dientes afilados brillaron y todos en la habitación se conmocionaron, excepto Brass y Emmett que observaban el espectáculo con humor. Tim retrocedió y casi tropezó con la silla que acababa de desocupar. Cerró la boca.

-"Tú trabajas para nosotros. Brass es un experimentado funcionario de la oficina nacional de estadística, lo conozco bien y él tiene toda mi confianza. Lleva mucho más tiempo en libertad y no es inestable. Él es muy inteligente y esto es una operación conjunta. "Se relajó un poco.-"Eso significa que tu equipo y el nuestro deben trabajar juntos, pero que Brass está a cargo de mis machos. ¿Entendido? "

-"Si." Tim todavía parecía enojado.- "Ya lo tengo".

-"Bien." Ben se reunió y sostuvo la mirada de cada uno de los hombres que saldrían de la oficina nacional de estadística. -"Sed fuertes y obedeced las órdenes de Brass como si fueran las mías. ¿Entendido? "

-"Sí", dijeron al unísono.

Edward se volvió y salió del despacho. Su amigo le siguió de cerca hasta que estuvieron fuera. Ambos se detuvieron, esperando nuevas órdenes.

-"Shadow es un buen nombre."

-"También lo es Edward." Su amigo sonrió.- "Yo sabía que ibas a escoger algo más suave, pero tienes fuerza y un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Es una pena que ese nombre ya no este disponible. "

-"Edward se adapta a mi propósito. Encontraremos a los seres humanos que hacen daño a nuestro pueblo y los traeremos para que paguen por sus crímenes ".

El olor de una nueva especie femenina, que se acercaba a la oficina, le llamó la atención. Ella le sonrió y deslizo su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Edward. Ella se detuvo a su lado, le miró a los ojos y ronroneó suavemente.

-"Hola".

No sabía qué decir, pero Shadow le rescató.-"Nos vamos con el equipo humano y no tenemos tiempo para socializar".

La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció.-"Buena suerte. Los dos son muy valientes". Ella caminó al interior del edificio.

Edward se relajó y se encontró con los ojos de Shadow.-"Me alegro de que no haya mujeres a donde vamos".

Shadow asintió.- "Ellas se sienten atraídas por tu aspecto y resistencia."

-"Necesito más tiempo para sanar antes de considerar tener relaciones sexuales con una de ellas. Estaré feliz de estar lejos de aquí por un tiempo. "

Su amigo se acercó y agarró su hombro. -"Tenemos eso en común."

Ambos recordaron como les habían drogado para extraer la semilla de su cuerpo con esa maquina. Edward se estremeció ante los viles recuerdos y ante el conocimiento de lo que habían hecho con el esperma que habían tomado de ellos. Lo habían vendido a científicos de otros países para que inseminaran a mujeres humanas, ellos planeaban vender a los bebés de raza mixta a los ricos como si fueran mascotas exóticas. Ese pensamiento hizo que la rabia quemara en el interior de su alma.

Los ojos de Shadow se estrecharon mientras se miraban el uno al otro.-"Vamos a capturar a aquellos que dañan a nuestra gente y a llevarlos ante la justicia. Yo también pienso en eso a menudo, pero ya escuchaste lo que dijeron los médicos del NSO. Ellos dudan de que puedan procrear bebés con las semillas que nos robaron. Los fármacos utilizados en nosotros dañaron el esperma y la naturaleza tiene la forma de hacerlo viable sólo cuando estamos muy excitados. Ellos están bastante seguros de que el esperma sobrevive en el interior de una hembra sólo cuando lo ponemos directamente ahí. Dijeron que no han oído hablar de que hayan vendido algún bebé en el mercado negro, ni siquiera en Europa."

Edward se relajo y se sintió confortado por esas palabras.-"Haremos que todos ellos paguen por lo que han hecho a nuestra especie"

-"Sí, lo haremos." Shadow lo liberó.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: volví niñas :D gracias por sus Reviews de la adp anterior n_n me hace feliz que me escriban :D espero les allá gustado jejej**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Capítulo uno**

-"Realmente no te vas a comer eso, ¿verdad?" Isabella frunció los labios mientras miraba horrorizada el plato de su amiga. -"Esa cosa verde y roja se ve asquerosa. "

Su mejor amiga, Amanda, se echó a reír. -"Es la última tendencia en dietas. Se ve como el infierno, pero perderé nueve kilos al mes si como esto todos los días. "

Isabella empujó un mechón de pelo moreno detrás de su oreja.- "Yo no perdería demasiado si tuviera que comer esa mierda todos los días." Ella suspiró.-"Creo que ya he probado todas las dietas. Confía en mí, eso no va a funcionar. La única manera de perder unos cuantos kilos es beber mucha agua y hacer ejercicio hasta que no puedas respirar".

-"Tú sólo tienes que perder trece kilos." Amanda hizo un puchero.-"Yo tengo que perder el doble. Esta ensalada de espinacas y salsa caliente se supone que funciona. Quiero volver a tener formas otra vez. "

-"Tú y yo la tenemos ya."Isabella le guiño un ojo.-"Tenemos forma redonda. Mira, estoy cansada de estar triste porque mi trasero no encaja en los mismos vaqueros que llevaba cuando tenía catorce años. Me gusta comer y detesto morirme de hambre. Es un asco tener hambre todo el tiempo. Las dietas sólo me hacen sentir miserable, hambrienta y deprimida. "Señaló la hamburguesa en el plato y usó su otra mano para empujarla más cerca de su amiga. -"Toma un bocado. Sé que realmente lo deseas. Come una patata. Vive un poco y sálvate a ti misma de la miseria. Disfrutaras de mi comida más que de la tuya. "

-"Hace dos meses que nadie me invita a salir, Isabella. Dos meses enteros. Tú tienes las tetas grandes, el pelo largo y los ojos chocolates. Y eres baja. Para los hombres eres linda, incluso con exceso de peso. "

-"Si. Por eso los hombres simplemente derriban mi puerta para entrar en mi casa."Ella resopló.- "Pero no hay ninguno cuando vuelvo del trabajar. Tienen que ser carpinteros muy buenos porque arreglan cualquier daño que hicieron al entrar"

-"El hombre que te preguntó la semana pasada era lindo."

-"¿Lindo? Me recordaba a una marioneta con el pelo rizado de color rojo y no era atractivo".

-"Por lo menos alguien te ha invitado a salir." Suspiró Amanda. -"Me encantaría que una marioneta me invitara. Tú podrías haberle llevado a casa para jugar. Apuesto a que el tipo era de dar abrazos. "

Isabella negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto.-"Imagina que estás haciéndolo con alguien que te recuerda a los dibujos animados. Dame un respiro. Yo no quería salir con él o llevarlo a mi casa. Era un poco raro, además, él tiene una relación extraña con su madre. Me llamó cinco veces para decirme que su hijo era un buen hombre. Tenía miedo de que me invitara a cenar y que su casa estuviera en un motel espeluznante situado en una remota colina. "

-"Cómico". Amanda vaciló antes de meterse una patata en la boca.-"Era lindo el hombre de esa película. Lástima que fuera un asesino-empuña-cuchillos. Quiero decir, vamos. ¿De verdad crees que iba a tratar de apuñalarte en la ducha? "Ella rodó sus ojos.- "¡Qué desperdicio".

-"Me preocupo por ti", comentó Isabella, sonriendo para suavizar sus palabras.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron con diversión.-"No me importaría que un psicópata sexy me apuñalara con la parte más dura de su gran cuerpo".

-"Estás enferma.", Se rió Isabella.-"Tú…" Su teléfono sonó. Ella gimió y agarró su bolso que estaba debajo de su silla. Una mirada a su identificador de llamadas le hizo poner una mueca de dolor.- "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Mel? "-Isabella escuchó a su jefa y cerró los ojos.- "¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué no llamas a…" Se detuvo.- "Pero estoy en medio de una cena con mi amiga. Me es imposible-"Ella se calló y apretó los dientes. -"Pero no puede ir otra persona en mi lugar-" Ella se estaba enojando.-"Está bien. De acuerdo. Iré. Bien. Adiós." Ella colgó. Isabella metió su teléfono de nuevo en el bolso y se levantó a la vez que le daba a su amiga una mirada de disculpa.- "Me tengo que ir."

-"¿En serio?" la sonrisa de Amanda desapareció.-"¿Ahora? ¿Qué quiere la perra de tu jefa? "

Isabella dejó un billete de diez dólares sobre la mesa y cogió su abrigo del respaldo de la silla. -"Parece que uno de los agentes tuvo un emergencia. Tengo que enseñar de inmediato un edificio en el Parque Industrial. Un pez gordo quiere verlo esta noche. Ella me dijo que es tan importante que me despedirá si no voy, que no puede reunirse con él porque tiene otros planes y supongo que los míos no significan nada. Dios, odio a esa bruja. "

-"Maldita sea. Bueno, vamos. Tal vez lo vendas y podamos hacer un viaje a algún lugar agradable. Siempre he querido ir a Jamaica".

-"Sip. Con mi suerte él sólo será un tipo aburrido, que no tenía nada que hacer en una noche de viernes y decidió fastidiarme. Te llamaré mañana. ¿Sigue en pie lo de la película? "

-"Sip. Buena suerte y hasta mañana " Amanda se comió otra patata frita.

-"Vale". Isabella se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y se dirigió hacia su coche.

Isabella miró su navegador GPS por quinta vez en diez minutos y maldijo cuando vio que las calles a su alrededor estaban vacías. Tenía un mal presentimiento. El Parque Industrial estaba prácticamente desierto, ya que la mayoría de las empresas cerraban por las noches o eran simplemente almacenes y ella era una mujer soltera, que iba a reunirse con un extraño en una zona desconocida. Ella giró cuando la voz computarizada se lo ordenó y vio que un coche deportivo rojo estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento. Isabella detuvo su coche junto al mismo. Ella vaciló antes de salir. Su sentido común le decía que huyera. Le gritaba "mala idea", pero acabaría perdiendo su trabajo si no llevaba su culo al interior de ese edificio y lo enseñaba. Agarró las llaves y pulsó el botón de la cerradura de la puerta.

El edificio era una sola planta, similar a los otros y por el rótulo dedujo que había pertenecido a una empresa de envíos, que no conocía. Sus zapatos de tacón alto, hacían clic- clic en el pavimento mientras se acercaba a las puertas dobles, las cuales estaban abiertas. Se mordió el labio. Sólo los agentes de bienes y raíces tenían las llaves o combinaciones para abrirlos, pero obviamente, alguien se las había dado al señor Herbert. Eso hizo que aborreciera a su compañera de trabajo aún más. Le molestaba el mostrar una propiedad después de traicionar la confianza del vendedor. Eso era un gran no-no. Ellos usaban la misma combinación en todas las propiedades que representaban, incluyendo las casas en las que la gente todavía vivía. Si el señor Herbert era un pervertido o un ladrón, ahora tenía acceso a una gran cantidad de propiedades. Ella juró silenciosamente que tendría una charla con su jefa sobre eso.

Ella empujó una de las puertas y esta se abrió fácilmente. No era un misterio ya que el cliente había entrado, en vez de esperar a que llegara. Ella entró, miró alrededor del área de recepción y se aclaró la garganta.

-"¿Hola?" Gritó en voz alta. Se asomó a un oscuro pasillo. -"¿Señor Herbert? "

Ella dio un paso hacia la oscuridad y volvió la cabeza para buscar el interruptor de la luz. Las luces exteriores en la zona del aparcamiento no iluminaban lo suficiente el interior del edificio. El alivio fue instantáneo cuando lo encontró y pudo ver la habitación. El Sr. Herbert no estaba allí, pero las puertas dobles del pasillo, que llevaba a lo que parecían ser las oficinas, estaban abiertas.

-"¿Señor Herbert? "Ella gritó más fuerte el nombre del hombre. No hubo respuesta.

-"Maldita sea. No me gusta esto ", susurró.

Estaba en contra de conocer a un extraño en un edificio vacío. Ella no era estúpida y el Sr. Herbert bien podría ser un violador o un asesino. Su trabajo consista en reunirse con los clientes y guiarlos a través de propiedades vacías. La comisión de este bebé seria…

Esa perspectiva la llevó más cerca del pasillo y a la caza de otro interruptor de la luz.

Las luces del pasillo parpadearon y se encendieron cuando lo encontró. Su mirada recorrió el tramo largo de oficinas, en ambos lados y con las puertas abiertas. El pasillo parecía terminar en la zona de almacén, a juzgar por las enormes puertas dobles. ¿Dónde demonios está este tipo?

-"¿Sr. Herbert? "

Ella entró en el pasillo con el temor anudando su estómago. Se detuvo en cada una de las puertas abiertas y buscó con la mirada al tipo en cada una de las oscuras y vacías oficinas. La sensación de que algo iba mal sólo se intensificó. Habría dado media vuelta y se habría largado si no estuviera tan desesperada por hacer la venta. Isabella llegó al final del pasillo sin encontrar al tipo. Ella quería irse a casa, no quería estar allí y esa voz interior no paraba de instarla a regresar a su coche. El que las luces estuvieran apagadas le hizo preguntarse por qué el comprador estaría dispuesto a moverse en la oscuridad. ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿No era un instinto encender las luces? De ninguna manera andaría a oscuras en este espeluznante edificio. Se quedó frente a las enormes puertas dobles de metal y su corazón se aceleró. Debía el alquiler, una cuota del auto y tenia menos de dos de los grandes en su cuenta bancaria. Estaría en serios problemas si no ganaba dinero en las próximas semanas. Ser una persona sin hogar no había sido una de sus metas cuando se había graduado en la escuela y el comprador estaba en alguna parte ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Ese coche deportivo tenía que ser suyo. ¿Y si le habían disparado? Podría estar herido y tal vez las luces tenían un temporizador que las apagaba después de un cierto tiempo.

Miró las barras luminosas en el techo y sabía que fliparia en lo grande si de pronto se apagaban y se quedaba a oscuras.

-"Demasiadas películas de terror. Esto es lo que consigo por verlas. "Ella agarró el tirador de una de las puertas, se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba.- "Te sentirás totalmente como una mierda si este hombre tuvo un ataque al corazón y se está muriendo allí mientras estás siendo una cobarde."

La charla le ayudaba. Isabella enderezó los hombros y agarró el mango de metal frío.

Giró con facilidad y ella empujó con fuerza. La puerta se abrió para revelar más oscuridad y aire más fresco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando se detuvo allí.

-"¿Sr. Herbert? "Ella bajó la voz para murmurar.-" Respóndeme. Será mejor que haya tenido un ataque al corazón o algo que pueda explicar el por qué no me responde. Me está asustando esta mierda y Dios sabe que estoy a punto de tener uno".

Su mirada se detuvo en el interruptor de la luz, en el interior del almacén y se movió rápido hacia él. Ella vería si el cliente estaba allí, pero después se largaría.

Casi lo había alcanzado cuando la oscuridad total se cerró en torno a ella y la puerta se cerró con fuerza a su espalda. Ella se quedó sin aliento y se congeló. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero no podía ver nada. Se le puso la piel de gallina y esperaba que no le diera un ataque al corazón.

¡Cálmate! Se obligó a respirar. Las puertas están probablemente preparadas para que se cierren solas. ¡Enciende las luces! Amanda y su maldita charla de asesinos en serie.

Encontró la pared con las manos, lo buscó frenéticamente y finalmente encontró el interruptor. Ella lo pulsó y rogó para que se encendieran. Un ligero zumbido la asustó pero la habitación se iluminó después de que las luces parpadearan un par de veces.

¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

Volvió la cabeza para mirar el enorme almacén. Tenía unos quince metros de altura desde el suelo de hormigón a las vigas metálicas del techo. El dueño anterior había dejado grandes contenedores de metal en el interior, que bloqueaba un poco la visión, pero aún así pudo ver la pared del fondo, por lo de dedujo que tenía unos 600 metros de largo y probablemente 500 de ancho.

Isabella frunció el ceño mientras miraba los cuatro contenedores oxidados, similares a los que había visto salir de los buques de carga en el puerto. ¿Por qué el propietario no los eliminó? Se veían mal para hacer la venta. En realidad, no estaba familiarizada con la propiedad. Era de Brent Thort. Ella brevemente se preguntó qué emergencia habría tenido Brent para escabullirse del señor Herbert. Si el comprador le preguntaba sobre los contenedores ella no tendría una respuesta que ofrecerle.

¿El dueño haría que las retirasen si el comprador del edificio lo requería? Maldita sea.

Isabella agarró su bolso, para llamar a su jefa para preguntarle sobre eso y por si conseguía encontrar al comprador esquivo.

-"Sr. Herbert, "gritó ella por todo lo que valía la pena.

Un movimiento le hizo jadear. El hombre que salió de detrás del contenedor iba completamente de negro. El corazón de Isabella martilleó fuertemente en su pecho y se puso rígida. El miedo subió rápidamente por su columna vertebral.

El tipo vestía mal para conducir el coche deportivo de lujo que estaba aparcado fuera.

Definitivamente no se parecía a un señor Herbert. Era un hombre grande y su ropa era una mezcla entre ninja, por la ropa de color negro y soldado, por el chaleco a prueba de balas. El tipo iba cubierto totalmente de negro, excepto su bronceada garganta y la cabeza. Llevaba el pelo negro cortado al estilo militar y gafas de sol oscuras, por lo que no podía ver sus ojos. Lentamente caminó hacia ella. Isabella se quedó inmóvil allí y eso le dio tiempo para fijarse en más detalles sobre el extraño.

Tenía los hombros anchos y su camisa se estiraba sobre sus bíceps gruesos y voluminosos. Su temor se hizo mayor y le grito "ex-convicto". Ella tenía un vecino con los brazos de ese tamaño y le había dicho que el levantar pesas había sido la única cosa que le había ayudado a soportar el aburrimiento mientras cumplía los nueve años, por robo a mano armada, que había pasado en prisión.

Isabella tragó saliva. Su vecino daba miedo, pero este tipo era diez veces peor. Su mirada bajó hasta sus botas negras y las miró abiertamente, ya que sus piernas aún se negaban a moverse. Definitivamente militar. Su primo estaba en la Infantería de Marina y ella lo había visto con esas botas durante la visita que hizo a su tía unos meses antes. Estas botas listas-para-machacar, eran exactamente las mismas que había visto. Quienquiera que fuese, apostaba a que no era el señor Herbert. Ella sabía eso, pero tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada. Ella finalmente retrocedió y casi tropezó. Ella reprimió un grito de terror cuando su mirada localizo las dos armas, en sus fundas, que llevaba en los muslos, una visión que se había perdido hasta que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar mejor.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. El hombre vestía un pantalón negro, lleno de bolsillos por las dos piernas. No sólo tenía armas, también llevaba atado un largo cuchillo en un muslo. Su mirada aterrorizada aterrizó en las manos enguantadas. Estaban abiertas a los costados y le recordaron a las de un pistolero en una película de vaqueros, ya que parecían como si estuvieran a punto de atrapar a alguien.

-"¿Es el señor Herbert?" Ella odió el temblor que escuchó en su voz.

El hombre hizo una pausa y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Su boca se tensó en una línea, o bien por la ira o bien por la confusión. Ella deseaba que no llevara las gafas para poder ver sus ojos. Su estructura ósea era bastante pronunciada, fuertes pómulos, labios carnosos y un mentón cuadrado, muy masculino.

Ella retrocedió un paso mientras el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Capto un movimiento en una esquina y giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Otro hombre salió de detrás del segundo contenedor. Era moreno, alto, enorme y vestía igual que el primero. Lo único que le diferenciaba del primero, era el gran arma que agarraba con las dos manos.

Se veía como una escopeta.

Oh, Dios mío. Isabella se asustó, perdió totalmente la compostura y se dio la vuelta. Ella corrió hacia las puertas cuando sus piernas se recuperaron lo suficiente como para no dejarla caer sobre su trasero. Sus dedos agarraron frenéticamente el tirador que abría la puerta y le dio un fuerte empujón. La cosa seguía sin abrirse. Empujó su hombro contra ella mientras empujaba frenéticamente el tirador de nuevo, pero no se movió.

-"¡No!" Ella pateó la puerta cerrada y le dolieron los dedos del pie en el proceso, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Dos terribles hombres estaban detrás de ella.

-"Ábrete. Maldita sea, ¡abre!"Gritó ella, pero no se abrió.

Su corazón se aceleró y se dio por vencida cuando empezó a jadear. Las puertas no iban a dejarla pasar y estaba atrapada. Sus dedos soltaron el tirador y se volvió lentamente hacia los dos hombres, que probablemente eran psicópatas que odiaban a los agentes de bienes y raíces. Los hombres permanecían en las mismas posiciones y ella miró las dos figuras vestidas de negro. El moreno también llevaba gafas oscuras, pero había bajado el gran arma y ahora apuntaba más al suelo que a ella. Fue lo único bueno que pudo ver. Isabella recordó que llevaba el bolso colgado en el brazo. Su mirada aterrorizada se apartó de los dos hombres y frenéticamente buscó otra puerta. No la vio. Su mano se deslizó en su bolso, tocó el mando de su coche y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. Botón del pánico. Tengo uno! Su pulgar rozó la almohadilla cuadrada y apretó el botón. A lo lejos, aunque amortiguado, la alarma de su coche comenzó a sonar. Ella tragó saliva.

Tal vez llame la atención de... nadie. La zona que rodeaba al edificio estaba desierta.

Maldita sea. Su mano avanzó hasta que encontró su teléfono móvil.

-"Apágalo"ordeno el moreno con una voz extrañamente profunda.- "Ahora".

Isabella se quedó mirando boquiabierta al moreno. Tenía el arma cerca de sus caderas, pero fácilmente podría apuntar hacia ella otra vez. Ella no le miró a la cara de nuevo, ya que la escopeta tenía toda su atención. ¿Va a dispararme? ¿Son violadores? ¿O algo peor? ¡Oh Dios! gritó su mente. Algo peor era algo demasiado malo.

La alarma de su coche se detuvo de repente y el shock destrozó a Isabella. Ella no había movido el dedo para apagarlo. Alguien tenía que haberlo hecho, lo que significaba que había más de ellos. Apretó la espalda contra la puerta, la empujó con su peso y oró para que se moviera. Quería huir desesperadamente.

-"¿Dónde está él?" Preguntó el moreno.

-"¿Quién?" Apenas le salió la voz. Sentía los latidos de corazón en la garganta.

El moreno movió el arma, la agarró con una mano y poco a poco se adelantó. Ella levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, no pudo dejar de notar su ceño fruncido o que venía derecho hacia ella.

-"Aléjate de mí." la voz de Isabella sonó esta vez más fuerte.-"Alto ahí. No sé quién eres, pero quiero irme".

El moreno seguía acercándose y el corazón de Isabella se aceleró dolorosamente. Sintió el impulso de gritar y sus labios se separaron, pero no salió nada.

-"¿Dónde está él?" El moreno se detuvo a pocos metros de ella.

Isabella notó que era muy alto, probablemente media un metro noventa y cinco y eso le hizo sentirse pequeña. Sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos musculosos sobresalían debajo de su ropa de color negro. Su mirada no podía penetrar esas gafas negras para ver sus ojos. Lo que era inquietante y lo convertía en alguien terrorífico. Se concentró en su cara, pómulos pronunciados, mandíbula cuadrada y rasgos muy masculinos. Su voz era profunda, áspera y arenosa. Su mirada bajó a la escopeta que agarraba su mano derecha y no pudo apartar la mirada de esa cosa. Haría todo lo que le dijeran para sobrevivir a esta pesadilla.

-"¿Quién? ¿El sr. Herbert? No lo sé. Yo le estaba buscando" susurró, pero esperaba que él la hubiera escuchado.- "Por favor. Quiero irme ahora".

El silencio se extendió y finalmente apartó su atención de la escopeta para mirarle a la cara. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia abajo y tenía unas pequeñas líneas en los bordes. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de su extraño aspecto y su nariz, era como si hubiera recibido demasiados golpes en la cara.

-"Brent Thort. ¿Dónde diablos está? No lo preguntare otra vez".

La boca de Isabella se abrió por la sorpresa. -"¿Estás buscando Brent?"

Miró al moreno y al otro chico. No le gustaba Brent pero estos hombres estaban armados y eran peligrosos. Su compañero de trabajo era un idiota, un bocazas y un sexista. Él solía ofender a todas las mujeres con sus comentarios groseros pero... de repente tuvo la corazonada de que él tenía un problema con el juego. ¿Trabajaban estos dos hombres para un corredor de apuestas ilegales? El color desapareció de su rostro. O tal vez… Brent estaba en el mundo de las drogas. Tal vez por eso conducía un coche muy bonito y fanfarroneaba sobre las mujeres que llevaba a su cama. Cualquier mujer que deliberadamente se acostara con él era porque tenía la intención de hacerlo. Él era guapo, pero muy superficial. Eso le explicaba por qué estaba atrapada en el interior de un almacén con dos matones. Ellos esperaban a Brent.

Ella estudió al aterrador hombre frente a ella y pudo ver que él era del tipo que contrataría cualquier criminal. ¡Oh mierda! Me presenté en lugar de Brent. Algo del terror se alivio, pero no mucho.

Van a tener que dejarme ir, o al menos eso esperaba ahora que se habían dado cuenta de que era inocente.

-"Tuvo una emergencia y mi jefa me llamó para que yo mostrara la propiedad en lugar de Brent. "Estaba orgullosa de que su voz sonara más normal.-"¿Puedo irme ahora? Obviamente, usted no está interesado en comprar el edificio, ¿no? "

La boca del moreno se apretó en una línea firme. Su mano se levantó lentamente para tocar su oído. -"Dilo de nuevo. No te entiendo. Creo que hay interferencias a acusa del acero que hay aquí. "

El hombre moreno se adelantó e Isabella se apretó más contra la puerta. Todo su terror regresó a ella cuando se centró en él. Los hombres casi podrían ser gemelos por su tamaño. Los dos eran más altos que ella, tenían hombros anchos y eran musculosos.

Tampoco podía ver sus ojos a través de las gafas oscuras, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Ella no trató de hacer contacto con sus ojos, ya que no tenía sentido y bajó la mirada al suelo de hormigón, mientras comenzaba a orar. Por favor, Haz que me dejen ir.

Por favor, Dios.

-"Isabella Swan."

La mirada de Isabella se alzó para mirar al de pelo oscuro que había dicho su nombre.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar al otro hombre. Él se encogió de hombros.

-"Mi com esta bien. Isabella Swan es su nombre. Ella trabaja en la misma empresa que nuestro objetivo".

El moreno giró la cabeza y miró a Isabella a través de las gafas de sol negras. Ella volvió a tragar saliva y asintió.- "Yo trabajo con Brent pero casi no lo conozco. "

El hecho de que llamaran a Brent "objetivo" no presagiaba nada bueno para ella o para su compañero de trabajo. Sus rodillas temblaron, casi tanto como sus manos.

La palabra objetivo significa que probablemente se encontraba frente a sicarios. ¡Jesús! ¿Qué demonios hizo Brent?

-"Ella es su novia." El moreno tenía una voz profunda, pero no tanto como la del moreno.

-"No estoy saliendo con esa canalla. Te lo juro. Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie. "Tenía que convencerlos o podrían decidir hacerle daño en lugar de Brent. -"Ni siquiera le gusto. Él es un idiota. "

Dos pares de gafas de sol se dirigieron hacia ella y sintió que la miraban. Rápidamente le dio la impresión de que no se lo creían cuando ambos le fruncieron el ceño. Pasaron los segundos con una lentitud insoportable.

-"Vamos a ser racional, ¿de acuerdo?"Ella se forzó a meter aire en sus pulmones.

-"Mírame. ¿Conocéis a Brent? A él le gustan las mujeres flacas y altas. No como yo. A él le gusta ir mucho de bares, pero yo no bebo." Sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero no le importaba. No quería que le rompieran las piernas para darle una advertencia a un novio que ni siquiera tenia.- "A mi ni siquiera me gusta él. Es grosero y no nos llevamos bien. Él vino al trabajo la semana pasada mostrando imágenes en su teléfono móvil del culo de una mujer desnuda y me dijo algunas cosas malas cuando le dije que no lo aprecio. No me gusta el chico y a él no le gusto. Yo no soy ", estuvo a punto de gritar las palabras- "¡su novia o su amiga! Yo sólo soy la idiota que contestó el teléfono cuando mi jefa llamó y dijo que moviera mi culo hasta aquí para mostrar esta propiedad."Ella cerró la boca.

-"Ellos están durmiendo juntos." dijo el tipo de cabello oscuro.-"Por lo que sabemos de Bill." Su boca se torció en una sonrisa y sus dientes blancos brillaron.

El moreno asintió.- "Sí. Lo hacen".

-"Yo no me acuesto con él." Isabella estaba en shock. -"¿Hola? ¿No me has oído? ¡Yo no soy su tipo de mujer y seguro que él no es el mío! "Le llevó segundos darse cuenta de que habían llamado a Brent por otro nombre, probablemente el de otro "objetivo".

Habría sido un lapsus, pero no estaba dispuesta a señalarles el error. -"Tengo mejor gusto".

-"A Bill le gustan las mujeres que tienen los pechos como esos."El moreno sonaba divertido.

-"No me he acostado con nadie en mucho tiempo. Confía en mí ", balbuceó Isabella en un apuro.- "Yo no podría dormir con ese idiota. Él es un cerdo total. No salgo con un hombre desde hace casi un año. Soy realmente seria. No me gusta Brent, Bill o como se llame".

La sonrisa del moreno murió.-"Casi un año, ¿eh? Ahora sé que estás mintiendo. "

Ella negó con la cabeza.-"Esa es la verdad. Yo no lo tocaría ni con un palo de tres metros y no nos llevamos bien. Ni siquiera hablamos, a menos que sea para discutir. No sé lo que quieras de él y no me importa. ¿Puedo irme ahora, por favor? ¿Por favor? Si usted piensa que le voy advertir o algo así, no lo haré. Te lo juro. Usted puede cogerlo y llevárselo. Él es un idiota y estoy segura de que merece tener las piernas rotas o lo que tengas que hacer para recuperar el dinero. A veces me gustaría poder hacerle daño también. Por favor, ¿puedo irme ahora? "

El moreno preguntó. "¿Quién te crees que somos?"

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras miraba esas gafas de sol oscuras.- "¿Cobradores de apuestas ilegales?"

El otro se rió.-"¿Crees que somos ..." Él se rió más fuerte. Volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre moreno.- "Ella piensa que somos como los matones en esas películas que hemos visto. "

El moreno sonrió.- "No me importaría romperle los huesos a Bill. "

El hombre moreno asintió -"Me gustaría hacerlo de forma gratuita."

Isabella empujó con más fuerza su espalda contra la puerta, pero no se movió.- "¿Puedo irme ahora, por favor? Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Brent es un pedazo de mierda. Pensad en mí como una animadora. ¡Vamos equipo y dadle una paliza! Dadle un P.U.Ñ.E.T.A.Z.O. "

Dos pares de gafas de sol se giraron hacia ella y sus sonrisas desaparecieron. El hombre de pelo oscuro se movió. -"No."

Él moreno agarró a Isabella.-"Te vienes con nosotros".

Una mano enguantada le agarro el brazo y tiro de ella hacia adelante. Ella empujó al moreno con todas sus fuerzas y el hombre, que no se había esperado que ella le atacara, se tambaleó hacia atrás, Isabella echó a correr hacia los contenedores y cuando llego a uno, se agachó detrás de él y se quitó los zapatos de tacón.

Se incorporó cuando el moreno casi se estrelló contra ella al doblar la esquina. El miedo le hizo girar y huir otra vez, hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar contra el del pelo negro, que venia hacia ella desde el otro lado del contenedor.

Sus cuerpos no se tocaron por escasos centímetros. Un grito de terror salió de su boca.

Por instinto, Isabella lanzó uno de sus zapatos de tacón a la cara del hombre, que intento esquivarlo con una mano mientras se protegía la cara con la otra. Ella corrió hacia la parte trasera del almacén, con las llaves en una mano y el otro zapato en la otra.

-"¡Dejadme en paz!", Gritó ella.

La visión de una puerta trasera la instó a correr más rápido. Esperaba salir de esta con vida, pero el culo le pesaba demasiado y uno de ellos le estaba ganando terreno rápidamente. Ella gritó, aterrada e ignoró el frío suelo de cemento que hacia que le dolieran los pies. Ella no se detuvo, sabía que era un lujo que no podía permitirse y dejó caer los objetos que llevaba en sus manos. Realmente esperaba que el matón se tropezara con ellos. Sus manos agarraron el tirador y se estrello de costado contra la puerta, con la esperanza de que el pestillo cediera y esta se abriera. El dolor explotó a través de su pecho y el costado de su cara, pero la puerta no se movió.

Dos grandes manos la agarró de los brazos y ella se las arregló para coger el aire suficiente como para dejar escapar un grito. Todavía agarraba el tirador de la puerta y tiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse y continuaba atrapada. Se retorció, trató de alejarse de las manos que la agarraban, pero no pudo soltarse. Ella levantó la mirada, el tipo de pelo oscuro era el que no la dejaba ir. Intentó patearle frenéticamente la espinilla con su pie desnudo.

-"Ya basta". Él gruñó las palabras, el sonido de su voz la aterrorizo aún más.

Isabella le pateó de nuevo, pero falló. El hombre podía moverse rápidamente y esquivó su pie con facilidad. Ella sólo rozó la tela de sus pantalones con el pie.

Él siseó una maldición antes apartar a Isabella de la puerta y empujarla contra la pared, con la fuerza suficiente como para sacar el aire de sus pulmones. Una de sus manos le soltó el brazo y la agarró del moño. Él le soltó el otro brazo y empujó la mano, con fuerza, contra su espalda para mantenerla firmemente contra la pared. Luchó, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

-"Detente", le exigió.- "Antes de que te lesiones. No quiero hacerte daño".

Isabella dejó de luchar cuando se hizo evidente que cada movimiento le traía dolor. Sus pechos se sentían oprimidos contra la pared y era muy incómodo. Las lágrimas la cegaron por el dolor que estaba haciéndole al tirarle del pelo. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración entrecortada. La mano en su pelo se aflojo y dejó de hacerle daño, pero todavía no podía girar la cabeza.

-"¿Dónde está Brent?"

-"No lo sé. Ya te lo dije, sólo trabajo con el chico. "

El hombre moreno suspiró. -"Mientes".

-"No miento."

-"Acabas de decir que llevas casi un año sin salir con un hombre. Eso fue una mentira".

Ella quería mirarlo, pero no podía girar la cabeza sin que él le arrancara el cabello durante el proceso.- "Eso no era mentira. No he estado con nadie durante ese tiempo. "

-"¿No compartes sexo con hombres? ¿Cuántas veces has permitido que Bill te toque? "

-"¿Te refieres a Brent? ¡Nunca me he acostado con él! Yo no hago esas cosas. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Puedes llamar a mi jefa. Ella sabe dónde está Brent. Te daré su número. Su nombre es-"

-"Para" ordenó interrumpiéndola.- "Es obvio que no te darás por vencida fácilmente. Vamos a tener que hacer que cambies de opinión. "

La puerta a su lado se abrió. Isabella esperaba que fuera alguien que entraba a ayudarla, pero una mirada a quien entró aumento su temor. El hombre calvo iba vestido exactamente igual que los demás hombres que la habían capturado. Mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras fruncía el ceño, se reunió con su mirada y sus gélidos ojos azules se estrecharon. No llevaba gafas de sol, pero de repente deseó que las llevara. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos como los suyos. Tenían una forma extraña, eran escalofriantes y sin emociones. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su mirada parecía volverse más fría mientras la miraba. El hombre apartó la mirada y miró al matón detrás de ella.

Eso rompió el hechizo y ella le miró a la cara. Era demasiado extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para intentar descubrir lo que realmente estaba mal con él.

-"Tenemos que irnos ahora. Nuestros escoltas están nerviosos y están amenazado con hacer unas llamadas. Envuélvela y vayámonos".

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. ¿Envolverme? ¿Piensan matarme y envolverme en una alfombra?

Quería gritar, tal vez llorar, pero seguro que no quería morir. La mano en su espalda se cerró sobre su camisa y él lo utilizó para apartarla de la pared y obligarla a moverse.

Mantuvo el asimiento en su pelo también, para dejarle saber que no podría escapar de su captor.

-"Camina hacia la puerta y no pelees conmigo. No me gustaría hacerte daño, pero te lo haré si no sigues las órdenes. Vas a caminar o te golpeare, te dejare sin sentido y te llevare".

Ellos la iban a llevar a alguna parte y ella no podía escapar. El matón que la sujetaba era enorme, un verdadero monstruo de puro músculo. Ella habría luchado para liberarse del agarre que ejercía sobre su camisa pero no lo haría contra el dominio en su pelo.

-"Por favor" Isabella no estaba por encima de la mendicidad.

-Silencio". Él bajó la voz mientras se inclinaba para poner sus labios cerca de su oído.

-"No te pasara nada malo si cooperas. Tienes mi palabra. "

La palabra de un asesino a sueldo. Sip. Eso era muy reconfortante. Se las arregló para abstenerse de resoplar, por miedo a que le tirara del pelo, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

No iba a dejarla ir, independientemente de lo que dijera.

El estacionamiento de atrás era más oscuro que el de delante. Había menos luces y estaban más lejos, pero le resulto fácil distinguir el gran SUV negro, sin marca comercial, aparcado a tres metros de la puerta. La puerta lateral estaba abierta, la llevo hasta la misma y finalmente le soltó el pelo.

-"Entra"

Se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta, ya que no le dejo otra opción y se sentó junto a ella. Isabella no podía ver mucho sin luces interiores, pero no trató de escapar, ya que el tipo aún mantenía un firme control sobre su camisa. La puerta a su otro lado se abrió y el otro tipo con gafas, el moreno, también se sentó a su lado. Un tipo con gorra negra se sentó en el asiento del conductor y el hombre calvo se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

Este último se volvió para mirar a los dos chicos con gafas de sol.

-"Cierra la puerta y vámonos. Él envió a alguien en su lugar, pero obtendremos las respuestas de ella. "

¡Yo no sé nada! Gritó Isabella en su interior, pero mantuvo los labios apretados. Estaba claro que no iban a creerla. Ella odiaba ahora a Brent.

-"Enviaremos un equipo a su entorno." El moreno suspiró.-"Es todo lo que podemos hacer. Alguien tiene que haberle avisado o la envió a ella porque no estaba seguro. "

El hombre de pelo oscuro, que aún la agarraba, dijo.-"Eso o quería deshacerse de ella."

Hizo una pausa. -"Mujer, no estarás embarazada, ¿verdad? "

Conmocionada, Isabella volvió la cabeza. No podía verle ahora que las puertas se habían cerrado, pero sabía dónde estaba.- "No. Te lo he dicho, nunca me he acostado con Brent o Bill o como quieras llamarlo. Nunca".

-"Vamos a volver", tronó el hombre de pelo oscuro. -"Vamos a llevarla a la sede y conseguiremos que hable." Hizo una pausa. -"Dile a Brass que ella es nuestra y conduce".

El temor y el terror atravesó a Isabella.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Isabella pensó que iban a matarla. Eso explicaría la habitación, en la cual estaba sentada y encadenada por las muñecas y la gran mesa que se parecía a la que se encuentran en una morgue. Esa cosa tenía una especie de canaleta en los tres lados y había un tablero de drenaje conectado a un desagüe en el suelo. Las paredes eran tan sombrías como la de un calabozo, de ladrillos de color gris mate. El único toque de color venia de los grandes tubos fluorescente que colgaban a unos ocho metros por encima de su cabeza.

Estaba bajo tierra y eso apoyaba su teoría sobre la morgue. El rubio estaba apoyado contra la pared, aún llevaba las gafas de sol y no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que no estaba muy contento, ya que no había dejado de fruncir el ceño después de que la metieran en esta habitación.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas durmiendo con Bill?"

Hacía ya un buen rato que había dejado atrás el miedo y ahora sólo podía sentir frustración.

-"Ya te he dicho que nunca me he acostado con mi compañero de trabajo. Puedes llamarle con el nombre que desees, pero si estás hablando de Brent Thort, el agente de bienes y raíces, nunca lo he tocado ".

-"¿Dónde está?"

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, realmente deseaba que el rubio dejara de hacer las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Él era el único que había hablado con ella desde que la habían traído a la habitación y de eso hacia varias horas. Ella bostezó.

-"No lo sé." el tono de su voz se elevó.- "Realmente no lo sé. Las respuestas no van a cambiar, no importa cuántas veces me hagas las mismas preguntas. Te he dicho por lo menos un centenar de veces que no me acuesto con él. Nunca he tenido una cita con él y sólo veo su rostro en el trabajo. Llama a mi jefa y le preguntas. Ella tiene que saber dónde vive. Tiene las direcciones de todos sus empleados en sus archivos. "odiaba a Mel, porque ella era quien la había metido en esta pesadilla.- "¡Ve y secuestra a mi jefa!"

Suspiró. -"¿Qué te ha dicho?"

-"Nada. ¡Yo no hablo con él! Estoy cansada, hambrienta y me quiero ir a casa. Yo no sé dónde está, pero te lo diría si lo supiera. Confía en mí. Nosotros no somos amigos. Apenas nos hemos dicho dos civilizadas palabras desde que empecé a trabajar allí y de eso hace tres meses. Lo evito, ¿de acuerdo? Él es un cerdo y muy grosero. Un bruto. Cuenta chistes ofensivos en la oficina y es muy poco profesional". Ella respiró profundamente y trato de calmarse. Su temperamento estaba a punto de explotar. ¿Por qué la escuchaban? -"Él suele ir mucho a los bares y se jacta de todas las mujeres que mete en su cama. Él también tiene el hábito de tomar fotos inapropiadas a esas mujeres con su teléfono móvil. Las muestra en la oficina. Eso es todo lo que sé sobre ese individuo. Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad".

El hombre de pelo cobrizo se apartó de la esquina donde había estado de pie y en silencio, desde que la había esposado a la mesa. Él le frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba. Se había quitado las armas, pero seguía siendo muy peligroso. Se detuvo junto a ella.

-"Podrías volverte realmente fea si no dejas de proteger a tu novio. Obviamente, a él no le preocupa lo que te suceda o no te habría enviado en su lugar. Él debió de sospechar que era una trampa, ya que no fue. "Hizo una pausa.-"Él te ha enviado sola, sin su protección, a sabiendas de que algo andaba mal. ¿Lo entiendes, mujer? "

-"Deja de llamarme así", espetó Isabella.-"Mi nombre es Isabella y mi jefa, Mel Hadner, me envió a ese almacén. Eso es todo lo que sé. Ella me llamó al teléfono móvil cuando estaba en un restaurante y me dijo que Brent tuvo una emergencia. Ella estaba ocupada y me ordenó que enseñara la propiedad en su lugar. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero es mi trabajo. Yo soy la última persona a la que ha contratado y ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir. Los últimos contratados y los primeros despedidos. Tengo que mantener mi trabajo así que me fui del restaurante y aquí estamos".

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. -"Sólo muestras tu habilidad al mentir. Dices que no sales. ¿Estabas comiendo sola? "

-"Estaba cenando con una amiga."

-"Ya veo. ¿Llamas amigo a los hombres con los que compartes sexo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tú y Bill han sido tan amigables? "él hizo un ruido extraño y animal.- "Deja de mentir. Tu eres el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Bill. Hemos entrevistado a muchas mujeres que tuvieron relaciones sexuales con él. "Se inclinó un poco, se acercó a ella y esas gafas oscuras le dio un aspecto más aterrador.- "No nos dejamos engañar tan fácilmente. Él no es un hombre al que desees proteger, ya que no es una persona que quiere protegerte. Tú pareces inteligente y esto sólo te está perjudicando a ti. "

-"Estaba cenando con mi amiga Amanda. No tuerzas mis palabras y deja de decir que me acuesto con ese perdedor. No es mi tipo. Y voy a decirte de nuevo. ¡Que no lo tocaría ni con un palo de tres metros! "

Ella se echo hacia atrás, en su silla, sin dejar de mirar a esas gafas de sol y luchó contra las ganas de gritar de frustración.

-"No vamos a liberarte hasta que tengamos a Bill y eso es una promesa".

Ella le creyó y el miedo la atravesó de nuevo. Iban a mantenerla como rehén hasta que tuvieran a su compañero de trabajo. Eso le resulto impactante. -"No puedes hacer eso. Por favor. Sólo quiero irme a casa. Si es por dinero, ¿cuánto te debe? Tratare de pagarlo. Haré lo que sea necesario, pero por favor, ¡déjame ir! "

El hombre se acercó. Isabella sintió miedo, pero de repente se dio media vuelta.

-"No puedo," le gruñó.

Tragó saliva cuando el rubio ocupó su lugar. El hombre se agachó cerca de su silla.

-"¿Ahora estás dispuesta a pagar sus deudas y sigues diciendo que no duermes con él? Mientes muy mal".

-"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Tengo miedo, no creéis la verdad y haré todo lo que quieras si me dejas ir".

-"No nos debe dinero."

Isabella perdió toda la esperanza. Estos chicos eran delincuentes y probablemente iban a matarla. Se quedó mirando al chico y trato de transmitirle su sinceridad.-" Lo único que hice fue contestar al teléfono cuando mi jefa me llamó para que mostrara esa propiedad. Eso es todo. No me importa lo que quieras hacerle a Brent. Estoy segura de que se lo merece, es un idiota, pero yo soy inocente en esto".

-"¿Estabas cenando con Brent? Sólo tienes que decirnos la verdad si quieres salir de aquí".

-"¿Quieres que mienta? Lo haré. Estaba cenando con mi amiga Amanda, pero voy a decir todo lo que quieras si eso es lo que necesitas para liberarme. ".

El hombre tomó una respiración profunda. -"Ya veo."

-"Me crees ahora, ¿verdad? No estoy durmiendo con Brent".

El hombre se movió más rápido de lo que pensaba que una persona podría hacer. Isabella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de que sus manos la agarraran de la cintura, la levantara de la silla y su espalda se estrellara contra la mesa.

Las esposas, ahora habían quedado por encima de su cabeza y tiraban dolorosamente de sus muñecas. El corazón martilleaba en su pecho y el puro terror la atravesó mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella. Los dedos de su mano libre le agarró la mandíbula mientras mantenía la otra mano en su cintura. Un gruñido salió de lo profundo de su garganta, uno que le recordó a un perro.

-"Ya he terminado de jugar. Lastimar a una mujer no es algo que me gustaría hacer, pero lo haré. ¿Has visto el desagüe en el suelo? Está ahí para que sea más fácil limpiar la sangre".

-"Shadow." El moreno le apretó el hombro.- "Puedo oler su miedo. Retrocede. Tu intento no le hará hablar. Vamos a darle tiempo para que asimile la situación. A todos nos vendrá bien un descanso".

El rubio la soltó y se apartó de ella.- "Me aseguré de que no causas ningún daño más."

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación. La puerta se cerró con fuerza y el sonido del cerrojo fue inconfundible, ella se quedó mirando la luz amarilla que colgaba sobre su cabeza mientras el frio de la mesa de metal llegaba a su cuerpo a través de la ropa.

-"Oh Dios mío", susurró. Iban a matarla y no querían creer nada de lo que decía.

Brent le debía dinero a la mafia o algo así. Estos tipos tenían una habitación para torturar a la gente, diseñada para limpiar más fácil el rastro de sus presas. Trató de girar para salir de la mesa, pero le fue inútil. Los bordes de la mesa estaban demasiado elevados, probablemente para evitar que la sangre se derramara por los lados de la misma. La gravedad mantuvo su cuerpo donde estaba.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Ella abrió la boca, volvió la cabeza y vio que el hombre calvo entraba en la habitación. Bajo las luces brillantes, podía ver mejor sus extrañas características. Algo no estaba bien con sus pómulos prominentes y sus fríos ojos verdes. Todavía llevaba el uniforme, pero sus armas habían desaparecido también.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y sus bíceps estiraron la camisa que llevaba. Le dio una sonrisa que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno.

-"Me dijeron que te niegas a hablar y que estás protegiendo a Bill. Ellos no creen que rompas a hablar, a pesar del miedo que sentiste cuando intentaron intimidarte. "

Tenía una voz ronca, rasposa y que sólo amplifica su aterrador aspecto. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

-"Yo no juego y no me importa usar otro tipo de tácticas durante los interrogatorios. Voy a ser honesto. "Se lamió los labios. -"Nosotros sabemos que eres la mujer de Bill. Tu olor te delata. Usas su aroma favorito. "Su mirada bajó a su pecho.-"Todas sus mujeres tienen los pechos grandes, como los tuyos. "Dejó caer las manos a los costados y caminó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo a su lado. -"Tú apestas a él."

Su mente se blanqueó, estaba demasiado asustada para que le funcionara correctamente.

-"¿Qué olor?"

-"El perfume que usas. Es raro y es el mismo que regala a todas las mujeres que se lleva a la cama. Es ofensivo y se mete en nuestras narices, pero probablemente por eso lo eligió, para escondernos las cosas"

El terror golpeó a Isabella cuando el hombre se acercó, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de su cintura y se inclinó sobre ella. Isabella vio su propia muerte en sus fríos ojos cuando su rostro se cernió sobre el suyo. Estaba muy enojado y no creía que era inocente, maldita sea. Ella nunca se había acostado con Brent. Él era un imbécil, un idiota engreído y en cuanto a su perfume …

-"El mes pasado intercambiamos regalos de Navidad en el trabajo." le dijo rápidamente.

- "Tal vez lo compró él. ¡No lo sé! Yo te juro que no lo sé. Este perfume estaba en el regalo que me dieron. A todos nos dijeron que aportáramos un regalo a la fiesta de Navidad. Si este es uno de los perfumes favoritos de Brent, si es difícil de conseguir, entonces debió ser él quien lo llevó. Nunca me he acostado con ese hombre".

Negó con la calva cabeza lentamente, gruñó bajo y se acercó hasta que su aliento abanicó su cara. Había bebido café recientemente.- "Respuesta equivocada. Tú me dirás dónde está y nos ayudarás a encontrarlo. Tú no sabes a qué clase de monstruo estás tratando de proteger ". Él gruñó las palabras.- "Mató a una mujer que era amada y conozco esa misma pérdida. Todavía no he encontrado al animal que asesinó a la mía, pero vengaré a las demás ".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Isabella miró al hombre muy enojado. Estaba más allá de la razón y esos la asustaba aún más.

-"¡Yo no estoy durmiendo con Bill!" Le gritó en la cara. -"No importa cuánto trates de asustarme aún seguiré sin haber dormido con Bill. No estoy protegiéndole de nadie. ¡No sé dónde está o lo diría! "

La boca del hombre se apretó en una línea firme. -"No digas que no te lo advertí."

Un gemido escapó de entre sus labios, uno que ni siquiera trató de sofocar. ¿Iba a torturarla? ¿A golpearle? Si supiera donde estaba Brent se lo diría en un santiamén. ¿Por qué no la creían?

Las manos del hombre repentinamente se cerraron sobre la tela de su falda y tiró de ella con fuerza. La alarma atravesó a Isabella cuando se la arrancó y la arrojo al suelo. El aire frío de la habitación golpeó sus muslos, caderas y su desnudo estómago. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero su gélida mirada se encontró con la suya y negó con la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no gritara. Ella estaba tan petrificada que no grito, incluso no podía respirar. Él agarró su camisa y se la hizo pedazos. El hombre la dejo en bragas y sujetador. Retrocedió lo suficiente como para dirigir su mirada por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Él sólo está tratando de asustarte, o eso esperaba. Ella lo miró con horror cuando el hombre levantó la mano, se arrancó el chaleco de su pecho y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se sacó el suéter por la cabeza y dejó a descubierto su piel. Sus músculos le decían que el tipo probablemente había pasado varios años levantando pesas en el patio de una prisión.

-"Oh Dios," por fin pudo hablar y respirar de nuevo, ya que el miedo le hizo jadear.-"No hagas esto".

Levantó la cabeza y esos ojos verdes enfurecidos la miraron, mientras sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar su cinturón.- "¿Dónde está Bill?"

-"¡Yo no lo sé!"

Él gruñó.- "Tu lealtad hacia él se ha terminado. Tú me dirás lo que quiero saber. Él ya no es tu hombre. Lo soy yo. Mi nombre es Revenge y tú eres mía".

Se arrancó la correa. Ella se preguntó si él le golpearía con el cuero negro, pero él la dejó caer al suelo. Ella gritó cuando él se desabrochó la parte delantera de sus pantalones, no le dejó ninguna duda de que iba a violarla. Trató de rodar para bajar de la mesa. El pánico la ayudó a encontrar la fuerza para ignorar el dolor de las esposas clavándose en sus muñecas con cada movimiento

Él le agarró la cadera con una mano, la empujó contra la mesa y ella volvió la cabeza hacia él. Se había desabrochado y se los había bajado hasta las rodillas. Ella vio que no llevaba ropa interior, no pudo evitar ver su gran y duro pene. Otro grito salió de su garganta y levantó las rodillas, para alejarse de él .

Su brazo libre la obligó a bajarlas y abrir sus muslos, usó su peso para inmovilizarla.

Esos ojos verdes se acercaron mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, hasta que sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

-"No pelees conmigo. Ya no perteneces a Bill. No te causare dolor, pero te ensañare a disfrutar de mi toque ".

Cerró los ojos y gritó.

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente fuerte como para golpear la pared.- "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Preguntó una voz áspera y profunda, los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de golpe a la vez que giraba la cabeza. El chico de cabello cobrizo había interrumpido su peor pesadilla.

Se movió rápido, agarró a Revenge y apartó a su agresor lejos de ella. Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como los dos se enfrentaron. El más alto y todavía con las gafas de sol, puso su enorme cuerpo entre ella y el otro hombre.

-"¡Fuera!, Edward. Ella ya no es tu preocupación. "El hombre calvo trató de pasar a su alrededor para volver acercarse a ella.

-"Tú no vas a hacer esto."

El hombre de pelo cobrizo se llama Edward.

Sus dedos se cerraron en puños a los costados mientras se movía para interponerse entre el calvo y ella. Ya no llevaba guantes, por lo que pudo ver su piel bronceada.

-"No voy a permitir que le hagas daño. Nosotros no somos como ellos. Sólo estuvimos dispuestos a que la asustaras para hacerle hablar, pero has ido demasiado lejos".

-"Ella no lo protegerá más", gruñó el calvo.- "No quiere hablar, pero cambiara de opinión y nos ayudara a encontrar a ese monstruo. Ella es su mujer y él nos debe una vida. Es mi venganza, Edward. Yo la reclamo a ella. Ella tomará el lugar de mi hembra asesinada ".

Edward no se movió-. "Ella no es nuestro enemigo. No puedes tomarla para sustituir a la hembra que perdiste. No estás pensando con claridad. Yo también los odio. No puedo mirarla sin revivir lo que me hicieron. Ella tiene la piel pálida, un cuerpo blando y me recuerda a todas las horas que me mantuvieron drogado mientras me obligaban a darles las muestras. Las imágenes que utilizaron para obtenerlas, se parecen a ella, pero sé que ella no es la responsable y no voy a hacerle daño, no como los otros me lo hicieron a mí. Cálmate, Revenge". Él gruñó en respuesta. -"Sé que sientes rabia. Sé que estás sufriendo demasiado. Ella no sabe lo que Bill es realmente o no lo protegería. Él se hace pasar por un vendedor de propiedades y ella cree que nos han contratado porque le debe dinero a otros hombres. Él la envió en su lugar, creyendo que la mataríamos. Él no se preocupaba por ella. "

-"Yo la quiero. Ella es mía, " exigió Revenge con dureza.

Edward se acercó más.-"Para o ella va a odiarte. No lo permitiré. Ya sufro la culpa de haber observado como Shadow trató de asustarla hasta la sumisión. ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que tienes en tu corazón? "

El calvo bajó la cabeza y el dolor cruzó su rostro.- "Sí".

-"Nunca será como con ella. Ella nunca te mirará como tu mujer lo hizo o dará la bienvenida a tu contacto. No puedes obligarte a sentir lo que una vez sentiste con otra y ella no puede reemplazar lo que perdiste".

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Revenge cuando levantó la cabeza. -"Yo la echo de menos."

-"Lo sé." Edward extendió la mano y agarró su hombro. -"Los encontramos a todos, pero esto es incorrecto. Nosotros no le hacemos daño a las mujeres. Una cosa es utilizar sus propios miedos para hacerla hablar, pero obligarla a la cría es algo que nuestro enemigo haría. Sal a caminar, deja que se enfrié tu rabia y atiende tus necesidades. Te ayudará".

El calvo se inclinó, se subió los pantalones, agarró su ropa del suelo y se movió hacia la puerta. Isabella estaba confundida, aterrorizada y dolorida. Era evidente que los matones estaban locos. Edward se volvió lentamente y ella no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"No." Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, ahora que el peligro había pasado. Había estado a punto de ser violada. Nadie podría estar bien después de eso.

-"Tranquila". Su voz bajó a un tono ronco. -"Voy a cuidar de ti."

Ella no sabía si eso era bueno o no. ¿La mataría?. Él avanzó más y un ruido suave vino de sus labios entreabiertos.

-"Tus muñecas están sangrando".

Edward se acercó a ella y sus suaves y cálidos dedos, abrieron las esposas y la liberó.

Isabella bajó los brazos, se cubrió el sujetador con las manos y se quedó mirando la cara que estaba encima de la suya. Ella se estremeció cuando su mano le acunó la nuca mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-"Voy a quitarme la camiseta para dártela. Mantén la calma. Tu ropa está destruida y debes tener frío. "Él vaciló. -"Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi habitación.

No te harán daño allí. "

Isabella resopló, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

El hombre vaciló.- "Lo siento." Su voz sonó ronca, casi sonaba como si sinceramente le estuviera pidiendo disculpas, aunque ella no le creía.-"Esto fue demasiado lejos. Estábamos tratando de asustarte. Tú crees lo peor de nosotros y teníamos que localizar a Bill. Se suponía que nadie te haría realmente daño. Incluso Shadow tuvo cuidado de no hacerte dañarte cuando te volcó sobre la mesa. Él apoyo sus manos para evitar que te golpearas la cabeza y para que el aterrizaje no fuera muy duro. Estuve a punto de poner fin al interrogatorio cuando vi su reacción. Casi le pegué porque no podía soportar ver que te estaba aterrorizando. Eres tan pequeña y yo estaba tan triste. Es por eso que nos fuimos. Estábamos hablando de cómo obtener tu ayuda sin la necesidad de asustarte".

Retrocedió y ella se dio cuenta por primera vez de que ya no usaba el chaleco que había llevado anteriormente. Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, pero logró mantener las gafas y ella se preguntó por qué las llevaba. Tal vez, para que no pudiera identificarlo, si llegaba a sobrevivir a esta terrible experiencia. Pero había visto la cara del hombre calvo y eso probablemente no era una buena cosa.

Edward la había salvado de un destino horrible. Eso tenía que significar algo ya que se había disculpado varias veces. Tal vez era un matón con un conciencia, a pesar de tener un nombre tan horrible, aunque podría vivir con eso. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, ya que ella quería que la viera como a una persona. Había leído una vez que si un secuestrador llegaba a preocuparse por la víctima, las probabilidades de supervivencia eran mayores.

-"Gracias." Fue duro obligarse a decir esas palabras.

No pudo dejar de notar lo musculoso que era. Tal vez, él y Revenge habían compartido la misma prisión, ya que ambos parecían haber pasado mucho tiempo haciendo ejercicio.

Mientras él le volvía de al derecho la camiseta, ella miraba su paquete-de-seis-abdominales. Su mirada se levantó a los brazos, miró sus músculos flexibles y se estremeció. Ella no iba a ser la que le sugiriera que renunciara a su vida criminal para competir en concursos de culturismo. Probablemente podría ganarlos.

Le tendió la camiseta a ella.- "Toma mujer. Permíteme ayudarte. Quiero tranquilizar algunos de tus miedos ".

-"Mi nombre es Isabella."

Sus manos temblaban mientras la aceptaba. El material estaba aún caliente y mantenía su esencia masculina cuando se la pasó por la cabeza. Era grande para ella, eso le hizo temblar, ya que no era una mujer pequeña, eso sólo resaltaba cuánto más grande era él.

Isabella tiró de la camiseta hacia abajo para cubrir su ropa interior.

-"Deja que te ayude."

Ella se congeló mientras él arremangaba suavemente las mangas demasiado largas, hasta los arañazos, no demasiado sangrantes, en sus muñecas lesionadas.

-"Tus pies están descalzos y el suelo esta frío. No te alarmes. Estás a salvo conmigo".

Ese fue el único aviso que recibió antes de levantarla en sus brazos, apretarla contra su piel caliente y volverse con ella. Él se dirigió a la puerta y la llevó por un pasillo.

Isabella cerró la boca con firmeza, no protestó y luchó contra el miedo.

Sé amable con el secuestrador y tal vez el secuestrador será bueno contigo.

Edward estaba furioso mientras llevaba a la mujer por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Se alegró de haber decidido ir a verla y de haber oído sus gritos. Se había sentido muy culpable al ver a Shadow usar sus suposiciones sobre ellos en su contra. El miedo hacia que los humanos hablaran con más facilidad, pero había sido difícil verla temblar. Su sangre hervía por el comportamiento de Revenge. El hombre no podía forzar a una mujer para hacerla suya. ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Tal vez no le deberían haber asignado al equipo.

El hecho de que Revenge le hubiera hecho sangrar, que la hubiera despojado de sus ropas, le había hecho desear golpearle. Nadie debería dañar físicamente a una mujer.

Inhaló y reprimió un gruñido. Ella era muy suave, olía muy bien y la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos le encendía. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y su sedoso cabello le hizo un poco de cosquillas. Sus colmillos se clavaron en el interior de su labio inferior. Lo último que necesitaba era que le temiera si se daba cuenta de cómo le afectaba. Le confundió sentirse atraído por ella.

Le resultó difícil abrir la puerta con ella en sus brazos, pero se las arregló, la abrió de una patada y entró en el interior. La cerró con el pie y miró alrededor de su habitación.

Era una habitación aburrida, cuadrada, con paredes de ladrillos y suelo de hormigón.

Sólo tenía una cama, una mesita de noche y un cuarto de baño. Él la colocó suavemente sobre la suave manta que cubría el colchón y se apartó de ella.

-"Espera".

Esos grandes ojos verdes le miraban con temor y la culpa le carcomió. Era una cosa pequeña en comparación con las mujeres a la que estaba acostumbrado, ella era más suave y obviamente, no estaba acostumbrada a la tensión. Sus manos temblaban cuando tiró de su camisa para tratar de ocultar sus bragas verdes y la parte superior de sus muslos cremosos. Parecía como si le preocupaba que la atacara y no podía culparla después de lo que le había echo Revenge.

-"Tranquila" susurró él y trató de hacerle entender que él no era una amenaza mientras retrocedía.- "No corras. No hay ningún lugar al que ir y Revenge está ahí".

Odio usar esa amenaza, pero supuso que sería eficaz. El terror le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y le aseguró que no intentaría escapar.

-"Voy a coger el botiquín de primeros auxilios para atender tus heridas."

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para entrar al baño y encendió la luz. Agarro la caja blanca con una cruz roja sobre ella y regresó a su cuarto. La hembra no trató de huir en su ausencia. Estaba sentada en su cama, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

Se acercó y se agachó frente a ella. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho por estar tan cerca, pero ella necesitaba atención médica. El equipo de Tim no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente y sólo él podía cuidar de ella. Brass estaba hablando por teléfono con Ben, Shadow se había ido a comer y seguro que no permitiría que Revenge se acercara a ella otra vez.

Colocó el kit en el suelo, lo abrió y trató de ignorar la respuesta de su cuerpo a la hembra. Recuerdos de humanas desnudas tocándose, imágenes de las películas que le habían obligado a ver, destellaron en su mente. Otro gruñido se levantó dentro de su garganta y apenas pudo ahogarlo. El miedo le embargo rápidamente. Había sido condicionado para que reaccionara a las hembras humanas y no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en sí mismo como para estar a solas en una habitación con una de ellas.

-"Déjame ver tus muñecas." Hizo una mueca cuando su voz sonó más profunda de lo que pretendía.

Ella cautelosamente desenvolvió su brazo de la cintura para mostrárselo. Los cortes no eran profundos, eran más bien arañazos y el alivio se extendió en su interior. No necesitaría atención médica. Edward se tomó su tiempo para preparar lo que necesitaba, mientras luchaba contra el deseo de que se levantaba en su interior.

-"¿Vives aquí?" Ella miró a su alrededor.

-"Sí".

Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior y le llamó la atención. Recuerdos de otras mujeres haciendo eso, mientras gemían, acariciaban sus pechos y sus coños, destellaron en su mente. La sangre corrió a su polla e hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido y que el aire se congelara dentro de sus pulmones. Su voz le obligó a concentrarse en algo más que en las respuestas de su cuerpo o los flashbacks que estaba sufriendo.

-"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, estamos bajo tierra, ¿no? "

Se negó a responder, abrió el alcohol y humedeció una de las bolas de algodón.-"Esto puede arder."

Un pequeño gemido salió de ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando pasó el algodón húmedo por encima de uno de los rasguños. Recordó algo que había visto en la televisión, cuando él había tratado de acostumbrarse al mundo exterior. Una madre había soplado sobre la lesión de su hijo para aliviar la sensación de ardor. Se inclinó y sopló sobre la herida.

-"¿Te ayuda?"

-"Gracias. Sí".

Edward limpio rápidamente las heridas y vendó sus dos muñecas. Él guardó los suministros médicos, cerró la tapa y se puso en pie. Sólo quería poner algo de espacio entre él y su aroma, que le estaba volviendo loco. La mujer lo miró cuando se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su rostro en forma de corazón era atractivo, su nariz era extraña, pero no desagradable y parecía tener una tendencia a morder su labio inferior.

-"No te voy a identificar ante la policía y no me importa lo que hagas con como-se-llame, eso es asunto mío, pero quiero sobrevivir a esto. Dime lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Quieres que te firme una declaración jurada de que no iré a la policía? Lo haré".

-"No estoy preocupado por que puedas ir a la policía."

Le sorprendió cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Ella no se molestó en secarlas. Edward dio un paso vacilante hacia ella, alarmado porque la limpieza de las heridas fuera la causa de su dolor. Sus siguientes palabras lo detuvieron rápidamente.

-"Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor no me mates. Tengo una lista con todas las cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir y no he hecho nada de eso todavía. "

-"No voy a hacerte daño."

-"Si eso es cierto. ¿Entonces porque no estás ocultando tu cara?."Ella señaló hacia él.

-"Estás todo el rato con esas gafas y no puedo ver tus ojos. ¿Se supone que lo haces para aterrorizarme más?, porque está funcionando. Esto podría ser una especie de enferma de diversión para ti, pero no lo es para mí. Tengo hambre, estoy cansada y asustada. ¿No tienes corazón? "Levantó la mano para secarse las lágrimas.

-"Yo no estoy tratando de asustarte. Mi intención es exactamente lo contrario. Me pongo las gafas para que estés a gusto conmigo".

-"Gran error."

Dudó. -"No te alarmes. Te juro que no te haré daño. Los seres humanos tienen miedo de nosotros. "

Sus ojos se abrieron.-"¿Los seres humanos? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un extraterrestre?"Ella frunció el ceño.- "Mierda. ¿También estás loco? ¿En serio? Mierda".

Edward levantó una mano y lentamente, se quitó las gafas. Él la miró con calma mientras ella palidecía. Su boca se abrió, se cerró, pero no salió nada. Él pensó que era una buena señal que no gritara.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Revenge te amo si quieres una compañera aquí me tienes disponible te hare olvidar tu dolor ¡ok,no! pero es que miren al hombre esta sufriendo Q_Q jejejej bueno Edward al menos ayudo a Bella jeje saludos nos vemos girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

Isabella sabía que Edward la había sorprendido. Sus ojos eran extraños. Ella fue sumando los hechos y todos se juntaron de golpe en su cerebro, ahora entendía por qué sus rasgos eran tan masculinos.

-"Oh Dios."

-"No tengas miedo".

¿Está bromeando? El alivio hizo que su miedo disminuyera.-"Tú no eres un ex-convicto que trabaja para la mafia. Tú eres una nueva especie, ¿no es así? " Asintió con brusco movimiento de la cabeza.-"No estáis usando extraños apodos. En realidad, ¡Son vuestros nombres! "

-"Sí." Sus labios se torcieron.- "Y no creo que nuestros nombres sean extraños."

-"La mayoría de los hombres tienen nombres como Joe o Ralph, pero no debería haber utilizado el término extraño. Yo sé que las nuevas especies tienen nombres como Ben y Emmett. He visto a los dos en la televisión y he oído o leído en alguna parte, que todos elegís los nombres que tienen algún significado para vosotros. Así que realmente son nuevas especies. Nunca llegue a conocer a uno de vosotros en persona".

-"Soy una nueva especie."

-"Nunca vi a uno de los tuyos con el pelo corto. Debería haberme dado cuenta cuando vi tus mejillas y la maldita... Nariz. Me siento estúpida por no reconoceros, pero es que los ojos del hombre calvo son muy raros y no se ven como los tuyos. "

Sus ojos se abrieron y él parecía confundido.

-"No me puedo creer que esté en una habitación con una nueva especie." Ella se sonrojó un poco y sabía que probablemente sonaba un poco loca, pero es que estaba muy a favor de ellos.- "Mi mejor amiga y yo, bueno, hemos seguido las noticias muy de cerca desde el allanamiento de la primera instalación."

Ella se puso en pie y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia él. Cayó en la cuenta de que podría no ser una buena idea y se detuvo. Eso fue cuando se acordó de que podría ser peligroso para sus enemigos. Sus ojos se abrieron.

-"¿Brent trabajó para Mercile? ¿Es por eso que estás detrás de él? "

Sus labios se apretaron firmemente entonces él dijo.- "Sí".

-"¡Hijo de puta!" él arqueó las cejas.-"Lo siento." Ella trató de bajar el tono un poco.

-"Realmente no me gusta. Él es un idiota, trata a las mujeres como si fueran una mierda y es un diez en la escala de asqueroso. "

Ella se puso nerviosa de repente. Estaba sola en una habitación con una verdadera nueva especie. Habían sufrido demasiado. Las nuevas especies habían sido creadas por una empresa farmacéutica, ellos habían realizado varias combinaciones de ADN humano y ADN animal. La compañía, Industrias Mercile, los había utilizado como sujetos de prueba, los encarcelaron, los torturaron y los trataron como animales. Ella trató de controlar sus emociones una vez que comprendió que estaban cazando a Brent porque era un idiota que había ayudado a suprimirlos. Las palabras de Revenge finalmente cobraron sentido y ella palideció.

-"¿Brent asesino a la novia de ese hombre calvo? ¿A una de tus mujeres? "

Dudó.-"Bill trabajó para Industrias Mercile y no es digno de que lo protejas. Tú eres consciente de que Industrias Mercile usó a nuestra especie para probar sus experimentos. Tú sabes que ellos nos crearon y que realizaron pruebas ilegales en nuestros cuerpos. Bill trabajó para ellos y torturó a muchos de mi pueblo. Disfrutaba causándonos dolor. Revenge está furioso porque metieron con él a una de nuestras hembras durante un largo tiempo para realizar una de sus pruebas. Él se acopló con ella y cuando terminaron la prueba, trataron de llevársela. Luchó contra ellos y los técnicos la asesinaron como castigo. Revenge sólo estaba tratando de protegerla. Bill no mató a su mujer, pero él mató a la mujer de otro hombre por venganza. Bill le recuerda a todo lo que ha perdido".

El horror y el shock atravesó a Isabella. Había oído que Industrias Mercile les había hecho cosas horribles a las nuevas especies, pero no sabía que habían asesinado a sus víctimas.

-"¿Brent mató a alguien?" Ella negó la cabeza, sorprendida.-"¿Estás seguro de que es la persona correcta? Quiero decir... "Ella siguió negando con la cabeza.-"Es un idiota, pero nunca hubiera pensado que es tan malo."

-"Es él, Isabella. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Él torturaba a mi gente en el centro donde trabajaba. Él violó brutalmente a una de nuestras mujeres y le cortó la garganta frente a uno de nuestros hombres por negarse a criar con ella. Ese macho y otras víctimas de esa instalación, identificaron a Bill mediante las fotografías que obtuvimos. Esa mujer no fue la única a la que violó, él disfrutaba golpeando a nuestros hombres mientras estaban encadenados."Su voz se profundizó en un gruñido.-"Se merece ser castigado por sus crímenes".

Era increíble pensar que el chico con el que trabajaba era capaz de hacer tales atrocidades monstruosas, pero ella creía a Edward. Un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal. Retrocedió hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Sus piernas temblaban un poco al pensar en todas las veces que había hablado con Brent, ahora que era totalmente consciente de lo despreciable que era. Incluso se había quejado a su jefa de su comportamiento grosero. Podría haberla matado en represalias.

-"Siento la conducta que Revenge tuvo contigo. Él piensa que eres la mujer de Bill. El dolor de ser testigo de la muerte de su propia mujer y la rabia por su pérdida, le ha vuelto un poco loco. No hemos encontrado o identificado al hombre que mató a su mujer, pero esta misión ha tocado su corazón. Te pido disculpas. Nunca volverá a suceder. Se suponía que no debía hacerte daño. Tú supusiste que éramos similares a los hombres que vemos en las películas de criminales y te permitimos creerlo. No golpeamos o torturamos a las hembras, pero pensamos que el miedo a nosotras te haría hablar. Jugamos como tú esperabas".

Isabella aún le daba vueltas al hecho de que había trabajado con un violador y asesino.

-"Entiendo. Me siento muy mal por Revenge ahora que sé el por qué fue tan horrible conmigo. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo. "envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y miró a la nueva especie.-"No tenía ni idea de lo que os hizo Brent, pero voy a hacer todo lo que necesitéis para ayudaros a rastrear a ese pedazo de mierda. Me refiero a eso.

Sé que vosotros pensáis que estoy saliendo o durmiendo con él, pero tengo mejor gusto. Es un desgraciado".

-"¿Qué tan bien conoces a Bill?"

-"Le conozco como Brent. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, le conocí hace tres meses cuando empecé a trabajar y no me gustó desde el primer momento. Revenge dijo que huelo al perfume que le gusta a Brent y que es raro, pero lo tengo porque en el trabajo hicimos un intercambio de regalos en Navidad. Este debe de ser el regalo que él trajo".

-"Hemos hablado con muchas de las mujeres que han compartido sexo con Bill. Tú llevas el aroma que él compra y prefiere que lleven. El perfume confunde nuestro sentido del olfato. No podemos recoger el oler a sexo en ti o incluso el olor de un macho, pero no podemos saberlo con precisión. Yo puedo recoger el leve aroma de otra mujer. ¿Te abrazo o te rozó una? "

-"Guau. Realmente tienes un agudo sentido del olfato, ¿no? He leído sobre eso. Abracé a mi amiga, Amanda, cuando nos encontramos para la cena. Tú no recogerás el olor a sexo en mí. "Ella se sonrojó al pensar que también podría oler su desodorante y realmente esperaba que no lo mencionara.

La intensa mirada de Edward observó su cuerpo. -"Tú eres de su tipo. ¿Alguna vez se te ha acercado con interés sexual? "

Ella vaciló.- "La primera semana que empecé a trabajar allí tuvimos un incidente."

-"Explica lo que es un incidente para ti."

Ella suspiró.-"Estaba inclinada sobre un escritorio mientras hablaba por teléfono. Al pasar por mi lado, hizo un comentario sexual y golpeó mi culo fuerte. Me enfurecí y le amenace con denunciarle por acoso sexual y me contesto que estaba loca. Nos ocupamos del tema en la oficina y lo dejamos estar. Ahora le ha dado por mostrar las fotos de su teléfono móvil en el trabajo. Son imágenes de mujeres desnudas. Es repugnante".

-"Él te desea, pero tú no estás interesada." Edward asintió.- "¿hace todo lo posible para molestarte?"

-"A veces te juro que lo hace, pero no puedo demostrarlo. De lo contrario habría conseguido que lo despidieran. Mel, nuestra jefa, dice que somos personas muy diferentes y que debo intentar llevarme bien con él. Simplemente no puedo".

Edward se acercó más.-"Revenge no te creyó por cómo te ves y hueles. Tú mentiste con eso de que llevabas mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales, así que él se negó a creer lo demás".

-"Yo no mentí sobre eso."

Edward le frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Sus ojos se inclinaron ligeramente en las esquinas, dándoles un aspecto exótico. Sus iris eran de color verde oscuro, casi negros. Su nariz ligeramente achatada se movió.

-"Aún no me lo creo. Tú eres atractiva y tienes un cuerpo que llama la atención. Los varones querrán tocarte y se acercaran a menudo para pedirte sexo".

-"Bueno, yo no quiero que me toquen." Ella le frunció el ceño. -"Yo acabo de salir de una muy mala relación. ¿Sabes lo que es un acosador? "

Dudó. -"No."

-"Estuve saliendo durante unos seis meses con un chico y pensaba que era alguien agradable. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos y no resultó bien. Él no era abusivo o me golpeaba, pero hacia cosas muy raras y espeluznantes, así que me mudé. Empezó a acosarme. No dejaba de seguirme y dejaba notas amenazantes en mi puerta. Al final tuve que pedir una orden de alejamiento. Tuve que denunciarle a la policía para que me dejara en paz. Fue una mala experiencia y no he salido con otro hombre desde entonces. Yo pensaba que era normal, pero obviamente tengo muy mal gusto con los hombres. Desde entonces, no he conocido a otro que me interese lo suficiente como para estar con él".

-"¿Que tipo de cosas espeluznantes y raras hizo?"

Ella vaciló.-"A modo de ejemplo, llegué a casa y él estaba usando mi ropa interior." Ella hizo una mueca.-"Sólo mis bragas. Cogió un cinturón y me dijo que quería que le azotara. Me fui después de eso. Espeluznante, extraño y daba un poco de miedo. No me gustan los chicos que se ponen las bragas de las mujeres y estoy segura de que no me va eso de azotar".

Edward asintió. -"Los machos humanos son raros."

Isabella sonrió.-"Algunos hombres lo son. Luego me enteré de que había estado durmiendo con otra mujer mientras vivíamos juntos. Creo que me lo dijo con la intención de herir mis sentimientos y porque pensaba que si me ponía celosa volvería con él, pero sólo sentí lástima por ella y alegría por haberle dejado".

Edward parecía un poco sorprendido.- "¿Qué sabes de Bill?"

-"Lo que he dicho. Sé que él va mucho a los bares y que después, en el trabajo, se jacta de lo fácil que le resulta conseguir a las mujeres. Él es guapo... hasta que abre la boca".

Edward sonrió. -"¿Sabes donde vive?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero recordó una cosa.-"No sé dónde vive pero una vez mencionó que tenia un bar a la vuelta de la esquina y que va allí a menudo. Él le estaba diciendo a alguien que así nunca tendría que preocuparse por un DUI ya que sólo tenia que caminar hasta allí desde su casa".

-"¿Qué es un DUI?"

-"Una multa por conducir borracho. Supongo que le gusta demasiado emborracharse y es ilegal conducir después de beber. "

-"Tenemos su dirección, así que tendremos que esperar a que se haga ver. Gracias".

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Él no dijo nada. Ella pensó que no era un "no".

-"He oído y leído que todas las nuevas especies viven en el Homeland del NSO o en La Reserva del NSO, pero vosotros estáis aquí. ¿Por qué? "

Tomó aliento.- "Algunos de nosotros queremos encontrar a los seres humanos que nos perjudicaron, aunque es arriesgado para nosotros salir de la seguridad de la ONE. Bill está en la parte superior de nuestra lista. Queremos encontrarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia para que sea castigado por sus crímenes o... matarlo. Ya sea que viva o muera depende de su disposición al entregarse. Hemos formado un pequeño equipo para localizarlo y cazarlo. También trabajamos con un equipo de seres humanos que trabajan para la oficina nacional de estadística, pero no están aquí ahora mismo. Este es su cuartel de trabajo. Ellos tienen sus casas en otros lugares. No es seguro para nosotros vivir con ellos, así que nos quedamos aquí en el sótano, donde estamos seguros. Es un trabajo en conjunto entre la Organización de nuevas especies y el gobierno".

-"Yo no había oído hablar de este grupo, pero es bueno que tengas uno y que estés ayudando a encontrar a las personas que te hacen daño." Ella vaciló.-"Yo estoy de tu lado y quiero que arrestes a Brent, me refiero a Bill. Ahora que estamos claros en eso, ¿puedo irme a casa? "

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.-"Sabes lo que somos y que estamos cazando a Bill.

Podrías advertirle incluso aunque no quisieras hacerlo, podrías advertirle por accidente ahora que conoces su verdadera identidad. Tendrás que permanecer aquí hasta que sea capturado, vivo o muerto".

-"¿Pero y si es cuestión de días? ¿O de semanas? ¿Y si no lo encuentras? Tengo una vida, un trabajo y cuentas que pagar. Tengo planeado ir mañana al cine con Amanda. No puedo quedarme aquí. "

Él frunció el ceño.-"Lo siento. Encontrar a Bill es más importante".

-"Tienes que dejarme ir. ¿Y si... Revenge viene a por mí otra vez? "Sintió puro terror al recordar lo que casi le había hecho en esa sala de interrogatorios. Era comprensible, pero el tipo tenía algunos tornillos sueltos y por desgracia le había elegido ella para atornillarlos. "Él me asusta".

Edward se acercó un poco más.- "Me disculpo por lo que trató de hacerte. Está sufriendo mucho por haber perdido a su mujer. No lo hará de nuevo ahora que se dio cuenta de que estuvo mal permitir que su rabia y dolor se llevara lo mejor de él. Te juro que aquí nadie te obligara a ser su compañera. "

-"¿Compañera de trabajo?"

-"Podrías considerarlo como ser rehén de un hombre por el resto de tu vida y... sufrir violaciones."

El shock atravesó Isabella. Edward la había salvado. No tenía miedo de él y entendía por qué querían mantenerla allí, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con eso. De ninguna manera iba a advertir a Brent de que sus días fuera de la prisión eran limitados. Era mejor para todas las mujeres que él estuviera encerrado para siempre. El tipo era peligroso.

Edward se dirigió a un armario y abrió uno de los cajones. Sacó un par de pantalones de chándal doblados y con cautela se acercó a ella. Isabella no se tensó o sintió miedo cuando se los ofreció.

-"¿Por qué no te los pones? Tus piernas deben estar frías. No hace mucho calor aquí abajo y la falda está destrozada. Te llevaré a comer algo. Tú estómago está gruñendo de hambre".

¿Él puede oír eso? Guau. No sólo tiene un súper olfato, también tiene una audiencia muy aguda. Ella aceptó los pantalones y él retrocedió.

-"Puedes usar el baño."

La hembra humana intrigaba a Edward. Él realmente quería creer que era inocente y que no tenía relaciones sexuales con Bill. La idea de que alguien tan dulce permitiera que ese monstruo la tocara le enfureció. La violencia a la que le había sometido Revenge, estaba mal, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que Bill había hecho. Él no había amenazado con forzar a las hembras en las instalaciones de prueba, él en realidad las había violado para lograr su propio placer sexual y para infligirles sufrimiento.

Isabella agitaba sus emociones y lo dejaba sintiéndose inestable. No había gritado cuando le había revelado su verdadera identidad, sino más bien parecía aliviada. Ella prefería que él fuera una nueva especie a un criminal.

Ella se había sentido suave, ligera y frágil en la cuna de sus brazos cuando la trajo a su habitación. Hizo que su instinto protector cobrara vida. Isabella Henderson era un pequeño problema para él. Era demasiado atractiva y le hacia desear saber más acerca de ella, pero era una curiosidad que no podía permitirse el lujo de explorar. Él estaba severamente dañado por dentro, era una victima de abusos y la hembra humana le excitaba. Frialdad y deseo lucharon en su interior. Trató de controlar sus instintos animales que luchaban contra su humanidad. La deseaba, pero tenía que resistir. Los sonidos que hacia en el cuarto de baño le llamaron la atención mientras esperaba a que regresara a la habitación. Él le daría de comer, la mantendría a salvo de Revenge y se centraría en otras cosas en lugar de centrarse en como hacia que le hirviera la sangre o como deseaba abrazarla de nuevo.

La habitación era pequeña, sólo un inodoro, un lavabo y una ducha. Era el básico baño que se encuentra en un negocio en lugar de en una casa y Lauran se sintió un poco triste porque Edward tuviera que vivir en un ambiente tan rígido. Los pantalones eran enormes y le estaban demasiado largos. Tuvo que envolverlos hasta los tobillos para evitar pisarlos al andar. Uso el inodoro, se lavó la cara y las manos y abrió la puerta del baño.

Edward se había sentado en la cama. Su gran cuerpo hacia que el colchón pareciera demasiado pequeño en comparación. Él se puso rápidamente de pie y su mirada se deslizo por su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño, volvió a la cómoda y luego le ofreció un par de gruesos calcetines blancos.

-"Tus pies deben estar fríos."

Su preocupación le calentó el corazón y le hizo apreciarle aún más. Se alegraba de que fuera una especie y no un ex convicto asesino. No le tenía miedo y le resultó realmente dulce que se preocupara por sus pies fríos. Se puso los calcetines, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y echo un vistazo a sus botas. Tiene unos pies enormes.

Él dudó junto a la puerta.- "Ven conmigo. Tenemos una pequeña cocina en este nivel para nosotros y está abastecida con refrescos y bocadillos. Nosotros también tenemos patatas fritas. Te pido disculpas, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte hasta que traigan nuestras principales comidas. Voy a llamar y a pedir que te traigan carne cocinada".

-"¿Carne cocinada?" Ella se acercó a él.

-"No disfrutamos de la carne muy cocinada. La doramos por el exterior, pero nos gusta muy cruda en el interior. "Hizo una pausa y la estudió con la mirada.-"Tú no desearas verme comer por la mañana. Esa es nuestra próxima comida principal. No me olvidare de pedir que traigan un desayuno de humanos para ti".

-"No puedo quedarme aquí hasta mañana. Yo entiendo por qué me quieres retener, pero realmente tengo que ir a trabajar. Necesito mi trabajo. Tal vez tú no entiendes lo que es el alquiler o las facturas. No sé cómo funciona en la ONE, pero en nuestro mundo tenemos que ganar dinero para mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Estoy casi en la ruina y no puedo permitirme el lujo de tomarme un poco de tiempo libre. Tengo que estar por ahí mostrando propiedades y realizando ventas. Gano un porcentaje de eso".

-"Me disculpo por mantenerte en cautiverio, pero no hay otra opción. Bill es demasiado peligroso y no podemos arriesgarnos a que se aleje de nosotros. Ellos no son fáciles de rastrear. Llevan nombres falsos y a veces tratan de dañar a nuestra especie en represalia porque les buscamos. Son estúpidos y no sienten que deben ser castigados por lo que hicieron a mi gente. "Su mirada se suavizó. -"Yo sé lo que se siente al ser retenido en contra de tu voluntad, pero te prometo que su captura hará que valga la pena el tiempo que pases aquí".

Ella podía ver por la determinación en su firme mirada que él no iba a ceder. -"Supongo que debería estar agradecida por salir de esta con vida. Realmente pensé que no lo haría".

-"No se te hará daño." Abrió la puerta.- "Por favor, sígueme y quédate cerca. No puedes escapar. El ascensor necesita un código para activarse y dudo que te guste que Revenge corra detrás de ti después del susto que te dio".

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral ante esa posibilidad. El hombre calvo la aterrorizaba. Nada iba a cambiar eso después de lo que casi le había hecho.

Rápidamente se coloco al lado de Edward. Una vez más se sintió delicada en comparación a su alto y musculoso cuerpo. Las nuevas especies son mucho más grandes en persona que en las fotos y en la televisión. Amanda se iba a volver loca cuando Isabella le contara lo que había pasado y cómo unos pocos de ellos la habían secuestrado.

Les gustaba discutir sobre las nuevas especies y veían juntas los informativos especiales que la televisión emitía sobre ellos. Dos semanas antes se habían visto un documental sobre cómo las nuevas especies se habían trasladado a lugares remotos después de ser puestos en libertad para que se acostumbraran a la vida en el exterior. El periodista había dicho que tenían que aprender las cosas simples, como el uso de los teléfonos y microondas ya que nunca habían visto uno antes.

Edward salió de la habitación y ella se movió con él. No quería alejarse de él por si se encontraban con Revenge. Él la miró.

-"Estás a salvo."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba segura de que él no le haría daño. -"Lo sé."

Levantó la mano y le indicó que lo precediera.- "Camina recto y te diré cuándo debes girar para llegar a la cocina."

-"Yo prefiero caminar a tu lado, si no te importa."

-"Revenge no te hará daño. Él ya se calmó y su comportamiento será el adecuado. "

Isabella se lamió los labios.- "Yo no lo estoy." Ella no estaba avergonzada de admitir que había tenido mucho miedo. -"Es aterrador."

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Isabella sintió miedo cuando Edward la condujo por un largo pasillo que llevaba a una gran habitación. Había una mesa de billar en una esquina. Sofás, mesas y una televisión grande asentada en el centro. En otro rincón había una pequeña cocina con una gran nevera, armarios, encimera y un fregadero. También había una mesa y sillas. Ahí es donde su atención se quedó fija y se detuvo por el miedo. Una mano le agarró el brazo suavemente y la mirada de Isabella se alzó al rostro de Edward. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Está bien, Isabella. Estos son los machos con los que trabajo. Tú ya conoces a uno de ellos."

No tuvo más remedio que acercarse a la mesa, ya que Edward tiró de ella. Dos hombres estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Uno de ellos era el rubio del almacén, sin sus gafas de sol, ella pudo ver sus ojos e identificarlo como una nueva especie. Tenía los ojos azules, a diferencia de Edward, pero sus características eran similares. El rubio frunció el ceño al verla.

-"Este es Shadow",dijo Edward.

Shadow miró a Edward.-"¿Por qué ella está fuera de la celda?" Él le echo un vistazo rápido y regresó su mirada a Edward.-"¿Era su olor lo que te molestó tanto mientras la interrogábamos? "Él olió.- "Yo personalmente prefiero estar en su presencia ahora más que antes ".

Edward ignoro a Shadow. Él señaló con la cabeza hacia el segundo hombre.-"Ese es Brass".

Isabella observó al hombre con el pelo castaño y ojos casi negros. Él era demasiado grande, tenía los hombros anchos y era tan musculoso como Edward y Shadow. Brass frunció el ceño también.

-"¿Por qué está aquí? Estábamos tratando de intimidarla. "

Edward vaciló. -Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora ella necesita alimento. Creo que ella no es la novia de Bill y que sólo trabaja con él. Ella me dijo que a él le gusta pasar el rato en un bar a poca distancia de su casa. Debemos decírselo a Tim para que envié a un equipo allí y lo ponga bajo vigilancia. Tal vez se muestre si es un lugar que visita regularmente. "

Pasos sonaron detrás de Isabella y ella volvió la cabeza. Revenge entró en la habitación.

Se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de algodón. La escasa ropa mostraba sus grandes músculos. Fue verle y el terror regreso tan rápido como un relámpago. Ella gimió y tiró de la retención de Edward. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y buscó un lugar al que huir.

Edward se movió rápidamente, envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y la arrastró contra su pecho. Ella se volvió en sus brazos aterrorizada y él miró hacia abajo.

-"Está bien, Isabella. Él no te tocara otra vez. "

Sus dedos se cerraron en la camisa de Edward. Ella no luchó para escapar, pero se aferró a él. Él la había salvado una vez y se sentía segura acurrucada contra su gran cuerpo.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Brass.- "Puedo oler el terror en ella."

-"Es una reacción a Revenge. ¿Es porque lleva la cabeza rapada? Sé que tiene un aspecto extraño. ¿Estabas demasiado distraída para notar su presencia cuando te sacamos de ese edificio? "se rió Shadow.-"Estás bien Edward, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas ayuda antes de que ella se te suba encima? "

Edward gruñó y su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo. El sonido era terrorífico y mortal.

Isabella le habría empujado lejos y habría tratado de huir, pero sus brazos estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor de su cintura. Una de sus manos le frotó la espalda cuando él hizo otro sonido aterrador.

-"¿Lo ves, Revenge? ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Si no puedes contener tu temperamento, entonces debería regresar a la reserva hasta que puedas hacerlo. "

Otro gruñido sonó dentro de la habitación. -"Te dije que lo sentía."

-"Perdón ¿por qué?" Gruñó Brass ahora.- "¿Qué hiciste, Rev?"

-"La asuste", admitió Revenge.

-"¿Cómo? Creo que si pudiera escapar de los brazos de Edward, lo haría."Shadow incluso sonaba enojado.-"¿Sabes que has cruzado la línea?"

-"Ella tuvo sexo con ese monstruo." la voz de Revenge se hizo más profunda.-"Perdí los estribos. Ella lo protege cuando no debería hacerlo. Me voy a dar un paseo."

Pasaron unos largos segundos, pero Isabella no estaba dispuesta a liberar a Edward hasta estar segura de que Revenge se había ido. Brass habló por fin.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

Edward siguió frotando la espalda de Isabella.- "Escuché sus gritos y corrí hacia allí. Le había desgarrado la ropa y estaba a punto de forzarla a criar para hacerla hablar. Pensó que un apareamiento haría que le fuera leal a él. "

-"Hijo de puta" Brass gurño.- "No me extraña que reaccione así. ¿Está bien? "

Los brazos de Edward aún sujetaban a Isabella, pero le dijo.-"Se ha ido. Puedes soltarme ahora. "

Isabella le soltó y dio un paso atrás. Ella se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar alrededor de Edward para asegurarse de que Revenge se había marchado realmente. El temor se desvaneció y ella miró hacia arriba, a su héroe. Edward la observaba con calma.

-"Gracias." Ella tragó.

Edward soltó a Isabella y ella se volvió hacia las dos nuevas especies. Ahora estaban de pie, a poca distancia. Isabella abrió la boca y rápidamente retrocedió para poner más espacio entre ellos. Su espalda se estrelló contra el pecho de Edward y sus brazos se envolvieron de nuevo alrededor de su cintura.

-"Tranquila" susurró.-"Ahora estás a salvo."

Shadow sonrió, pero se veía forzado.- "No vamos a hacerte daño. Sólo tratamos de asustarte para conseguir la información, pero nunca corriste un peligro real. No hacemos daño a las mujeres. "

La expresión de Brass era sombría.- "Rev nunca debería haberte tocado de esa manera. No toleramos el apareamiento forzado u otro maltrato físico a las mujeres. "

-"Tuve cuidado de no hacerte daño cuando te puse sobre la mesa." Shadow frunció el ceño.- "Trate sólo de sacudirte un poco, pero Edward me dijo que había llegado demasiado lejos. Es por eso que te dejamos en paz. Me disculpo".

-"Se lo expliqué. Se lesiono las muñecas con las esposas cuando luchaba para escapar de Revenge y se las he vendado. " Edward se apartó unos centímetros del cuerpo de Isabella. -"La traje aquí para que comiera y bebiera algo. Su estómago no deja rugir por el hambre".

Brass suspiró. -"Tienes que pensar lo peor de nosotros. Te pido disculpas por la rabia de Rev. "

Edward la soltó.-"Ella no esta feliz por tener que quedarse aquí hasta que capturaremos a Bill."

-"¿Quién estaría feliz de ser mantenido como un prisionero?" Shadow se sentó pero su mirada permaneció en Edward. -"Me sorprende que no le arrancaras la cabeza cuando entraste allí. "

-"Lo habría echo si no se hubiera calmado." gruño Edward.- "Brass, es posible que desees hablar con él. Deberías dejarle en claro que lo apartaras de la misión si no puede controlar su ira. Dile que tendrá que volver a la Reserva. Ellos se encargan de los hombres furiosos mucho mejor que en el Homelad ".

Brass asintió.- "Voy a tener unas palabras con él." Hizo una pausa.- "Ella es tu responsabilidad, Edward. Ella parece estar más a gusto contigo que con el resto de nosotros. "

Edward palideció.- "Pensé que la podrías con los humanos."

Shadow negó con la cabeza.- "No." Su mirada azul viajó a lo largo del cuerpo de Isabella.- "Me sentiría mejor si estuviera con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que ellos son buenos, pero no los conocemos lo suficiente como para confiarles a la mujer. Nosotros la trajimos aquí y es nuestra responsabilidad protegerla hasta que pueda volver a su casa. "

-"Es nuestra responsabilidad protegerla", coincidió Brass.- "Sé que no es necesario decírtelo, pero no la dejes con Rev. Estoy seguro de que él está bien ahora pero su comportamiento es alarmante. Tal vez no está tan estable como parecía. Todos estamos bajo mucho estrés en esta misión. Estoy seguro de que la hembra no quiere quedarse cerca de él. "

Edward frunció el ceño.- "¿Dónde la pongo?"

Brass se encogió de hombros.- "Cerca de ti".

Shadow asintió.- "Eres mejor que yo."

Isabella lanzó una mirada a los tres hombres. Brass la miraba indiferente, Shadow parecía incómodo y Edward fruncía el ceño. Estaba claro que ninguno de los tres deseaba estar con ella. Tal vez, era el momento de tratar de obtener su libertad de nuevo.

-"¿Puedo irme a casa?.Por favor. No voy a decirle nada a Bill. Quiero que le atrapéis".

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella con expresiones sombrías y ella tragó. Nadie dijo una palabra. Ella suspiró y supo que no iba a convencerles.

-"Está bien. Tengo hambre. Estaba a punto de cenar con mi amiga cuando recibí la llamada de mi jefa para que mostrara ese edificio. No tuvimos la oportunidad de comer".

Edward se alejó de ella. -"Toma asiento. ¿Te gustan los sándwiches de rosbif o de jamón? Te voy a hacer uno. "

-"Roast beef, por favor. Sin mostaza. Soy alérgica".

-"Entiendo." Edward se mantuvo de espaldas a ella cuando empezó a coger las cosas de la nevera para hacer un sándwich.

Ella se sentó y miró a Shadow cuando Brass abandonó la habitación. Él le sostuvo la mirada y le frunció el ceño. El tipo no dejaba de mirarle el cabello.

-"¿Qué?" Ella levantó la mano para tocarse la cabeza, pero solo sintió su moño.-"¿Tengo algo en el pelo? Dime que es no una araña. Odio las arañas. "

-"No tienes arañas. ¿Por qué lo llevas recogido así? Parece incómodo".

Ella dejó caer la mano.-"En realidad es más cómodo. Cuando era más joven siempre lo llevaba muy corto, pero siempre me ha gustado el pelo largo, así que me lo deje crecer después de graduarme en la escuela de secundaria. "

-"¿Por qué te lo cortabas cuando eras joven?"

Ella vaciló.- "Me criaron mis abuelos. Mi abuela decía que le era más fácil peinarme el cabello corto y mi abuelo tenia miedo de que los chicos se fijaran en mí. Hacían que me lo cortara todos los meses, hasta que me mudé. Era su casa y tenias que acatar sus reglas". Ella sonrió.

-"¿Puedes dejarlo suelo por favor? Tengo curiosidad. "

Isabella se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse los pasadores. Sabía que sería complicado, pero quería aplacar su curiosidad. Ella le entendía que ya también quería saber más sobre las nuevas especies. Se dio cuenta de que ella era tan extraña para él como ellos para ella.

Ella puso los pasadores en la mesa y se desenrolló el pelo y luego se quitó la goma del pelo. Se pasó los dedos por el para peinarlo, ya que por lo general solía hacerlo antes de acostarse y se encontró con la mirada de Shadow.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos azules muy abiertos mientras observaba su pelo. Parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente sonrió.-"Es hermoso y más largo de lo que pensaba. Echo de menos mi pelo largo. "

Ella miró su pelo corto.- "¿Por qué te lo cortas si te gusta largo?"

-"La misión es más importante y mi pelo volverá a crecer." Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-"Tuve que cortarlo para parecer más humano y para entrar en el equipo. No era tan largo como el tuyo, pero me pasaba los hombros. "

Ella podía entender eso.- "Yo me lo recojo para ir al trabajo. Tal vez en lugar de cortarlo deberías habértelo recogido. "

Algo de vidrio se rompió en la cocina e Isabella giró la cabeza hacia esa dirección.

Edward miraba a Isabella con la boca abierta y el plato, con el bocadillo, estaba roto en el suelo, a sus pies, donde había caído.

Shadow se rió entre dientes. -"Es hermoso, ¿no? Mucho más de lo que pensaba".

El rostro de Edward se tensó y su mirada bajó hasta al suelo. Un gruñido salió de su garganta, se agacho y empezó a recoger el desorden. Isabella estaba confundida y miró a Shadow.

-"¿Eso fue un gruñido? Pensé que antes me lo había imaginado".

-"Todos gruñimos. Es un rasgo común en nosotros. Nosotros gruñimos demasiado. Aullamos. "Él se rió entre dientes.- "Mostramos los dientes. ¿Los has visto? "

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Parecen a dientes normales".

-"Eso es porque hemos aprendido a hablar y a sonreír sin mostrarlos. Practicamos delante de un espejo para no asustar a los humanos cuando estamos con ellos. ¿Te gustaría ver a mis caninos? "

Ella vaciló.- "Claro, si no te acercas".

Él se rió y abrió la boca. Isabella no podía dejar de mirarlos boquiabierta. Ella tragó saliva. Los dientes de Shadow eran hermosamente blancos y parecía humanos, hasta que vio sus colmillos. Sus caninos eran más largos de lo normal y más afilados. Poco a poco, él los escondió de nuevo.

-"Todos los que estamos en el equipo somos caninos. Los felinos tienen la misma anomalía, pero rugen cuando están muy emocionales. Nosotros aullamos y gruñimos.

"Él se encogió de hombros.-"Todos gruñimos. No te alarmes cuando lo escuches. Lo hacemos a menudo. Eso no significa que estemos enojados".

-"¿Felino?"

-"Algunos de nuestro pueblo están mezclados con grandes razas de felinos, creemos que son leones, tigres y gatos negros, los que tu gente llama panteras. Es sólo una suposición, pero tienen los ojos de gato y el rugido de ellos. Los caninos somos mejores rastreadores y más tranquilos. Nuestro sentido del olfato es más agudo y disfrutamos de la compañía. Los felinos son más rápidos y pueden saltar desde un piso o dos de altura. La mayoría de ellos no son muy sociales. Prefieren ser solitarios".

-"Ben Cullen es felino, ¿no?"

-"Él es la excepción. Es felino pero es muy social".

-"Lo he visto en las noticias. Él parece muy agradable. "

-"Él lo es."

-"Toma." Edward coloco la comida y una lata de refresco frente a ella.

Ella estudió cuidadosamente el sándwich.

Shadow se rió.-"No es el que se cayó al suelo. Hizo otro. "

Isabella se ruborizó, avergonzada porque él hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

Giró la cabeza y miró a Edward.-"Gracias."

Se sentó al lado de ella, pero su atención siguió centrada en su pelo. Por alguna razón, parecía fascinado por su largo pelo rubio que llegaba a su cintura. Ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Shadow había dicho que le gustaba el pelo largo. El sándwich de rosbif estaba bueno, le había puesto mayonesa, queso y lechuga fresca. Ella le sonrió.

-"Gracias. Esta genial. Te lo agradezco. "Isabella abrió la soda.

Edward volvió la cabeza para mirar a Shadow.- "Deberías protegerla y mantenerla cerca de ti."

Los ojos de Shadow se estrecharon.-"No."

Edward gruñó.-"Por favor".

Shadow y Edward se miraron por un largo tiempo. Isabella comió y observó a los dos hombres, se preguntó si estarían hablando mentalmente, ya que se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y hacían extraños movimientos con la boca.

-"¿Os estáis leyendo los pensamientos el uno al otro?"

Ambos la miraron.

-"No." Shadow esbozó una sonrisa.- "Pero sería genial si pudiéramos hacerlo. Estábamos estudiándonos el uno al otro. Somos del mismo centro de pruebas y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Nos conocemos bastante bien y sabemos lo piensa el otro al mirarnos. "volvió su mirada a Edward. -"No."

Edward lo miró enojado. -"Ella estará más segura contigo."

La mirada de Shadow se suavizó.- "No fue culpa tuya que intentaras atacar a una mujer mientras estabas drogado, Edward. Eres fuerte. Debes olvidarte de eso y esta es la manera perfecta de hacerlo. "

Edward de repente se levantó.- "¿Cómo?"

-"No vas a hacerle daño y tú eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Los dos sabemos que ella no es una de los seres humanos que nos hicieron daño y nuestros cuerpos ya no tienen drogas. Vas a estar bien. "

-"Tú lo llevas mejor que yo"

Shadow le frunció el ceño.- "Tengo los mismos recuerdos que tú. Compartimos ese infierno juntos y eran más fuertes entonces. Me ha costado mucho porque no podía controlar mi ira. Ella confía en ti y no voy a traicionar eso. "

Isabella no entendía lo que estaban hablando. -"¿De qué están hablando?"

Shadow lentamente se puso de pie.-"De nuestra vida en cautiverio. Es un asunto privado".

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que había sobrepasado un límite. Terminó su comida, mientras ellos continuaron con sus miradas. Edward finalmente rompió el silencio.

-"Tienes miedo también."

-"Siempre" admitió Shadow. -"Siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo."

Edward rompió el contacto visual con su amigo para mirar hacia ella.- "Vamos Isabella. Te quedarás conmigo en mi habitación. Tú dormirás en la cama y yo dormiré en el suelo. No voy a hacerte daño. "

Ella se sorprendió.- "¿Tengo que dormir en la habitación contigo?"

Él vaciló.- "¿Preferirías dormir en la habitación de Revenge?"

Se puso de pie, con las piernas temblorosas.- "Estoy lista para irme contigo".

Shadow se rió entre dientes. -"Eso fue rápido."

Edward le gruñó y agarró el brazo de Isabella con suavidad. -"Tú puedes limpiar los platos. Te veré mañana. "

-"Confía en ti mismo", dijo Shadow mientras se iban.

Isabella se sentía incómoda cuando Edward la llevó de vuelta a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, con una expresión sombría en su rostro masculino. Él la soltó al instante, se alejó unos metros de ella y parecía disgustado por estar encerrado en la habitación con ella. Le hacía sentirse un poco mejor el saber que él no estaba encantado con el hecho de pasar la noche juntos.

Finalmente la miró.- "No hay televisión, pero tengo una radio y un par de libros sobre la cómoda. Voy a darme una ducha. "El cambió su postura.- "No salgas de mi habitación. Revenge está por ahí y no quiero que haya una razón para que te enfrentes a él. Él va a creer te estás escapando y no está emocionalmente muy estable. La cama es tuya. Estoy seguro de que estás muy cansada después de todo lo que has pasado. Descansa".

Se acercó a la cómoda para agarrar ropa limpia antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Isabella miró alrededor de la habitación, esperaba que sólo fuera por una noche y extrañaba su propio dormitorio. Ella se sentó en la cama. El colchón era firme, como a ella le gustaba, pero no era su confortable cama. Se abrazó a su cintura mientras escuchaba el agua correr en la otra habitación, todavía no podía creer que estuviera con las nuevas especies y que la hubieran secuestrado. Edward era muy sexy, tenía que admitir eso y él la había salvado de Revenge.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente la cerrada puerta del baño y se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba a tres metros de distancia, desnudo, en la ducha.

Amanda no va a creerme cuando le cuente esto. Ella sonrió.

Edward apretó los dientes y dejó que el agua golpeara su cara. Esa mujer iba a dormir en su cama, a pocos metros de él y era humana. Pasaron por su mente las imágenes que le habían obligado a ver de mujeres humanas desnudas para robar su semilla. Su polla se puso dura y apenas consiguió reprimir un aullido de rabia.

Isabella no era responsable de las crueles pruebas a las que había sobrevivido. Los empleados Mercile que lo habían secuestrado del centro de pruebas, antes de que la policía llegara y liberara a los otros de su especie, eran los culpables. Lo habían mantenido enjaulado y encadenado, le habían enganchado a la máquina, le ponían un casco en la cabeza que mostraba mujeres desnudas humanas tocándose y le habían llenado el cuerpo de drogas para conducirlo a una insana lujuria.

Volvió la cabeza para apartar su rosto del chorro del agua y miró hacia abajo. Su mano agarró su polla. La sensación de la palma áspera de su mano era muy diferente a la máquina que le había ordeñado para que los seres humanos pudieran vender su semilla a otros científicos. Acariciar su eje le ayudó a regresar a la realidad. Ya no era un prisionero. Ninguna máquina estaba atada a su cuerpo y Isabella era una persona real y la imagen humana de esas películas que utilizaron para excitarle.

El placer le ayudó a aliviar algo de su ira. Él estaba ahora bajo control, se recostó contra la fría pared de la ducha y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Imágenes de Isabella llenaron su mente, su sonrisa, su largo cabello rubio cayendo suelto por su espalda y la suavidad de su piel. Su cuerpo lleno de curvas era muy diferente al de las mujeres de las nuevas especies. Su piel era más pálida. Él gimió mientras se acariciaba la polla más rápido y apretó los labios con fuerza para no emitir ningún sonido cuando se corrió. La tensión en su organismo se alivio mientras se recuperaba rápidamente del clímax y cogió el champú. Echaba de menos su pelo largo, pero se lavó rápidamente el cabello y su cuerpo. Se apresuró por si acaso su huésped tenía miedo.

Ella estaba en un lugar extraño y con machos desconocidos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Capítulo ****cinco**

Isabella decidió que odiaba Brent. Él era mucho peor que un simple matón. Había cometido delitos graves y horribles contra las Nueva Especies y debía pagar por ellos.

Se puso de lado en el colchón y usó su brazo como almohada.

Inhaló la fragancia masculina de Edward, decidió que era agradable y permitió que el sonido de la ducha la calmara. Bostezo. Edward estaba siendo muy amable ahora, pero sólo unas horas antes había sido muy diferente. Ella había pasado mucho miedo cuando la habían secuestrado y cuando Revenge había amenazado con violarla.

Luchó contra el sueño y se preguntó si su captor se habría dormido en la ducha. Llevaba allí mucho tiempo. El agua de repente dejó de correr, como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos y esperó a que saliera. Sería de mala educación dormirse sin darle las buenas noches.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos más tarde y su mente soñolienta se despertó cuando le vio entrar en la habitación con tan solo unos boxers. Su pecho desnudo era todo piel bronceada, músculos y pura perfección. Sus bíceps estaban bien definidos, gruesos y sus hombros parecían aún más amplios. Su boca se secó.

Edward se detuvo para mirarla e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.- "¿Estás bien?"

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo, se detuvo en sus boxers y sobre sus musculosos muslos.

Él era el epítome de la masculinidad y se veía mejor que cualquiera de los modelos del calendario que tenia en la pared de su casa.

-"¿Isabella?" Edward le frunció el ceño. -"Te ves pálida".

-"¿Dónde está el resto de tu ropa?"

-"Suelo dormir sin ropa, pero estoy cubierto adecuadamente". Él miró hacia abajo antes de reunirse con su mirada de nuevo. -"Mi pene está oculto."

No tenía nada que decir a eso. Su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos mientras su mirada recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-"Llevo ropa durante las horas de trabajo y me las quito cuando duermo. Ha sido un día muy largo y los dos necesitamos dormir. Ahora vuelvo, se me olvidó coger las cosas para dormir en el suelo. Tenemos sacos de dormir y almohadas extras en el armario que está en el pasillo. "Hizo una pausa.- "¿Necesitas beber algo antes de dormir? Podría traerte un vaso de agua o un refresco".

-"Estoy bien". Ella tragó.

Se dio la vuelta. Ella le echo un vistazo a su perfecto culo y a su espalda ancha. Él abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y giró a la izquierda. Isabella rodó sobre su espalda para mirar al techo y se echó a reír de repente.

Era una buena cosa que la hubieran secuestrado a ella en lugar de Amanda. Si su mejor amiga hubiera visto el cuerpo de Edward, habría saltado sobre él. Edward podría tentar hasta a un santo. Él tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía.

Un movimiento atrajo su atención y ella se alegró de que hubiera vuelto tan rápido, pero no era Edward. Revenge cerró la puerta mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. El terror le hizo levantarse de la cama.

-"Tú has engañado a Edward con tus lindos ojos y tú voz suave." Gruñó las palabras con tono amenazador.- "Pero a mi no." cerró las manos en puños a los costados mientras daba un paso adelante. -"Te he olido y apestas al enemigo. Vas a ser mi compañera y me llevaras hasta Bill. Tú ya no le perteneces y llevaras mi olor. "

Isabella sabía que estaba en peligro cuando el hombre calvo volvió a gruñir. Su mirada se lanzó al cuarto de baño. Estaba sólo a unos metros desde el extremo de la cama, pero no tenía un cerrojo en el interior. Se abalanzó hacia el de todos modos y podría una puerta entre ellos. Casi había conseguido su objetivo cuando unas manos la agarraron de repente.

Ella grito y trató de escapar, pero el calvo le hizo girar y un lado de su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared, junto a la puerta. El brutal impacto le sacó el aire de sus pulmones y una mano le agarró por el pelo de la nuca. Ella luchó por respirar mientras él envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la levantaba contra su cuerpo. La llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

Ella finalmente cogió una bocanada de aire y gritó. Ella le pateó frenéticamente en un intento de escapar de él, pero no consiguió que él perdiera el equilibrio por mucho que golpeo sus piernas. La mano soltó su pelo para abrir la puerta y la llevó hacia el pasillo.

Pasaron una puerta, abrió la siguiente, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Supuso que ahora estaba en su habitación.

Otro grito salió de su garganta cuando él la tiró sobre el firme colchón. Ella aterrizó boca abajo en su cama y se sintió aturdida durante unos segundos. Escupió el pelo que se le había metido en la boca a la vez que levantaba la cabeza y lo miró, aterrorizada.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-"Te lo dije" gruñó.- "Ahora tú eres mi compañera".

Bajó la mano a la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos y eso hizo que Isabella reaccionara.-"Vete a la mierda", gritó y rodó a un lado.

Su cama no estaba contra la pared, como la de Edward. Esta estaba en el centro de la habitación y ella cayó al suelo. El colchón crujió cuando Renvenge se puso de pie sobre el y miró hacia abajo, ella se metió debajo de la cama, tratando de escapar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía a dónde ir cuando frenéticamente escaneó la habitación. La puerta del pasillo o la del baño estaban demasiado lejos para poder llegar a ellas sin que la atrapara.

Revenge se bajo de la cama de un saltó y sus pies quedaron a menos de treinta centímetros de su cara. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando la cama de repente desapareció de encima de ella, Revenge la lanzo a un lado y se estrello contra el muro. Ella le miró con pavor.

-"¿Quieres que te monte en el suelo? Está bien. "Él se abalanzó sobre ella.

Intento rodar de nuevo, pero él se movió demasiado rápido y su enorme cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo. Mantuvo su peso con sus brazos para no aplastarla y movió las caderas hasta que quedaron en la cuna de sus muslos. Apoyó su peso sobre un brazo mientras agarraba sus pantalones con la mano libre y tiró con fuerza. La tela se rasgó e Isabella volvió a gritar. Trató de arañarle cara, pero él se apartó y clavó sus uñas en la piel de su cuello. Él aulló de dolor y sus manos se volvieron brutales. Él la giró sobre su estómago, la inmovilizó dolorosamente contra el suelo y gruñó.

-"No voy a pelear y no te haré daño."

-"Vete al infierno", gritó ella y trató de derribarlo de encima de su espalda.- "¡Déjame ir!"

-"Yo te reclamo como mi pareja. Tu aprenderás a disfrutar de mi contacto".

-"Estás loc…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se estrelló contra el muro. Isabella volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la fuente del gruñido que había enviado escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral. Shadow y Edward entraron en la habitación y los dos parecían furiosos.

-"Ayúdame", ella jadeó, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Edward.

-"Yo la estoy reclamando como mi mujer" gritó Revenge.-"Salid y dejadme formar la unión."

Brass se precipitó dentro de la habitación, apartó a un lado a Shadow y reveló los dientes afilados al gruñir. -"No. No puedes obligarla a que sea tu compañera. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Revenge? suéltala".

-"Yo la reclamo como mi compañera y hará todo lo que le diga," gruñó Revenge.-"Le mostrare mi dominio hasta que me obedezca".

La nariz de Edward se movió, sus dedos se curvaron como garras y se lanzó contra Revence. Isabella solo pudo tensarse ante el hecho de que otro gran cuerpo estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ella, pero no pasó. De pronto el cuerpo de Revence se apartó de encima de ella y se estrelló contra la pared.

Unas manos la agarró de los brazos y la arrastró hacia la puerta. Ella levantó la mirada, era Shadow. Brass se movió, cogió el otro brazo de Isabella y entre los dos hombres la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. La llevaron cerca de la puerta y pusieron sus cuerpos frente a ella.

-"¿Debemos detenerlos?" el tono de Shadow mostraba su ira.

-"No," gruñó Brass.-"Rev ha ido demasiado lejos y si Edward lo mata...que así sea. Atacó a una hembra. Él es inestable".

Isabella temblaba tanto que tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. Sus palabras se hundieron en su mente y lo mismo hizo su significado. Ella se movió a un lado para ver lo que estaba pasando y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Revenge y Edward se atacaban entre sí, pero no era una pelea normal. Era una mezcla entre zarpazos, mordiscos y golpes de kickboxing. Los hombres chocaron y rodaron por el suelo. Se clavaron los dientes afilados y las garras entre sí hasta que rompieron el contacto y los dos se pusieron en pie.

Revenge saltó de repente y trató de clavar sus garras en el estómago a su oponente.

Edward lo esquivó y lanzó una patada que impactó en la cara de Revenge. El hombre cayó hacia atrás y se estrello contra una pared, gruñó y se volvió. Se lanzó contra Edward y se agarró a su cintura para derribarlo. Edward gruñó de nuevo, mostrando sus terroríficos dientes y los dos hombres se estrellaron contra el suelo. Ellos rodaron e intercambiaron puñetazos y mordiscos. La sangre manchaba sus cuerpos.

Isabella estaba horrorizada por la pura violencia del espectáculo.- "Detenedlos".

Shadow se acercó de nuevo a ella y le agarró el brazo con suavidad.- "Ellos pelean por ti. Edward tiene que hacerle entender que no puede hacer daño a las hembras".

Los dos hombres se apartaron otra vez y se gruñeron el uno al otro. Revenge de repente gritó y se abalanzó. Era evidente que iba a por la garganta de Edward, pero él levantó el brazo, para empujar las garras de Revenge a un lado y le golpeó el cuello con el codo.

El hombre hizo un sonido ahogado y cayó al suelo. Edward se dejó caer sobre su espalda y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la garganta de Revenge.

-"La tocaste de nuevo," gruñó Edward. -"Te la llevaste de mi cama. Tú estás fuera de control. "

Revenge trató de levantar su cuerpo del suelo, pero no pudo y se dejó caer de nuevo.

-"Debería matarte. Debería partirte el cuello. Si alguna vez vuelves a mirarla o te acercas a ella otra vez, morirás, "Edward gruñó furiosamente.

Los músculos de los brazos de Edward se tensaron y Revenge se atragantó y se quedó sin aliento. Su cuerpo se sacudió y sus dedos arañaron el suelo de hormigón mientras su rostro se volvía de un color enfermizo por la falta de oxígeno. Los ojos de Revenge se volvieron blancos y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante. Pasaron unos segundos y Edward maldijo, soltó el cuello del hombre y se puso en pie.

Edward tenia sangre alrededor de la boca, en los brazos, en el pecho, en la cintura de sus boxers e incluso en muslos y rodillas. Miró a Brass.

-"Él no es apto para esta misión o para estar cerca de los demás. Le matare la próxima vez que lo vea si no lo envías a la zona salvaje de la Reserva. Él debería estar con los otros varones salvajes. Tiene suerte de que le deje vivir".

Brass asintió.- "Voy a llamar para que lo recojan y no saldrá de la Zona Salvaje".

Edward gruñó.- "Le matare si sigue aquí por la mañana. Le matare si él pone un pie fuera de la zona salvaje. "Su mirada furiosa volvió a Isabella. Su voz sonó inusualmente profunda, pero dejó de gruñir. -"Vamos a mi habitación."

Las piernas de Isabella no se movían, el schock la mantenía inmóvil en el lugar. Quería hacer lo que él decía, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Edward se acercó lentamente a ella, pero se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. Él tomó una respiración profunda.

-"Hasta que él se haya ido tú dormirás en mi cuarto. Date la vuelta, Isabella. Yo no quiero tocarte con la sangre en mis manos. Por favor, ve".

Se las arregló para conseguir que su cuerpo se moviera y se volvió. Edward camino detrás de ella hasta que entró en su dormitorio. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Isabella se sobresaltó, giró y se quedó mirando a Edward. Todavía parecía furioso y sus ojos ahora parecían negros por la rabia. Intentó recordarse que no iba dirigida a ella.

-"Me voy a duchar para quitarme la sangre. Túmbate en la cama y no te muevas". Él respiró hondo. -"No te quitare el ojo de encima hasta que Revenge se haya ido. "Él respiro profundo otra vez.-"Duerme. Esto no volverá a suceder. Le matare si él vuelve a por ti otra vez. "

Ella asintió en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Ella se sentía muy mal. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas llegó a la cama se derrumbó sobre ella. Se acostó de lado, de espaldas a Edward y se quedó mirando la pared. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y empezó a temblar.

El corazón de Edward se aceleró y decidió que tenía que poner espacio entre él e Isabella.

La adrenalina de la batalla estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo y hasta la piel le picaba.

La urgencia de correr, de gritar o de seguir luchando lo tenía en el borde. Podría haber matado a Revenge, casi lo había hecho, pero al final se había controla. Eso lo calmó un poco, pero aún no confiaba en sí mismo como para estar tan cerca de ella.

Se había enfurecido demasiado cuando se había dado cuenta de que Revenge se había llevado a Isabella de su habitación con la intención de tomar su cuerpo y reclamarla. El olor de su miedo había golpeado un interruptor dentro de él y le había enviado al punto de querer su sangre por tocarla. Entró al baño cuando la violencia y la furia de la batalla se convirtió rápidamente en deseo y sintió la necesidad de reclamar a Isabella antes de que otro hombre pudiera tratar de alejarla de él. Su polla se endureció ante el pensamiento de regresar a su dormitorio y desnudarla.

Apretó las manos con fuerza y se obligó a respirar por la boca para disminuir el hedor de la sangre de Revenge y la suya propia. Una gran parte él la deseaba tanto que le dolía. Su cuerpo temblaba por la necesidad de ir tras ella.

Imágenes brutales se filtraron a través de sus pensamientos y su sangre se enfrió lo suficiente como para mantenerse bajo control. Él le haría daño en el estado en que se encontraba. Él la tomaría brutalmente y sin consideración, sólo para satisfacer la necesidad de hacerla suya. Él sería peor que Revenge si le hacia eso. Edward sabía que estaba mal obligar a una mujer a convertirse en su compañera.

Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente y sabía que tenía que atender sus propias necesidades antes de que su instinto hiciera caso omiso de su control. Ella era humana y no era suya.

Él la vigilaba y ella confiaba en él. Por un instante se acordó de todas las mujeres humanas que salían en esos vídeos que habían utilizado para atormentarlo y el ansia de vengarse le golpeó duro.

Él mismo se daba miedo porque sabía lo que era capaz de hacer en ese momento.

Isabella no era su enemigo y no merecía convertirse en el blanco de su venganza. Ella era suave, agradable y no le había hecho ningún daño. Él no quería lastimarla y en ese momento no tenía gentileza de darle. Aflojo las manos y entró en la ducha. Necesitaba agua fría y una manera de dar rienda suelta a su agresión. Tenía que recordar que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener bajo control su lado más vil. Lo que quería hacerle a Isabella, no era aceptable, pero por desgracia, la necesidad de reclamarla no se detuvo.

Isabella trató de no perder la cabeza. Que Edward viera sus lágrimas, después de haber luchado brutalmente para rescatarla, era algo que él no necesitaba ver. Ya había hecho más que suficiente como para encima tener que sostener su mano mientras ella lloraba.

Además, sabía que los hombres odiaba las lágrimas y no quería incomodarlo.

El sonido del agua al correr no la sorprendió. Edward había dicho que iba a darse una ducha, pero no había cerrado la puerta. Volvió la cabeza para mirar en dirección al cuarto de baño y se sorprendió cuando de nuevo vio la sangre en su cuerpo. Edward se inclinó para bajarse los calzoncillos ensangrentados. Su culo era tan moreno y bello como el resto de su cuerpo.

Sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa. Él había dicho que no le iba a quitar el ojo de encima, pero no que iba a ducharse con la puerta abierta. Él entró en la ducha y la puerta de cristal era lo suficientemente transparente como para ver cada pulgada de su cuerpo expuesto. Edward no la miró, levantó la barbilla y metió su cara bajo el chorro del agua. Él levantó la mano y froto la sangre en sus brazos.

El agua que caía por su espalda, se volvió de color rojo y sabía que debía mirar a la pared. Que era grosero y no estaba bien espiarle, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Edward tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida. Él estaba en forma, era tan musculoso y atractivo que no podía resistirse a observarlo. Él se quedó de espaldas a ella y parecía ajeno a su mirada vigilante.

Se volvió hacia un lado e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, bajo el agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se frotaba la cara. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron desde su garganta hasta su gran pecho. Él no tenía pelo en el pecho.

Edward extendió una mano ciegamente, capturó una botella de gel de baño, vertió un poco en la palma de su otra mano y enjabonó su piel.

Isabella no podía dejar de mirar sus manos mientras enjabonaba sus pezones oscuros y bajaron a su vientre. Ella no quería ni parpadear. Su estómago era duro, músculo y plano. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus dedos se movían por su cuerpo y envidió sus manos, ella quería tocar toda esa piel hermosa. Apostaba a que se sentiría tan bueno como parecía. Su reacción física fue sorprendente, ya que sus pezones se endurecieron y se le formo un nudo en el estómago. Edward era increíblemente excitante.

Se echó más hacia atrás y se volvió hacia ella mientras se enjuagaba el jabón. Su boca se abrió cuando su mirada bajó hasta la cintura. Ella podía ver su polla claramente a través del cristal. Estaba duro, era gruesa y el tipo tenía unas buenas pelotas. Tampoco tenia pelo, al menos lo que podía ver. O bien se afeitaba o naturalmente no le crecía vello en la ingle.

Isabella volvió la cabeza y miró hacia la pared. Ella no quería que él la sorprendiera mirándole, si abría los ojos. Ella tragó saliva, pero la imagen de Edward desnudo y mojado se mantuvo en su cerebro. Las nuevas especies habían sido circuncidados o al menos a Edward le habían quitado el prepucio. También era más grande que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera visto en persona, en revistas o vídeos pornográficos. Había oído que la adrenalina era como un afrodisíaco para ellos, pero no lo había creído, hasta ahora.

El ataque que había sufrido debería haberla vuelto reacia a los hombres, especialmente al sexo, pero en vez de eso sólo parecía aumentar su deseo. Ver la espuma sobre el musculoso cuerpo de Edward le había excitado.

Ella lo miró otra vez, era incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de hacerlo. Edward era proporcionalmente grande por todas partes. Sus manos se movieron más bajo, más como una caricia que como un simple movimiento, al menos en su mente. Su respiración se detuvo cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su polla, se deslizó más abajo y la abrió para ahuecar sus grandes bolas. Su mano volvió a cerrarse de nuevo alrededor de su polla y lentamente se acarició, desde la punta hasta la base. Ella volvió la cabeza rápidamente y miro de nuevo hacia la pared. ¿Está masturbarse? No puede ser. De ninguna manera. ¡Estoy aquí y la puerta está abierta!

Pasaron unos largos segundos. Quiero verle.

Ella volvió la cabeza se volvió hacia él y le miró a la cara primero, para asegurarse de que sus ojos estaban todavía cerrados. Lo estaban. Ella deslizo su mirada hacia abajo, por su cuerpo elegante y sexy y se quedó en esa mano que seguía trabajando su dura polla. El calor le calentó la cara mientras le miraba. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza su eje y levantó la otra mano para apoyarla contra la pared de la ducha.

Balanceó las caderas lentamente, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, de una manera sensual que hizo que ella se lo imaginara jodiendo a alguien con esos movimientos lentos. Sus pechos le dolían y sentía cómo se humedecía entre sus piernas, le excitaba verle tocándose. Saber que él no sabía que ella lo observaba, la puso más caliente. Le hacía sentirse francamente mala y perversa. Una persona decente le daría la espalda, pero ella no podía moverse, su enfoque se quedó bloqueado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Su polla pareció crecer aún más, su cuerpo y músculos se tensaron cuando llegó al clímax.

Edward inclinó la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás, sus labios se separaron y mostró sus colmillos. Ella le oyó gemir.

-"Oh, mierda", susurró ella y volvió la cabeza antes de que él la cogiera mirándole, como la voyeur que era y se quedó mirando la pared. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo hormigueaba y su clítoris palpitaba. Edward era demasiado sexy y la excitaba demasiado.

Podía entender que la violencia a la que se había enfrentado le hubiera afectado demasiado y obviamente, también excitado, pero su excitación... era sólo culpa suya por el espectáculo erótico que le había dado.

¿Por qué no recurrió a ella si quería tener sexo? Ella bajó la vista y se quedó mirando su cuerpo. Edward era perfecto y ella no. Las lágrimas ardieron tras sus ojos, pero ella las parpadeó. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse así, pero le dolía.

Sabía que sus emociones se estaban desbordando por todo el estrés que había sufrido.

No vayas por ahí y no te sientas rechazada, maldita sea. Se obligo a no pensar en su peso.

Los hombres como él no se fijan en mujeres como tú. Prefieren a las chicas flacas con grandes tetas de plástico.

Escucho que cerraba la llave del agua, la puerta de la ducha abrirse y se sentó en la cama, mirando a la pared mientras se lo imaginaba secándose el cuerpo sexy con una toalla. Pasaron unos largos minutos.

-"Ya he terminado." Su voz ronca la sobresaltó.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro. Llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, pero no llevaba nada más. Él estaba junto al aparador, se inclinó y sacó otros boxers. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando se enderezó y la miró.

-"Voy a dejar caer esto y a ponerme los calzoncillos. Es posible que desees cerrar los ojos".

Ella le dio la espalda, se quedó mirando la pared, una vez más y le oyó moverse alrededor. Contó treinta segundos y se movió para sentarse frente a él de nuevo. Edward se había puesto unos boxers negros y se agachó para recoger la toalla que había dejado caer al suelo. Él le dio una media sonrisa, se enderezó, volvió al cuarto de baño y colgó la toalla mojada sobre la puerta de la ducha. Dio un paso atrás y regreso a la habitación.

-"Voy a agarrar el saco de dormir y la almohada que están en el pasillo, se me cayeron cuando te oí gritar."

Abrió la puerta. Ella vio que tenía varios rasguños en su espalda y que aún sangraban.

La sangre que se había lavado no era sólo de Revenge. Ella se quedó sin aliento y gimió. Edward se volvió y le frunció el ceño mientras la miraba fijamente.

-"Las heridas que tienes en la espalda están sangrando."

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Tuve suerte". Salió de la habitación.

¿Suerte? ¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Qué tan afortunado es de tener profundos arañazos en la espalda? Él regresó con la ropa de cama, utilizó su pie para cerrar la puerta y arrojó todo al suelo. Se agachó y desenrolló el saco de dormir.

-"¿No tienes miedo de que alguien abra la puerta y te golpee con ella? Puedes dormir más cerca de la cama".

Él negó con la cabeza. -"Revenge saldrá de aquí a primera hora de la mañana, pero aún quedan un par de horas para su transporte. Él no conseguirá pasar sobre mí si logra escapar de Brass y quiere intentar reclamarte de nuevo. "

-"Oh. ¿Quieres que te vende la espalda? "

Colocó la almohada sobre el saco y se irguió en toda su estatura. Su oscura mirada recorrió la habitación antes dirigirse hacia el pequeño botiquín que había usado antes para limpiar y vendar sus muñecas. Él se acercó a ella con la caja en la mano.

-"Seria agradable si atendieras mis heridas. Gracias".

Ella la aceptó cuando se la ofreció y él se sentó en el suelo, delante de la cama. Ella se acercó más y puso sus pies a cada lado de sus caderas.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando colocó la caja sobre la cama, junto a ella, la abrió y sacó lo que necesitaría para limpiar y vendar las lesiones. Le hecho un vistazo a los arañazos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Se veían dolorosos, pero no sangraban demasiado.

-"Él te ha arañado."

-"Es nuestra forma de luchar".

-"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente cuando dices que él me quiere reclamar? Entiendo que él quiere sexo, pero era más que eso, ¿no? " Isabella quería distraerse del hecho de que estuviera a punto de tocarle y de que él estuviera tan cerca.

Edward se tensó.- "Es algo que debe ser aceptado por ambas partes. Lo que hizo fue tratar de imponerse a ti y está mal. Quería reclamarte como su compañera. "

-¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Es similar al matrimonio humano, pero para las nuevas especies es para toda la vida. Están juntos hasta que uno de ellos muere Sólo nos apareamos si tenemos fuertes sentimientos hacia una hembra y ella hacia nosotros. Después de un tiempo nuestro olor marca a nuestras compañeras, algunas veces sucede muy rápido y otras puede llevar unas pocas semanas".

-"¿Qué quieres decir con marcar con el olor? Nunca he oído hablar de eso antes. "Sopló sobre los arañazos que limpiaba para que no le quemara.

Él no se inmutó y mantuvo su voz calmada cuando habló.

-"Es para ayudar a formar un vínculo entre compañeros. Un hombre que se imprime de un aroma femenino sólo quiere su aroma en su cuerpo y ella sólo querrá su olor en el suyo. El olor de su pareja consuela a cada uno de ellos. Una vez que eso pasa ya no pueden soportar el olor de otros".

-"¿Ellos huelen mal?"

Él se rió entre dientes. -"No exactamente, pero las otras mujeres huelen mal para un macho acoplado. No sé de qué otra manera explicarlo. Sólo se necesitan entre ellos y a nadie más. "

-"He leído que algunas mujeres humanas se han casado con nuevas especies ¿Le ocurre eso también a las mujeres que son como yo? ¿Tampoco soportan los olores de otros hombres? "

Miró hacia atrás y le dirigió una sonrisa. La diversión brillo en sus ojos oscuros antes de apartar la mirada de ella.- "No. Ellas no tienen nuestro sentido del olfato. Nosotros somos muy dependientes de nuestro sentido del olfato. La pareja de la que has oído hablar es Rose y Emmett. Ella lo ama y él la ama. Cuando las nuevas especies se aparean estamos muy atentos a nuestras mujeres. Él se asegurará de que nunca tenga un deseo o una necesidad que no sea llenada. "

Isabella estaba impresionada.- "Eso suena genial."

-"¿Quieres que Revenge te reclame?" Edward volvió la cabeza hacia ella, por su mirada y expresión se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cabreado.

-"Por supuesto que no. Te puedo decir ahora mismo que si él me hubiera reclamado por el resto de mi vida, le habría matado a la primera oportunidad que se me hubiera presentado. "

Edward se relajo.- "Yo lo habría matado si te hubiera forzado a aparearte con él. No puedes matar a uno de nosotros a menos que tengas una pistola en las manos. Somos demasiado grandes, rápidos y fuertes para alguien de tu tamaño. "

Isabella no podía estar en desacuerdo. -"Si. Lo vi. Gracias por luchar contra él y por salvarme. Estaba aterrorizada".

-"Lo sé. Olí tu miedo. "

Isabella terminó de ponerle el último vendaje.- "Bueno, ya no huelo a miedo. Me siento segura contigo. "

Edward inhaló profundamente y su cuerpo se tensó. Bajó la mirada al suelo e inhaló de nuevo lentamente y un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró con su mirada.

-"Estás excitada."

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.- "¿Qué?"

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus rodillas, se agarró a los bordes de la cama y volvió a olfatear.

El color de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse mientras la observaba. Sus labios se separaron y un profundo gruñido salió de él. Ella vio sus colmillos afilados cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

-"Me estás asustando", admitió.

-"Estás excitada. Puedo olerlo, Isabella. ¿Por qué? "

Mierda. ¿Puede oler que estoy excitada? No es que fuera a decirle que había estado observándolo mientras él se tocaba en la ducha o le iba admitir que le había excitado ver como se masturbaba.

Él inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Otro gruñido salió de su garganta. Se acercó, se inclinó sobre ella y Isabella se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward presiono la cara fuertemente contra su regazo e inhaló de nuevo.

Edward quería aullar. El olor de la excitación de Isabella casi le estaba volviendo loco. Él sabía que ella estaba alarmada porque había enterrado su rostro entre sus muslos. Pero ahora que había respirado su aroma femenino no podía retroceder. Olía tan bien que no podía obligar a su cuerpo a moverse.

La sangre corrió a su polla, la endureció y tuvo que abrir las piernas un poco para dejar espacio a su enorme erección. El deseo de rasgar la ropa de su cuerpo y follarla era tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse a la cama con fuerza. Ella se aterrorizaría si él no recuperaba un poco el control. Ella era humana y no una hembra de las especies. No podía tener sexo con ella de la forma habitual. Ella se aterrorizaría si le escuchara gruñir y le mostraba su dominio. No se impresionaría si él le mostraba su fuerza. Volvió a respirar hondo, gimió e intento pensar con lógica. Él no había estado con una mujer desde hacia mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con mujeres de las nuevas especies. Ya que no confiaba en si mismo después de todos los años que le habían mantenido drogado. El sexo podría convertirse en una brutal batalla de voluntades y por eso no había tenido sexo con nadie desde que había sido liberado. Dudaba incluso de que una mujer de las especies estuviera a salvo si él perdía el control completamente.

Los recuerdos de esas mujeres humanas, acostadas en la cama con sus piernas abiertas, mientras se masturbaban con sus dedos y juguetes sexuales, destellaron de nuevo en su mente. Esas imágenes que le habían excitado mientras la máquina extraía la semilla de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca para respirar por la boca, pero el olor de Isabella era tan fuerte que casi podía saborearlo. Eso sólo lo hizo peor. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente, el deseo de follarla se intensificó y él gimió.

No, ordenó a su cuerpo. Contrólate. Otro recuerdo destelló, uno de verdad, él tratando de atacar a una mujer humana y ese recuerdo consiguió enfriar su deseo.

El día que le habían liberado de su cautiverio, había estado demasiado drogado, demasiado enfurecido por lo que le habían hecho y él había intentado atacar a una mujer inocente, porque él había odiado a todos los humanos.

Eleazar había luchado contra él para proteger a Chelsea, su compañera. Edward había estado demasiado confuso y alterado como para entender el vínculo entre ellos. Él solo vio el cuerpo humano y quiso matarla por venganza. Ese recuerdo le perseguía y siempre lo haría. Su cuerpo se relajó. Su pene siguió duro, pero se las arregló para controlar sus deseos.

-"¿Edward?" La voz de Isabella tembló por el miedo.- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él no quería asustarla, se negaba a hacerle daño de alguna manera y eso le ayudó a calmarse. Ella tenía una necesidad y él quería satisfacerla y podía hacerlo sin perder el control. Sería una prueba y quería hacerle frente a sus miedos...con ella.

Él tomó una decisión. Era una nueva especie. Era fuerte. Era un hombre que tenia el control de su propio cuerpo, era libre y nadie, nunca más... Podría hacerle daño de nuevo.

Isabella era tan dulce, olía tan bien y él tenía tanta curiosidad.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si lo se merezco morir por esto u_u pero bueno hasta aquí fue lo único que pude hacer hoy entre otras cosas jeejej pero bueno algo es mejor que nada saludos.**

**Un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

Edward levantó la cara e Isabella se sorprendió al ver tanto dolor en su mirada oscura.

-"Hueles tan bien."

Su voz era muy profunda, ronca y debería haberla asustado. Ella admitía que le asustaba un poco, pero también veía que él no la estaba lastimando. Su comportamiento era más impactante que aterrador. Su cuerpo se excitaba más a medida que se miraban profundamente a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca que sólo tenía que levantar una mano para tocarlo y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Su respiración era acelerada y parecía estar buscando algo en su mirada. Ella no estaba segura de qué. Él gruñó y sus manos soltaron el borde de la cama, para colocarlas suavemente sobre sus mulos.

Sus dedos le acariciaron y se deslizaron hacia arriba, hasta la cintura de los pantalones de chándal, donde se detuvieron. De repente la empujó hacia atrás y ella tuvo que apoyarse en los codos. Sus dedos engancharon la cintura de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Ello se quedó mirándole, pero no protestó.

-"No voy a hacerte daño, Isabella. Hueles tan bien".

-"¿Edward?"

Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero no quería decirle que no. Una pequeña voz en su mente le recordó que no debería estar pensando en tener relaciones sexuales con un extraño y que era algo que nunca había hecho, pero con Edward era diferente. La regla general de no besar a un chico antes de una tercera cita, de repente, parecía bastante anticuada y estúpida, sobre todo cuando alguien tan sexy como Edward estaba tan cerca y ella le deseaba tanto.

-"Cierra los muslos para mí."

Ella vaciló por un segundo pero lo hizo. Su cuerpo se sentía vivo, dolía y el deseo que oscurecía su intensa mirada era razón suficiente para hacer lo que le pedía. Ella juntó sus piernas y levantó las caderas para ayudarle a quitárselos. Él se los deslizó por los muslos y se los sacó por los pies.

Isabella sabía que debía alejarse y decirle que se detuviera. Él era una nueva especie, un extraño y no sabía mucho sobre él, pero el deseo superó al sentido común. Ella no podía recordar haberse sentido tan atraída por un hombre. Estaba harta de lamentos, tenía un montón de ellos y no añadiría este a su lista. Edward dejó caer los pantalones al suelo, le quitó los calcetines también, se inclinó sobre ella y le agarró las rodillas.

-"Abre para mí. No te haré daño. "

-"Yo..." Ella era consciente de su cuerpo desnudo y sobre todo de que quería que le mostrara su sexo, para examinarlo. Ningún hombre antes le había mirado allí. Era algo que siempre le había avergonzado demasiado, pero tenia demasiada curiosidad por lo que él haría.

-"¿Tienes miedo de mí?" Él olió.- "Yo no huelo tu miedo".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- "Yo, um, las luces están encendidas."

Él frunció el ceño. -"No entiendo".

-"Quieres tener sexo, ¿no? ¿Podemos apagar las luces la primera vez? No quiero que me veas". Ella empujó la camisa sobre su regazo para ocultar su cuerpo medio desnudo.

-"¿Por qué?" La confusión fue una emoción fácil de leer en su rostro.

-"Nadie me ha visto ahí tan de cerca y si abro mis piernas y tú sigues ahí... de rodillas. Tendrás una buena vista".

-"Tu cara está un poco roja."

-"Estoy avergonzada. Mi experiencia sexual no es, bueno, no me he acostado con muchos chicos y con los que tuve relaciones no quisieron verme con luces encendidas. No puedo decir que eso no me molestara, pero sé que tengo un poco de sobrepeso y soy consciente de cómo me veo desnuda".

-"Abre para mí. Quiero verte y creo que eres muy atractiva".

-"¿Tienes curiosidad?" Ella podía entender eso. -"¿Alguna vez has visto...? infiernos, eres..." No podía decirlo. Edward era demasiado atractivo para ser virgen.

Se sentó sobre los talones, con el ceño fruncido.- "¿Si soy qué?"

-"¿Has visto a una chica desnuda antes? Yo nunca había pensado en eso antes, pero has estado encerrado durante un montón de años. Toda tu vida según las cosas que he leído. Supongo que era como una prisión".

-"He compartido sexo, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez." Sus rasgos se suavizaron.- "¿Eres tímida?"

-"Sí." Ella suspiró de alivio porque no fuera virgen. La idea de tener que enseñarle sobre el sexo le estaba estresando. -"No me siento cómoda al estar desnuda bajo la luz."

-"Aprenderás a no ser tímida conmigo. No hay ninguna razón de serlo. "Sus pulgares frotaron el interior de las rodillas.- "Abre para mí."

-"¿Quieres echarme un vistazo, eh, ahí abajo?"

-"Quiero probarte." Se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. La idea le excitó pero también la dejó desconcertada.- "Nunca, quiero decir, nadie nunca…" la vergüenza le golpeó duro y se dio cuenta de que probablemente no debió admitir eso en voz alta.- "Tú no tienes que hacer eso."

-"No tengas miedo por mi dominio. No voy a hacerte daño, Isabella. "De repente deslizó sus dedos entre sus rodillas, la arrastró hacia el borde de la cama y la obligó a abrir las piernas.

A ella le sorprendió su fuerza ya que le hizo imposible el volver a juntar las rodillas.

Edward de repente se inclinó, sopló sobre su coño expuesto y deslizo su lengua caliente alrededor de su clítoris.

El shock le hizo jadear y cerrar sus dedos sobre la ropa de la cama. Ella no se resistió, pero su cuerpo se tensó. Edward gruñó fuerte y la lamió de nuevo. Él empujó su boca contra su coño, su lengua se movió más firmemente y ella gimió cuando las sensaciones de placer alcanzaron su cerebro. Se sentía realmente bien. Ella arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Él era despiadado con su lengua, mientras lamia y chupaba su manojo de nervios.

Él gruñó, ella sintió las vibraciones contra su clítoris y jadeó. No fue suave cuando extendió más sus piernas y empujó más fuerte la boca contra su sexo. Se sentía tan intenso que casi le dolía. Debería sentirse avergonzada mientras empujaba las caderas contra su boca, pero no podía parar, se sentía presa de la pasión. Su boca se hizo más agresiva y arrancó un gemido de su garganta. Edward le estaba haciendo cosas increíbles con esos labios y esa lengua. Esa sensación fue anulando todo lo demás dentro de ella hasta que lo único que quedó fue el placer.

Ella llegó al clímax duro, su cuerpo se sacudió por la fuerza de el y Edward apartó la boca de su clítoris. Sus paredes vaginales se sacudían por las secuelas del orgasmo, pero de repente él empujó su lengua dentro de su coño y ella gritó su nombre, un poco por la conmoción y por lo bien que se sentía.

Él empujó su lengua profundamente y gruñó. No le importó si sus gruñidos eran terroríficos. Miedo fue lo último que sintió cuando retiró su lengua y penetro su coño de nuevo. Ella dejó de preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa y se dejó llevar por la forma en que le hacia temblar de éxtasis.

Lentamente retiró la lengua de su interior, ella abrió los ojos para mirar al techo y trató de recuperar el aliento, pero jadeó con fuerza cuando empujó su dedo dentro de su coño.

Deslizó el dedo profundamente, lo retiró y la penetró de nuevo con dos dedos, estirándola lentamente. Clavo las uñas en la cama y arqueó las caderas contra su mano.

Él se detuvo.

-"Estás tan apretada. ¿Te hago daño? "

Ella negó con la cabeza, ya que era incapaz de responderle.

El empujó sus dedos un poco más y sus músculos vaginales se apretaron a su alrededor.

Edward gruñó y de pronto retiro sus dedos, soltó su muslo y alejó las manos de su cuerpo.

Isabella levantó la cabeza para mirarle, él todavía estaba inclinado sobre ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y el anhelo que vio en sus ojos le llegó al corazón. Ella levantó las manos hacia él, instándole a acercarse. Él se inclino más sobre ella, pero sin tocarla.

-"Quiero estar dentro de ti" dijo con voz áspera.-"Pero no puedo."

Ella frunció el ceño. -"Estoy protegida contra el embarazo. Tomo la píldora desde hace tres meses. No importa si no tienes preservativos. Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. ¿Y tú? "

-"No transmitimos enfermedades sexuales. No es por eso que no puedo entrar en ti. Te deseo tanto que me duele. Estoy tan duro, que es doloroso. Quiero saborearte y tocarte por todas partes, pero yo me haré cargo de mi dolor. Es sólo que no quiero alarmarte".

-"No entiendo la parte de que tú te encargas de tu dolor".

Bajó la cabeza y rozó la barbilla sobre su estómago. Sus manos se movieron por su cuerpo, a la vez que empujaba su camiseta hacia arriba, hasta que quedó por encima de sus pechos. Edward tenía los ojos fijos en sus pechos y gruñó de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y ella sintió su polla dura contra su muslo. Bajó la cabeza, abrió la boca y lamió la curva inferior de su pecho. Su lengua se movió hacia arriba hasta que llegó a su pezón. La boca de Edward se cerró sobre su pezón endurecido e Isabella se quedó sin aliento cuando él lo chupó dentro de su boca caliente. Ella sintió sus colmillos afilados, pero no le hacían daño. Levantó los muslos y agarró sus caderas con las piernas para instarle a penetrarla. Ella arqueó las caderas hasta que la cabeza de su polla se apretó contra la entrada de su coño. Ella gimió, envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo atrajo hacia ella, hasta que la corona de su polla empezó a entrar en su interior. Su pene era grueso y su cuerpo protestó, pero ella meneó su culo, abrió más los muslos y clavó los talones en su trasero.

-"Follame", se quejó ella.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó sobre el de ella, soltó un gemido y arrancó la boca de su pecho. Apoyo las manos sobre la cama, al lado de sus hombros y empujó con fuerza hacia arriba. Ella no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo y Edward cayó de culo al suelo.

Isabella se enderezó hasta quedar sentada y le miró boquiabierta, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no lo hizo al ver la expresión furiosa en su rostro. Edward se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia el baño. No cerró la puerta y apenas abrió la puerta de la ducha. Se inclinó, abrió el agua, entró y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Isabella se quedó en estado de shock y le miró a través del cristal, pero él no la miró.

Agarró el gel de baño, vació un montón en su mano y bajó la mano para cerrarla alrededor de su tiesa polla. Su mano se movió con furia y bombeo la carne dura.

Ella le miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados. Él bajó la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Ella escucho un gruñido y vio que su mano se movió más rápido, casi con violencia. Su cuerpo se tensó y luego gruñó en voz alta. Ella observó como su semen salpicaba las baldosas delante de él y su cuerpo se estremecía por la fuerza del orgasmo. ¿Qué demonios? Isabella se sintió herida y conmocionada. Ella le había ofrecido su cuerpo, pero él había preferido masturbarse. ¿Era demasiado bueno para entrar ella? ¿No era lo suficientemente atractiva? Luchó contra las lágrimas. Ella había pensado que él la deseaba realmente cuando la había tocado tan íntimamente con la boca.

Se dio la vuelta y tiró de su camiseta hacia abajo, para cubrir su cuerpo, él la encontraba poco atractiva y la había rechazado. Ella le escuchó cerrar el agua y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Edward había preferido masturbarse antes que hacer el amor con ella. Ese hecho fue un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Un minuto más tarde entró en el dormitorio. -"Lo siento."

Isabella se secó las lágrimas y volvió la cabeza. Edward llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. La expresión de su rostro era de tristeza cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"

Ella odió escuchar el dolor en su voz.- "¿Tú prefieres hacerte una paja que entrar en mí?"

Él parpadeó. -"Nunca entrare en ti, te haría daño y no quiero correr el riesgo de provocarte dolor".

La confusión le golpeó con fuerza.- "¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño?"

Se acercó con cautela y se agachó al lado de la cama. La mirada en sus ojos se suavizó.

-"Soy más grande que tus hombres y más grueso. Yo te haría daño, Isabella. Yo sería muy violento y te jodería demasiado duro. Nunca haré sufrir a tu cuerpo con el mío. "

Isabella no sabía ni qué decir a eso. Ella se quedó sin habla, pero finalmente encontró su voz. -"Hazlo suave y lento".

Tragó saliva y su nuez de Adán se balanceo en su garganta-. "Yo no tengo ese tipo de control o confió en mí mismo".

-"No lo entiendo".

-"Lo sé, pero lo hago para protegerte. Nunca te haré daño, Isabella. Nunca". Él parpadeó.-"Me gustaría dormir contigo en mi brazos. ¿Puedo? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza e intento entender su lógica, él quería acostarse con ella, pero solo para abrazarla. El chico no follaba pero si practicaba sexo oral. Él temía causarle dolor y ella podía entender el por qué. Su polla era grande. Tal vez había herido a una mujer antes porque estaba muy bien dotado. Siempre había oído que contra más grande mejor, pero se imaginó que también podría lastimar.

Él sonrió.- "Gracias. Disfrutare de tenerte en mis brazos. Voy a ponerme unos boxers. "

Se puso de pie, giró y abrió un cajón para coger la ropa interior. Él dejó caer la toalla y se mantuvo de espaldas a ella. Isabella pudo ver su sexy culo de nuevo mientras se ponía los calzoncillos. Su oscura mirada se trabó con la de ella cuando se volvió y lentamente se acercó a la cama. Verle moverse de esa manera, tan primitiva y casi animal, le recordó que no era completamente humano. Edward se detuvo frente a ella y le tendió las manos, ella puso las manos en las suyas y él tiró de ella suavemente a sus pies. Sonrió y la soltó para preparar la cama para ellos, él echó las mantas hacia abajo. Isabella no le menciono que iban a tener un problema para dormir en esa pequeña cama, a menos que se acurrucaran mucho. Edward se dio la vuelta.

-"Quítate la camiseta. Quiero verte y tocarte otra vez. "

Ella vaciló, pero Edward no lo hizo. Bajó las manos, agarró su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza. Isabella sintió vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a él. La mirada de Edward se deslizo lentamente por su cuerpo y un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-"Acuéstate para mí y abre los muslos. Quiero probarte de nuevo. "

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se sorprendió de que quisiera tener sexo oral de nuevo con ella. Isabella se tumbo boca arriba en la cama. Le ponía muy nerviosa estar completamente expuesta a su mirada, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de su exceso de peso, a juzgar por la rapidez con la que se sentó en el borde de la cama, metió las manos entre sus muslos y la forzó abrirlos. Él torció su cuerpo hacia ella mientras bajaba su cara. Otro de sus sexy gruñidos llenó la habitación y ella comprendió que los hacia porque estaba excitado. Isabella cerró los ojos. Eso le ayudó a ser menos consciente de su cuerpo mientras sus pulgares separaban los labios de su coño. Su lengua lamió su clítoris.

Ella gimió cuando él gruñó y sintió esas vibraciones suaves contra su brote sensible.

Ella volvió la cabeza y clavó los ojos en su regazo. Sus boxers apenas ocultaban su gruesa erección. Ella torció su cuerpo lo suficiente para ahuecar una mano contra su ropa interior negra y acaricio su duro pene. Su reacción fue instantánea. Su boca se separó de su coño y gruñó mientras levantaba la cabeza para reunirse con su mirada.

-"No lo hagas."

-"Yo deseo tocarte".

-"Eso no es una buena idea."

-"Por favor"

Él volvió a gruñir, le soltó las piernas y se sentó.-"Mi pene es más grande que el de los hombres humanos y al final me hincho. No quiero asustarte. "

Esa noticia era un poco sorprendente.- "Te hinchas, ¿cómo?"

-"Mi polla se hincha justo antes de correrme y permanece hinchada durante unos minutos después de llegar. Soy una nueva especie, Isabella. Esa es otra razón por la que nunca te joderé. Si estuviera en tu interior cuando mi polla se volviera más gruesa... te causaría dolor y malestar. No podría salir de ti hasta que la hinchazón bajara. Nuestras hembras encuentran esto agradable pero no le gusta a todas las hembras humanas."

-"¿Tú te has acostado antes con mujeres como yo?"

Se veía sombrío.-"No. Llevo mucho tiempo sin compartir sexo con una mujer. Es por eso que nunca voy a entrar en ti. "

Ella lo miró a los ojos.- "Pensé que no me deseabas."

Él gruñó.-"Te deseo tanto que me duele."

Isabella se lamió los labios.- "Quítate esos boxers. Quiero tocarte. No me asustare si te hinchas."

Miró sus ojos por un largo momento antes de asentir.- "No voy a hacerte daño, Isabella".

Ella le vio ponerse de pie, él vaciló, era como si esperara a que ella le tuviera miedo y sólo se quitó los boxers cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien. Su polla era grande, gruesa e imponente. Edward se quedó inmóvil y le permitió observarle.

-"Siéntate." Ella deslizó sus caderas hacia atrás, hasta que estuvo cerca de la pared, para darle más espacio.-"Yo no tengo miedo, Edward."

Vaciló antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama e hizo una pausa antes de volverse lo suficiente para que ella pudiera llegar a él. Ella levantó una mano y suavemente agarró su eje, tan duro como el acero. Su piel caliente y firme se sentía agradable al tacto y lentamente levantó la mirada para ver su cara mientras acariciaba su polla, arriba y abajo. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca y gruñó suavemente. Se agarró al borde de la cama y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Era como si él tuviera miedo de tocarla. Eso le hizo ser más descarada, ella lo soltó y sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella se bajó de la cama.

-Gracias por tocarme." Su voz sonó muy brusca mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? "

Ella se arrodilló frente a él, vio como sus ojos se abrieron como platos y le sonrió.

-"Abre las piernas. Quiero tocarte más".

Dudó, pero abrió las piernas para permitirle acercarse más cerca a él. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus manos permanecían agarrando el borde de la cama, como si fuera un salvavidas. La miraba inseguro e incómodo. A Isabella le parecía muy lindo y sexy al mismo tiempo. Su mano se cerró sobre la base de su polla rígida y él gruñó en voz baja.

Su otra mano se cerró más arriba y ella sonrió al ver que las puntas de sus dedos ni siquiera se rozaban. Sus manos se deslizaron por la dura longitud de su erección. Él gruñó de nuevo, más profundo. La mirada de Isabella subió hasta su cara, él tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente por la boca.

-"Puedo ver el por qué te da miedo hacerme daño", dijo en voz baja.- "Sois más grandes y más gruesos. Yo no he visto a muchos hombres desnudos, pero sin duda vosotros sois impresionantes. "

-"Tus manos son tan suaves. No hay ninguna aspereza en ellas "susurro.- "Se sienten muy bien."

¿Aspereza? Ella no lo entendía. Sus manos se detuvieron y los ojos de él se abrieron.

Algo en su expresión le dijo que no le entendía porque él levantó una mano, con la palma hacia arriba y la puso sobre su muslo.

-"Nuestras mujeres tienen las manos como las mías."

Ella soltó su polla para sentir su mano. Sus manos tenían la piel más áspera, parecían como callos. Sus dedos trazaron su dedo índice y notó que la yema de su dedo tenía la piel más áspera. Ella le entendió. Sus manos eran suaves por todas partes.

-"Supongo que no tienes aceite, ¿verdad?"

-"Dentro del primer cajón de la mesilla de noche." Le sonrió.- "Tenemos un alto nivel sexual. Tú siempre encontrarás aceites en nuestras maletas. Lo necesitamos para aliviarnos sexualmente. "

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, le resultó divertido que fuera tan honesto sobre lo de masturbarse. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. La mayoría de los hombres preferirían morir antes de admitir algo así. Él lo decía con franqueza y sonreía. Abrió el cajón y encontró una gran botella de aceite para bebes. Ella sonrió y destapó la tapa.

-"Tú realmente fuiste un poco avaricioso cuando compraste esto".

-"No entiendo".

-"Que compraste el bote más grande porque pensaste que necesitarías usarla mucho.

¿Entiendes? "

-"Suele durar menos de una semana. Realmente tenemos un alto nivel sexual. Soy canino y siempre estoy excitado. "

Ella arqueó una ceja. -"¿Cuántas veces al día utilizas el aceite?"

Seguía sonriendo.- "Por lo menos una docena de veces."

Estuvo a punto de caer la botella.- "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Él se encogió de hombros.- "No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Los médicos sólo pueden adivinarlo por nuestros huesos y dientes. Perdimos la noción del tiempo dentro de las instalaciones de prueba. Los médicos piensan que tengo unos treinta y tantos años. ¿Los varones humanos no hacen eso? "

-"Sí, pero no tanto. Cuanto más joven es el hombre, más lo hacen. Su nivel sexual se reduce conforme van haciéndose mayores, al menos es lo que he escuchado, pero no soy una experta."

Edward asintió-. "Pensé que los varones humanos eran iguales a nosotros en esto."

-"En las mujeres es lo opuesto o por lo menos yo lo soy".

Sus ojos se estrecharon.- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Mi deseo sexual ahora es mucho más alto que cuando era más joven. Casi tengo treinta años y mi deseo sexual está aumentando en estos días. "

-"Y tendrás que dormir con otros hombres." Sus ojos se estrecharon y se tensó.

-"No." Ella frunció el ceño.-"Me ocupo de mí misma."

La sorpresa amplió su mirada. -"¿Te tocas?"

-"Muchas veces. Es por eso que no tengo que preocuparme de dormir con otros hombres."

-"Yo no sabía que las mujeres normales lo hacían. Las nuestras no lo hacen. Si necesitan sexo sólo tienen que buscar a un hombre que cuide de ellas. "

-"¿Hembras normales?"

Hizo una pausa.- "Esa no es la palabra correcta. Tú no eres como las humanas que hacen vídeos para la estimulación sexual. Pensé que sólo ellas se tocaban a sí mismas para excitar a los hombres. Sé que a esas mujeres se les paga para hacerlo. "

Isabella dejó el bote de aceite en el suelo y trató de ocultar su sorpresa ante esa respuesta. No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso y decidió dejarlo pasar. Los adolescentes probablemente no usaban tanto aceite como Edward. Estaba impresionada.

Tal vez las nuevas especies no perdían el apetito sexual cuando envejecían. Ella se frotó las manos y cogió su pene duro otra vez. Su sonrisa murió y un gruñido salió de su garganta. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella.

-"Tu toque se siente mucho mejor que el de nuestras hembras. "

Ella sonrió y esperaba que lo dijera en serio. Ella le acarició desde la corona de su pene hasta la base, con sus manos fue explorando cada centímetro de su polla mientras observaba la expresión de su rostro, para ver como le gustaba más. Él gruñó nuevamente.

-"Más rápido", suplicó. -"Por favor".

Isabella apretó el agarre sobre su polla y lo masajeo más rápido. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se tenso y su polla se volvió más gruesa. Ella no podía dejar de mirar como su pene se hinchaba y se volvía más grueso entre sus manos. Edward gruñó más fuerte y su cuerpo se sacudió. Isabella subió la mano sobre la corona de su polla y vio como su semen salía disparado. Se sentía caliente en la palma de su mano.

Le fascinó ver sus expresiones faciales mientras el deseo se enfriaba y su cuerpo se relajó. Él jadeaba, sus pezones estaban duros y otra vez pensó que era el hombre más sexy que había conocido. Un poquito de orgullo se hincho en su interior por haberle echo disfrutar de su toque. Él sonrió cuando abrió los ojos y la mirada que le dirigió le derritió el corazón. Vio tanta ternura y calidez en sus ojos que le entraron ganas de darle un beso. De pronto él se acercó y ella contuvo el aliento. Pensaba que él iba a besarla, pero su rostro se detuvo a centímetros del suyo y miró al suelo. Agarró la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se la ofreció. Se sentía decepcionada, así que bajó la mirada para ocultárselo mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-"Quiero que vuelvas a tocarme y que me hagas eso de nuevo." Su voz sonó ronca, suave y sensual.

Le quitó la camiseta, la dejo caer al suelo, la agarró sus caderas y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando la levantó del suelo. Ella se agarro a sus bíceps y él le dio vuelta en sus brazos. Su espalda golpeó el colchón y Edward le soltó las caderas y le agarró los muslos.

Él gruñó, su mirada cayó a su coño y se bajo de la cama para inclinarse sobre ella.

Isabella sólo pudo jadear cuando su boca se cerró sobre su coño y su lengua lamió su clítoris. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se agarró a la ropa de la cama, sólo para aferrarse a algo y el placer atravesó todo su cuerpo. Su boca la devoro sin piedad y ella llegó rápido al clímax.

Edward le soltó los muslos, deslizó las manos debajo de su culo y espalda y la levantó para acostarla de lado sobre la cama. Se acostó a su lado, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y le hizo levantar la cabeza para que usara su brazo como almohada. Él pasó el otro brazo sobre su cintura y su dura polla encontró su hogar en la unión de sus muslos. Sus cálidos labios acariciaron el lado de su cuello.

-"¿Estas cómoda?"

-"Estás excitado de nuevo."

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Siempre lo estaré si estás tan cerca de mí. Duerme, Isabella. Estás cansada y yo necesito descansar también. "

Ella sabia que iba a dormirse rápidamente. Había sido un día largo y estresante, pero se sentía segura en sus brazos. Casi se había dormido cuando Edward la olió, la estrecho más firmemente contra su cuerpo y le susurró.

-"Encajas perfectamente en mis brazos y quiero conservarte. Si mi vida fuera diferente quizás nuestro tiempo no tendría que ser tan corto. "

Edward sabía que Isabella se había dormido por su lenta respiración y por la forma en la que su cuerpo se relajó contra él. Tenerla en su cama parecía correcto y ella encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. El deseo de tenerla se hizo tan fuerte que tuvo que resistir el impulso de envolver su cuerpo alrededor del de ella protectoramente. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó, su respiración se aceleró ante el pensamiento de perderla y eso sucedería cuando el equipo encontrara a Bill y la pusieran en libertad. Entonces ya no tendría ninguna razón para mantenerla con él. Ella regresaría a su mundo y él nunca volvería a verla.

Un gruñido amenazó con salir a la superficie pero se lo tragó. Ella era pequeña y fácilmente podría obligarla a quedarse con él. De ninguna manera podría alejarse de él si decidía quedarse con ella. Una parte de él deseaba hacer precisamente eso, pero su lado lógico se manifestó en contra de esos locos impulsos.

Ella se merecía su libertad, llegaría a odiarlo si la obligaba a quedarse con él y no quería eso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de sus manos tocándole. Cada vez que él respiraba su olor parecía llegar a su alma. Los sentimientos posesivos que estaba sufriendo estaban mal. Estaban equivocados y le estaban dañando por dentro. Ningún hombre cuerdo estaría examinando las cosas como él lo estaba haciendo.

Tendría que liberarla cuando capturaran a Bill. No tenía otra opción. Las cosas entre ellos no habían avanzado hasta el punto de no retorno. Había evitado hacerle daño y eso era algo de lo que él se enorgullecía. Isabella no era suya para conservarla y sólo necesitaba recordárselo a sí mismo más a menudo.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: disculpen la tardanza me fui de viaje con mi familia ya que estábamos de fiestas en mi país xD jejeje besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

Isabella se despertó sobre su estómago con el sonido del agua corriendo y el de la puerta de la ducha al cerrarse. Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para ver el espacio vacío a su lado. Edward estaba dentro de la ducha. Ella podía verle ya que había dejado la puerta del baño abierta. Ella le observó inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, bajo el agua. Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras se lavaba el pelo.

El deseo de reunirse con él le hizo sentarse, apartar la manta que le cubría el cuerpo y levantarse se la cama. La visión de sus manos enjabonando su pecho le hizo acercarse más. Era fascinante ver sus pezones endurecidos. Las palmas de su mano se deslizaron sobre su firme y plano estómago y el deseo la atravesó cuando se enjabonó la polla. Él estaba duro de nuevo, era una visión que le gustaba. Ella entró en el cuarto de baño.

Edward volvió la cabeza, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a través del vidrio transparente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, usó el baño rápidamente y decidió unirse a él mientras se enjuagaba el jabón del pelo. Él pareció sorprendido cuando ella abrió la puerta para entrar en la estrecha ducha con él. Edward retrocedió para dejarle espacio, pero sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse.

-"No deberías entrar aquí conmigo."

La humillación le pegó duro.- "Oh. Lo siento. "Ella giró, empujó la puerta y trató de huir. Había herido sus sentimientos. Ella había asumido que él le daría la bienvenida, pero era evidente que se había equivocado.

Una mano con jabón la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera huir. Isabella volvió la cabeza y le miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

-"Tienes un rostro expresivo y vi tu dolor, te sientes rechazada. Ese no es el caso. Mi control no es muy bueno por las mañanas hasta que me ducho y como. Nunca pienses que no te deseo, Isabella. Yo no creo que sea seguro para ti estar aquí conmigo en este momento. "

-"¿Por qué no?"

Él vaciló.- "Podría levantarte y follarte contra la pared." Su voz era profunda mientras hablaba.- "Necesito estar más despierto si vas a estar desnuda cerca de mí. Me resultó bastante duro salir de la cama con tu cuerpo contra el mío. "

Isabella se volvió hacia él. -"Podríamos hacer otras cosas además de tener relaciones sexuales." Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo.- "Deja que te toque".

Dudó pero gruñó. El sonido le hizo sonreír. Ella vio como su pene crecía más y más mientras lo miraba. Ella se acercó un poco más para agarrar el gel de baño, lo abrió y echo un poco en la palma de su mano. Cerró la mano alrededor de su polla mientras dejaba la botella en su sitio.

Sus dos manos se apoderaron de él mientras se inclinaba y cerraba la boca sobre su pezón. Él gruñó. Probablemente le habría asustado como el infierno antes, pero ahora no tenía miedo de Edward, ahora sabía que gruñía más fuerte cuando estaba excitado.

Él apoyó la espalda contra los azulejos, arqueó las caderas y separo los pies para darle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Ella soltó su eje con una mano, la deslizo entre sus muslos y le masajeo suavemente los huevos.

Su pecho vibró contra sus labios mientras chupaba su pezón y ella presionó sus pechos contra su vientre. Él tomó aire, gruñó en voz alta y sus manos la agarraron de las caderas.

Él no la apartó, pero si se aferró a ella. Sus caderas se movieron lentamente mientras ella acariciaba su pene con una mano, seguía masajeando sus pelotas con la otra y su boca dejaba un pezón para ocuparse del otro. Ella levantó la vista para ver su cara.

Tenia la cabeza apoyada contra las baldosas, los ojos cerrados, mostraba sus colmillos y gemía. Su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó muy quieto. Parecía una sexy escultura de carne y hueso. Ella chasqueó la lengua por su pezón y luego lo mordió con los dientes. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y de repente empujó las caderas contra sus manos con tanta fuerza que casi derribó a Isabella, probablemente se habría caído si él no la estuviera sujetando.

Su polla empezó a hincharse en su mano y ella envolvió la otra a su alrededor, lo bombeo más rápido. Ella sabía que estaba en a punto de correrse y lo apretó más duro.

Él gimió y varios chorros de su semen caliente golpearon su estómago. Edward dejó de moverse y luchó para recuperar el aliento.

Isabella sonrió y lo soltó. Cogió el gel de baño para limpiarlo mientras observaba el rostro relajado de Edward y la sonrisa en sus labios. Ella comenzó a lavarle el pecho con las manos, amaba tocarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron.- "Te quiero en todas mis duchas".

Ella sonrió.- "No me importaría que tú estés en las mías."

De repente, él se puso a su espalda, se inclinó sobre ella y deslizo las manos desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos. Sus dedos agarraron el interior de sus muslos y los empujó suavemente.

-"Ábrete para mí y apoya tus manos en la pared de delante. Inclínate ", le susurró al oído.

Se emociono al pensar que él quería joderla desde atrás. La idea de ser follada por Edward, le hacía sentir muchas cosas, cosas buenas y la puso instantáneamente caliente por todas partes. Ella nunca había deseado a nadie tanto en toda su vida o se había sentido tan atraída por alguien. Ella metió las manos debajo del agua, para quitar el jabón, apoyó las palmas de las manos en la pared, se inclinó hacia delante y se preparó.

Abrió las piernas para dejarle espacio.

Sus manos acariciaron el interior de sus muslos, con una mano le ahuecó su coño y ella gimió cuando sus dedos frotaron su clítoris. El agua caía sobre su espalda, pero apenas se dio cuenta, ella se concentro en sus caricias y esperó a que él la penetrara por detrás. Su dedos dejaron su clítoris y se quedó sin aliento cuando deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Él gruñó detrás y lo retiró, ella cerró los ojos estaba lista para que él la follara.

No fue su polla lo que penetró su coño, pero si dos dedos. La maravillosa sensación de ser poco a poco estirada por él le hizo gemir y empujar contra su mano. Edward se inclinó más sobre ella, presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y con otro dedo acaricio su ano.

-"Estás tan apretada", le dijo con voz áspera al oído.- "Tan cálida y húmeda para mí. ¿Te hago daño? "

No podía hablar, pero negó con la cabeza. Ella separó más los pies hasta que los bordes de la ducha le impidieron separarlos más. Arqueó la espalda y se meció contra sus dedos, instándole a que la follara. Las palabras finalmente salieron de sus labios.

-"Jodeme, Edward. Por favor"

Él gruñó, pero retiró sus dedos. Ella se mordió el labio mientras esperaba a que su polla se presionara contra su coño, pero sus dos manos se apoderaron de sus costillas y la apartó de la pared y él la hizo girar en sus brazos. Ella le miró a los ojos sorprendida.

-"Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello."

Ella no lo dudó. Él se inclinó lo suficiente para que fuera más fácil para ella hacerlo, envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ahueco la otra mano en culo y la levantó del suelo. La apoyó contra la pared mientras se miraban mutuamente.

-"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí cintura."

Su voz sonó ronca, áspera y más animal que humano, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella levantó sus piernas, las envolvió alrededor de él y enganchó sus tobillos para mantenerse.

La mano bajo su culo comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, ella gimió y apoyó la cara contra su hombro. Gritó cuando la penetro con dos dedos y la follo rápido y profundo, mientras la punta de otro dedo frotaba su clítoris. El placer se hizo tan intenso que no podía pensar. Edward la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera podía moverse.

Isabella grito su clímax contra su piel y esta amortiguo el sonido. Su cuerpo se sacudió y sus piernas empezaron a deslizarse de su cintura cuando ya no era capaz de aferrarse a él por más tiempo. Edward no la dejó caer y retorció sus dedos dentro de ella y la jodió golpeando su punto G, hasta que ella gritó de nuevo. Él siguió follandola con los dedos hasta que ella le suplicó que se detuviera. Edward retiró los dedos lentamente de su coño y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Él la levantó en sus brazos hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Él gruñó, hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y le mordisqueo suavemente la piel con los dientes afilados. Ella no se asusto al sentirlos porque confiaba en Edward. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas de nuevo, una vez que se recuperó del intenso clímax y su pene quedó atrapado entre sus cuerpos. Edward la bajó hasta que la dura corona de su polla se presionó contra la entrada de su coño y gruñó de nuevo.

-"Habla conmigo", dijo con voz áspera.

-"¿Qué te gustaría que dijera? Eso fue increíble".

-"Dime que no entre en ti."

-"Quiero que lo hagas."

Él gimió.- "Te haría daño".

Isabella le apretó sus caderas con las piernas y utilizó el apalancamiento de su cuerpo para moverse eróticamente contra él.- "Te deseo".

Él gruñó y le agarró los muslos. Isabella se sobresaltó cuando él la obligó a desenvolver las piernas de sus caderas. Sus manos la obligo a cerrar las piernas y su erección quedó atrapada entre sus muslos.

-"Agárrate a mí. ¿Puedes soportar tu peso? "

Isabella apretó más fuerte los brazos alrededor de su cuello.- "Sí".

Él la miró fijamente y de pronto movió sus caderas hacia arriba. Su pene no entrar en ella, pero la fuerza del movimiento de él haciendo le habría echo caer si no estuviera agarrada bien fuerte a su cuello. Ella abrió la boca y él gruñó.

-"Yo te follaría más duro. ¿Lo entiendes? Una vez que entrara en ti, yo sería demasiado peligroso. Tú eres muy pequeña por dentro. Yo te causaría dolor y no quiero hacerlo".

-"Se suave. Iremos más despacio".

Volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.- "Tú no entiendes mis razones." Él dio un paso atrás y movió las caderas para obligarla a bajar las piernas al suelo.-"Márchate". Él la soltó, abrió la puerta de la ducha y suavemente la empujó fuera.

Aturdida, Isabella se encontró mojando el suelo del baño. Edward cerró de golpe la puerta de la ducha entre ellos. Ella retrocedió y apenas consiguió hacerse con una toalla en su estado desconcertado. Isabella le vio soltar la puerta, coger el jabón y cerrar una mano sobre su polla.

Él empezó a masturbarse brutalmente delante de ella y el miedo subió por su espalda.

Si él la jodía, con la brutalidad con la que estaba tocando su propio cuerpo, le haría daño. Ella se dio la vuelta, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama.

Shadow miró a Brass y después a su reloj. Brass le frunció el ceño cuando le miró de nuevo. Shadow suspiró.

-"Son más de las ocho."

Brass asintió.- "Así es."

-"¿No deberíamos ver cómo están? Por lo general, Edward desayuna a las seis. Y su comida ya se ha enfriado".

Brass negó con la cabeza.- "Escuché ruidos al pasar por su habitación. Déjalos en paz. "

-"¿Qué tipo de sonidos?" Shadow arqueó una ceja.

Brass sonrió.- "Él no la estaba forzando a la cría, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Estaban compartiendo sexo de mutuo acuerdo. Oí a la mujer gemir su nombre. "

-"No sé si en estos momentos debería estar muy preocupado o muy feliz."

Brass frunció el ceño.- "Debemos estar contentos. Ella es atractiva y están pasando un buen rato juntos. "

-"Es Edward. Los dos tenemos razones para preocuparnos".

Brass dudó.-"Es una experiencia diferente con las mujeres humanas, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Tenemos el control de nuestro cuerpo y la fuerza. Él estará bien y se controlará"

-"Nunca has tenido que aguantar lo que nosotros." Shadow bajo la voz.- "Nos han condicionado en contra de las hembras humanas. La vista de sus cuerpos nos impulsa a entrar en cólera cuando recordamos lo que se nos hizo. El sexo ya no es atractivo para nosotros, pero si es vergonzoso y doloroso. A los dos nos aterroriza el estar con una mujer en la cama. Lo hemos discutido largo y tendido".

-"Siento por lo que tuvisteis que pasar, pero estoy seguro de que está bien. Él es un hombre razonable, es protector con ella y creo que le importa. "

-"Verla desnuda sería revivir lo que le hicieron. Nunca te han obligado a eyacular tu semen, esa máquina nunca se detenía y dolía como el infierno. Nuestras pollas seguían estando duras debido al alto nivel sexual que tenemos y pasamos horas de dolor con breves ráfagas de placer cuando nuestros cuerpos se veían obligados a llegar a la liberación. Nos mostraban imágenes de mujeres humanas desnudas y nos inyectaban drogas para mantener nuestra lujuria".

Brass palideció ligeramente.- "Me había olvidado de lo brutalmente que abusaron de vosotros."

-"Edward tenía miedo anoche de llevarla a su cuarto. Se siente demasiado atraído por ella."

-"Ella es atractiva".

-"No tienes ni idea. Después de que te fuiste a hablar con Revenge le pedí que se soltara el pelo. Edward dejó caer su plato de comida. "

Brass gruñó. -"¿Es largo y hermoso?"

Shadow asintió.- "Definitivamente es el pelo que un hombre querría tejer entre sus dedos y frotar sobre su cuerpo. Se veía muy suave. "

Brass miró su reloj.- "Si Edward no viene pronto nos iremos sin él."

-"Tenemos que ver cómo están y asegurarnos de que están bien."

-"Sonaban bien. Tal vez su necesidad de protegerla le obliga a ignorar su condición física. Ella no estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos cuando gimió su nombre".

-"Todavía estoy preocupado."

-"Ten fe en él. Yo la tengo".

Shadow vaciló. -"Siempre fue más fuerte que yo. Tengo que creer que no le hará daño. Nos iremos sin él de todos modos. Uno de nosotros tiene que permanecer aquí para proteger a la hembra o tendremos que confiársela a uno de los machos humanos mientras no estamos aquí."

Los dedos de Brass golpearon la mesa suavemente. -"Tenía la esperanza de llevarla con nosotros. Quería utilizarla para atrapar a Bill. Les daremos más tiempo".

Isabella se acurrucó en la cama, con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando el agua de la ducha dejó de correr. Edward entró en la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Su oscura mirada la buscó, él se aceró lentamente hasta ella y se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella. La tristeza que ella vio en su mirada le rompió el corazón.

-"Lo siento. Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? "

-"No lo entiendo. Entiendo que te preocupe hacerme daño, pero no es sólo por eso ¿verdad? "

-"No." Él le acarició el dorso de la mano con sus dedos.- "Mercile me hizo algunas cosas y me da miedo hacerte daño." detuvo el roce de sus dedos y le apretó la mano.

-"Utilizaron imágenes de hembras humanas para causarme dolor. Temo perder el control mientras estoy dentro de ti, porque ellos combinaron el placer con el dolor severo. Yo no confío en mí mismo lo suficiente todavía como para estar seguro de que seré capaz de separar ambas experiencias".

-"Tú, um, fuiste tan rudo con, um, ya sabes." Sus mejillas ardían.

-"Me provocaron mucho dolor mientras me obligaban a darles mi semilla."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella las parpadeó de nuevo.- "¿Ellos te obligaron a masturbarte? ¿Te gusta ahora el sexo con dolor? ¿Es eso? He leído un montón de libros sobre ese tema y sé que algunas personas lo necesitan para correrse".

Un gruñido suave salió de él.- "No. No deseo que haya dolor entre nosotros. Temo perder el control mientras te jodo porque te siento demasiado bien alrededor de mis dedos. Estoy aterrorizado. Te follaría demasiado duro y no seré capaz de parar. "

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos. -"Yo no lo creo."

-"Créelo. Me hicieron cosas viles. "

-"Quiero decir, que no creo que me tomaras duro o me hicieras daño. Tú me has hecho cosas maravillosas. Admito que no tengo mucha experiencia sexual, pero me gustaría que pudieras verte como yo te veo".

-"Dame tiempo".

El humor la golpeó y ella se rió. -"No puedo irme a casa, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos un montón de eso. "

-"Siento que te veas obligada a quedarte conmigo."

Ella le apretó la mano. -"Yo no."

-"Hay que vestirse e ir a comer. Los dos estamos hambrientos".

-"Está bien."

-"Lo siento".

-"Está bien." y era verdad. Había mucho que ella no entendía, pero comprendía que él era un alma torturada, que había experimentado un profundo dolor emocional y también dolor físico y que obviamente era algo que él temía hacerle a ella.- "Trabajaremos en esto".

Le soltó la mano, se levantó y se acercó a su armario para conseguir algo de ropa. Ella se estaba acostumbrando a que él la viera desnuda, dejó caer la toalla y se puso el chándal que él le dio. Era demasiado grande, pero él usó un cuchillo para cortar lo que le sobraba en las piernas y en las mangas.

-"Este no es mi look más elegante."

Edward estudió su cuerpo.- "Te ves muy atractiva para mí."

Eso le hizo sonreír. -"Gracias."

Ambos utilizaron el baño y Edward insistió en cepillarle el pelo. Se sentó en la cama de espaldas a ella, mientras él con ternura elimino todos los enredos. Era agradable, un poco demasiado personal y una nueva experiencia para Isabella. Ningún hombre había hecho eso por ella, pero le gustó.

-"Vamos." Se puso de pie, dejó caer el cepillo sobre la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

La abrió y se hizo a un lado para que Isabella saliera al pasillo. Edward le agarró de la mano y se quedó a su lado hasta que llegaron al comedor principal. Isabella vaciló cuando vio a los dos hombres de anoche sentados en una mesa. Revenge no era uno de ellos.

-"Se ha ido", dijo Edward en voz baja, como si pudiera leer su mente.- "Revenge fue devuelto a la Reserva esta mañana."

Isabella se sintió aliviada. Los dos hombres de la mesa la miraron fijamente mientras se acercaban. Shadow fue el primero en hablar.

-"Os dormisteis y se enfrió el desayuno, puse vuestros platos en el frigorífico. "

Edward asintió.- "Gracias." Él mostró Isabella a un asiento. -"Voy a calentarlos. Tú relájate. Eres una invitada."

Isabella miró a los dos hombres y pilló a Brass mirando su pelo. Aún lo tenia húmedo.

Ella le miró hasta que el gran hombre desvió su mirada a su cara.

-"Tu cabello es hermoso. Me imagino que cuando está seco es impresionante. "

-"Gracias." Ella sonrió.

-"¿Cómo estás hoy?" Shadow atrajo su atención a continuación.

-"Mejor".

-"¿Revenge te hizo daño?"

-"Tengo algunos moretones, pero estoy bien. Edward dice que se ha ido. "

Brass asintió.- "Sí. Un helicóptero y algunos de los nuestros llegaron temprano esta mañana para llevarlo a casa. Te pedimos disculpas de nuevo por lo que trató de hacerte. El apareamiento forzoso está prohibido. "

-"Edward me explicó lo que es eso."

Shadow parpadeó. -"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Tenía curiosidad y le pregunte. Yo no entendía de lo que estaba hablando Revenge".

Shadow miró a Edward antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. -"Me preguntaba cómo surgió el tema".

Brass negó con la cabeza y los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño. Shadow volvió a mirara a Isabella.

-"Nos gustaría pedirte un favor."

-"¿Qué necesitáis?"

Brass habló.- "Nos gustaría que uno de nosotros te acompañara a tu trabajo y ver si podemos averiguar dónde está Bill."

Isabella se quedó sorprendida por esa petición. -"¿Tienes la intención de agarrarlo si está en el trabajo?"

-"Tenemos el derecho a arrestarlo por sus crímenes contra las nuevas especies," Brass le aseguró en voz baja. -"Dudo que él esté allí, pero sabemos que tiene amigos en el trabajo. Tal vez tú podrías averiguar a través de ellos donde está Bill. "

Isabella miró su ropa de color negro.- "Creo que puedo hacer eso, pero el que venga conmigo tendrá que cambiarse de ropa y ponerse..." Ella observó sus ojos.- "Gafas de sol. La ropa de color negro llama mucho la atención. Si Bill está allí y es cierto que trabajó para Industrias Mercile podría alarmarse al ver a una nueva especie."

-"Estamos seguros de que es el macho humano correcto. Pensamos en esto ya. "Brass dudó. -"Pensamos que Edward podría hacerse pasar por un cliente tuyo y entrar contigo al edificio. ¿Crees que podría funcionar? "

-"Por supuesto. Me esperan a las diez en el trabajo. "Ella miró hacia abajo, a su ropa.

-"¿Podríamos pasar por mi apartamento primero? No puedo ir a la oficina con esto o mí jefa me dará una patada en el culo. "

Brass se encogió de hombros.- "Eso estaría bien. ¿Que tipo de ropa debería llevar Edward? "

Edward dejó frente de ella un plato con huevos revueltos, tocino y pan tostado. Ella le dio una sonrisa y cogió el tenedor. Miró a Edward, que tomó asiento junto a ella y se dio cuenta que tenía dos grandes filetes en el plato, pero no tenia cubiertos.

-"Puede que no quieras verlo comer", sugirió Shadow suavemente.- "Disfrutamos de nuestra carne apenas chamuscada por fuera y cruda por dentro. Nos resulta más fácil de comer con los dedos que con tus utensilios".

Isabella miró a Shadow antes de sonreír a propósito a Edward.- "Come".

Edward se encogió de hombros y le metió mano a su comida. Él agarró uno de los filetes con ambas manos y lo mordió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos cuando él arrancó un pedazo de carne. Isabella no estaba horrorizada, más bien le miraba con un poco de curiosidad. La sangre de la carne cruda goteó sobre el plato, pero no vio rechazo o asco en su mirada. Ella miró a Shadow.

-"¿Has visto alguna vez a los niños comer? Yo crecí en una familia numerosa. Los niños se meten los guisantes en la nariz y los disparan. "

Brass se rió. -"No. No lo sabíamos. "

Shadow se rió.- "¿Hacías eso cuando eras una niña?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Nop. Pero solía decirles a mis primos que mis spaghettis eran gusanos y los absorbía. Siempre fui muy marimacho".

Brass le sonrió y le preguntó.- "¿Qué ropa debe llevar Edward a tu trabajo?"

Ninguna. Eso fue lo primero que pensó pero no lo dijo en voz alta. A ella no le importaría que Edward no volviera a llevar ni una sola prenda de nuevo ya que se veía mucho mejor desnudo.- "Jeans y tal vez una camisa de vestir. Un buen calzado. Los agentes de bienes y raíces solemos fijarnos en esas cosas, eso nos dice si un cliente puede realmente permitirse el lujo de comprar una casa. Es la forma que tenemos de diferenciar a los curiosos de los compradores".

-"¿Cuáles serian unos buenos zapatos?", Preguntó Shadow.

-"Unos zapatos de vestir. De piel. ¿Por casualidad tenéis algunos por ahí? "

-"No." Shadow se encogió de hombros.- "Tenemos botas militares y zapatos deportivos."

-"Las botas militares también irán bien. Yo podría decirle a mi jefa que Edward trabaja en el ejército. Nosotros les vendemos bastantes casas ya que ellos tienen la capacidad de obtener la financiación. Podéis conseguir un uniforme militar, ¿verdad? "

Brass se levantó.- "Veré que puedo hacer". Él salió de la habitación.

Shadow continuó observando a Edward.-"Brass y yo estuvimos esta mañana planeando todo esto mientras te esperábamos".

Edward finalmente levantó la vista de su comida para reunirse con la mirada de su amigo.

-"Bien".

Shadow y Edward se miraron en silencio, por un largo tiempo. Isabella los miró a los dos y observó como cambiaban ligeramente sus expresiones faciales.

-"Vosotros dos os estáis comunicando silenciosamente otra vez."

Edward volvió la cabeza, le guiñó un ojo y fijó toda su atención a su carne.

-"Come rápidamente, Isabella," ordenó Shadow suavemente.- "Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto para que consigas esa ropa de tu apartamento."

Isabella clavó el tenedor en su comida. No estaba muy buena, pero se moría de hambre.

Los huevos revueltos recalentados parecían goma de mascar, el tocino estaba grasiento y las tostadas un poco acorchadas. Se lo comió todo de todos modos, ya que no estaba segura de cuando volvería a comer. La idea de volver al trabajo para pillar a Brent no le parecía una buena idea. Si Edward y sus amigos atrapaban a su compañero de trabajo y la liberaban. Ella ya no tendría una razón para pasar más tiempo con Edward y ese concepto le deprimía.

Edward se excusó para ir a cambiarse de ropa y la dejó con Shadow en la mesa. El rubio esperó a que su amigo se fuera antes de hablar.

-"Le gustas".

Isabella sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. De Edward. -"A mi también me gusta." Los ojos azules de Shadow eran intensos y le frunció el ceño. -"¿Qué?"

-"No es similar a los machos que conoces. Sólo quiero que entiendas eso".

-"¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

-"Sólo te estoy advirtiendo. Estás jugando con fuego. "

-"No estoy jugando a nada."

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon.- "Es sólo una advertencia. Edward es muy intenso y hemos tenido unas vidas muy difíciles. "Se puso de pie. -"Vamos."

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Ocho**

Isabella se puso de pie, quería preguntarle a Shadow el qué quería decir con eso o por qué le había acusado de jugar algún tipo de juego con Edward, pero él no le dio la oportunidad. Sus largas piernas se movieron muy rápido, él cruzo la habitación y se detuvo frente al ascensor. Tuvo que moverse deprisa hacia él cuando las puertas se abrieron después de que marcara un código en el teclado.

-"¿No tenemos que esperar a Brass y a Edward?"

-"Ellos ya están arriba o tardaran poco. Este no es el único ascensor. "

-"No tengo las llaves de mi apartamento, las llevaba en mi bolso. "

-"Tu coche y tus pertenencias están en el almacén. Las trajimos anoche. Tu bolso está en tu coche".

-"¿Alguien condujo mi coche?"

Shadow asintió con la cabeza, se metió en el ascensor y pulsó un botón. Ella lo siguió antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

-"Sí. No podíamos dejarlo en el estacionamiento porque un vehículo abandonado habría levantado sospechas. No estábamos seguros de si eras la novia de Bill o no y no queríamos que si él enviaba a alguien a buscarte lo encontrara".

Isabella no podía refutar esa lógica.- "Puedo entender eso."

Shadow sonrió. -"Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Esta no es nuestra primera cacería y captura".

-"No sabíais que no era la novia de Brent. Lo siento, Bill. Tú pensaste que era la amante de ese idiota. No te ofendas pero estabas muy lejos de la realidad. ".

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Tú eras la que fuiste en su lugar y olías al perfume que suele regalar a las hembras que tienen sexo con él. Hemos interrogado a muchas de esas mujeres. "

El shock le atravesó.- "¿Hay más mujeres encerradas aquí abajo?"

Él negó con la cabeza.- "Sabíamos que las había abandonado antes de hablar con ellas.

Ellas habían presentado cargos penales por robo en su contra y así es como hemos sido capaces de dar con él. Él usa el dinero de sus victimas para financiar su vida y recientemente estuvo con mujeres de esta zona. Les mostramos unas fotografías de él y le identificaron. Buscamos su imagen en la base de datos y encontramos su licencia de conducir con nombre falso. "

-"¿También es un ladrón? Es un perdedor".

-"Él es un hombre malo." Suspiró Shadow.- "Le dijimos a las mujeres que había desertado del ejército cuando era más joven y que iba a pasar muchos años en la cárcel por esto. Esas mujeres estuvieron muy dispuestas a darnos todas la información que necesitábamos para rastrearle. La mayoría de ellas se pusieron muy contentas al enterarse de que estábamos buscándolo. "

-"Apuesto a que si. Él se merece ganar el premio "escoria-de-la-década" ".

Una mirada cómica pasó por el rostro de Shadow mientras la miraba boquiabierto. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.- "¿Hay un premio así?"

-"No." Ella se echó a reír.- "Es un dicho, pero seguro que si lo hubiera él lo ganaría ¿no? Yo sólo le conozco desde hace tres meses y sé que debería estar encerrado por mucho tiempo. El hombre es un canalla de primera clase. "

-"Eso es lo que la mayoría de ellas dijeron. También lo llamaron por otros nombres, pero ninguno era muy halagador. "

-"Puedo imaginármelo".

Le hizo un gesto para que ella saliera primero del ascensor y entró en una especie de zona de estacionamiento. Estaba tenuemente iluminado y las paredes eran de hormigón.

Ella vio su coche al lado de media docena de camionetas negras.

-"Nosotros no dañamos el coche."

El ascensor se cerró tras ellos e Isabella no vio Edward mientras su mirada seguía estudiando su entorno. Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por estar a solas con Shadow.

Ella sabía que él y Edward eran muy amigos, pero después de lo de Revenge, sólo podía confiar en Edward. La puerta del conductor de un SUV se abrió y un hombre vestido de negro se apeó. Se acercó a ellos con rapidez y con la mirada fija en Isabella. Ella se puso tensa, pero inmediatamente lo identificó como humano ya que no llevaba gafas de sol y sus características faciales no eran como la de las nuevas especies. Él tenía el pelo corto de color castaño, ojos marrones y era casi tan grande como las nuevas especies, al menos como las que conocía. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Brass y Shadow.

-"¿Quién es la mujer?" Él miró a Shadow.

-"Ella nos va a ayudar a seguir a nuestro objetivo".

El hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano. -"Yo soy Brian. ¿Cómo estás? "

Isabella le estrechó la mano con firmeza. -"Soy Isabella y estoy bien".

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Isabella se volvió para ver quién iba a entrar al estacionamiento. Edward y Brass salieron del ascensor. Brass iba vestido de negro como Brian y Shadow pero Edward llevaba el típico uniforme verde de un militar. Edward gruñó de repente y se abalanzó sobre Isabella. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su brazo la agarró de la cintura, la levantó y le hizo girar hasta que su cuerpo le impidió ver a Brian.

Otro gruñido salió de él cuando la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, pero mantuvo el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella giró la cabeza para ver a Brian, quien los miraba con miedo.

Brian dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos.- "¿Qué hice mal?"

Shadow suspiró.- "La tocaste y estabas demasiado cerca de ella. Es muy protector".

Brian puso más distancia entre él y la nueva especie enojada. -"Lo siento, amigo. Yo no sabía que iba a molestarte. Sólo estaba presentándome. Es una interacción humana normal".

-"No te acerques a ella", advirtió Edward.- "¿Lo tienes claro, Brian?"

-"Muy claro, señor."

Edward se relajó.- "Tú sabes que mi nombre es Edward. No me llames señor. "

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.- "Lo siento. Es sólo que tú pasas a ser mi jefe cuando me asignan a acompañaros. Tú tienes el rango y yo suelo llamar 'Señor' a los altos rangos del equipo. " Hizo una pausa.- "¿Cuál es nuestro plan de juego hoy?"

Brass dio un paso adelante, haciéndose cargo. -"Llevaremos a la hembra a su apartamento para que se cambie de ropa. Ella ira a trabajar y Edward se hará pasar por un cliente para realizar un seguimiento. La hembra hablara con los compañeros de trabajo de Bill para ver si saben donde localizarlo".

Brian asintió.- "Bien." Él miró a Isabella.- "¿Crees que hablaran contigo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Ellos deberían hacerlo ya que yo también trabajo allí. "

Los ojos de Brian se abrieron con sorpresa.- "Está bien. Bien. ¿Nos vamos? Supongo que seré el conductor ya que conozco la zona"

-"Síp", suspiró Shadow. -"Vamos."

Edward liberó lentamente la cintura de Isabella, pero le agarró la mano con rapidez. Ella se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba un poco molesto por el apretón de manos de Brian y se preguntó si para las nuevas especies dar la mano era una especie de tabú o algo así.

Tal vez para ellos era grosero tocar a un desconocido y como no lo sabía con seguridad, hizo una nota mental de no volver a hacerlo. Edward la llevó a la camioneta y abrió la puerta de atrás.

-"Sube y siéntate en el medio".

-"¿Qué pasa con mi bolso y llaves? Los necesito. "

-"Yo me encargo de eso"dijo Shadow y se acercó corriendo a su coche.

Isabella se sentó en medio del asiento y Edward se sentó a su lado. Shadow abrió la otra puerta y se sentó junto a ella, mientras que Brass y Brian se sentaron delante. Todos se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y ella hizo lo mismo. Todas las nuevas especies se pusieron las gafas de sol oscuras antes de que Brian arrancara el motor y el coche empezara a rodar. Ella miró a Brass y por primera vez se dio cuanta de su trenza. Ella arqueó las cejas, pero no le preguntó por qué él tenía el pelo largo cuando las otras dos nuevas especies habían tenido que cortarse el suyo. Edward tuvo cuidado de no tocarla.

Después de varios kilómetros comprobó que evitaba tocarla a propósito.

Él se apartaba de ella cuando el vehículo se balanceaba en las curvas. Ella estudió sus facciones, odiaba que las gafas oscuras ocultaran sus ojos y se apoyó en él hasta que volvió la cara hacia ella.

-"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

-"No. Me estoy preparando para la misión. Me gusta pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que podemos encontrarnos y proyectar mis reacciones. "

-"Está bien." Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero seguro que era una cosa de hombres.

Shadow se rió.- "Todos hacemos eso. Este es tu mundo, no el nuestro. Todo es extraño para nosotros y tratamos de asegurarnos de que nuestras respuestas son más suaves. "

Podía entender que ellos no se sintieran cómodos en su mundo. Había leído que el Homeland y la Reserva eran dos enormes propiedades que albergaban a todas las nuevas especies y que la ONE estaba a cargo de ellas. Ellos tenían sus propias civilizaciones en estas dos propiedades, pero sólo se sabía sobre ellas lo que la prensa decía y en realidad, nadie sabía si esa información era cierta o no.

La curiosidad le picó. -"¿De dónde vienes?"

-"Antes de entrar en esta misión, estuvimos viviendo durante un mes en la Reserva.

Edward y yo acordamos que era mejor invertir mejor nuestro tiempo cazando a nuestros enemigos que aprender a hacer deporte. La reserva es un área muy boscosa, es grande y tiene pocos edificios. Hay un hotel, un bar para nuestros eventos sociales y acaban de abrir un cine. No bebemos alcohol pero a muchos de nosotros nos gusta bailar. Es un buen un lugar para vivir".

-"¿Lo echas de menos?"

Shadow vaciló.- "Lo que hacemos aquí es más importante y no teníamos nada que perder, ya que nos liberaron recientemente. Nos ofrecieron esta misión y para nosotros es un honor el poder representar a nuestro pueblo".

Edward gruñó.-"Basta".

Shadow frunció el ceño, le lanzó una mirada asesina y continuó.- "No sólo cazamos a los delincuentes que perjudicaron a nuestro pueblo, también buscamos a las especies que siguen estando en cautiverio. Edward y yo somos un ejemplo. No nos rescataron de una de las instalaciones de pruebas originales. Algunos empleados de Mercile nos llevaron a otro lugar antes de que la policía llegara. Nos utilizaron para ganar dinero, querían marcharse a otros países y escapar de la justicia. "

-"Suficiente, Shadow,." Dijo Edward y dejó escapar un gruñido.

-"Ella tiene que saberlo y no entiende lo que le estás diciendo." Shadow pausa.

-"Queremos capturar a alguien que trabajaba para Mercile y conseguir la información que nos ayude a localizar a otras especies".

Isabella volvió la cabeza y miró a Edward. Él le frunció el ceño a su amigo y ella deseó poder verle los ojos.- "¿Por qué no quieres que él me diga eso?"

Sus labios se separaron pero luego los cerró y los apretó en una línea tensa.

-"A él probablemente le preocupa que puedas pensar que es cruel por perseguir a los seres humanos, a pesar del daño que ellos han causado a las especies".

-"Yo no pienso eso." Isabella colocó su mano sobre la de Edward.- "Creo que eres muy valiente".

Él no se apartó y se relajó en su asiento. Se volvió a Shadow de nuevo para obtener más respuestas ya que era más hablador. -"Pensaba que habían encontrado y liberado a todas las Nuevas Especies. "

-"No sabíamos que existía un quinto centro de pruebas, pero lo localizamos. Hay pruebas de que puede haber más centros y más nuevas especies ocultas en otros lugares. Como pasó con Edward y conmigo. "

-"Eso es horrible."

Shadow asintió con la cabeza.- "Sí. Es por eso que vivimos lejos de nuestra especie y nos sacrificamos para cumplir con nuestro deber. "levantó la barbilla y miró a Edward.

-"No debemos olvidarnos de la promesa que hicimos a nuestro pueblo".

Edward gruñó, volvió la cabeza en dirección a Shadow y le mostró los colmillos.

-"Basta".

Isabella miró a los dos hombres y se preguntó si de repente había desaparecido.

-"¿Cuál es tu dirección?" la mirada de Brian se encontró con la suya a través del espejo.- "Sera difícil conducir hasta allí si no sé a dónde voy."

Brass le dio la dirección de la casa de Isabella antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo y se volvió en su asiento para encontrarse con su mirada sorprendida. -"Lo supimos todo sobre ti al segundo que entraste en ese almacén. Te podría decir cuánto dinero tienes desde hace cuatro años y lo que pagas con tus tarjetas de crédito. "

El silencio en la camioneta se extendió hasta que se dio en cuenta de que estaban cerca de su casa.- "Es el edificio marrón con los arbustos grandes. Puedes tomar el camino que hay a la izquierda de la entrada y aparcar en la parte trasera.".

Brian aparco donde le indicó y Edward ayudó a Isabella a salir de la camioneta. Vio a su vecino y saludó al Sr. Adams con una gran sonrisa. La forma en que sus ojos se abrieron detrás de sus gafas mientras pasaba junto a él con sus cuatro grandes escoltas, le hizo reír.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Edward le entregó su bolso cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y entró.- "Siento que mi casa esté echa un desastre, pero no esperaba Compañía. "

Edward se detuvo a su lado.- "¿Por qué te resultó divertido que ese viejo se asombrara al verte con nosotros? Tú todavía estás sonriendo".

Isabella se rió entre dientes.- "El Sr. Adams es un entrometido y siempre está chismorreando. Tiene mucha imaginación. "

-"No lo entiendo". Habló Brass.- "¿Qué es eso?"

Brian se rió. -"Significa que es muy curioso y que siempre está hablando con todo el mundo de las cosas que ella hace. "Brian se dirigió a Isabella.-"Ellos no comprenden algunas condiciones humanas. "

Isabella se rió entre dientes.- "Esta noche estará diciéndole a todos mis vecinos que llegue a casa con cuatro grandes chicos y probablemente también les dirá que tuvimos una orgía".

Brian sonrió.

Edward se acercó más a su lado.- "¿Eso es una fiesta?"

Isabella se rió. -"Más o menos. Una orgía es... "Ella miró a Brian para obtener ayuda.-"¿Quieres explicarle eso?"

Él se echó a reír. -"El hombre viejo le dirá a todo el mundo que Isabella tuvo relaciones sexuales con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo. Una orgía son varias personas teniendo sexo a la vez y en el mismo lugar. "

Edward gruñó mientras volvía la cabeza hacia Isabella y apretó los labios en una línea tensa de antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a los demás machos en la habitación.

-"Dañare al que la toque."

La labios de Shadow se curvaron con una sonrisa.- "Tranquilo, amigo. Ella no sobreviviría si cuatro de nosotros la tomáramos a la vez. Ademas, las especies no compartimos. "

-"Um, vale. Iré a cambiarme de ropa para que podamos terminar con esto. Sentíos como en casa". Isabella se giró y caminó por el pasillo.

Edward la siguió, su presencia era algo que no podía ignorar. Los dos se detuvieron en el interior de su dormitorio.

Ella le miró a la cara mientras él miraba alrededor de la habitación. Ella odiaba que llevara las gafas oscuras, ya que le impedía ver sus ojos. Sentía curiosidad por lo que podría pensar al ver su gran cama con dosel y su decoración tan femenina.

Un maullido les sobresaltó y su gato saltó sobre la cama. Edward levantó un brazo, apoyó la mano sobre su estómago y la empujó contra la pared. El gato miró a Edward y de repente se puso tenso, arqueó la espalda y le siseó. Edward se inclinó ligeramente, le gruñó y le mostró sus dientes. Isabella se quedó boquiabierta mientras ambos seguían siseando y gruñendo.

-"¿Edward?"

-"No te muevas", jadeó y agarró su arma.

-"¡No!" Isabella empujó la mano que la mantenía contra la pared y se movió, ella se puso entre él y la cama y le agarró la muñeca de la mano sostenía el arma.- "¡Ese es mi gato! No le dispares".

Él bajó la cabeza y la miró.- "¿Qué?"

-"Ese es Alec. Él es mi gato. Mi mascota".

Alec siseó de nuevo detrás de ellos, pero Isabella no apartó la mirada del hombre que quería disparar a su gato. Edward enfundó su arma y le frunció el ceño.

-"¿Esa es tu mascota? ¿No es una criatura salvaje que logró entrar en tu casa? "

-"Sé que probablemente tiene que ir a la peluquería, pero no es un salvaje. Él sale a la calle porque yo odio poner una caja de arena, pero sí, es mi mascota. "

Edward se relajó y los músculos tensos bajo su mano se suavizaron ligeramente.

-"Tu mascota no parece ser muy amable."

Echó un vistazo a Alec.- "Él no se porta así normalmente. Basta, Alec. ¡Gatito malo! Deja de sisear. "

El gato se bajo de la cama, corrió hacia la puerta y Isabella se rió de la situación.

-"¿Debo suponer que no te gustan los gatos?"

-"No me gustan los gatos que son pequeños y no hablan."

Escuchó un fuerte gruñido y algo de cristal se rompió. Isabella maldijo y corrió hacia la sala de estar. Alec maulló fuerte y un gruñido profundo, le siguió rápidamente. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de entrada donde Brass y Shadow habían acorralado a su gato.

Su pobre gato estaba aterrorizado, tenía las garras extendidas, el pelo erizado y siseaba a a las especies.

-"¡Dejad de hacer eso!" Isabella se puso entre los hombres y su mascota.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Gruñó Shadow.

Brian se rió.- "Son caninos. Los perros y los gatos no se llevan bien. Deberías haberles dicho que tenías uno. "

-"¿No es un gato callejero que se metió en tu casa?" Brass dejó de gruñir y se enderezó.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de rodillas. -"No. Ven aquí, Alec. Todo está bien. No fue mi intención asustarte. Ven aquí, bebé. Ven aquí, Alec".

-"¿Alec?", Se rió Brass. -"¿Le pusiste el nombre de Alec? Tengo un amigo con ese nombre. No puedo esperar a contarle esto. "

Isabella cogió al gato tembloroso y usó su cuerpo para protegerlo de los hombres en su sala de estar. Ella caminó por el pasillo y entró en su habitación, Edward estaba junto a su cama. Dejó a Alec en el baño, lejos de sus invitados y cerro la puerta para que no se pusiera de nuevo en peligro.

-"¿Duermes aquí?" Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

-"Sí".

Caminó al lado de su cama y la sorprendió cuando apartó la colcha y dejó al descubierto sus sabanas. Se quedó muda mientras él se inclinaba, empujaba la nariz contra sus sabanas rosas y las olfateó ruidosamente. Se enderezó y le sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la colcha como estaba antes.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le resulto muy extraño, pero no estaba dispuesta a declarar eso en voz alta.

-"Yo sólo te huelo a ti y al gato. Nadie ha dormido aquí contigo".

Eso le cabreo.- "Yo vivo sola. Te dije que no he estado con nadie desde hace tiempo y no te estaba mintiendo. Te he dicho la verdad. Tú no tenias que comprobarlo oliendo mi cama. "

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla.- "Lo siento. Tenía curiosidad. Yo te creo. "dejo caer la mano a su lado.- "Tienes que prepararte. ¿Está seguro tu animal en el baño? No voy a entrar. Le asusté y pensé que iba a atacarte".

-"Él estará bien ahí. Él es un gato domestico. Suelo dejar la ventana del baño abierta para que pueda salir al exterior ya que no tengo una puerta para mascotas. El probablemente ha huido asustado de ti y tus amigos. "

-"Lo siento".

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Debería haberte dicho que tengo una mascota. ¿Debo entender que tú no te llevas demasiado bien con los gatos? "

-"No si es pequeño".

Isabella decidió empezar a cambiarse para ir a trabajar, ya que el equipo la estaba esperado en su sala de estar. Se dio la vuelta, abrió su armario y cogió la ropa de una percha. Alec se había ido cuando ella abrió la puerta del baño y entró. Cerró la puerta mientras se cambiaba, se lavó la cara y se maquilló rápidamente. Edward estaba tocando las cosas en su cómoda cuando regreso de nuevo a su dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-"Te has recogido el pelo en un moño," gruñó él.- "Me gusta más suelto".

-"Tengo que llevarlo así al trabajo, para parecer más profesional. Lo tengo demasiado rizado y se me enreda con mucha facilidad. "Se inclinó junto a la puerta, cogió una par de zapatos negros y se los puso.- "Estoy lista".

Edward se acercó a ella lentamente, acechándola y su forma de moverse le recordó que él no era un hombre normal y una vez más le pareció muy sexy. Ella todavía deseaba poder ver sus ojos. Él se detuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-"Te ves bien, pero te prefiero desnuda".

Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada por todo su cuerpo y luego miró su cara. Se veía muy sexy con ese uniforme militar. Decidió ser tan honesta como él, mientras miraba a sus gafas.

-"Me gustas mucho más desnudo y prefiero verte sin esas gafas. Odio no ver tus ojos. "

Edward se acercó y se las quitó. El deseo había oscurecido sus profundos ojos marrones y de inmediato Isabella se excitó. Él se acercó más y su corazón se acelero.

-"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Shadow desde la puerta.

Edward se tensó y se puso las gafas. Isabella quiso maldecir. Estaba bastante segura de que Edward iba a besarla. Volvió la cabeza para disparar una mirada asesina a Shadow, pero él ya había empezado a caminar por el pasillo. Isabella se giró, se negó a mirar a Edward y siguió a su amigo hacia la sala de estar. Las dos nuevas especies volvieron sus cabezas hacia ella. Deseó poder ver sus ojos, pero se imagino que estaban mirando su ropa. Brian era el único que no llevaba las gafas de sol, él le sonrió abiertamente mientras su mirada bajó por su cuerpo.

-"Estas muy guapa, Isabella." Le guiñó un ojo.- "Eres una mujer muy atractiva."

Edward gruñó detrás de ella, probablemente estaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

-"No la mires de esa manera. "

La sonrisa de Brian murió y le disparó a Brass una mirada de preocupación.- "Él me gruñe mucho."

Brass asintió.- "No lleva mucho tiempo en libertad. Es muy protector con la hembra y tú deberías dejar de coquetear con ella. Esta es la segunda advertencia que te ha dado y no deberías empujarle demasiado o te atacará. "

Brian palideció y retrocedió, para poner unos metros de distancia entre él y Isabella, su mirada cautelosa se fijo en Edward.- "Ya lo tengo. No la mirare o le hablare nunca más, si es eso lo que quieres. "

-"Bien." Edward extendió la mano y agarró la mano de Isabella. -"Vamos"

El sr. Adams estaba aún fuera cuando salieron y Isabella se aseguró de saludarle con la mano. Sí, pensó, los vecinos hablaran de mí esta noche.

Edward le ayudó a entrar en la camioneta. El trayecto a su trabajo sólo les llevó cinco minutos. Brass se retorció en el asiento para hacer frente a Edward.

-"No gruñas. Debes aparentar ser un humano. Recuerda eso. "Brass se volvió hacia Isabella.- "Podemos oírlo todo a través del micro que lleva Edward. Debes actuar de forma natural cuando hables con los seres humanos de tu trabajo. Trata de averiguar si alguien le ha visto o ha oído dónde esta Bill."

-"Ya lo tengo." Sonaba bastante fácil para ella.

Isabella y Edward bajaron de la camioneta, la oficina estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Enfrentó a Edward.- "Vamos a llamarte Paul Williams, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Mi nombre es Paul Williams."

-"Tú estás interesado en la compra de un apartamento de dos habitaciones. Tengo un montón de ellos y su precio es bastante accesible para la gente que trabaja en el ejército. Eres soltero, ya que no llevas un anillo de boda. Estoy segura de que nadie hablara contigo, pero es mejor que pongamos los patos en fila. "

-"¿Los patos en fila?" Él arqueó una ceja.

-"Es una forma de decir... bueno, que debemos estar prepararos por si alguien te hace esas preguntas de mierda".

Él sonrió-. "¿Por qué no dijiste eso?"

Ella sonrió.-"Estoy tratando de no decir palabras mal sonantes delante de ti. No es propio de una dama. "

Su sonrisa murió.- "No me importa si eres una dama o no. Me gustas. "Sus palabras calentaron su corazón. "Vamos."

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Nueve**

Isabella luchó contra el nerviosismo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina donde trabajaba para Edward. Él había intentado abrirla para ella, pero ella había negado con la cabeza.

-"Eres un cliente. Se supone que debo impresionarte yo a ti y no al revés. Aprecio el gesto, pero no es el momento de portarte como un caballero".

No dijo nada cuando entró en la oficina. Isabella sonrió a Kim, la recepcionista y esperaba que su sonrisa no pareciera forzada. Su corazón se aceleró, ella no quería fallar a Edward o su equipo, sabia que la captura de Bill era muy importante para ellos.

-"Hola, Kim. Este es el señor Williams. Vamos a mi oficina para mostrarle las ofertas que tenemos en los apartamentos. ¿Hay alguien más? "

-"Mel estaba aquí cuando llegué, John B y John T también están aquí y Gina está en su oficina con el gerente del banco que está complicando el préstamo a uno de sus clientes." Kim le hizo una mueca.- "Evitala si puedes".

-"Gracias por la advertencia." Isabella dio algunos pasos, pero se detuvo.- "Oh, la noche pasada Mel me llamo para que mostrara una propiedad de Brent. El tipo está muy interesado, pero me hizo unas preguntas que no pude responder. Hay unos grandes contenedores de carga viejos y oxidados dentro del almacén y quiere saber si se quedaran o los quitaran. ¿Brent tiene que venir hoy? "

-"No lo sé. Pero si quieres puedo hacer unas llamadas y averiguarlo. "

-"Eso sería genial. El hombre tenía otras dudas por lo que si Brent vuelve a llamar, por favor, pasa su llamada a mi oficina. El comprador está realmente interesado en esa propiedad".

Kim asintió con la cabeza y alcanzó el teléfono. Isabella sonrió a Edward y lo condujo a una habitación más grande. Isabella localizo a John T sentado frente a un ordenador y se le acercó.

-"Si es tan amable de tomar asiento, estaré con usted en unos minutos, señor Williams."

Isabella indico a Edward que se sentara en una silla cerca de John T.

Edward se sentó y Isabella se centró en su compañero de trabajo, este tipo conocía muy bien a Brent. Solían ir juntos a los bares y ella pensó que él ayudaría a que Edward cazara a ese monstruo.

-"Buenos días, John. Anoche me llamo Mel para que mostrara una de las propiedades de Brent. El comprador está realmente interesado, pero hizo varias preguntas que no pude contestar. ¿Sabes dónde está Brent? El comprador quiere el edificio pero él no quiere que esos enormes contenedores de carga se queden en la propiedad. No sé si el dueño planea eliminarlos o no".

-"Él recibió una llamada ayer después del trabajo y se fue de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo." John se encogió de hombros y continúo escribiendo. -"No he sabido nada de él desde entonces. Se suponía que debía presentarse en el Bugle anoche. "

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Él sonrió. -"Es nuestro bar de striptease favorito. Vamos allí un par de veces a la semana. "

Ella trató de parecer indiferente.- "Oh. Bueno, si llegas a hablar con él, ¿le dirás que me llame?"

-"Por supuesto." Él agarró su teléfono móvil y se volvió en su silla. Vio a Edward, se sobresaltó y dejó caer su teléfono en el escritorio. Lo buscó a tientas, lo cogió y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la pantalla de nuevo. -"Lo voy a llamar ahora".

Isabella se volvió, sonriendo a Edward.-"Bien, señor Williams. Voy a mostrarle esas ofertas en apartamentos".

-"¡Isabella!"

Isabella se sobresaltó y se giró. Mel estaba en su oficina, mirando a Edward con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-"Hola, Mel. Este es el señor Williams. Él está interesado en los apartamentos. "

Mel sonrió, pero se veía forzada. -"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Isabella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una puerta abierta en la zona de recepción. -"Esa es mi oficina. Entra y estaré contigo en un segundo. "Ella se movió hacia su jefa y se pregunto si estaría en problemas por hablar sobre la propiedad de la noche. -"¿Qué pasa, Mel?"

Mel esperó hasta que Isabella estuvo dentro de su oficina antes de hablar.- "¿Quién es él?" Ella hablo en voz baja.

-"Ese es el Sr. Williams. Lo destinaron a esta zona y planea quedarse por un tiempo. "

Mel se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño. -"¿Él te llamó para fijar una cita?"

Isabella asintió y rezo para que su jefa no tuviera la intención de intentar robarle el cliente. No sería la primera vez. Mel no se había dado cuenta de que Edward no era un cliente real y le preocupaba que su jefa quisiera mostrarle los anuncios en su lugar.

-"¿Cómo fue lo de anoche?" Mel cambió de tema.

Isabella logró ocultar su alivio.- "Bien. El Sr. Herbert está interesado en la compra de la propiedad, pero no quiere que esos grandes contenedores de carga se queden dentro del almacén. Él me preguntó acerca de ellos, pero no sabía si se quedarían o si van a ser retirados. Él quería hablar con Brent. "

-"Me encargare de eso." Mel estudió a Isabella. -"Está bien. Sigue adelante y encárgate del Sr. Williams, pero en media hora tenemos una reunión. Puede tomar un poco de café mientras te espera. No tardaremos mucho tiempo". Miró su reloj.- "En mi oficina dentro de media hora y es obligatorio. Podrás mostrarle las propiedades que le interesen después de la reunión. "

-"¿Está todo bien? Por lo general, no tenemos reuniones cuando los clientes están aquí"

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Mel.-"Todo está bien, Isabella. Hemos tenido algunos problemas de aparcamiento con el propietario y le juré que hablaría con todos los empleados. El hombre es un dolor en el culo, pero no queremos perder nuestro contrato de arrendamiento. Nos llevará sólo unos minutos. Quiero hablar con todos a la vez para que nadie se sienta señalado, pero ambas sabemos quienes son. Tanto John T como John B saben que no deben utilizar el callejón. Los otros inquilinos se quejaron".

-"Está bien." Ella dejó a Mel, volvió a su oficina y le sonrió a Edward. Se sentó en su escritorio, miró la puerta abierta y bajo la voz. -"Vamos a estar aquí por lo menos media hora. Mi jefa convocó una reunión y me dijo que es obligatoria. Eso significa que él tiene que asistir a ella también. Podría entrar en cualquier momento".

-"¿Has oído eso?" escucho lo que le decían por su auricular y dio a Isabella una leve inclinación de cabeza y mantuvo la voz baja.- "Ellos lo escucharon".

-"Voy a mostrarte algunas viviendas mientras esperamos y fingiremos que los miramos." Isabella le hizo acercar su silla para que ambos pudieran ver la pantalla de su ordenador. -"Podemos ver quien entra desde aquí. Nunca me canso de ver estos apartamentos. Algunos de estos son bastante guay."

-"Me gustan las escaleras de caracol y las bañeras grandes.", Señaló en el monitor de la computadora, pero con la otra mano le rozó la pierna y la acaricio antes se echarse hacia atrás en su silla.

Habían visto varios anuncios, cuando quince minutos más tarde sonó el teléfono de Isabella y respondió. -"Isabella Swan."

-"Hola, Isabella. Soy Brent. "

Su mirada voló a Edward.-"Hola, Brent."

Edward se tensó en su asiento y se acercó más. Isabella inclinó el teléfono para que ambos pudieran escuchar la conversación.

-"Escuché que estabas buscándome."

-"Sí. Tuve que mostrar un almacén por ti anoche. El hombre está interesado, pero él no quiere los contenedores de carga. Tenía unas preguntas sobre el techo, bueno, tú ya sabes como va, pero yo no pude responderle. Él quiere reunirse hoy de nuevo y conseguir esas respuestas. "

Miró a Edward y levantó las manos porqué no sabia que más decir. Él asintió con la cabeza y articuló "en el almacén a mediodía ".

-"Él quieres volver a ver el almacén a mediodía. Le dije que iba a tratar de enviarte en mi lugar porque tu podrías responder mejor que yo a sus preguntas, ya que es tuyo.

Parece muy interesado en comprar esa propiedad. "

Brent se rió entre dientes.- "Genial. Me reuniré con él. Gracias, Isabella. Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero esto ha sido realmente muy amable de tu parte. Podrías haberme jodido de todo el asunto. "

-"Es tu propiedad, Brent. Un día puedo tener una emergencia y puede que tengas que mostrar una de las mías. Espero que hagas lo mismo. "Ella se abstuvo de resoplar. El tipo no tendría ningún reparo en robarle el trato a ella.

-"Gracias. Me reuniré con él al mediodía. "Él colgó.

Isabella sonrió a Edward, feliz de haber sido capaz de ayudarle. Brent es un tipo malo y debe ser detenido. Bill, se corrigió. Él era un ex empleado de Mercile que había lastimado a gente como Edward y eso le molestaba.

Él le sonrió y ella bajó la voz. -"Él estará al mediodía en el almacén."

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder a Edward. -"Bueno, ¿qué pasara después?" Su mirada fija en sus gafas oscuras. Ella susurró, esperando que el dolor que sintió de repente no sonara en su voz.- "¿Es aquí donde tú vuelves a tu vida y yo regreso a la mía?"

-"No lo hemos capturado todavía. Te vienes conmigo".

Isabella admitió en silencio que no estaba lista para decir adiós a Edward. Él se inclinó más sobre ella y su mano le subió la falda mientras acariciaba su pierna. El escritorio impedía que cualquiera que pasara frente a su despacho le viera acariciarla. Ella se quedó mirando las gafas de sol que odiaba, sabía que él la miraba a los ojos y podía sentir la chispa del deseo que había entre ellos.

Ella decidió decirle la verdad, que le echaría de menos y que esperaba que pudieran verse después de la captura de Bill.- "Yo-"

-"¿Isabella?"

Isabella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Edward apartó la mano de su pierna cuando Amanda entró en la oficina. Los ojos de su amiga se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Edward y se lamió los labios.

-"Estoy con un cliente, Amanda. Sr. Williams, esta es mi mejor amiga, Amanda Davis.

"Ella vaciló y le dio a su amiga una mirada de frustración.- "Este no es un buen momento. Te llamaré más tarde. "

Amanda no se movió y sacó pecho. -"Hola, Sr. Williams."

Isabella apretó los dientes. Amanda estaba mirando el cuerpo de Edward como si fuera una de las chuletas de cerdo que tanto amaba.

-"Por favor, dime que eres único." Amanda se sentó en la silla junto a la puerta, cruzó las piernas y se puso cómoda.

Edward sonrió. -"Lo soy".

Amanda miró hacia el techo. -"Hay un Dios". Ella se echó a reír y batió sus pestañas a Edward.- "Soy soltera y me siento muy sola".

Edward mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar.- "Muy bien."

-"Amanda", Isabella dijo con voz firme, -"El Sr. Williams es un cliente. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? "

-"Yo estaba aburrida y pensé en venir a ver si podías cenar conmigo esta noche antes de la película."

-"Estoy muy ocupada. De hecho, voy a tener que cancelar nuestros planes de ir al cine.

Iremos mañana. "Amanda hizo un mohín. -"Le estoy mostrando al Sr. Williams unos apartamentos."

Amanda sonrió.- "Tengo un apartamento para mostrarte. El mio". Ella le guiñó un ojo.-"Creo que te gustará mi dormitorio."

-"Amanda" advirtió Isabella. -"Detente".

Amanda hizo caso omiso.- "¿Quieres ir a mi casa y ver a mi dormitorio? ¿Por qué comprar uno cuando podrías mudarte conmigo? Creo que te acostumbraras a mi casa enseguida. Tú pasarías mucho tiempo fuera, ¿no? "

-"Amanda" Isabella se estaba cabreado.

Amanda le dirigió una sonrisa.- " Estoy tratando de ligar. Cállate. Él es muy grande y es único. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tengo de llevar a un tipo así a mi casa? "Amanda sonrió a Edward.- "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que te muestre mi apartamento? Podríamos ir ahora mismo".

Edward dejó de sonreír.- "Agradezco la oferta, pero Isabella me va a mostrar unos apartamentos".

-"Yo quiero mostrarte algo más que un apartamento." Amanda tiró de su camisa hacia abajo y sacó pecho de nuevo.- "Y sé que quiero mostrarte mucho más que mi dormitorio. "Su mirada bajó a su regazo y se quedó allí.

-"Amanda" Isabella se quedó sin aliento.

John T tocó a la puerta. -"A la reunión, Isabella".

Isabella se levantó, temblando por el cabreo. Se volvió hacia Edward. -"No tardare mucho." Ella giró y fulmino a su amiga con la mirada. -"Amanda, ya basta y compórtate. "

Amanda sonrió.- "Pero yo no quiero ser buena." Ella hizo un guiño a Edward. -"Yo quiero ser mala. Muyyyyyyy mala".

Isabella salió de su oficina y en silencio se juró matar a su mejor amiga por coquetear con Edward. Amanda nunca había intentado ligar con uno de sus clientes y a ella le habría parecido gracioso e incluso se habría reído si no fuera porque coqueteaba con Edward. Eso le había cabreado un montón.

La puerta de Mel estaba abierta por lo que entró en la oficina. Su jefa estaba junto a la mesa, frente a Brent y ambos se volvieron para mirar a Isabella. Intentó ocultar su sorpresa al verlo allí. Ella no le había visto pasar por su oficina y deseaba poder indicárselo a Edward. Ella trató de aparentar estar calmada, pero le resulto muy duro, ya que sabía que estaba en la misma habitación que un asesino y alguien que había abusado de las nuevas especies. John T y John B entraron en la oficina detrás de ella y cerraron la puerta. Gina no estaba. Mel rápidamente se adelantó y agarró a Isabella por los hombros.

-"Tienes que decirme ahora mismo cómo y cuándo el hombre que esta en tu oficina se puso en contacto contigo".

Isabella se alarmo. El corazón le latía en los oídos y se quedó mirando en silencio a su jefa. Ella finalmente consiguió que su cerebro funcionara.- "Me llamó ayer y fijamos la cita. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? "

Brent la miró.- "¿No te das cuenta de que él es diferente?"

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que la buena audición de Edward pudiera detectar lo que estaba pasando en la oficina. El miedo se apoderó de ella ante la idea de que sospecharan la verdad, pero no entendía cómo sabían que Edward no era precisamente un tipo normal. Brent no lo había visto y él era el único que podía reconocer a una nueva especie.

-"No. ¿Por qué? "

John T le frunció el ceño. -"Él lleva las gafas puestas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo si nunca ha visto a uno de ellos? Dudo que ella sepa lo que es. "

Oh mi Dios. Isabella entró en pánico, pero trató de controlar su respiración para ocultar su miedo. John T sabia a ciencia cierta qué era Edward, pero ¿cómo?

Mel asintió. -"Tienes que irte ahora, Isabella. El hombre que está en tu oficina es... un violador. Se pone en contacto con las mujeres para que le muestre unas propiedades y las viola. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto. "

-"Pero..." Isabella no sabia que decir. Observó a las personas en la oficina y se sintió helada hasta los huesos. Los cuatro sabían que Edward era una nueva especie.- "Está bien pero mi bolso está en mi oficina. Voy a cogerlo, le daré una excusa y me iré. "Avisare a Edward.

-"Déjalo". Brent de repente agarró a Isabella.- "Vete ahora." Él la empujó hacia la puerta trasera de la oficina de Mel.

-"Pero..."

Isabella se encontró saliendo por la puerta trasera y en el callejón antes de poder protestar. Le cerraron la puerta en la cara y echaron los cerrojos. Ella se quedó en shock. Ellos sabían que Edward era una nueva especie, se habían deshecho de ella y estaban protegiendo a Brent por alguna razón. Aterrorizada por la seguridad de Edward se giró y corrió por el callejón hacia la camioneta para decirle a su equipo lo que estaba pasando.

Tenían que decirle a Edward que saliera o tendrían que entrar allí.

Amanda estaba con Edward. El miedo le hizo correr más rápido. Ella casi se rompió un tobillo con las prisas y por correr con tacones altos, pero se sintió agradecida cuando vio la camioneta. Un coche casi la atropelló cuando cruzo la calle sin mirar. El conductor pisó el freno y le tocó la bocina.

Brass abrió la puerta del copiloto, salió y la atrapó cuando prácticamente se estrelló contra su cuerpo. Sus grandes manos la agarraron de los brazos.

-"¿Qué está mal? ¿Dónde está Edward? "

-"Creo que saben que es una nueva especie. Ellos me soltaron que Edward era un violador antes de sacarme por la puerta trasera. Brent está ahí, todos mis compañeros de trabajo estaban actuando raro. Era como si estuvieran protegiéndole."

Brass maldijo.- "Quédate aquí". Él la levantó del suelo, la pegó al lado de la camioneta y la soltó.- "Vamos"

Isabella trató de recuperar el aliento.- "El callejón". Ella jadeó y juro comprar una cinta de andar para ponerse en forma. -"Pueden salir por la parte trasera si tratan de escapar de él. "

Brass se volvió hacia Brian, cuando él y Shadow salieron de la camioneta. -"Que uno cubra el callejón y se asegurare de que no se escapan."

Brian echó a correr en dirección al callejón.

-"Quédate, Isabella." Brass agarró las armas que llevaba atadas a la cintura.- "Estarás a salvo aquí".

-"Mi amiga Amanda está ahí también. Ella es la rubia que lleva la camiseta azul y la falda negra".

-"Entendido," dijo Shadow.

Los dos hombres cruzaron la calle y corrieron por la acera hacia el edificio de oficinas.

Isabella finalmente se quedó sin aliento y frunció el ceño. Ella no quería esperar en la camioneta, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga y por Edward. Podrían necesitarla.

Ella se apartó del vehículo y los siguió rápidamente. Estaba tan preocupada y distraída por lo que le podría estar pasando a Edward, a su equipo y Amanda que casi se cayó sobre su trasero cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la voz que le gritó.

-"Hey!"

Amanda la saludó con la mano, desde el otro lado de la calle, estaba de pie y apoyada en la puerta de su coche aparcado.

-"Dios, ese hombre es muy sexy. Quiero tumbarlo, espolvorearlo con sal y beber unos tragos de tequila antes de lamer su cuerpo. "

-"Pensé que estabas dentro."

-"Tu jefa me ordenó que saliera. Ella dijo que te había enviado a encargarte de una emergencia, dijo algo sobre un fontanero y un apartamento. Esa mujer es una perra y probablemente lo quiere para ella, pero no pienso soltarlo. Dime que tienes el número del Sr. Williams y en Nombre de Dios. ¿Sabes el nombre de ese hombre? Él no me lo dijo. "

Isabella volvió la cabeza para mirar el edificio de oficinas.- "Quédate aquí. Sólo… quédate aquí.¡ No te muevas! "

-"¡Está bien! Tráeme su número".

Isabella asintió y volvió su atención de nuevo a la oficina, se estaba muriendo por saber lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Amanda estaba a salvo. Eso era un gran alivio, pero no se calmaría hasta que viera a Edward. Ella caminó por el césped y evitó la acera de enfrente, ya que se podía ver desde la recepción. El escritorio de Kim estaba vacío cuando ella se asomó por la ventana. Isabella frunció el ceño.

Isabella se movió por el lado del edificio y se acercó a una de las ventanas que daba a las oficinas. Ella dudó, levantó la cabeza y miró dentro. Lo que vio le hizo jadear. Brass y Shadow estaban contra la pared y John T apuntaba una pistola hacia sus espaldas, mientras Mel y Brent estaba cerca, discutiendo. Podía oír sus voces, pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Dónde están Kim, Gina, y John B?

Isabella se agachó para que no la vieran y pasó por debajo de las ventanas. Ella prácticamente se arrastró hacia la parte trasera del edificio, hasta el callejón. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Brian estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo junto a la puerta trasera.

Corrió hacia él. La sangre en su frente era fresca. Alguien le había golpeado con algo, pero él respiraba. Las manos le temblaban mientras buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un teléfono móvil, se alegró de que tuviera uno.

Ella comprobó las llamadas salientes y vio que el número de arriba decía "Base". Pulso el botón de rellamada. Un hombre contestó al primer tono.

-"¿Hola?"

-"Soy Isabella Swan. ¿Es la sede? "

El hombre vaciló. -"¿Por qué tienes tú el teléfono de Brian?"

-"Está sangrando en el suelo." Ella volvió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.- "Tienen dentro a Brass, a Shadow y a Edward. Uno de mis compañeros de trabajo tiene un arma y está apuntando a Brass y a Shadow. No he visto todavía a Edward, pero sé que está dentro. ¿Debo llamar al 9-1-1? "

-"No," dijo el hombre.- "Estamos de camino. Quédate con Brian. ¿Está respirando? "

Isabella Brian comprobó de nuevo que su pecho subía y bajaba. Ella trato de controlar su pánico.- "Sí, pero él está inconsciente. Le han golpeado en la cabeza con algo, pero no está aquí y no veo nada con sangre. Estamos en el callejón de atrás de las oficinas".

-"No te muevas y permanece al teléfono. No cuelgues. Nuestros equipos llegaran a ti en cuestión de minutos".

Isabella no colgó, pero dejó el teléfono abierto en el chaleco de Brian, para que nadie lo viera y el hombre al otro lado de la línea pudiera oír lo que estaba pasando. De ninguna manera iba a quedarse allí a esperar a que la ayudara llegara cuando Edward podría estar en peligro. Ella se puso de pie, corrió hacia el otro lado del edificio y acercó a la ventana que daba a su oficina.

Isabella escuchó, no oyó nada y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su oficina a través de la ventana. Edward estaba sentado en la misma silla que estaba cuando salió de su oficina, pero parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormido, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y sus brazos colgaban sin fuerzas sobre los brazos de la silla. Un dardo con la punta roja sobresalía de su pecho. Podía ver que respiraba, lo que le alivió.

La adrenalina corrió a través de su cuerpo. Edward necesitaba ayuda y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría la ayuda en llegar. De ninguna manera se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada. Ella se levantó y se apoyó contra la pared del edificio. Su mirada fue al cerrojo de la ventana, sabía que no estaba puesto, ya que ella la abría a menudo y agarró la parte metálica con los dedos. La ventana se movió, trató de calmarse y se centró en la puerta de su oficina que estaba abierta. No había movimiento, pero que tendría que esconderse si alguien viniera. La subió un poco y se detuvo, escucho para detectar cualquier signo de que alguien dentro podría haberla escuchado. Ella los escucho hablar, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Nadie entró corriendo en la habitación, por lo que terminó de subir la ventada. Edward.

Estaba tan cerca. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer una vez que lo alcanzara, pero tal vez podría montar una barricada tras la puerta de su oficina para que nadie pudiera entrar hasta que llegara la ayuda. Las voces eran lo suficientemente ruidosas con la ventana abierta y podía ver claramente que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban gritándose y muy enojados. Ella se puso frente a la ventana, se alzó la falda y levantó una pierna. No le resulto fácil pasar a través de ella, pero se las arregló, se dejó caer de rodillas y se arrastró hasta su escritorio para ocultarse.

-"¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?" Exigió Mel.

-"Cálmate", dijo Brent. -"Te sigo diciendo que ya se me ocurrirá algo."

-"Probablemente es culpa tuya", gritó Mel.- "¿Te emborrachaste y le dijiste a alguien lo que realmente eres? Maldita sea, Bill. Te dije que estabas poniéndonos a todos en riesgo, pero ¿dejaste de ser un cretino egoísta? ¡Por supuesto que no! "

-"No lo hice." Bajó la voz y no pudo escuchar el resto de lo que dijo.

-"Ellos nos encontraron", gritó Mel.- "Dijiste que nadie sería capaz de encontrarnos aquí y confíe en ti."

-"Ellos lograron encontrarnos." Fue John T el que habló y él estaba obviamente enfadado. -"Vamos a pensar en lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Yo digo que los matemos y que nos larguemos de aquí. "

-"¿Y a dónde?" algo de vidrio se rompió, Mel probablemente estaba tan furiosa que había tirado algo.- "Nos gastamos todo nuestro dinero en este lugar para ocultar nuestras identidades. Probablemente han congelado nuestras cuentas en el banco. ¡Estamos jodidos! Voy a tener que llamar a mi hermana y sabes lo mucho que no quiero hacer eso. Yo la quiero lejos de esta mierda. Yo no quería volver a ver a uno de estos hijos de puta de nuevo y ahora tenemos tres. ¡En nuestras... ...oficinas! "

-"¡Basta!" Rugió John B.- "Ofrecen una recompensa económica por ellos. Tenemos a tres. Que todo el mundo se calme. No puedo pensar cuando estáis gritando. Podemos usarlos para conseguir dinero rápido y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. "

-"¿Quién va a cambiarlos? ¿Eh? ", Gritó Brent.- "Yo no. Eso es estúpido. Ellos nos tenderán una trampa y nos meterán en la cárcel para siempre. Ellos realmente nos van a hacer pagar".

-"Vamos a salir de aquí y conseguiremos un poco de tiempo para pensar en una manera segura de recibir el pago que la ONE nos dará a cambio de estos tres. Somos más inteligentes que esos hijos de puta. Sólo tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen más".

-"¡No te muevas o te pego un tiro!" Gritó John T.

-"Cálmate."Isabella apenas pudo oír la voz profunda y baja de Brass.- "La oficina nacional de estadística os pagará por nosotros. Eso sí, no hagáis daño a las mujeres. "

-"¿Ves? Te dije que era lo suficiente cursi como para proteger a los inocentes. Tú muévete y le cortare la garganta a la recepcionista. Ella no forma parte de esto y está embarazada de dos meses. Lucha con nosotros y ella muere. Puedo matar a Gina antes de que puedas llegar a mí. "Resopló John B en voz alta.- "La oficina nacional de estadística nos pagara. Sólo tenemos que salir de aquí. Bill, ¿donde hay más dardos? Vamos a tranquilizar a estos dos, atar a las mujeres y a largarnos. "Su voz se elevó.

-"Puede que más de ellos estén de viniendo hacia aquí. Estos tres podrían ser exploradores o algo así. Son cazadores, ¿verdad? Dispara los dardos, nos los llevamos y calcularemos el resto de esto cuando estemos a salvo. "

-"Por favor", rogó Kim.- "Déjame ir".

-"Cállate. No he traído suficientes dardos. "Brent sonaba furioso.- "Me dijiste que era uno. No tres".

-"¡Llegaron después!" Gritó John T.- "Si yo hubiera sabido que había más te lo habría dicho por el maldito teléfono."

-"¡No te muevas!" John B gritó.- "Te juro que os disparare a los dos y no volveré a advertírtelo. Estas mujeres morirán también. ¿Quieres su sangre en tus manos? "

El corazón de Isabella golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho y sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Ella levantó la mano para llamar al 9-1-1 desde el teléfono de su escritorio pero el recuerdo del sistema telefónico la detuvo en seco. En cada teléfono se mostraría que se estaba usando una línea mediante el parpadeando de una luz en rojo. No podía arriesgarse a hacer una llamada telefónica, pero sus compañeros de trabajo estaban pensando en llevarse a Edward y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Ella empujó su escritorio para poner a prueba su peso, pero no se movió. Era la única cosa lo suficientemente grande en la habitación para evitar que abrieran la puerta si lo empujaba hasta ella, pero tampoco funcionaría, ya que podrían rodear el edificio y entrar por la ventana.

-"Moveos", ordenó John T.- "Hacia esa oficina de atrás. Mantened las manos sobre la cabeza y moveos lentamente. Si tembláis siquiera os pego un tiro. "

-"Sí," dijo Brent, -"Haced eso. Cogeremos los cables de teléfono, los ataremos, los sacaremos por la parte de atrás y los meteremos en la camioneta. "hizo una pausa. -"Ve a buscar la camioneta."

-"¿Mi minivan?" preguntó John B.- "No cogeremos todos dentro de ella."

-"¡La furgoneta de la empresa, idiota!", Gritó Mel- "Es más grande. Tiene la parte trasera de carga y vidrios polarizados. Sólo deberán ir tumbados sobre la espalda".

-"Mierda", gritó.- "Muévete, Gina. Tú también, Kim. Te vas a quedar cerca de mí. Si ellos atacan estáis muertas ".

-"No dejes de moverte," ordenó John T. -"Mantén las manos en alto. Mel, arranca los cables telefónicos. Tienes tres allí. Agarra también los cables de los fax. "

Isabella miró alrededor de su escritorio, no vio a nadie y se arrastró hacia adelante hasta que pudo mirar hacia la puerta. Sus compañeros de trabajo no estaban a la vista. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para ver la oficina de Mel. De nuevo John T bloqueaba la mayor parte de la puerta y le impedía ver lo que que estaba sucediendo en la oficina de Mel. Todos ellos parecían estar ahí.

El terror se apoderó de ella, pero se movió, se puso de pie y agarró la silla de Edward por los brazos. La parte superior de la misma se le clavó en el vientre cuando tiró de ella.

Tiró un poco más fuerte y las ruedas se movieron un poco sobre la alfombra, por lo que volvió a tirar más duro y la sacó de encima de esta. Oró para que no se cayera del asiento. Él pesaba demasiado como para sentarlo de nuevo si se caía de la silla.

Se detuvo, escuchó y oyó a sus colegas discutiendo en la oficina de Mel. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la esquina otra vez, vio la espalda de John T en la puerta y ella tiró frenéticamente. Mel salió de su oficina, ella reprimió un gemido y siguió tirando de Edward. Ella sólo necesitaba arrastrarlo unos tres metros más y llegaría a la zona de recepción. Ella lo hizo sin que nadie la viera. Sintió como la culpa le roía las entrañas por dejar atrás a las otras dos nuevas especies y a sus dos compañeras de trabajo, pero sabia que no podía ayudarlos. Sólo podía salvar a Edward. Sólo podía llevar a Edward a un lugar seguro y rezar para que el hombre que había respondido al teléfono de Brian llegara a tiempo para ayudarlos. Sería un suicidio intentar entrar en la oficina de Mel e intentar rescatar a los demás. Su espalda golpeó la puerta de cristal que daba al exterior, pero no se abrió cuando la empujó. Ella giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que alguien había cerrado la puerta. Quitó el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta de cristal y el aire fresco llenó sus pulmones mientras respiraba profundo. Sacó a Edward del edificio. No había nadie en la acera. La gravedad le ayudó a mover la silla ya que el edificio estaba en una calle un poco inclinada. Le dio la vuelta, tiró frenéticamente y siguió su camino. Sus ojos permanecieron en el edificio.

Ella esperaba que sus compañeros salieran cuando se dieran cuenta de que faltaba una nueva especie, pero eso no sucedió y ella llegó a donde había dejado a Amanda.

-"Abre la puerta de atrás." Isabella tiró más fuerte y la silla se movió más rápido.

Amanda vio a Edward en la silla y a Isabella y su boca y ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa.

-"Abre la maldita puerta", le gritó Isabella.- "¡Ahora! Muévete. Abre la maldita puerta trasera. ¡Ábrela! Ahora, Amanda. ¡Ahora! "

Amanda se movió. Pulsó el botón para abrir las puertas y casi tropezó con el bordillo mientras corría alrededor del coche para abrir la puerta de atrás ella la abrió con un jadeo y Isabella arrastró la silla.

-"Ayúdame a meterlo"

-"¿Qué demonios?" los ojos de Amanda estaban abiertos como platos y parecía inusualmente pálida.

-"Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ayúdame. Pesa una tonelada. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea. "Isabella cogió el sobresaliente dardo en el pecho de Edward, lo sacó y lo dejó en el interior del bolsillo de su falda. -"Date prisa".

Amanda agarró el otro brazo de Edward e Isabella posicionó la silla frente al asiento trasero del coche. Ella lo agarró con firmeza y entre las dos levantaron su cuerpo inerte de la silla.

-"Jesús", gruñó Amanda.- "Mi espalda se está rompiendo. Él tiene que pesar al menos ciento trece kilos. "

Entre las dos lograron tumbar a Edward en el asiento trasero. Isabella le dobló las piernas para que quedaran completamente en el interior. Edward no se veía muy cómodo, pero al menos su rostro no estaba pegado contra el asiento. Cerró la puerta y abrió la del pasajero.

-"Métete en el coche",le jadeó a Amanda.

Amanda corrió alrededor del coche, abrió de golpe la puerta del conductor y se desplomo en el asiento. Arrancó el motor y el corazón palpitante de Isabella amenazó con explotar dentro de su pecho, por el cansancio y el miedo. Una mirada a su oficina le aseguró que nadie se había dado cuenta todavía y se movió en su asiento para agachar la cabeza en caso de que eso cambiara.

-"Conduce, maldita sea. Sácanos de aquí. "

Amanda piso el acelerador.- "Oh Dios mío", balbuceó Amanda.- "Vas a conseguir que nos detengan a las dos. Sé que siempre te quejas de estar sola, pero ¿has perdido la cabeza? No puedes secuestrar a un hombre. Él es muy atractivo, pero ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Estás tomando drogas? Vamos a llamar a la policía y le diremos que tuviste una crisis. Podríamos ir a un hospital y hacer que te examinen. "

-"Yo no lo secuestre, maldita sea. Esto no es lo que parece. Tenemos que irnos.

¡Conduce! Te lo explicare todo más tarde, él está en peligro".

-"¿Sabes que se le dice a los amigos que han perdido su mente?" Amanda lamió sus labios. -"Este seria un buen momento para ir aun psiquiatra."

Isabella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la cara enrojecida de su amiga y la fulminó con la mirada. Ella abrió la boca, pero sólo la cerró. Estaba demasiado cansada de gritar en ese momento. Ella decidió ser honesta.

-"Tienes que confiar en mí. Por favor, conduce, Amanda. Esto realmente no es tan malo como piensas. "

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"A tu casa".

Amanda asintió.- "Está bien. Oh hombre, ¿estamos en un buen lío? Es mejor que tengas una muy buena razón. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. "

Isabella quería utilizar el teléfono móvil de Amanda para llamar a la policía, pero no se atrevió ya que le habían ordenado no hacerlo. Rezó para que el equipo llegara pronto pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse y ver si la ayuda llegaba a tiempo. Sacar a Edward de allí era su prioridad y lo único que podía hacer.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Diez**

Isabella dejo de temblar en el momento en el que Amanda detuvo su coche en el garaje.

La puerta electrónica se cerró, dejándoles encerrados dentro y la luz se encendió.

Amanda apagó el motor y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga.

-"¿Crees que va a presentar cargos? Olvídate de eso. Por supuesto que lo hará. Tú lo dejaste inconsciente de alguna manera y lo secuestraste. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Te conseguiremos ayuda. Vamos a entrar y a llamar a alguien. No es demasiado tarde para arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a contratar al mejor abogado. La locura será una gran defensa. Nunca quise que hicieras algo tan drástico para conseguir a un hombre. "

-"Deja de decir eso", suspiró Isabella. -"No es así."

Amanda le frunció el ceño.- "Entonces, ¿por qué le drogaste y lo trajiste a mi coche?"

-"No le drogue." Isabella negó con la cabeza, estaba cansada, frustrada y preguntándose si su amiga necesitaría un poco de terapia.- "Es una larga historia. ¿Cómo lo vamos a meter en tu casa? ¿Alguna idea? "

Amanda se volvió en su asiento y estudió a Edward con el ceño fruncido.- "No lo sé. Él es muy grande. Has tenido que perder la cabeza para secuestrar al hombre más grande que pudiste encontrar. Yo sé que dije que estaba desesperada por echar un polvo, pero ¡Jesús, Isabella! "

-"¡Basta!" Isabella le lanzó una mirada furiosa.- "No lo traje para que tuvieras sexo con él. No he perdido mi mente y no hice esto para conseguir a un hombre. Su nombre es Edward y está en peligro".

-"Creí que habías dicho que su apellido era Williams."

-"Yo no creo que tenga apellido. Su verdadero nombre es Edward. Es una historia larga."

-"Creo que tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes lo que está pasando, ya que tenemos que pensar en una manera de salir del coche y meterlo en mi casa."

Isabella vaciló. -"¿No te fijaste en sus características faciales?"

-"¿Quién se preocupa por su cara cuando él tiene ese pedazo de cuerpo?"

-"Míralo, Amanda. Mira su nariz y piensa en esos héroes que ves en la televisión y que tanto te hacen babear. Aquí tienes una pista. Ben Cullen".

Amanda se volvió en su asiento para tener una mejor vista del hombre detrás de ella.

Ella lo miró, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y el color poco a poco desapareció de su rostro. Su boca se abrió y miró asombrada a Isabella.

Isabella asintió.- "Es una nueva especie."

-"Santa mierda. ¿En qué me has metido? Son como una especie en peligro de extinción, ¿no? Tienen leyes muy estrictas sobre ellos. Isabella, ¿En qué estabas pensando? Iremos a la silla eléctrica si le pasa algo. Si matas a uno de ellos, aunque sea accidentalmente, nos castigaran con la muerte".

-"Yo no hice esto. La gente de mi trabajo le disparó un dardo para drogarlo y dejarlo inconsciente".

Amanda pestañeó.- "¿Por qué? ¿Él no tenía un buen crédito o algo así? Sé que tu jefe es una perra, pero esto es demasiado incluso para ella".

-"Muy graciosa", resopló Isabella.- "Es muy complicado. Creo que he estado trabajando con algunos idiotas que trabajaron para las Industrias Mercile. Lo vieron y le hicieron esto. Planeaban llevárselo pero lo saqué de allí antes. Tenemos que esconderle en tu apartamento hasta que pueda conseguir ayuda. Su equipo y mis dos compañeras de trabajo que no están involucradas en este lío están en la oficina. Sólo pude salvarle a él. Yo no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. "

-"¿A quién vas a llamar? ¿A la policía? "

Isabella negó con la cabeza.- "No. Las personas que trabajan con Edward me dijeron que no llamara al 9-1-1, así que supongo que tendré que dejarlos arreglar esto. "Isabella se apeó del coche.- "Vamos a entrar."

Amanda se bajó del coche y le frunció el ceño a Isabella. -"¿Cómo? No tengo a mano una grúa para sacarlo del coche y subir las escaleras. Él es muy pesado. "

Isabella observó los escalones que conducían al apartamento de Amanda y tuvo una idea.

-"¿Todavía tienes ese colchón de aire que utilizas cuando tu sobrina viene de visita? "

-"¿El de la princesa?"

-"Sip. Podríamos hincharlo, tumbarlo sobre él y arrastrarlo hasta la cocina. "

Amanda suspiró.- "Voy a buscar la bomba eléctrica y a llenarlo de aire." La mirada de Amanda derivó hacia el asiento de atrás. -"No haría esto si él no fuera tan sexy. Él me debe una. "Amanda repente sonrió.- "Realmente es muy atractivo. Una vez que lo llevemos dentro podríamos quitarle algo de esa ropa. "

Isabella gimió. -"Amanda"

-"¿Qué? Sólo la camisa. Se una buena amiga. Yo fui la que condujo el coche e infiernos, debería obtener algún tipo de recompensa por arrastrarlo a mi casa. Creo que ya tengo una hernia por ayudar a meterle en el coche. "

Isabella negó con la cabeza.- "Creo que te beneficiarías de que está drogado y me preocupo por ti."

-"Deberías estar preocupada. Si no echo un polvo pronto voy a marchitarme y morir. "

-"Las cosas que tengo que aguantar," murmuró Isabella.

-"¿Tú? Yo te ayude a meter ese sexy cuerpo en la parte de atrás de mi coche y estoy acogiendo en mi casa a una especie en peligro de extinción. "

-"Buen punto. Tú eres la mejor amiga del mundo. "Sonrió Isabella. -"Ve a buscar el colchón. ¿No tienes por aquí esas lonas que utilizamos el mes pasado para pintar el cuarto de baño? "

Amanda señaló la esquina.- "En algún lugar de allá".

Isabella se volvió para buscarlas y Amanda entró en el apartamento. Isabella las encontró plegadas debajo de un estante, regresó junto al coche y abrió la puerta de atrás. Edward seguía drogado. Ella extendió la lona en el suelo, junto a la puerta abierta y agradeció que Amanda tuviera un gran garaje ya que así tenían un montón de espacio para moverse. Amanda regresó, arrastrando el gran colchón inflable de color rosa y lo dejó caer sobre la lona.

-"Él es muy pesado".

-"Lo sé," estuvo de acuerdo Isabella. -"Voy a cogerle por los pies y tirare de él hacia fuera. Tú ponte al otro lado, cógelo por los brazos y ten cuidado con su cabeza. No quiero que se golpee cuando lo saquemos del coche. "

-"Está bien.", Se rió Amanda. -"¿Estás segura de que no puedo quitarle la ropa? Le quitaríamos unos cuantos kilos de encima. "

-"Estoy segura".

-"Maldita sea. Siempre me pregunto si tienen colas o mucho pelo en sus cuerpos. Sabes que hay rumores de que algunos de ellos podrían tener problemas con el pelo, dicen que tienen que afeitarse la cara y los brazos para ocultarlo. Podríamos averiguarlo. "

Isabella agarró de los tobillos a Edward y trató de ignorar a Amanda. Amanda se aferró a sus brazos y entre las dos lo levantaron. Ambas lucharon para sacarlo del coche y para dejarlo sobre el colchón.

-"Debería quedármelo porque creo que me he destrozado la espalda y necesitare que alguien me cuide".

El sudor corría por su cuerpo y ella sabía que sólo empeoraría cuando lo subieran por las escaleras. Sólo había tres escalones, pero parecían mil. Isabella se quitó los zapatos y los lanzo a un lado. Ella se inclinó y agarró la lona con las dos manos y tiró.

Amanda agarró el otro extremo y se quedó mirando la cara de Edward.- "Él es muy guapo. ¿De qué color son sus ojos? ¿Lo sabes? "

-"verdes oscuro y son hermosos", gruñó Isabella y tiró de Edward. -"No te hagas ilusiones. El ya está pillado".

-"¿Él tiene novia? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todos los hombres guapos tienen novia o son gays? "

Se las arreglaron para conseguir subir a Edward por la escalera. Las dos se derrumbaron sobre sus de rodillas cuando consiguieron arrastrarlo desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar.

-"Yo no lo llevare arriba", juró Amanda.- "Clávame un tenedor. Ya he terminado".

-"Yo tampoco. Nunca lo lograría".

-"Él se ve muy bien al lado de la mesita de café. La madera coincide con su bronceado."

Isabella se puso en pie, agarro dos botellas de agua de la nevera y le pasó una a su mejor amiga. Era un día cálido y arrastrar a Edward las había agotado.

-"Tengo una idea", anunció Isabella.- "Voy a usar tu teléfono."

-"Sírvete. Olvídate de eso de quitarle la camisa. Estoy demasiado agotada". Amanda se recostó en la alfombra. -"Voy a tumbarme aquí por un tiempo."

Isabella se acercó a la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y se sentó en el taburete.

Cogió el teléfono de Amanda y marcó el número de información. Ella gimió cuando contesto una voz automatizada.

-"Maldita sea," murmuró.

Le dijo el nombre de la ciudad y el estado y dijo "ONE", con claridad. Nada. Ella lo repitió un par de veces y nada, se quedo en silencio y espero hasta que una persona tomo su llamada. Isabella preguntó por el número de la oficina nacional de estadística.

No la entendió.

Ella le aclaró.- "Es la Organización de las nuevas especies. " por fin encontraron el número. Ella lo escribió y marcó.

Un hombre contestó.- "The Homeland, NSO. ¿A dónde desea que dirija su llamada? "

Isabella tomó una respiración profunda.- "Hola. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. No sabía a quién llamar, pero tengo a un hombre de la nueva especie en el salón de mi amiga. Le han disparado una especie de dardo y está fuera de combate. Necesito que me envíen ayuda".

Se hizo el silencio en el otro extremo de la línea durante unos segundos.- "Es un delito realizar llamadas para burlarse de nosotros, mujer."

-"Esto no es una broma. Su nombre es Edward y está viviendo en la sede. Así es como él lo llama. Ayer él me cogió porque pensaba que yo estaba trabajando con alguien que trabajó para Industrias Mercile. Hoy entramos en mi oficina para tratar de encontrar a la persona que está cazando, pero resultó que casi todos en mi oficina trabajaron para Mercile. Le dispararon un dardo para drogarlo. Lo saqué de allí, pero yo-"

El hombre la interrumpió.- "¿Dices que su nombre es Edward?"

-"Sí".

El hombre gruñó. -"Tengo una lista de todas las nuevas especies justo en frente de mí. No hay nadie llamado Edward. Mujer, si alguna vez llamas aquí de nuevo, enviare a la policía a tu casa. Tenemos tu dirección aquí. Se registran todas las llamadas entrantes inmediatamente". Él recitó la dirección de Amanda.- "Nunca llames aquí de nuevo." Él colgó. Isabella apretó los dientes. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward. Él era sin duda una nueva especie. Marcó de nuevo y el mismo hombre respondió.

-"Escúchame, quienquiera que seas. Tengo a una nueva especie en la sala de estar. Por favor, envía a alguien para arrestarme porque cuando lleguen aquí y le vean, sabrán que no estoy mintiendo. Le han disparado un dardo y está inconsciente. Él necesita ayuda.

Estoy preocupada por él y no tengo ni idea de lo que contenía ese dardo. Me dijeron que no llamara al 9-1-1, así que no hago. Tienen como rehenes a dos más de tu gente y a dos mujeres. Han herido a un hombre llamado Brian. Estaba sangrando en un callejón. "

-"¿Quién hizo eso a ese hombre y a los otros que has mencionado?" Parecía aburrido.

-"Mi jefa y algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo. Estaban apuntando con una pistola a dos nuevas especies y planeaban llevárselos en una furgoneta que la empresa posee. Ellos-"

-"No llames aquí de nuevo, maldita sea. Necesitas ir al psiquiatra. "El hombre colgó.

-"¡Mierda!" Isabella dejó el teléfono sobre la barra.

-"¿Él no te cree?" Amanda levantó la cabeza.

Isabella estaba enojada.- "No. Él me colgó de nuevo. Me gustaría saber donde está la sede, pero no le presté mucha atención cuando salimos de allí. "

-"Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que la droga se desvanezca pronto y entonces él podrá decirnos lo que debemos hacer".

Isabella se levantó del taburete y caminó hacia él. Se dejó caer de rodillas y puso la mano sobre su pecho mientras miraba su cara. Le quitó las gafas, le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y rezo para que se despertara pronto.

-"Espero que sólo sea un sedante. ¿Y si no lo es? "

-"Lo vamos vigilar y si deja de respirar o algo así, llamaremos a una ambulancia."

Isabella asintió. Ella se sentó al lado de Edward. Ella no iba a permitir que le pasara nada.

Saturn negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar su cólera. ¿Los humanos no tenían nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de él? Él tenía un montón de llamadas tontas todos los días. Una hora antes, una mujer había llamado para ver si podía contratar a una especie para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, como si fueran esos payasos que los humanos contrataban para entretener a los niños. La llamada anterior a esta, era de un hombre diciendo que quería casarse con una mujer de las Especies. Ahora una hembra le había llamado para decirle que alguien estaba secuestrando a su pueblo con la furgoneta de su empresa y que tenía a uno de ellos en la sala de estar. Él soltó un bufido.

-"¿Mal día?" Alec sonrió.

-"No me gusta contestar al teléfono", admitió Saturn.- "Los seres humanos están locos."

Alec asintió.- "Lo sé. Nunca puedo decidir si los que llaman para decirme que me muera son peores que los que llaman y me preguntan si pueden volver con nosotros a nuestro planeta. "

-"Línea directa, Alec",dijo una especie femenina.- "Es Tim Oberto y hay un problema".

Alec maldijo. Cuatro, no, tres de los machos de su especie estaban trabajando con el equipo especial de Tim. Oró para que no hubiera otro problema con ellos. Uno de esos hombres se había vuelto inestable y no apto para el servicio. Esperaba que otro de ellos no se hubiera quebrado al estar bajo tanta presión. Caminó hacia el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Tenemos un gran problema. Uno de mis hombres y tus tres hombres han sido secuestrados. En este momento estamos rastreando a dos de los tuyos y al nuestro. Ellos llevaban sus uniformes, por lo que los recuperaremos en cualquier momento, a menos que se quiten las ropas. Por desgracia, uno de tus hombres no llevaba el uniforme y no podemos rastrearlo. No tenemos ni idea de dónde está, Alec. Está fuera del radar a menos que él este también con los otros. "

-"Hijo de puta. ¿Quien falta? "

-"Edward".

Alec frunció el ceño.- "¿Quién?"

Tim suspiró. -"Tú lo conoces por el 919. Se les ordenó escoger un nombre y ese es el que él eligió. "

-"¿Edward?" Alec sabia que algo malo le había pasado a Edward y temía por la seguridad de sus hombres. -"¿Qué pasó?"

Tim se lo explicó rápidamente.- "La mujer nos llamó desde el teléfono de Brian para alertarnos sobre el infierno que se había desatado. Brian es uno de mis hombres y estaba con tus chicos. Ella no estaba en la escena cuando llegamos y para ser honesto, tus hombres no me informaron de lo que pensaban hacer, Alec. Acabo de enterarme de lo que esta pasando y de quién es esta mujer por las malditas notas de Brass. No había nadie allí cuando llegamos a esa dirección. La oficina estaba vacía. Vimos uno de nuestros SUV aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina y vimos un poco de sangre en el suelo, donde ella dijo que habían herido a Brian. "

-"¿Crees que esta mujer los secuestró?"

Tim suspiró.- "Ella nos alertó de que algo iba mal. De lo contrario, no habríamos activado los dispositivos de rastreo hasta que nos hubieran informado de que no habían regresado a la sede y para eso faltan unas pocas horas. Estamos asumiendo que ella estaba ayudando al equipo".

-"Lo tengo. Así que ¿no sabes donde encontrar a la hembra humana? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué nombre eligió el 358? " Alec lo escribió.- "Voy a avisar a mi gente. Tal vez ellos llamen para pedir un rescate. Quiero que me llames cuando estés cerca de las señales. "Él colgó.

Alec giró y alzó la voz.- "Atención todo el mundo, tenemos un secuestro. Tenemos a tres machos de las nuevas especies, a un hombre humano y a una hembra humana en paradero desconocido. Nuestros hombres estaban en una misión de recuperación, el humano era el conductor y un miembro del equipo de Tim y la hembra humana estaba ayudando a localizar el objetivo. Nuestros hombres desaparecidos son Brass, el 919 y el 358. "Hizo una pausa.-"Lo siento. Escogieron nombres. El 919 ahora se llama Edward y el 358 se llama Shadow".

Saturn maldijo y se levantó.-"¿Dijiste Edward?"

Alec fijó su mirada en Saturn.

-"¿El nombre de la hembra humana es Isabella?"

Alec cruzó la habitación hacia él. -"Sí. Isabella Swan. "

-"Mierda. Ella nos llamó, pero yo pensaba que era una chiflada. Le colgué dos veces. Ella tiene a Edward y quería que le ayudara, pero no le creí. "

Isabella se alarmo aún más al ver que el tiempo pasaba y Edward no despertaba. Ella se puso la cómoda ropa que le prestó Amanda y se quedó a su lado. Amanda seguía tratando de convencer a Isabella de quitarle la camisa, con el pretexto de ponerlo más cómodo, pero Isabella negó con la cabeza a su mejor amiga.

-"Déjalo ya. No vamos a desnudarlo".

-"Pero él estaría más cómodo".

-"No lo estará cuando se despierte y tenga que el cuerpo lleno de tus babas."

-"Buscare un trapo y lo atare alrededor de mi cuello para que mis babas no caigan sobre su sexy cuerpo."

Isabella se rió.- "Maldita sea, ¡no! Tú no vas a quitarle la ropa. "

-"Tú le quitaste las botas".

-"Bueno, pero sólo fueron sus pies. Está durmiendo. Nadie debería hacer eso con las botas puestas".

-"Él tiene los pies y las manos grandes. ¿Crees que ese dicho es cierto? "Sonrió

Amanda.

-"Lo es en su caso".

Los ojos de Amanda se abrieron como platos.-"Te asomaste cuando se estaba cambiando, ¿no? Dios, eres una puta. Se supone que debes contárselo todo a tu mejor amiga. "

Isabella dudó y decidió contarle a su amiga la verdad.- "No le mire mientras se estaba cambiando. Me he duchado con él. "

-"¡No! ¡Joder! Estás mintiendo sólo para darme celos. "

-"Hemos pasado la noche juntos."

Amanda dejó que sus ojos recorrieran cada centímetro del cuerpo de Edward. Su mirada volvió a Isabella.- "Tú eres la novia de mi héroe".

Isabella se levantó y entró en la cocina.- "Estoy hambrienta. ¿Y tú? "

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Isabella al instante sintió miedo, giró y su mirada voló a Amanda.-"¿Y si es uno de los matones de mi trabajo?" Ella susurró.

Amanda vaciló, palideció y susurró a su vez.- "¿Cómo saben donde vivo?"

-"Trabajamos en el sector inmobiliario. ¡Idiota! Realizamos búsquedas de apartamentos todo el tiempo. "

-"¿Saben mi apellido?"

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

Amanda se puso en pie y caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta. -"Voy a echar un vistazo."

Isabella cogió el cuchillo más grande que encontró en la cocina, un rodillo de amasar y se acercó también a la puerta, estaba lista para luchar si alguien trataba de romper la puerta para llevarse a Edward. Amanda miró las cosas que Isabella llevaba en sus manos y le frunció el ceño antes de alzarse para mirar por el pequeño agujero en la puerta.

Amanda saltó hacia atrás, giró y miró aterrorizada a Isabella.

-"Dos hombres realmente grandes, vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol están ahí fuera. Se ven enormes ", susurró.

-"¿Isabella Swan?" Dijo un hombre fuera.- "Somos de la ONE. Estamos aquí como usted solicitó. Sabemos que no está loca y que tiene a uno de nuestros hombres. Por favor, ¿nos permiten ver a Edward? No tenemos malas intenciones".

Isabella se acercó más a la puerta, se puso de puntillas y miró a través del pequeño agujero. Los dos hombres eran muy grandes, llevaban gafas y su prominente estructura ósea le aseguró que no están tratando de engañarla. Se dejó caer hacia atrás. Amanda le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.- "Dejarlos entrar"

Amanda negó con la cabeza. -"¿Te he dicho que son realmente muy grandes?"

-"Abre la puerta. Maldita sea, Amanda. Edward necesita ayuda".

-"Bien, pero me voy a cabrear contigo un montón en la otra vida si haces que nos maten".

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. Amanda abrió la puerta, muy lentamente. Ella retrocedió y casi tropezó, cuando dos hombres muy altos y muy musculosos, vestidos de negro entraron en la habitación. Tenían el pelo largo y llevaban gafas de sol idénticas. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Uno de ellos frunció el ceño y lentamente extendió la mano para quitarse las gafas de sol. Isabella se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un par de ojos de gato. Él parpadeó y su atención cayó en lo que ella tenía en las manos.

-"¿Vas a tratar de cortarnos o golpearnos con eso?"

Isabella se dio cuenta de que ella todavía sujetaba el cuchillo y el rodillo de madera. Ella se sonrojó y los dejó sobre la mesa más cercana. -"Lo siento. Teníamos miedo de que fueran los hombres de mi trabajo. Edward está por allí. "Señaló.

Caminaron hasta Edward. El hombre que había hablado con Isabella de repente se echó a reír.

-"¿En una colchoneta rosa? "

-"Es de mi sobrina", admitió Amanda.- "A ella le encanta dormir en mi habitación, así que le compré eso. Tiene el dibujo de una princesa debajo de su cuerpo. "

El hombre sonrió.- "Soy Flame y este es Slash."

Slash era tan alto como Flame, alrededor de un metro noventa, pero tenía el cabello castaño claro con reflejos plateados. Se quitó las gafas. Él tenía los mismos ojos de gato y eran de un extraño color azul. El hombre asintió con la cabeza a Isabella y Amanda.

-"¿Qué pasó?" Flame se centro en Amanda.

-"Habla con ella. Yo sólo fui la conductora del vehículo que les ayudo a escapar. Yo no sabía lo que era o lo que estaba pasando, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y ¿qué otra cosa iba hacer? Dijo "conduce" y yo puse el pie en el acelerador".

Flame se dirigió a Isabella. Ella rápidamente les explicó todo lo que había pasado y agarró el dardo que se había guardado.

-"Esto es lo que le clavaron. Lo guardé por si necesitabais verlo para saber qué droga utilizaron."

Flame tomó el dardo y lo olió. Maldijo. Sacó un teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente.

-"Necesitamos un helicóptero aquí. Ahora. Edward está drogado. Le han disparado un dardo con una fuerte dosis de sedante y un agente paralizante. Hay un parque a cincuenta metros de aquí. Nos encontraremos allí."Colgó y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Isabella. -"Lo has hecho muy bien, hembra humana. El sedante dura más tiempo con el agente paralizante. Es un truco que esos bastardos han descubierto para que nuestros cuerpos no se recuperen tan rápido de sus medicamentos. Su corazón podría detenerse con una sobredosis".

Isabella asintió.- "¿Se pondrá bien?" Ella estaba preocupada.

Flame asintió.- "Creo que sí. Su respiración es estable y es fuerte. Coged un poco de ropa. Os venís con nosotros. "

-"Pero…" Isabella empezar.

-"Déjame coger mi bolso", dijo Amanda al mismo tiempo. Amanda le dio a Isabella una mirada asesina. -"Nos quieren llevar con ellos. Se una buena amiga, cierra la boca y vamos a coger algo de ropa." Isabella le frunció el ceño. -"¡Jesús! Chicos fuertes. Mueve tu culo, Isabella. "Amanda giró y corrió hacia las escaleras.- "¡No te vayas sin mí!"

Isabella miró a Flame y no pudo dejar de notar su expresión de sorpresa o que tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Dijo chicos fuertes?"

Isabella suspiró.- "Ella está soltera y está buscando."

Flame frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué busca?"

-"Ella no tiene un hombre en su vida y quiere uno. Los dos sois hombres. "

Flame se relajó y se rió.- "Oh".

Slash hizo un ruido raro.- "¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?"

Flame sonrió.- "Ella está buscando un compañero."

Slash negó con la cabeza.- "Yo no. Las hembras son problemas y yo no quiero una compañera."

Flame echó a reír.- "Yo tampoco." Él miró a Isabella. -"El helicóptero llegara en quince minutos y tenemos que ir a su encuentro. Si lo deseas, puedes coger algo de ropa extra."

Isabella corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Amanda. Isabella negó con la cabeza cuando vio las tres maletas abiertas sobre la cama y a su amiga echando la ropa en ellas.

-"¿Un vestido de coctel? Amanda nos vamos en un helicóptero y eso significa que sólo puedes llevar una pequeña bolsa".

-"Pero tengo que lucir bien. ¿Has visto a esos dos? "Amanda se abanicó.- "Hace mucho calor".

-"En ese helicóptero solo entrara una cosa, tú o esas maletas que estas preparando. ¿No quieres salir con esos chicos? "

Amanda vaciló.- "Sip. Vale, preparare una pequeña bolsa. "bajo la voz. -"Quién sabe. Tal vez no necesite usar nada de ropa. "Ella le guiñó un ojo. -"Él que habló tiene una voz profunda y muy sexy y ¿viste sus ojos? ¡Miauuuuu! Quiero frotarme con él".

Isabella bajó la voz también.-"Ellos tienen un oído muy bueno y probablemente acaban de oír lo que has dicho."

-"Entonces él sabe cómo me siento. La vida es demasiado corta como para no ir detrás de lo que quieres. He aprendido eso. "

-"Lo sé. Deja que te ayude. Coge algo para dormir y una muda de repuesto."

-"Coge prestado lo que necesites."

-"Gracias".

Volvieron abajo e inmediatamente Isabella fue al lado de Edward para ver cómo estaba.

Estaba respirando lenta y profundamente, tenia un buen color de piel, pero todavía no se había despertado. Ella estaba muy preocupada por él. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con Flame y Slash mirándola fijamente.

Flame se adelantó.- "Llevare a Edward. Por favor, no trates de correr. Estarás más segura con nosotros. Las personas que le dispararon pueden estar buscándole".

-"Oh, no vamos a correr",le aseguró Amanda sinceramente y le sonrió.- "No te quitare la vista de encima y no pienso apartarme de tu lado ".

Flame le sonrió. -"Me gustas, hembra. Eres directa".

-"Esa soy yo". Le guiñó Amanda.- "Directa e individual, pero se puede cambiar eso".

Isabella se levantó y dejó que el otro hombre se agachara donde ella había estado. Le sorprendió cuando la nueva especie levantó a Edward como si no pesara nada, se lo echó sobre un hombro y se enderezó.

-"Vamos" Se dio la vuelta y su compañero abrió la puerta principal.

-"Mierda", exclamó Amanda.

Flame se dio la vuelta y en silencio miró a Amanda. Amanda lo miró fijamente.

-"El pesa una tonelada y tú acabas de levantar su cuerpo como si fuera una almohada".

Flame pasó un brazo alrededor de las piernas de Edward para mantenerlo seguro.-"Somos fuertes".

Slash se adelantó y le puso a Flame las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos. Slash se puso sus propias lentes de nuevo. -"Vamos."

Flame asintió. -"Vamos, mujeres."

Amanda sonrió a Isabella.- "Somos mujeres".

Isabella negó con la cabeza y suspiró. -"¿En serio? Pensé que eras un drag-queen ".

-"Puta". Amanda se echó a reír y le dio un codazo.

-"Zorra", articuló Isabella. Se dio cuenta de que las dos nuevas especies las observaban en silencio- "Estamos listas".

-"Así que..." Amanda sonrió. -"¿A dónde nos llevas?"

-"Regresamos al Homeland ", les informó Flame.

Salieron de apartamento. Un SUV negro estaba aparcado en la acera. El conductor, que les estaba esperando, abrió las puertas. También llevaba gafas de sol, pero Isabella sabía que no era una nueva especie ya que podía ver claramente su nariz. Le recordó a Brian y la preocupación le carcomió.

-"¿Encontraron a Brass, a Shadow y a Brian? ¿Habéis recatado a las dos mujeres con las que trabajo? Estaban retenidas como rehenes. "

Slash se encogió de hombros. -"Esa no es nuestra misión. No lo sé. Nos enviaron aquí para recoger a Edward y a la hembra que estaba con él. "

Flame dejó a Edward en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y luego, Isabella y Amanda se sentaron en el asiento trasero. El conductor y Slash ocuparon los asientos delanteros.

Isabella se volvió para ver a Edward. Ella extendió la mano y le tocó para asegurarse de que seguía respirando.

-"¿Por qué pones la mano sobre su pecho?", preguntó Flame.

Isabella se volvió hacia él, sin saber qué decir.

-"Oh, porque ellos pasaron la noche juntos" bromeó Amanda.- "Y ella ya le ha visto desnudo".

Isabella se ruborizó.- "Cállate, Amanda".

Flame se echó a reír.- "¿En serio? ¿Tú y Edward? "

Isabella no le hizo caso a Amanda. Ella volvió su atención a Edward ¿Por qué no se despierta? Ella mantuvo su mano sobre él, sintiendo su respiración, mientras se dirigían al parque.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Once**

El Centro Médico de la oficina nacional de estadística no era para nada como Isabella se lo habría imaginado. Era un gran edificio con la fachada de cristal. En el interior, había sillas alineadas a lo largo de la pared, un largo mostrador y detrás de eso había varias mesas y espacios abiertos. Vio dos pasillos, uno a cada lado de la habitación. Se habían llevado a Edward por el de la derecha. Isabella y Amanda esperaban sentadas en las sillas junto a las ventanas. Slash se había marchado con sus bolsas, después de decirle que tenían que registrarlas, pero Flame se sentó con ellas

-"¿Cómo es tu relación con Edward?" Se quitó las gafas y la miró.

-"Le conocí ayer. Me llevaron, en contra de mi voluntad a donde se alojan. A la sede. Sea lo que sea eso. Le dijeron a Edward que tenia que cuidar de mí porque tuve un incidente con uno de los tuyos. Hubo una pelea entre él y Edward y pasé la noche en su habitación."

-"Dime que hiciste algo con él",la instó a Amanda.- "Por favor, dime que no dejaste pasar una oportunidad como esa."

Flame frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Amanda.- "¿Qué oportunidad? ¿Tener sexo con uno de mi clase? " Amanda le sonrió.- "¿Tu clase? Caray, yo estoy hablando de un chico guapo".

Isabella quería que se abriera un agujero debajo de ella. -"Amanda lleva demasiado tiempo sola. Ella piensa que si un hombre guapo está interesado en una mujer, entonces ella debe estar interesada también. "

Flame asintió.- "Ya veo. No es por la raza, sino más bien por el hombre"

-"No me importa de qué raza eres," coqueteó Amanda.- "Eres sexy."

Flame se rió. -"Gracias. Tú también eres atractiva como mujer. "Él miró a Isabella.-

"¿Has tenido sexo con Edward?"

Ella se sonrojo más y se sintió muy incómoda con esta conversación.- "Eso no es asunto tuyo."

-"Ella admitió que le había visto desnudo." Amanda rió. -"Habrá tenido relaciones sexuales con él si es inteligente. Ella también lleva mucho tiempo sola y seria realmente tonta si no aprovechó esa oportunidad ".

-"Amanda, para. Él va a pensar que estás loca".

Amanda sonrió a Isabella. -"Cállate. Estoy coqueteando".

Isabella apretó los labios y se sintió muy agradecida de que a Flame le pareciera divertido el comportamiento escandaloso de su amiga. Isabella se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que se habían llevado a Edward. Un hombre mayor de pelo blanco salió de el y se dirigió hacia ellos. Flame se puso de pie.

-"¿Cómo está?"

-"El 919 se pondrá bien."

Isabella frunció el ceño.- "¿el 919?"

-"Ese era su numero en la instalación de pruebas." Flame miró al doctor. -"Gracias, Dr. Treadmont. ¿Está despierto? "

-"Él está en la ducha. "Hizo una pausa y estudió a las dos mujeres.- "¿Cual de ustedes dos es Isabella?"

El corazón de Isabella dio un salto mortal. -"Soy yo."

El médico la miró a los ojos. -"Me preguntó por ti. Quería saber dónde estabas".

-"Ella está aquí." Flame vaciló.- "Él ha tomado el nombre de Edward".

El doctor asintió.- "Voy a actualizar sus archivos. Es bueno que haya elegido un nombre".

-"Dile que la hembra está aquí y que esta bien." Flame cambió de postura. -"Él estará más tranquilo si lo sabe."

El Dr. Treadmont caminó por el pasillo y Isabella sintió la mirada de Flame en ella. Ella se volvió, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y se lo encontró sonriendo.

-"¿Qué es esa mirada?"

-"Tuvisteis sexo. El que él haya preguntado por ti justo después de despertar me lo ha confirmado".

-"Esa es mi chica", se rió Amanda. -"Bien por ti. No eres tan tonta como pareces. "

-"Por favor, deja de avergonzarme", Isabella casi suplicó.

-"No pareces tonta." Flame miró un poco confundido a Isabella.

-"Es porque es rubia." Amanda le dio un guiño. -"Dicen que las rubias somos tontas, pero en realidad somos muy inteligentes. Ella es más una especie de mojigata".

Flame se rió.- "Ya veo. Yo sé lo que es una mojigata. Fue la palabra del día no hace mucho tiempo. "Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Amanda. -"Nosotros estamos aprendiendo muchas palabras nuevas. ¿Eres también una mojigata? "

-"Por Dios que no lo soy", admitió Amanda.

-"¿Tengo que salir de la habitación para que puedas atacarle?" dijo Isabella medio en broma.

-"¿Atacarme?" Flame le frunció el ceño.- "¿Por qué ella iba a querer hacer eso?"

-"Ella quiere saltar sobre ti. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? "

Flame sonrió.- "Si."

Amanda movió las cejas y le sonrió.- "¿Estas interesado?"

Flame gruñó.- "Me gustaría."

Isabella vio como los ojos de su amiga se agrandaron con un poco de miedo, cuando él hizo ese sonido.

- "Hacen esos ruidos todo el tiempo. Eso significa que está interesado."

-"¡Fantástico!" Amanda se rió. "¡Genial!"

-"Por favor, conseguid una habitación primero", declaró Isabella, ya que no quería ver a su mejor amiga en acción con un chico. Flame se acercó a Amanda.- "Tengo una habitación. Cuando termine mi turno te la mostrare si quieres ver el lugar donde vivo. Es un apartamento ubicado en el edificio de los hombres. Las hembras pueden entrar allí".

-"Me encantaría ver donde vives." Amanda le sonrió.

-"Se os asignará un alojamiento si mi pueblo decide manteneros aquí por una noche o por un par de días." Flame sacó su teléfono móvil.- "Voy a llamar para ver lo que quieren hacer." Se alejó de ellas.

Isabella miró a Amanda.- "¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a su habitación? No deberías burlarte de un hombre como él".

-"¿Quién está burlándose? Mírale. Me encantaría quitarle la ropa".

Isabella suspiró. -"Él es muy atractivo".

-"Lo es." Amanda estaba de acuerdo.

Isabella bajó la voz. -"Ellos gruñen cuando se excitan y muestran sus dientes afilados. No tienen cola o pelo, así que por favor no le preguntes sobre eso. "Ella lanzó una mirada a Flame, estaba de espaldas a ellas y parecía absorto en su conversación telefónica. Ella agarró la mano de Amanda. -"Eso sí, no sufras si ves que no funciona. Espero que salga bien. Parece un buen hombre, pero trata de tomarte las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verte de nuevo con el corazón roto. "

Amanda le apretó la mano, la soltó y de repente se puso muy seria.- "No puedo dejar que lo que me pasó arruine el resto de mi vida. Sólo espero que las cicatrices no le enfríen si llegamos a ese punto".

-"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por ser tan valiente. Diviértete, pero mantén tu corazón a salvo. "

Isabella observó a su amiga y recordó lo que le había pasado hace cinco años. Su novio le había disparado y Amanda estuvo en estado crítico. El tipo resultó ser un gran pedazo de mierda que había engañado a su mejor amiga. El hijo de puta la convenció para que se hiciera un seguro de vida y luego trató de matarla. Amanda lucho por permanecer consciente hasta que llego la ayuda. Isabella se quedo a su lado durante los tres días que Amanda estuvo en cuidados intensivos y durante toda su recuperación.

Flame regresó junto a ellas. -"Os quedareis en una de las casas que están en la zona de los visitantes. Es una de dos dormitorios. Espero que no te importe compartir. Todas las demás están ocupadas con huéspedes humanos, excepto esta".

-"No nos importa", dijo Isabella suavemente.- "Gracias."

-"Me dijeron que tengo que acompañaros hasta allí."

Isabella miró al pasillo. -"¿Qué pasa con Edward? Me gustaría verlo antes de que nos vayamos".

Flame asintió. -"No tengo prisa. No le llevará mucho tiempo".

Esperaron hasta que Edward finalmente salio caminando por el pasillo. Isabella se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia él. Edward sonrió y caminó hacia ella, sus miradas se encontraron. El se había cambiado el uniforme militar por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada. Isabella no pudo dejar de notar sus musculosos brazos y sus anchos hombros.

-"Gracias, Isabella. Me dijeron lo que hiciste para sacarme de allí. Arriesgaste tu vida por la mía".

-"Tú luchaste con Revenge para salvarme. Supongo que estamos a mano".

Él ahuecó su cara. Su mirada fue a su pelo y suspiró. -"No me gusta verlo así."

Ella sonrió.- "Lo siento. Puedo soltarlo. "

Sus manos subieron a la parte superior de la cabeza. Sacó los pasadores de uno en uno y se desenrolló el pelo. Isabella sintió como su pelo caía por su espalda y los dedos de Edward lo cepillaba. Él sonrió y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-"Mucho mejor".

-"¿Estás bien? Me preocupé cuando vi que las horas pasaban y no te despertabas. ".

-"Estoy bien." Sus dedos siguieron jugando con su pelo.- "Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido, pero muy valiente. Podrían haberte capturado también o haberte matado por tratar de salvarme".

-"Siento que no capturarais a Bill."

Edward parpadeó.- "Lo capturamos. Capturamos a Bill, a los dos hombres y también a la mujer. Estamos tratando de identificarlos. Recuperamos a Shadow, Brass y Brian. Rescatamos también a las dos mujeres inocentes que utilizaron para controlar a nuestros hombres ".

Isabella dejó que su cerebro asimilara la información de que su jefa y compañeros de trabajo habían sido detenidos y que la misión había terminado bien. Por supuesto que era una buena cosa. Eran monstruos que habían trabajado para Mercile.

-"Creo que ahora me enviareis a casa."

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Mañana."

Isabella tragó y odió la punzada de dolor y pérdida que sintió en su pecho. -"Supongo que no te veré otra vez, ¿Verdad?"

Se inclinó más cerca.- "Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo mientras estés aquí."

-"Me encantaría."

Edward asintió y dejó caer las manos. Echó un vistazo a Falme por encima del hombro de Isabella. -"Voy a donde la lleves".

-"Les han asignado una vivienda humana. Podrás encontrarte con ellas allí cuando te hayas recuperado".

-"El doctor dijo que estoy bien y que puedo irme."

Edward agarró la mano de Isabella y se la puso en el brazo. Flame abrió la puerta y le ofreció su brazo Amanda. Caminaron hacia un carro de golf que estaba estacionado junto a la acera.

Flame condujo con Amanda a su lado, mientras que Isabella y Edward iban sentados atrás. Flame los llevó a una casa rural amarilla, junto a un gran lago. Aparcó en la calzada.

Isabella sólo quería estar a solas con Edward, pero tuvo que aceptar que la otra pareja estaría con ellos.

Flame y Amanda entraron primero en la casa. El salón era un gran espacio abierto y contenía un comedor y una cocina. El pasillo llevaba a dos dormitorios que tenían sus propios baños.

Flame aparto a un lado a Amanda después de mostrarles la casa, pero ella escuchó sus palabras. -"Termine mi turno ahora que te he traído a casa. ¿Todavía quieres ir a ver mi apartamento? "

Amanda sonrió. -"Me encantaría." Ella agarró su mano. -"¿Esto durara toda la noche o tendré que regresar aquí?"

-"Es tu elección, pero me gustaría mantenerte durante toda la noche."

Amanda se agachó, agarró su bolsa y se despidió de Isabella.- "No me esperes despierta. Te veré por la mañana. "

Flame agarró la bolsa de su mano.- "Permíteme llevarlo. ¿Tienes hambre? Me gustaría llevarte al bar. Podemos comer y bailar antes ir a mi apartamento. "

Amanda le sonrió. -"Tú eres perfecto. ¿Alguien te ha dicho eso? "

-"No, pero me gusta escucharlo."

Isabella miró a la pareja caminar por el pasillo y salir de su vista. Ella escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward.

-"Mañana tendremos que decirnos adiós." Isabella se sintió deprimida al instante.- "¿Vas a pasar la noche conmigo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Tenía la esperanza de que me preguntaras si quería dormir contigo una vez más."

Isabella tiró de su mano y entraron en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Isabella soltó su mano y agarró su camiseta. Se la sacó por la cabeza, la dejó caer al suelo y se quitó los zapatos antes de llegar a la cama. Edward dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo cuando ella se desabrochó el sujetador, lo dejó caer y le sonrió.

Edward gruñó. Animada, Isabella engancho los pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones elásticos prestados y bragas, los bajo por sus piernas y dio un paso para salir completamente de ellos. Ella se quedó completamente desnuda frente a Edward.

-"Esta es nuestra última noche, ya que me voy mañana a casa." Isabella se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. -"Quiero llegar hasta el final."

Sus facciones se tensaron.- "¿Quieres que entre en ti?"

-"Sí".

La mirada en sus ojos la desconcertó. Casi parecía triste. -"No puedo." Su voz sonó ronca.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí. No quiero correr el riesgo de hacerte daño. Me han dañado, Isabella. Podría perder el control y sería muy peligroso".

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Sé que no lo harás. Vas a ser muy agradable conmigo. Lo sé por la forma en la que me tocas. Yo confío en ti. Confía un poco en ti mismo".

-"Yo-" Cerró la boca.

-"Si tienes miedo de dejarme embarazada, no lo harás. Estoy tomando la píldora y estoy sana.".

Negó con la cabeza. -"Ese no es mi miedo. Me han hecho daño en el pasado y temo que podría volver a ese condicionamiento. Lo que podría volverme peligroso".

Isabella se sentó, ignoró su estado de desnudez y tiró de él hasta que se sentó junto a ella. Ella se volvió hacia él, lo miró a los ojos y se lamió los labios.

-"Nada de lo que puedas decir hará que cambie lo que siento por ti. He leído un poco sobre las nuevas especies y escuche que algunos de vosotros mataron a los idiotas que los mantenían en cautiverio. ¿Es eso? ¿Has matado a uno de ellos? Si es eso, te concedo un medalla. Se lo merecían por todo lo que te hicieron. "

El dolor reflejado en sus ojos la hizo pedazos.

-"No es eso."

Ella respiró hondo.- "Cuéntamelo. Lo peor de todo es mantenerlo en secreto. Una vez que este fuera, podemos tratar con él ".

Él agarró su mano y fijó su mirada en la alfombra que estaba cerca de sus pies. Isabella esperó pacientemente, no quería empujarle y se preguntó si realmente acabaría hablando con ella. Ella tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

-"Mi vida en el centro de pruebas fue muy dura."

Ella le apretó la mano, pero se mantuvo en silencio y esperó a que continuara.

-"Pero a Shadow, a otro hombre que no conocía y a mi nos trasladaron a un nuevo lugar. Ese hombre tenía una compañera, pero los seres humanos la mataron".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante el horror de lo que él había visto y sufrido, pero guardo silencio y espero. Edward se negó a mirarla y ella vio su boca tensa y un poco de frialdad en su mirada. Su voz se volvió mas profunda con la emoción.

-"Me drogaron para que mi cuerpo despertara, me engancharon a una máquina y me mostraron videos de mujeres humanas desnudas tocándose, para robar mi semilla. Lo hacían durante horas hasta que el dolor era demasiado y me desmayaba. Llegué a odiar a esas hembras humanas. "Hizo una pausa y finalmente levantó la mirada hacia ella."Siento rabia cuando pienso en lo que me hicieron, en la humillación que me hicieron sufrir y sé que tú no eres la responsable, pero tengo miedo de perder el control. Yo podría tener un flashback y hacerte daño ".

Isabella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.- "Lo siento mucho, Edward. Tú eres una víctima y tienes razón, yo no estaba allí y nunca formaría parte de eso. "Ella agarró su mano con más fuerza.- "Ellos no pueden hacerte daño nunca más y no tendremos relaciones sexuales si no estás preparado. Podemos acariciarnos. Estoy bien con eso. Pero no creo, ni por un segundo, que puedas hacerme daño. Eres el hombre más amable que he conocido. " Edward arqueó las cejas.-"Me refiero a la forma en la que me tocas, haces que me sienta especial. "

Un suave gruñido retumbó en su garganta.- "Nunca creí que me sentiría atraído por una mujer humana, pero tú eres todo lo que deseo."

-"Estoy aquí. Podemos hacer lo que quieras o lo que te haga sentir más cómodo".

-"¿Me ves diferente ahora?" Había un nudo en la voz..-"¿Me ves menos hombre ahora que sabes lo que ellos me hicieron? Debería haber sido más fuerte y haber resistido. Se llevaron mi semilla por la fuerza".

Su corazón se rompió.- "No. Dios no, Edward. "Ella se movió, le soltó la mano y se subió a su regazo. Él la dejó y ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretó la cara contra su garganta y se aferró a él. -"Eres increíble, fuerte, decidido y valiente. Tú cazas a los culos que perjudican a tu gente. Eso es muy noble y sí, muy valiente. Te admiro y pienso que eres el chico más sexy del mundo. Estoy tan contenta de que entraras en mi vida".

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y él también se aferró. -"Quiero, pero tengo miedo."

Ella le besó la piel.- "Yo no tengo miedo de ti. ¿Por qué no te desnudas? Me encanta tocar tu piel. "

-"Yo quiero eso." Su voz se intensificó de nuevo.

Ella se inclinó lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos y sonrió. -"Iremos lento y veremos cómo vas. Estas muy vestido. "

Él se rió entre dientes y de repente la levantó de su regazo, la colocó en el centro de la cama y se puso de pie. -"Dame un momento para arreglar eso."

Se despojó de la camiseta y revelo sus maravillosos abdominales perfectamente esculpidos y sus anchos hombros. La camisa acabó en el suelo. Se inclinó, se quitó los zapatos y se enderezó. Isabella contuvo el aliento cuando llegó a la parte delantera de sus pantalones y los abrió. Ella amó cada centímetro de su piel expuesta.

-"¿No llevas boxers?"

-"Ellos no tienen el tipo de calzoncillos que me gusta. Prefiero ir sin ellos ".

-"Me gusta que no los lleves."

Él se rió, empujó los pantalones abajo y ella se impresiono al ver que su polla ya estaba dura. Puede que no estuviera listo para el sexo, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. El salió de los pantalones vaqueros, los echó a un lado y vaciló.

-"No quiero entrar en ti."

Su mirada se detuvo en su erección. -"Ya lo veo. Estoy a favor de todo lo que quieres hacer conmigo".

Un suave gruñido salió de él mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama. Isabella se tendió de espaldas, vaciló y luego extendió los brazos y abrió las piernas. Los ojos de Edward se posaron en los suyos y puso una rodilla sobre el colchón.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Tú estás a cargo." Ella le sostuvo la mirada.- "Soy toda tuya".

El color de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse a medida que se abrieron más, pero él puso sus manos sobre la cama, se arrastró sobre ella y un gruñido profundo vino de su los labios entreabiertos.

-"No digas eso."

Ella no tenía miedo.- "¿Que estás a cargo o que soy tuya?"

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo y se pasó la lengua por los labios.- "Que eres mía. Yo podría creerlo y no te gustaría eso ".

-"¿Por qué?" Su corazón se aceleró.

Bajó el rostro a su garganta y su cálido aliento le acarició allí. -"No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero de ti."

-"Dímelo".

Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella.- "En este momento quiero tocarte."

-"Adelante."

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en su garganta. Isabella volvió la cabeza y la expuso a su boca errante. Su lengua trazó una línea, sus dientes afilados rozaron suavemente su piel y ella resistió las ganas de aferrarse a sus hombros. Bajó por su cuerpo poco a poco, jugando y despertando su deseo con cada caricia de su boca caliente. Ella gimió cuando él chupó un pezón tenso y su contención se rompió. Levanto las manos, las apoyó en sus cuerpo y le acarició.

Un profundo gruñido salió de él, su caliente y rígida polla rozó su pierna y ella las separó más. Edward de repente se apartó y sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Yo quiero entrar en ti. Me duele por ti. "

-"Tómame. Te dije que soy tuya".

Aplanó una mano sobre su vientre, la deslizó hacia abajo y Isabella gimió cuando su pulgar rozó su clítoris. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la humedad de su coño. Ella sólo había necesitado ver su cuerpo para excitarse.

-"Estas tan lista para mí."

-"Siempre."

Sus ojos se cerraron y bajo un poco la cabeza. Las manos de Isabella se apartaron de su pecho para acariciar su rostro. Edward la miró, la miraba con nostalgia y algo más... tal vez con temor. Odiaba verlo así. Ella levantó la cabeza hasta que sus bocas quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-"Dame un beso, bebé. No está mal".

Él arqueó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. -"¿Bebé?"

-"Es un apodo cariñoso. Podría llamarte sexy. Realmente lo eres".

-"Tú también."

-"¿Me das un beso? Por favor"

Su mirada se fijo en su boca. Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos.- "Nunca he besado a nadie en los labios."

Trató de ocultar su sorpresa.- "¿Nunca?"

Su mirada evitó la suya. -"Mi experiencia se limita a los experimentos de reproducción.

Mercile disfrutaba más de probar sus medicamentos para el dolor en mí. Las pocas mujeres que me llevaron no querían ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo ya que no me conocían ".

-"Mírame, Edward."

Lo hizo y entonces ella vio dolor en sus ojos.- "Voy a besarte. Todo el mundo tiene una primera vez. Me siento honrada de ser la tuya. "Y me gustaría ser el última. La idea de que otra persona le tocara, que estuviera con él, le dolía.- "Simplemente relájate y pon tu boca sobre la mía. Yo te enseñare".

Edward quería a Isabella, quería experimentar todo lo que ofrecía y mucho más. El miedo a perder el control se apoderó de él, pero ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

Permitió que todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando salieran a la superficie y rápidamente determinó que haría cualquier cosa para evitar hacerle daño. Debía confiar en que seria capaz de enfrentarse a su máximo temor, a los flashback de esos abusos en un momento íntimo. Era un hombre fuerte. Él necesitaba tener fe en su capacidad de controlarse a sí mismo. Se negaba a permitir que el pasado arruinara su futuro. Isabella estaba frente a él, dispuesta y lista para tener sexo con él. Nunca nada le había tentado más. Tomó una respiración profunda y tomó una decisión.

Yo puedo hacer esto. Soy más fuerte que mi condicionamiento. Isabella no es como ellos. Yo nunca le haría daño y no perderé el control.

Se inclinó más cerca, cerró los ojos e Isabella fusionó sus labios con los suyos. Su lengua salió, lamió la comisura de su boca y entró para explorar el interior. Él dudó al principio, pero rápidamente empezó a devorarla con pasión mientras se acariciaban entre sí. Su peso la inmovilizó cuando se tumbo sobre ella. Isabella bajó la cabeza de nuevo a la cama, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de las suyas. Debido a su altura, él tendría que ascender un poco para entrar en ella, ya que su polla estaba por debajo de su coño. Ella arqueó la espalda para instarle hacerlo. Sus pechos se apretaron contra su pecho y Edward gruñó.

Besarla y su sabor, le volvía loco. Quería más, necesitaba más y rápidamente supo que estaba a punto de perder el control. El deseo de follarla casi anuló todo lo demás.

Cálmate, ordenó a su cuerpo. Tú puedes hacer esto. Concéntrate en su deseo... su deseo... Sabía que tenía que retrasar las cosas. Estaba decidido a ser el hombre que ella se merecía y a joderla con ternura. La deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus propios demonios internos.

Edward rompió el beso, jadeando y sus miradas se encontraron. El deseo hizo que sus ojos parecieran casi negros mientras la miraba. Isabella iba a decirle que continuara besándola, pero él habló primero.

-"Te deseo."

-"Yo también te deseo."

Él apoyó los brazos en la cama y empujó para separar su pecho del de ella, puso espacio entre sus cuerpos y Isabella se abstuvo de protestar. Ella desenvolvió las piernas para liberarlo. Ella no quería que él se sintiera atrapado de ninguna manera y rezó para que no le dijera que tenían que parar.

-"¿Puedes darte la vuelta para mí?"

Su mente trabajó.- "¿Quieres tomarme por detrás?"

-"Sí." profundizó su voz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Me gusta al estilo perrito." De repente él se echó a reír.

Su cara se acaloró cuando se dio cuenta de que él podría tomárselo a mal ya que era nueva especie y le había mencionado que era canino. -"Quiero decir-"

-"Está bien. Sé que te refieres a la posición. Es mi favorita. "Se rió de nuevo.- "Me pregunto por qué."

Isabella se rió y se dio la vuelta. Edward se puso de rodillas, sus manos agarraron sus caderas y la levanto sobre sus rodillas.

-"Abre las piernas un poco más", la instó.- "Soy mucho más alto que tú. Tengo que poner mis piernas a los lados de las tuyas. Eres tan pequeña que temo hacerte daño".

Ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja.- "La mayoría de la gente no me dice eso."

Todas rastro de humor abandonó su rostro.-"No quiero oírte hablar de los otros hombres que te han tocado. Me da rabia".

-"Quiero decir que la gente no me llama pequeña."

-"Lo eres, en comparación conmigo."

No podía discutir eso. Edward era un hombre grande, alto y muy fuerte. Ella abrió las piernas, apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la cama y lo observó poner sus piernas abiertas a ambos lados de las suyas. Eso le hizo bajar un poco más. Edward apoyó una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y fijó la mirada en la curva de su culo. La miró a los ojos por fin.

-"Voy a ir despacio. Dime si te hago daño".

-"Me duele ya, pero es por lo mucho que te deseo."

Sus rasgos tensos se relajaron un poco. -"Tengo el control."

-"Sí, lo tienes."

Sonrió.- "Estaba recordándomelo a mí mismo, no a ti."

-"No vas a hacerme daño, Edward. Tú eres grande. "Miró su polla dura.- "Pero puedo tomarte."

-"Eso espero," murmuró.

-"Soy un montón de cosas, pero frágil no es una de ellas."

Isabella volvió la cabeza y bajó y esperó. Ella sabía que a él le preocupaba tener un flashback sobre los abusos que había sufrido, pero ella confiaba en él. Su mano la obligo a bajar su pecho y a levantar su culo. Edward se acercó más a ella hasta que la cabeza de su polla tocó la entrada de su coño.

Él le acarició allí, le acarició el clítoris y ella gimió. La cabeza roma de su polla se presionó contra la entrada de su vagina y poco a poco empezó a entrar.

Su cuerpo no lo admitía fácilmente. Ella nunca había estado con alguien tan grande y abrió las piernas unos centímetros más para ayudarlo. Él soltó un gruñido, empujó más despacio y ella gimió ante la sensación de estar tan estirada.

-"Estas tan apretada," gruñó.

El sonido la excitó más. Edward se hundió en ella lentamente, podía sentir su coño tensarse alrededor de su grueso eje y se sentía increíble. Edward le permitió adaptarse a su tamaño y se inclino sobre ella. Apoyó una mano en la cama, junto a su hombro, mientras se curvaba sobre su espalda y la inmovilizó allí. Deslizo la otra mano entre sus muslos y froto sus dedos contra su clítoris. Un fuerte gemido salió de entre sus labios.

-"¿Te hago daño?"

-"No te detengas", ella suplicó.

Él gruñó en respuesta, se retiró un poco y empujó en su interior más profundo. Sus caderas se movieron lentamente, meciéndose suavemente contra ella, hasta que estuvo completamente asentado. Se detuvo allí y permitió a ambos disfrutar del sentimiento de estar tan íntimamente conectados antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo.

Él la follo más rápido mientras su dedo acariciaba su brote sensible e Isabella se dio cuenta de que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Tenerle dentro de ella mientras estimula su clítoris era demasiado placentero.

-"Sí," ella jadeó y empujó su culo hacia él, instándolo a ir más rápido.

Se inclinó más sobre ella, la fijo con su peso y abrió la boca en su hombro. Sus dientes afilados le arañaron la piel, pero no le hacían daño. Él volvió la cabeza, le mordió ligeramente en el cuello y Isabella gritó cuando el clímax la golpeó duro. Edward gruñó al sentir como sus músculos vaginales le exprimían fuertemente y se sacudían por su orgasmo. Empujó más rápido sus caderas contra su culo, enterró su polla más profundo en ella, apartó la mano de su coño y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla quieta. Su cuerpo se tensó, se sacudió violentamente y gritó. Era un sonido que nunca había oído, era una mezcla entre un grito y un aullido. Su polla se volvió aún más grande. Ella sintió mucha presión en su coño y mucho calor.

Edward dejo de apoyar su peso en el brazo, mantuvo el férreo control sobre ella y ambos cayeron de lado sobre la cama. Isabella estaba sorprendida, pero no protestó cuando se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos y le besó en el hombro.

-"¿Te hago daño?"

Ella volvió la cabeza cuando él clavo el codo en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió. -"No. Tú, um, te sientes más grande. "

-"Mi polla se hincha. ¿Está segura de que no es doloroso? "

Levantó la mano y la ahueco en su mejilla.- "Estoy bien. No me haces daño".

-"No puedo evitarlo. Te haré daño si trato de sacarla en estos momentos. Estoy encerrado dentro de ti, pero sólo durará unos minutos. "

Un poco sorprendida, Isabella le miró fijamente.- "¿Encerrado dentro de mí?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Es una parte de mi alteración"

-"Está bien" no entendía realmente por qué le sucedía esto, pero lo aceptaba.- "Es parte de ti." se le escapó una risita. -"No te muevas. Quédate donde estás. "

El schock llenó los ojos de Edward. -"¿Crees que esto es gracioso?"

-"No es exactamente muy divertido, pero es muy agradable. La mayoría de los hombres simplemente la sacan y se apartan de la mujer después del sexo. Tú no puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad? "

-"No, pero reconozco que no tengo ganas de separarnos. Estoy donde quiero estar".

Isabella supo en ese momento que su corazón pertenecía a este hombre de las nuevas especies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Doce**

Isabella se enjugó las lágrimas y se sintió agradecida de que Edward no hubiera estado allí para presenciar su tristeza al tener que dejar El Homeland de la ONE. Lamentaba el no haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle adiós, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Era difícil alejarse del hombre que amaba, pero él ya había capturado a sus compañeros de trabajo y no había ninguna razón lógica para que quedarse a su lado más tiempo.

-"No llores." Amanda le tendió un pañuelo.- "No te ves bien con los ojos rojos e hinchados."

-"Nosotras no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar durante el viaje de regreso a tu apartamento, ya que no tuvimos ninguna privacidad." Isabella estudió su mejor amiga.

-"¿Cómo fue tu noche? "

Amanda se sentó en el sofá junto a ella en la sala de estar.- "No fue exactamente como lo había planeado. Flame me llevó al bar, que es genial, pero ellos no beben alcohol. Un poco raro, ¿no? Sólo toman zumos y refrescos. Yo comí un enorme bistec y él se comió tres de esos bebés, pero en su defensa diré que es una montaña con piernas. Te lo juro, me siento francamente delicada en comparación con ese pedazo de gatito. "

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Isabella.- "Dios, por favor dime que no lo llamaste así."

-"No lo hice, pero lo pensé. Él puede bailar. "Sus cejas movió. -"Quiero decir, él puede moverse con el mejor de los estilos, pero tuvo que ausentarse porque le llamaron para una emergencia".

-"Lo siento."

-"Yo también. Ha sido muy interesante. No quise volver a la casa porque sabia que tú y ese súper-semental necesitabais un poco de tiempo a solas, así que me quede con sus mujeres. Los hombres, no pueden entrar allí, así que las mujeres acabamos durmiendo en la sala de estar. A ellas les gusta un montón tener fiestas de pijamas y tengo que admitir que fue divertido. Hay varias mujeres muy pequeñitas y me hicieron sentir enorme. ¿Sabes? "Ella descansó las manos en su estómago.- "Nosotras vimos unas películas y me hicieron un montón de preguntas. Ahora te toca a ti. "Amanda la observaba.- "Estás enamorada de él, ¿no es así?"

-"¿Soy tan fácil de leer? Creo que sí. Él es increíble. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme tan rápido de alguien. "

-"No lloras a menudo y ahora tienes fugas. ¿Te va a llamar? "

-"No lo sé. Tuvo que irse muy temprano a reunión. Tenían que hacerle unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Desayunamos juntos en la sala. Después de comer aparecieron dos chicos, me besó, me dijo que tenia que irse y que estaría de vuelta tan pronto como le fuera posible"

-"Lo siento."

-"Yo también. Yo quería decirle por lo menos adiós. Le dejé una nota y mi número de teléfono."

-"Él te llamara. Vi cómo te miraba. "Su mirada cayó en el pecho de Isabella.- "Y tienes las tetas grandes. Los hombres siempre llaman a las mujeres con esos bebés".

Las lágrimas llenaron de nuevo sus ojos e Isabella admitió la verdad. -"Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir."

Amanda se acercó más y pasó su brazo alrededor de su mejor amiga.-"Este es el motivo por el que no salgo. Ellos nos roban el corazón en una sola noche.".

-"Estuvimos juntos dos noches", la corrigió Isabella-. "¿Cómo voy a dormir sin él esta noche? Él me sostiene tan apretada entre sus brazos. Nunca antes me había sentido se sentía tan segura con alguien. Él es muy especial".

Amanda de repente soltó un bufido.- "Te acostaste con él. La culpa es tuya. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar de Flame si no hubiera tenido que irse. Ese hombre necesita una etiqueta de advertencia tatuada en su pecho que diga "abstenerse las mujeres que no tengan un corazón fuerte ". Me sentí realmente decepcionada cuanto me dijo que tenía que marcharse, pero le di mi número y él se comprometió a llamarme."

-"Estoy segura de que lo hará." Isabella le agarro una mano.- "¡Vaya par!"

-"Sólo espero que no fuera algo peligroso para Flame. La palabra "emergencia" implica algo horrible, ¿no es así?. Las mujeres me dijeron probablemente tenia algo que ver con esos estúpidos manifestantes que siempre están fastidiando y me entraron ganas de ir a esas puertas y patearles el culo a esos idiotas. Mi pobre Flame ya ha pasado por muchas cosas y el que tuviese que lidiar con esa basura humana sólo me molestó más."suspiró.-"Sobre todo porque lo alejaron de mí. Él es un buen hombre y yo quería darle un beso y llevarlo a la cama. Creo que podría haberle mostrado un montón de la bondad humana".

Isabella se rió. -"Eres terrible."

-"No. Me enamoré de él y quería meterme en su cama. "

-"Eres una puta zorra".

-"Eres tan... oh diablos, Isabella. Creo que me he enamorado. ¿Crees en esa cosa del amor a primera vista? Ya no me parece tan divertido. Sólo pase unas horas con él y no puedo dejar de pensar en él. No es sólo porque estoy caliente y no he tenido una cita en mucho tiempo. Es divertido, sexy y sé que él habría sacudido mi mundo. "

-"Qué suerte. Yo estoy bastante segura de que estoy enamorada de Edward".

Se sentaron allí. Isabella bostezó y su amiga también. Ellas se miraron y se rieron.

-"¿Te quedas aquí o te vas a casa?"

-"Tengo que ir a casa y ver cómo está Alec." Isabella se levantó.-"También quiero estar allí por si él me llama. No quiero no estar si lo hace. Sólo Dios sabe dónde está mi teléfono móvil... o mi bolso. Tengo las llaves aquí. "Ella dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo. -"Uno de los chicos del NSO me las entregó y me dijo me entregarían mis cosas más tarde. Ni siquiera tendré mi coche hasta que lo traigan de vuelta. "

-"¿Quieres llevarte mi coche? Me ofrecería a llevarte yo misma, pero estoy tan cansada que me temo que terminaría durmiéndome al volante. Y tengo un sexy pelirrojo por el que vivir. "

-"La caminata me hará bien y sólo son unos kilómetros de distancia. Espero que Flame te llame pronto".

-"Yo también." Amanda parecía triste. -"Me encantaría ir a visitarlo de nuevo, pero sólo cuando tenga unos días de descanso, porque no quiero que lo llamen de nuevo del trabajo. ¿Querrás venir conmigo a las puertas de la oficina nacional de estadística? Ese es mi plan, si él no me llama iré a verle. No voy a dejar pasar esto. "

-"Sólo si Edward quiere verme."

Amanda asintió.- "Estoy segura de que lo hará. Vi cómo te miraba cuando se acercó a ti en ese centro médico".

-"Espero que tengas razón. Me sentiría mejor si hubiera vuelto a hablar con él antes de marcharnos. "Isabella se estiró y otro bostezo salió de sus labios.- "Llámame más tarde.

Mucho más tarde".

Amanda se puso de lado en el sofá y la saludó.- "Cierra la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy demasiado cansada para ir arriba. "

-"Dulces sueños".

-"Tu sabes con lo que voy a soñar. Ese hombre es una fantasía total".

Isabella salió, cerró con llave y se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. El sol hería sus ojos cansados, pero empezó a caminar hacia su casa y logró evitar a la mayoría de sus vecinos, puesto que ya se habían ido a trabajar. Al entrar en su casa recordó la última vez que había estado allí con Edward y los miembros de su equipo.

-"¿Alec?"

Estaba tendido sobre su cama. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia ella.

-"Hoy no están los tipos que te asustaron, por desgracia, pero espero que al menos uno de ellos regrese pronto. Te gustara mucho cuando te acostumbres a sus gruñidos. Es sexy. Confía en mí. "Se quitó los zapatos, se quitó la ropa y se quedó mirando al contestador junto a la cama. No se parpadeaba, no había ningún mensaje, así que cerró los ojos y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas.

Él va a llamar. ¡Él tiene que llamarme!

Edward estaba furioso mientras miraba a Emmett.- "¿La escoltaste fuera del Homeland y la llevaste a la casa de su amiga mientras yo no estaba? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensaba pasar más tiempo con ella después de terminar con mis deberes".

El otro hombre frunció el ceño. -"¿Es tu compañera? No me habían informado de eso. "

-"No."

Emmett inclinó la cabeza, lo estudió con atención y Edward cambió su postura. El escrutinio lo puso nervioso y sabia que probablemente había cruzado una línea.

-"¿Estás seguro de que la hembra no es tu pareja? Te ves molesto, Edward. ¿Ella significa mucho para ti? Tenemos que hablar de esto. "

-"Ella significa mucho." Hablar de sus sentimientos con otro macho que no fuera Shadow no le resultaba fácil.

-"Sólo pienso en Isabella y siento rabia porque no he podido decirle adiós. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verla pronto. "

Emmett sonrió.- "Entiendo. Al principio me sentí así con mi Rose. Hemos pasado por mucho, pero ella es especial para mí. Tal vez deberías tomarte este tiempo para pensar un poco. Acordaste trabajar seis meses con el equipo y sé que aun no te sientes bien contigo mismo. "

La idea de no ver a Isabella durante cinco meses más le hizo sentir pánico. Podía decirle a Emmett que o la reclamaba en este momento o que podía olvidarse de él.

-"Eres malo en ocultar tu consternación." Se rió Emmett. -"Ella te dejó una nota." Él la sacó de su bolsillo trasero y se la tendió. -"Lee lo que te escribió y tal vez sus palabras consigan eliminar esa mirada afligida de tu cara. "

Edward se abalanzó sobre él. Trató de ignorar la forma en que su mano temblaba al abrir el sobre. Sacó el papel del interior. Dio un paso atrás, ignoró todo a su alrededor y leyó las cortas palabras. Su corazón se desaceleró a ritmo más normal y levantó la mirada hacia Emmett, que lo observaba en silencio.

-"Ella me dio su número de teléfono y quiere que la llame".

-"Pobre cabrón", suspiró Alec y se detuvo junto a él.- "He oído lo suficiente desde mi oficina para saber que has caído también."

Emmett frunció el ceño a su amigo y negó con la cabeza. -"No es una enfermedad o una cosa mala el encontrar a una mujer que te haga sentir completo. Rose es el centro de mi mundo y también lo es nuestro hijo."

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró boquiabierto a los dos hombres delante de él. -"¿Tú tienes un hijo con tu pareja? No había escuchado eso. "

Alec agarró su hombro. -"Tú te fuiste con el equipo humano y ellos no saben que tenemos la capacidad de tener niños. Sólo Tim sabe la verdad. El hijo de Emmett sólo tiene un par de semanas y es lindo como el infierno. Me sorprende que Emmett este de nuevo en la oficina. Rara vez deja a su compañera, pero apuesto a que él ha huido porque nuestras mujeres han invadido su casa de nuevo para visitar y hacerle ruidos raros al bebé. Nuestras mujeres son muy protectoras con Rose. Cuando Rose tuvo una contracción él actuó como si todo el mundo fuera el enemigo y se puso muy protector. Alice tuvo que amenazarle con una Taser y Jasper con sentarse sobre su espalda si no dejaba de gruñirle a todo el mundo " Alec se rió.-"¿Nuestras mujeres todavía te amenazan con castrarte?"

-"Cállate", espetó Emmett.

-"Lo están". Se rió Alec. -"Nuestras mujeres tienen la manía de amenazar con cortarte las pelotas y esa es otra razón por la que no quiero una compañera."

Alec miró a Edward. -"Si tomas una compañera no permitas que nuestras hembras se apeguen a la tuya. Sólo conseguirás a un montón de hembras de las especies muy cabreadas amenazándote".

-"¿No tienes llamadas de teléfono que hacer o alguien más de quien burlarte?" Emmett le fulminó con la mirada. -"Yo estaba hablando con Edward."

-"Él me ama. Mi hombre sólo esta de mal humor porque aún no puede tener sexo " Se rió Alec.

-"Estoy bien." La boca de Emmett se curvó en una sonrisa.- "Se puede hacer otras cosas."

Edward miró a los hombres, sabía que eran amigos y deseó poder escapar ahora que estaban buen carácter. -"Tengo una llamada de teléfono que hacer. "

-"No tan rápido". Alec se movió para bloquearlo y todo el humor abandonó su cara.

-"Estuviste de acuerdo en trabajar con el equipo durante seis meses y no puedes marcharte. Ya tuvimos una baja en el equipo. Quien quiera que sea esta mujer puede esperar ".

-"Podrías mantenerla contigo. Vosotros tenéis cuartos propios para dormir, ¿verdad? Puedo hablar con Ben y él será capaz de suavizar las cosas con Tim".

La emoción golpeó a Edward durante unos segundos mientras absorbía la oferta de Emmett.

-"Yo no sé si ella estará de acuerdo con eso."

Alec gruñó.- "Eso es muy arriesgado. Tendría que-"

-"Podrá permanecer contigo durante el resto del tiempo que dura tu misión." Emmett dio a Alec una mirada de advertencia.- "Él tiene fuertes sentimientos por la mujer. Tú no puedes entenderlo, pero yo sí. No me importa el lugar donde tenga que vivir siempre y cuando Rose viva conmigo. Podríamos vivir en el interior de una cueva en el bosque y a ella no le importaría, porque estaríamos juntos. Esta mujer podría tener fuertes sentimientos por él. "

-"A Tim le dará un ataque. Lo conozco mejor que tú. Él se niega rotundamente a permitir que una hembra humana viva con uno de nuestros hombres".

Emmett le restó importancia a la evaluación de Alec.- "Ese no es su problema. Tim trabaja para nosotros y no da las órdenes." Él miró a Edward.-"Tú debes averiguar la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia ti. Ben y yo tenemos compañeras y entendemos lo importantes que son para nuestra felicidad. Él me apoyó en este tema. ¿La quieres? "

-"Ella es todo en lo que puedo pensar", confesó Edward.-"Sólo soy feliz cuando estoy con ella."

-"Eso es amor.", Se rió Emmett. -"Deja de perder el tiempo con nosotros y ve a llamarla. Necesitas saber si ella te ama. "

Edward vaciló, mirando al otro hombre. -"¿Y si ella no tiene sentimientos hacia mi?"

-"Es su elección y su corazón. No podréis ser compañeros a menos que el amor y la necesidad de no separaros sea igual fuerte para los dos Es lo que hace que el apareamiento sea para toda la vida. Así que no te sorprendas si ella te pide tiempo para averiguar si está dispuesta a renunciar a su vida para estar contigo. Ellas son diferentes a nosotros y he oído que sus hombres no son tan intensos como nosotros. Puede que no te tome en serio debido a que algunos varones humanos no comprenden el verdadero significado de la lealtad y el compromiso de por vida. Es tu deber decirle lo que somos y que será de por vida, pero no se te permite compartir con ella información clasificada sobre las especies hasta que sea tu compañera. "

-"Lo que quiere decir es que uses condones para evitar que ella se quede embarazada y que no le digas que puedes preñarla hasta que sea realmente tu pareja. Yo me esperaría hasta que vivierais en el NSO antes de hacerlo. No podemos permitir que los seres humanos sepan que podemos tener hijos. Es muy peligroso y ella no puede quedarse embarazada mientras estés con el equipo. "

Edward entendía la importancia de proteger el futuro de su pueblo.- "Ella está tomando la píldora."

-"Bien. Asegúrate de que ella sigue tomándola. Los humanos asumen que no podemos tener un bebé y podría decidir que ya no tiene que tomarlas más. "Alec giró sobre sus talones.-"Tengo llamadas que hacer. Buena suerte. "

Emmett asintió con la cabeza hacia Edward.-"Llámala." Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta.

Edward dudó y salió a la calle para encontrar privacidad bajo la sombra de un árbol antes de sacar su móvil y marcar el número de Isabella. Su estómago se retorció por la incertidumbre de lo que iba a decirle o cómo iba a reaccionar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había secuestrado en ese almacén, pero emocionalmente había recorrido un largo camino. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar cualquier cosa por ella e incluso estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al dolor de su rechazo.

El teléfono despertó a Isabella y ella se abalanzó sobre él. -"¿Hola?"

-"Isabella".

Su corazón se apretó instantáneamente al oír esa voz profunda y maravillosa.-"Edward".

-"La reunión me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado y luego me pidieron que estuviera presente en el interrogatorio a Bill. Volví a la casa para verte pero se me informó que te habían llevado a la casa de tu amiga. "Hizo una pausa. -"Yo quería verte y me decepcionó profundamente que te hubieras ido. "

-"Quería verte pero no es que me dieran otra opción." Ella se incorporó y apretó el teléfono contra su oreja. -"¿Tienes mi nota?".

-"La tengo aquí mismo."

Ella sólo vaciló un segundo antes de que impulsivamente le dijera lo que realmente quería decirle.- "Yo te extraño. Sé que no debería decir esto y que probablemente me haga parecer un poco pegajosa, pero me gustaría estar allí contigo. "

-"Yo también te extraño y desearía que estuvieras delante de mí." Gruñó.

Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato a ese sonido sexy. -"No hagas eso. Hace que te extrañe más, me recuerda a la noche que pasamos juntos y a los sonidos que hacías cuando hacíamos el amor. "

Él gruñó de nuevo y ella cerró los ojos, escucho el ritmo de su respiración y deseo poder tocarle a él en lugar de estar sosteniendo el teléfono.

-"Quiero tocarte." Le sorprendió que esas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios, pero no lo lamento. Era la verdad.

-"Esta noche volveré a la sede." Hizo una pausa. -"¿Te alojarías allí conmigo? Es demasiado peligroso que me quede en tu casa. Tengo la orden de vivir en la sede. Sé que mi habitación es pequeña y que mi cama no es tan grande como la tuya y que tienes una mascota. "Él gruñó otra vez.- "Suena como si estuviera tratando de convencerte para que te quedes conmigo, pero no es el caso. Sólo estoy pensando en todas las razones por las podrías decir que no, pero tengo la esperanza de que no lo hagas. Quiero dormir contigo en mis brazos. "

-"Voy a preparar una bolsa." Isabella sonrió y abrió los ojos. -"Dejare el dispensador de Alec lleno de alimentos y le pediré a Amanda que le eche un vistazo. Incluso le voy a llenar la bañera para que tenga mucha agua. No es que realmente lo necesite ya que siempre esta fuera y probablemente tiene sus propios métodos para conseguirlo. Ya no tengo trabajo, así que tampoco tengo que preocuparme por tener que ir mañana a trabajar. "Ella se echó a reír.-"¿Es sólo por esta noche o debo coger ropa para un par de días? ¿Adónde tengo que ir? Llegare allí aunque no tenga mi coche. Sólo dame un lugar y una hora y estaré allí. "

-"Te recogeré en tu casa. Prepara un montón de ropa. Espérame entre las siete y las ocho."

-"¡Voy a estar lista!"

-"Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda, Isabella. No puedo esperar a verte. "

-"Yo tampoco. Date prisa. ¡Estaré lista! Adiós, Edward".

-"Nunca será un adiós entre nosotros, Isabella. Nos vemos pronto " Él gruñó otra vez y colgó.

-"Sí", se rió, colgó y marcó. Edward quería verla, pasar tiempo con ella y tenía que preparar sus cosas, pero primero, necesitaba llamar a Amanda.

-"¿Hola?" La voz aturdida le aseguró que su amiga estaba todavía durmiendo.

-"Siento haberte despertado. ¡Él me llamó! Va a venir esta noche a recogerme y me voy a pasar unos días con él. ¿Te ha llamado Flame ya? "

-"No." Amanda suspiró.- "Pero estoy feliz por ti. Hazlo, Isabella. Si hay un tiempo en esta vida para tener la oportunidad de hacer algo estúpido y loco donde sabes que puedes salir lastimada, bueno, es este y es con él. "

-"Gracias. Estoy segura de que Flame te llamará en breve. "Ella echó un vistazo al reloj.-"Probablemente esté todavía en el trabajo. No son más que las cuatro. La mayoría de las personas salen del trabajo a las cinco, ¿no?. Eres una persona maravillosa y él sería un estúpido si no se da cuenta de eso. Y me pareció muy inteligente en el poco tiempo que pase con él. "

-"Eso espero. Él me dijo que estaba seguro de que podría hacerle rugir".

-"¿Rugir?"

-"Es parte león o algo así. Él me lo susurró un par de veces mientras nos frotábamos en la pista de baile. Fue muy excitante. Te juro que me puso húmeda".

Isabella se rió entre dientes.- "Tiempo muerto, Amanda. No necesito saber eso. "

-"Somas amigas y las amigas se cuentan esas cosas. Ríndete, cariño. ¿Edward ronronea? "

-"Es canino. Él gruñe y gruñe. "Ella se mordió el labio.- "Su pene se hincha al final del sexo y se queda encerrado dentro de mí hasta que se deshincha. Él se acurruca conmigo después. Es maravilloso, pero esta información debe quedar entre nosotras."

-"¡No! ¿En serio? Guau. ¿Qué es lo que siente cuando se hincha dentro de ti? "

-"Es maravilloso".

-"Me pregunto si Flame se hincha. No puedo esperar para averiguarlo. Por supuesto que ahora estoy un poco asustada. Él está muy colgado y cuando nos frotamos me di cuenta de que tenia una polla 'enorme'. No puedo imaginármela si encima se hincha y se vuelve aún más grande. Podría tomar más de lo que puedo masticar. " Ella se echó a reír.- "O chupar. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? "

-"Demasiada información".

-"¿Qué pasa con el señor Hunk? ¿No decías que podías escribir una hoja entera con sus cualidades en la cama? "

-"Ese no se merece más de una. Edward es digno de un de un libro entero. "

Amanda soltó un bufido. -"Tal vez es cosa de la nueva especie. Menos mal que no los mezclaron con los caballos. Eso sería totalmente aterrador, ¿no? "

-"No me digas." Isabella se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dejó caer de rodillas para sacar la maleta de debajo de la cama-. "Tengo que hacer la maleta. Agarrare mi móvil si me devuelven el coche antes de irme, pero si no lo traen le preguntare a Edward si tiene un teléfono que pueda usar. Te llamaré en los próximos días".

-"Será mejor que lo hagas. ¿Vas a la oficina nacional de estadística? Dile a Flame que me llame".

-"Vamos a volver a la sede. Es un secreto así que no debes comentarlo. "

-"Yo soy la reina de la discreción."

-"Así es."

-"¿Cómo es allá?"

-"Allí viven bajo tierra. Mucha gente los odia y por eso ellos mantienen el lugar en secreto. Él dice que no es seguro para él quedarse en mi casa. Supongo que eso significa que no es seguro para él vivir en ningún otro sitio que no sea la sede o en sus tierras. Él tiene una pequeña habitación privada con cuarto de baño. También tienen una gran habitación con una cocina y una sala de estar. Incluso tienen una mesa de billar. "

Amanda se echó a reír.- "Podrías tener sexo caliente sobre la mesa de billar. "

-"Está en una habitación que todo el mundo utiliza."

-"Incluso mejor. La emoción de que te pillen hace que el polvo sea mucho mejor. "

-"Me preocupas.", Se rió Isabella.- "Vuelve a dormir. Tengo que hacer las maletas y prepararme".

-"No te preocupes por el gato. Yo me ocupare de él y sé dónde guardas la comida. "

-"Gracias. Eso sería genial".

-"Es por eso que tengo tus llaves. ¿Le has dicho a alguien más a dónde vas? "

-"Nop. Sólo a ti. Si mi familia te llama, diles que estoy fuera de la ciudad o algo así. Lo de siempre. "

Amanda se echó a reír.- "Le diré que te has unido a una colonia nudista que adora a las mujeres con tetas grandes. Voy a decirles que te metiste en una camioneta con una docena de hombres desnudos y hambrientos de sexo y que te estáis haciendo el amor al aire libre. Van a disfrutar con eso. Cuando empiecen a decirme que por que no trate de detenerte, sólo voy a decirles que estaba ocupada escribiendo un letrero que ponía no-toques-a-la-puerta-si-la-camioneta-se-menea. Voy recordarles que tipo de apoyo soy."

Isabella se rió.- "Ni se te ocurra".

-"Les asegurare que volverás a casa en cuanto te quedes sin pastillas anticonceptivas. Ellos saben que las tomas ¿no? "

-" Amanda te juro que si haces eso y enloqueces a la perra de mi hermana, yo personalmente voy a llamar a tu abuela y voy a decirle que estas lista para que vuelva a presentarte a más hombres, ya sabes lo desesperada que esta por casarte. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que empezó a enviarte hombres a tu casa? No sé cuál fue peor. El empresario de pompas fúnebres que enterró a la mayoría de los amigos de tu abuela o el jinete de caballos que conoció en una de esas carreras a las que asiste. ¿Cuanto duro? ¿Cuatro y nueve? Tuviste pesadillas durante meses porque tuviste que salir con ellos para no herir sus sentimientos."

-"Tú no te atreverías. Me llevó meses conseguir que el horripilante empresario de pompas fúnebres dejara de llamarme. Él me envió flores y te juro por Dios que él las robó de las tumbas. Una de las veces se le olvido quitar la jodida tarjeta de condolencias. Él dijo que quería tener sexo conmigo en un ataúd. Y me niego a hablar sobre el jinete. Me preguntó mientras cenábamos en un restaurante si quería hacerle una mamada sobre la silla de montar. Ni siquiera quiero regresar allí, Isabella. No es justo que me lo recuerdes. Simplemente olvida el número de mi abuela y le diré algo bueno a tu familia si llaman. "

-"Te quiero. Te llamare. "

-"Será mejor que lo hagas. Yo también te quiero. "

Isabella colgó, dejó caer la maleta sobre la cama y dejó el teléfono de nuevo en su base.

Preparó la maleta, se ducho y agarró su Reader. Ella se descargó un montón de libros mientras lo cargada, los metió en su libro digital y se aseguro de que Alec tuviera comida y agua para unos días. Miró el reloj, sólo faltaban un par de horas para que Edward llegara y el tiempo parecía no correr lo suficientemente rápido.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Trece**

Isabella sonrió cuando el timbre sonó temprano y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Edward debía estar tan impaciente por verla como ella lo estaba por verlo a él. Ella ya se había vestido, había cenado temprano y estaba más que dispuesta a marcharse. Ella abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Su alegría murió instantáneamente cuando vio a la desconocida en su puerta en lugar de a Edward. Era alta, delgada y se parecía mucho a su jefa, Mel Hadner.

Su corazón se aceleró, pero trató de ocultarlo. Tenia el extraño presentimiento de que esta persona estaba relacionada con la mujer que había intentado hacerle daño a Edward y a su equipo.

-"Hola," dijo al fin. -"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

-"Creo que sí. Trabajas para mi hermana, Mel. Ayer me envió un mensaje en el que decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente, pero he ido a su oficina y no había nadie. ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana? "

-"No," mintió Isabella.- "No tengo ni idea. Ella estaba en su oficina cuando me fui. "Esa parte era cierta.

-"¿Hoy?"

-"Ayer. Hoy es mi día libre".

La mujer le frunció el ceño y varias arrugas aparecieron en su frente.- "Vine aquí porque he hablado con algunos empleados de las tiendas que están cerca de las oficinas y me dijeron que te vieron empujando la silla de un hombre por la calle. Decían que parecía que estaba borracho. Mi hermana ha desaparecido y también son compañeros de trabajo. Ya he ido a sus casas y no están allí, no durmieron la noche anterior en sus camas y no los han visto". Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.- "Sus coches están en el estacionamiento, pero ellos han desaparecido. ¿Sabe usted algo sobre eso? "

¡Mierda! ¡Piensa! -"Ayer vino un hombre a ver unos apartamentos y tenía mal una rodilla. Le dolía un montón cuando se puso de pie después de estar sentado tanto tiempo viendo las viviendas y tuve que empujarle hasta su coche".

La mujer bajó lentamente los brazos y la miró fríamente a los ojos.- "Eso resulta casi creíble. No está mal. Piensas rápido, ¿Verdad, Isabella? "

La hermana de Mel se abalanzó de repente, agarró la camisa de Isabella con las dos manos y la empujó hacia atrás. Un hombre salió de donde había estado escondido, de la pared que estaba junto a la puerta y entró en el apartamento. Dos más entraron desde el otro lado de la puerta y el último cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de los cinco intrusos que habían invadido su sala de estar. El último consiguió toda la atención de Isabella.

Llevaba un sombrero y gafas de sol, pero ella pudo identificarlo por sus rasgos, tenía los pómulos prominentes y la nariz bastante plana. Sus labios estaban sellados, pero ella sabía que era una nueva especie. Su cuerpo grande y su altura también le indicaba que él era uno de ellos. Los otros tres hombres eran humanos, pero también eran musculosos y altos. Todos ellos eran matones.

-"¿Dónde están, Isabella? Y no trates de joderme. Quiero respuestas".

-"No lo sé. ¿Quién eres tú? "Sabía que estaba en serios problemas. Lo único que no podía entender era por qué una nueva especie estaba con la hermana de Mel. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de él para mirar a la mujer que todavía la agarraba de la camisa.-"No los he visto desde que ayer me fui de la oficina".

-"140. Dime a lo que hueles. "

La nueva especie levantó una mano, se quitó las gafas y se adelantó. Inhaló un par de veces y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras le fruncía el ceño. Isabella le miró a los ojos. Eran los ojos de un felino, de un increíble azul brillante, con los bordes exteriores de un profundo color ámbar. Eran hermosos, sorprendentes y casi irreales.

Nadie debería tener unos ojos así. Su piel bronceada y su pelo negro sólo le hacía parecer más exótico.

-"¿Y bien?" La mujer volvió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada.- "Dime, maldita sea."

-"Su olor no está aquí. Ella no estuvo en este lugar. "

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Mary?"

La mujer miró a uno de los matones que estaban con ella. -"Ella sabe algo."

La mujer soltó su camisa y la empujó con tanta fuerza que se golpeó la espalda contra el sofá. Isabella evaluó su situación y sabía que era sombría. Mary retrocedió un paso, le sostuvo la mirada e Isabella se enfrió hasta los huesos. Si los ojos eran ventanas al alma de una persona, esta mujer no tenía una. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-"Sé que ayer llevaste a una nueva especie a la oficina. Mi hermana me llamó y me dijo eso. Ella se estaba volviendo loca y estaba muy asustada. Esta mañana llegue a mi casa y escuche su mensaje. ¿Dónde diablos están, Isabella? Dime la verdad o dejare de jugar y tú te arrepentirás."

-"No sé nada", mintió Isabella.- "Mel me llamó a su oficina y me dijo que el cliente era un violador. Ella me sacó por la puerta trasera. Eso es todo lo que sé. No estaba sola con él. Brent, John T y John B estaban en su oficina con ella. "Hizo una pausa. -"Estoy segura de que Kim y Gina estaban allí cuando eso ocurrió. Pregúntales a ellas porque estoy segura de que se quedaron allí cuando yo me fui. "

Uno de los matones resopló. -"Ellas no pueden hablar. Tuvieron un accidente".

El horror golpeó a Isabella y no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar. Estaban muertas. Quería gritar, pero logró mantenerse en pie, una victoria real, ya que sus rodillas querían derrumbarse.

-"Soy una puta de verdad", admitió Mary.- "¿Vas a decirme dónde está mi hermana y sus amigos o voy a tener que pedirle al 140 que te rompa los huesos de uno en uno hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber?. Sacaste a una nueva especie fuera de la oficina en una silla después de que le dispararan un dardo tranquilizante. Mi hermana me dijo que tenía a uno de ellos inconsciente y que habían capturado a dos más. Todos los testigos no pueden estar equivocados ¿verdad? Te conocen. Kim y Gina ya no son una amenaza."Su mirada repasó a Isabella. -"Dijeron que vieron a una morena gordita empujando la silla por la calle. Dímelo ahora o vas a tener una muy lenta y agonizante muerte. Tú no puedes engañarme. "

Isabella miró al 140, decidió que sería honesta, pero sólo con él.- "¿Por qué estás con ellos? Te llaman por un número como si no fueras libre. ¿Es eso? He visto a dos nuevas especies luchar y sé que puedes patearle el culo a estos seres humanos. Tu gente es libre y no tienes que estar con esta gente".

Él gruñó.- "Tienen a mi mujer".

Mierda. Isabella tragó.- "¿No puedes matarlos y recuperarla?"

Mary le dio un tortazo fuerte en la cara, el golpe la empujó contra el sofá y casi se volcó. El dolor le hizo maldecir, ahueco una mano en su mejilla dolorida y la miró con furia.

-"Supongo que no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que eras una puta, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Dónde está mi hermana y sus hombres, Isabella?"

Ella descubrió rápidamente que firmaría su sentencia de muerte en el momento que confesara que la oficina nacional de estadística los había capturado. Ya habían matado a dos mujeres inocentes. Kim y Gina no habían trabajado para Mercile pero habían sido testigos de lo que había sucedido en esa oficina. Su única esperanza era entretenerlos durante una hora, hasta que Edward y su equipo llegaran. Si llegaban a las siete. Si llegaban a las ocho...

-"Puede ser que te permita vivir si me lo dices." Mary se frotó la mano que le había golpeado.

Isabella miró a la nueva especie. Él negó con la cabeza, estaba diciéndole que no confiara en lo que le dijeran y ella le creyó. Era evidente que le estaban obligando aestar allí, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara por haberle dado esa pequeña advertencia.

-"Está bien. Te voy a decir la verdad". Recordó la conversación que había escuchado en su oficina.- "Yo no sabía lo que era hasta que Mel me lo dijo. Brent y ambos Johns querían pedir un rescate por los tres chicos. Era un montón de dinero". Mary la miró.-"Mel y Brent dijeron que desaparecerían en cuanto nos pagaran el rescate. Tu hermana no quería que formaras parte de esto. Lo siento, pero esa es la verdad. "

Isabella esperaba que su plan funcionara. La hermana de Mel debería volverse loca al pensar que Mel había conseguido un montón de dinero y que no lo compartía con ella.

Posiblemente se creería la historia porque no podría hablar con su hermana para confirmarlo.

-"Ellos dijeron que me llamarían y que si no contesto, se largarían. Eso es lo que dijo John T ".

Mary golpeó a Isabella de nuevo, más fuerte y el sabor de la sangre le llenó la boca mientras giraba duro y caía sobre el respaldo del sofá. Eso fue lo único que consiguió que se mantuviera en pie.

-"Estás mintiendo. Mi hermana no haría eso. "

-"No encontraste la camioneta de la empresa en el estacionamiento, ¿verdad? Eso es porque la utilizaron para transportar a las nuevas especies. Ellos decidieron no utilizar sus teléfonos para llamar a la oficina nacional de estadística porque estaban recibiendo unas llamadas extrañas, por lo que soy yo la que está llamando desde mi móvil. Ellos dijeron que me llamarían desde un teléfono publico y se supone que debo contestarles con una contraseña, pero no voy a decírtela porque entonces me mataras". Ella vio como su sangre goteaba en el sofá, manchándolo y usó su mano para limpiarse la barbilla. -"Deberías estar enojada con Mel. Yo sólo soy la idiota que perdió su trabajo y que necesita el dinero tan desesperadamente como para hacer lo que me dijo. "

-"No puede ser así", dijo uno de los hombres.- "Mel no haría eso. Ya lo sabes, Mary. Ella está mintiendo".

-"Tienes cinco minutos para decirme dónde está mi hermana antes de que este animal empiece a romperte los huesos. ¿Sabes que puede ejercer mucha presión en cuestión de segundos? Él no te matara rompiéndote el cuello porque seria demasiado rápido, pero te provocara una hemorragia interna, no te puedes imaginar el dolor que vas a sentir hasta que mueras. Serán los minutos más largos de tu vida. Dime dónde encontrar a mi hermana o morirás muy dolorosamente".

Isabella vio la verdad en sus ojos y una mirada a la expresión sombría de la nueva especie le aseguró que él también la creía. Ella tenía que cambiar de táctica. Nada iba a salvarla si no pensaba en algo rápido. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-"Está bien. Tengo un número para comunicarme con ellos. Se suponía que debía llamarla cuando la ONE tuviera el dinero en efectivo para hacer el intercambio, pero voy a permitirte hablar con tu hermana. Ella te dirá que no me mates. "

-"¿Cuál es el número?" Mary parecía más calmada.

-"Yo no me lo sé de memoria. John T me lo escribió y lo escondí por si la Oficina Nacional de Estadística se presentaba aquí. Está en el primer cajón del escritorio que está en la primera habitación. "

-"Cógelo." Mary sacudió la cabeza a uno de los matones.

El matón se marcho por el pasillo y la mente de Isabella trató de averiguar su próximo movimiento. Le resultaba difícil pensar con tanto miedo, pero quería vivir. Ella se movió despacio hacia el viejo recibidor de segunda mano que tenia en la entrada, uno de los hombres de Mary la siguió muy de cerca, ella tropezó a propósito con el mueble y se agarró la cabeza para aparentar que el golpe de la mujer le había echo demasiado daño.

Deslizó una mano en el cajón que se había abierto por el brusco movimiento y empezó a buscar entre la pila de papeles.

El matón se puso a su lado. Ella lo miró, pero él no estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo. En su lugar, estaba mirando alrededor la habitación. Sus dedos rozaron el abrecartas, se apoderó de él y Isabella permitió que el pánico condujera sus acciones.

Ellos iban a matarla, no iba a salir de este lío con vida y sólo había una cosa que podía hacer... morir luchando. Su otra mano agarró el pedazo de una galleta de la fortuna, que había guardado porque el mensaje le había parecido muy divertido y lo dejó caer al suelo.

-"Lo siento. Estoy temblando. "

Se agachó para recogerlo y actuó. Horrorizada y gritando en su interior, supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre en el instante en que hundió el abrecartas tan profundo como pudo en el cuello del hombre. Su mano agarró fuertemente el mango del instrumento afilado y lo retorció para hacerle más daño. Ella oyó su grito de dolor.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, ella giro en la dirección opuesta y se golpeó de lado con la pared en sus prisas por huir hacia su dormitorio. Ella gritó, con la esperanza de llamar la atención de los vecinos. Tal vez las personas que permanecen en el salón de su casa se asustaran si pensaban que podrían llamar a la policía al escucharla gritar.

-"140, cógela", gritó Mary.

Isabella llegó a su habitación, se dio la vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Ella vio como la nueva especie empezó a moverse hacia ella. Isabella cerró la puerta con el cerrojo. Volcó el estante lleno de libros de bolsillo para bloquear la puerta y grito cuando algo grande se golpeó contra la puerta.

Ella se giró, echó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta también con el cerrojo. Utilizo la cajonera que contenía su maquillaje y toallas para bloquear la puerta y se subió en el lavabo. La ventana que siempre dejaba medio abierta para Alec era su única salida. Estaba atascada y no quería abrirse del todo, pero la desesperación hizo que reuniera la fuerza que necesitaba para subirla de un empujón. Un fuerte golpe en la otra habitación le aseguró que la nueva especie había reventado la barricada y ahora estaba en su dormitorio. No fue fácil para ella pasar por el estrecho espacio y juró silenciosamente que se compraría una cinta de andar mientras caía por el otro lado de la ventana. El dolor se disparó por sus brazos cuando se apoyó en las manos para protegerse el rostro del impacto contra el suelo. Luchó por ponerse de pie y gritó de nuevo, estaba segura de que sus vecinos la oirían ahora que estaba fuera y corrió hacia la parte delantera del edificio.

Dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Su espalda golpeó contra un sólido y musculoso pecho. Isabella volvió la cabeza y miró con horror al140.

-"No pelees conmigo. No quiero hacerte daño ", gruñó.

-"Yo no soy tu enemiga" jadeó. -"Ellos lo son. Por favor, déjame ir. Eres una nueva especie".

La confusión nubló sus ojos azules.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Eso significa que ellos son malas personas y que tú no lo eres. Las especies nuevas son buenas".

Se negó a soltarla.-"Tienen a mi mujer y la matarán si te permito escapar. Lo siento. "

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.- "Por favor, déjame ir."

-"Ojalá pudiera." Él vaciló. -"Yo recogí el olor de unos hombres desconocidos en tu casa y de nuevo en tu dormitorio. Algunos de ellos son como yo, ¿no es así? ¿Tú realmente ayudaste a su hermana a secuestrar a otros de mi especie? "

-"No. Yo le ayude a escapar de su hermana. Su nombre es Edward y yo lo amo. "

Abrió mucho los ojos y frunció el ceño.- "Tú no hueles como tu compañero." Él olió.

-"No puedo olerlo en ti. ¿Dónde está su hermana? ¿Lo sabes? Dímelo".

-"Me duche, pero él vendrá a por mí. Por favor, déjame ir. Tu gente capturó a su hermana y a los hombres que estaban con ella. Los tienen en la ONE. Eso es la Organización de las nuevas especies y os pertenece. Hay muchas nuevas especies en libertad. Te ayudaran si nos vamos de aquí y los llamamos. Tú eres uno de ellos y ellos harán cualquier cosa por ti. "

-"No puedo permitir que te escapes. Si Mary no llama a la persona que tiene a mi mujer cada hora, le pegara un tiro en la cabeza. "El la volvió en sus brazos, la arrojó por encima de su hombro, como si no pesara más que una almohada y gruñó.

-"Actúa como si te hubiera golpeado lo suficiente duro para noquearte" ordenó. -"No te muevas ni hables. Voy a tratar de salvarte. Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí, pero yo no quiero hacerte daño. Te trataré como a la compañera de uno de mi especie. Espero que alguien haga lo mismo por mi mujer si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad. "

Isabella se quedó inerte sobre el hombro, de todos modos, sabia que no podría liberarse de alguien tan fuerte por mucho que lo intentara y cerró los ojos. Lamentaba el haberle dicho la verdad sobre el paradero de sus ex compañeros de trabajo. Ella no debería haber confiado en el 140, pero quería que él supiera lo desesperada que era su situación.

Ahora Mary sabría donde estaba su hermana y ella ya no le seria útil. Eso significaba que iban a matarla. La nueva especie se movió rápidamente y su cuerpo se balanceó con cada paso. Ella supo cuando entró en su casa, porque aunque tenia los ojos cerrados, dejo de sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel.

-"Yo no te dije que la mataras", espetó Mary.-"Maldito animal estúpido".

-"Ella no está muerta. Le golpee y está inconsciente. "la ira profundizo su voz.- "Este "maldito animal estúpido" te dirá cómo llegar a tu hermana si me permites decirlo. Yo sé dónde está. La torture hasta que me lo dijo. "

Isabella se sintió un poco confundida tras escuchar sus mentiras, pero estaba dispuesta a tratar de confiar en él. Ella mantuvo el ritmo relajado de su respiración, para parecer que estaba inconsciente. El silencio se alargó por unos largos segundos hasta que Mary por fin habló.

-"¿Dónde está Mel? ¿Qué quieres decir con llegar hasta ella? "

-"Está mujer está acoplada a uno de los míos. El olor de otro macho esta por todo su cuerpo y me dijo que la oficina nacional de estadística ha capturado a tu hermana y a sus técnicos. Tú puedes cambiarla por ellos." la amargura sonó en su voz.-"Tú eres muy consciente de lo que somos capaces de hacer para proteger a nuestras compañeras. Recuperaras a tu hermana con toda seguridad si le devuelves a su hembra sana y salva. "

-"Yo no entiendo eso", gruñó uno de los matones. -"Y me suena muy raro."

El 140 gruñó ahora.- "¿No te acuerdas de lo protectores que somos con nuestras compañeras?. Te he permitido amarrarme como a un perro para proteger a la mía. De lo contrario os mataría a todos. Él os devolverá a tu hermana y a sus técnicos, hará lo que sea necesario para recuperar y proteger a su mujer. "Volvió la cabeza y su pelo le hizo cosquillas en la espalda, ya que la camiseta se le había subido cuando la cargo sobre su hombro.-"Mantén tus manos lejos de ella. El olor suele permanecer mucho tiempo sobre un cuerpo y él no la querrá si otro macho la monta. Él va a insistir en olerla antes de aceptar el cambio. Sé que te gusta obligar a las mujeres, pero a esta no puedes tocarla porque entonces él lo sabrá y la rechazara ".Volvió la cabeza otra vez.-"Ordénales que la dejen en paz si quieres a tu hermana y a sus técnicos de vuelta."

Isabella se sintió mal al escuchar la última parte. Se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar que uno de ellos, era un violador, pero el 140 estaba tratando de protegerla de eso también. Los dedos que le agarraban los muslos se apretaron un poco, era como si la nueva especie intentara tranquilizarla. Ella supuso que podía oler su miedo.

-"¿Cómo sabes con seguridad que su compañero tiene a mi hermana?" la voz de Mary sonó mas cerca.

-"Su compañero la tiene. La mujer estaba tan aterrorizada que me lo confesó todo. Cámbiala por ellos. Sólo así podrás recuperar a tu hermana. "

El silencio fue largo. Mary suspiró.-"Está bien. Pero es mejor que estés en lo cierto, 140. Ya que eres tan condenadamente inteligente, ¿cómo podemos arreglar este cambio?"

-"Déjale una nota con tu numero de teléfono. Él vendrá pronto a por ella. Sabes que nos volvemos locos si estamos mucho tiempo alejados de nuestras hembras."

¿Los compañeros se volvían locos si estaban separados mucho tiempo? Esa información aturdió a Isabella, pero por supuesto, el 140 podría estar mintiendo. Lo estaba haciendo mucho para intentar salvar su trasero. Sintió mucha gratitud hacia él. La nueva especie estaba intentando conseguirle más tiempo y tratando de protegerla.

-"Sera mejor que funcione, 140." Mary sonaba furiosa y a Isabella le quedó muy clara la amenaza en esas palabras. Mary se lo haría pagar muy caro si se equivocaba.

-"¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo de Olson?" Uno de los matones hizo la pregunta.

-"Déjalo. No quiero que manche el maletero de mi coche."Mary suspiró.- "Anota el número de mi móvil y dejalo en el sofá, junto a su sangre. Lo vera inmediatamente ¿no es así 140? "

-"Si", gruñó- "Lo hará."

Edward esperó con impaciencia a que el equipo terminara la reunión para poder irse. Giró la cabeza y miró a Shadow. El hombre le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-"Estás impaciente."

"Yo no quiero llegar tarde. Le dije a Isabella que estaría allí de siete a ocho".

-"Brass y Tim están discutiendo otra vez."

-"Estoy al tanto." Edward sintió la ira crecer en su interior. -"Él no quiere que una civil se quede en la sede y le molesta que se quedara aquí aunque él no quiera. Las paredes no son lo suficientemente gruesas como para no escuchar lo que está diciendo. "

-"Insistió en que se hiciera una verificación de sus antecedentes y tiene razón en eso. Ella tenía un fuerte vínculo con ex-empleados de Mercile. Ella trabajaba con ellos".

Edward gruñó. -"Isabella no es mi enemiga".

-"Tim está preocupado por el resto de nosotros." Shadow de repente sonrió.- "Es muy peligrosa".

-"Eso no es gracioso. Ella no podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca. "

-"Estoy al tanto. Vi su cara cuando estabas luchando con Revenge. No está acostumbrada a la brutalidad. Prácticamente nos rogó que pusiéramos fin a la lucha. Se preocupaba por tu seguridad. "

Él se permitió asimilar la información.- " Ella se preocupará cuando tenga que salir en una misión con el equipo. Ponemos nuestras vidas en peligro cada vez que salimos a cazar a nuestros enemigos."

-"No se le menciones ese aspecto a ella. Hazle creer que mayormente te encargas del papeleo".

-"No voy a mentirle."

-"No te estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas, pero seria mejor que no le dieras más información de la necesaria."

Pensó en eso.- "¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado el trabajo en el equipo?"

-"No." Shadow negó con la cabeza.- "Me ayuda. ¿Y tú? "

-"Lo mismo. Conocí a Isabella. "

Shadow sonrió.- "Pareces más estable desde que ella entró en tu vida. Me alegro. Tal vez algún día conozca a la mujer que haga que me enfrente a mis temores."

-"Eso espero".

Tim salió de la oficina con Brass detrás de él. Tim se negó a reunirse con su mirada pero Brass le sonrió.

-"Vamos a recoger a tu mujer. Tim y su equipo nos seguirán como apoyo. Está irritado porque el otro día salimos de la sede sin el equipo humano como respaldo. Tiene sentido, sobre todo porque nos capturaron, pero acabamos de llegar a un acuerdo ".

-"Gracias." Edward se puso serio y centró su atención en Tim.-"Isabella no es una amenaza para nosotros."

-"Las mujeres siempre traen malas noticias". Tim se movió hacia la puerta y le gritó por encima del hombro.- "No dejes que pinte nada de rosa, ¡maldita sea!. Sigue siendo mi edificio. "

-"¿Rosa?" Shadow miró a Edward y a Brass.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

-"No tengo ni idea", suspiró Brass. -"No es extraño que sus mujeres quieran estar con nosotros. Los seres humanos son extraños."

Edward estaba de acuerdo con esa evaluación. A él no le importaba si Isabella quería pintar o qué color elegía. Lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviera a su lado.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**NOTA: disculpen la tardanza solo que mis estudios me tiene muy ocupada y anatomía humana no se aprende en un solo día ¿no? he leído todos sus Rews sobre que actualice y trato de equilibrar la balanza para poder hacerlo y estudiar a la vez pero me vuelvo loca _ no soy de las persona que con solo leerlo tres veces se lo aprendió yo tengo que estudiar mucho y esforzarme al máximo para entender bien las cosas si quiero salir bien y gracias a todas las que me desearon buena suerte prometo actualizar lo que queda de la adaptación, ustedes son mis fieles seguidoras y les debo todo ¡ARIGATO!**

**Capítulo Catorce**

Isabella estaba asustada y enojada al mismo tiempo. El 140 iba sentado a su lado, en el asiento trasero del vehículo y casi no tenia espacio. Ella había dejado de jugar a estar inconsciente después de que su protector le susurrara que se sentara.

Mary y uno de sus hombres discutían en la parte delantera del coche. El otro hombre los seguía en otro vehículo. No había manera de que Isabella tuviera una oportunidad de escapar, pero miró por la ventana para memorizar el camino. Había aprendido la lección de estar más pendiente de su entorno después de que el otro día saliera de la sede y siguiera sin saber donde se encontraba.

-"No me importa tu opinión, Marvin. Cállate. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza".

El matón que conducía, miró a la mujer en el asiento del acompañante.-"Tenemos que hacer algunos experimentos mientras la tengamos." Miró hacia atrás, a Isabella y su mirada bajó a sus pechos antes de volver a mirar a la carretera.- "La voy a joder antes de entregarla a uno de ellos".

Mary soltó un bufido.- "Eres tan patético. Tú no trabajas para Mercile por el dinero, ¿Verdad? Tu solo lo haces porque tienes la oportunidad de tantear a las mujeres. Olvídate de ella. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho el animal sobre su sentido del olfato. No joderás la única posibilidad de recuperar a mi hermana. Eres un pervertido. "

Isabella miró al hombre calvo y le odió al instante. Sabia que ese era el hombre al que el

140 le había dicho que no debía tocarla. Él era asqueroso y parecía tener la moral de un gato callejero.

-"Tu hermana es una puta. No merece la pena que pongamos nuestras vidas en peligro por ninguno de ellos. Si los atraparon, yo digo que se jodan " Mary se acercó y le pellizcó el brazo. Aulló, se apartó y el coche se desvió. -"No hagas eso. Podría destrozar el coche ".

-"Mi hermana viva es más valiosa para mí que tú. Nunca lo olvides. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "Además, ella sabe demasiado. No lo hablara por ahora, pero seguro que venderá a nuestra propia madre cuando lleve un mes o dos encerrada. La cárcel es un lugar desagradable y todos queremos evitarla. Ella o los miembros de su equipo pueden jodernos si no le salvamos el culo. Ellos saben nuestros nombres. ¿De verdad crees que nos no delatarían para salvar sus propios culos si les ofrecen un trato? "

-"Joder," Marvin murmuró y frenó en un semáforo en rojo. Giró la cabeza y miró de nuevo los pechos de Isabella antes de fruncirle el ceño a Mary. -"Necesito aliviar un poco la tensión. No le quitare los pantalones. ¿No he sido leal? ¿No he hecho toda la mierda que me dijiste? "

El 140 gruñó-. "Su compañero lo sabrá. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que comiste en el almuerzo? Puedo. También sé que ella luchara". Volvió la cabeza y fijó su mirada en ella.- "¿Quieres permitirle hacer uso de tu cuerpo? A él le gusta abrirse los pantalones y que las mujeres se la chupen. "

La repugnancia hizo que Isabella tuviera ganas de vomitar. Ella volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre calvo.- "Prefiero morir y puedo prometerte que si pones tu polla cerca de mí vas ha necesitar a un cirujano después de que haya terminado contigo ".

Mary se echó a reír. -"Estas empezando a gustarme un poco. Seria divertido ver como alguien le muerda la polla. "Ella extendió la mano y pellizcó de nuevo el brazo de Marvin nuevo.- "Deja de ser un hijo de puta. Pon ojos en la carretera y no abras la boca a menos que sea para decir algo que no esté relacionado con tu polla ".

-"Perra", se quejó Marvin.- "Deja de hacerle eso a mi brazo. Me duele". El semáforo se puso en verde y él pisó a fondo el acelerador.

-"Deja de llamar la atención sobre nosotros, idiota." Se dio la vuelta en su asiento y miró a Isabella.- "Te estoy vigilando. Las ventanas traseras no están teñidas, pero no trates de llamar la atención. ¿Lo tienes? El coche que va detrás de nosotros se asegurara de que escapamos. Si vemos a la policía, él hará algo que los distraiga".

-"Ella no es estúpida", dijo el 140 y suspiró.- "Ella sabe que la necesitas y que sobrevivirá si consigues lo que quieres." El desvió la mirada hacia el conductor.-"Deberías preocuparte más por tus propios técnicos."

-"Se está volviendo un maldito bocazas", maldijo a Marvin.-"Deberíamos recordarle cual es su lugar." De repente, soltó una carcajada.- "¿Es necesario que visite a tu compañera de nuevo?"

-"Mierda," Mary se volvió y le dio un tortazo en la cabeza cuando el 140 gruñó en voz alta.- "Tú eres un maldito idiota. ¿De verdad quieres burlarte de él en el interior del coche? No quiero morir cuando se lance sobre tu asiento y te arranque la cabeza del cuerpo".

-"Ella dijo que preferiría morir a sentir tus manos de nuevo en su cuerpo. Os matare si vuelve hacerle daño. Ella es mía".

Isabella vio la ira en las características del 140, en la forma en que sus manos se apretaron en puños sobre su regazo y en cómo su pecho se elevaba y caía con su acelerada respiración.

-"Él no va a hacer una mierda con ella:" Le juró Mary y trato de mantener la paz de una vez.- "Me hice cargo de él cuando abusó de ella, ¿no?". Ella se giró en su asiento y miró al 140. -"Cálmate. Es una orden. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Tú haces lo que te diga y tu novia no sufrirá ningún daño. Marvin va a mantener su gran boca cerrada a partir de ahora o personalmente le pellizcare algo mucho más doloroso que el brazo ".

Lo que Isabella escuchó sobre la vida del 140 hizo que se enojara lo suficiente como para querer abalanzarse hacia adelante y romperle el cuello a Marvin ella misma. Pero sabia que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ella lamentó que no hubiera sido el hombre al que había apuñalado con el abrecartas. Apartó el pensamiento de que había matado a un ser humano. Ella no podía lidiar con eso ahora. Además, cuanto más tiempo pasaba escuchando a la pareja discutir frente a ella, más justificado le parecía.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Isabella mantuvo la voz baja e intento distraer al aún furioso macho de las nuevas especies.

El 140 volvió su fría mirada hacia ella y respiró profundo por su nariz.- "Mía".

Lo dejó estar, pero no creía que ese fuera el nombre de la mujer. Su mirada regresó al conductor y ella supo que era una declaración de posesión dirigida al conductor.

-"¿Es felino como tú o canino como ..." Casi pronunció el nombre de Edward.- "Mi compañero".

-"Ella es primate."

-"Oh." Vaciló Isabella.-"Yo no creo que haya visto a uno de ellos todavía."

-"Pensé que estabas emparejada con uno." Mary le frunció el ceño desde el asiento delantero.- "Muchos de ellos sobrevivieron."

Isabella se reunió con la mirada de la perra.- "Lo estoy. Mi pareja es canino y toda la gente que he conocido en el Homeland son caninos o felinos ".

-"Los primates no son muy comunes." Habló el 140.- "Ellos no crearon a muchos de ellos. ¿Qué es el Homeland? "

-"Cállate", espetó María.- "No le hables sobre la oficina nacional de estadística. ¿Lo entiendes, Isabella? Ni una palabra".

Tuvo la tentación de seguir hablando, pero el 140 negó con la cabeza. Ella selló los labios y apretó los dientes. Ella sabia que Mary no quería que el 140 supiera que su pueblo era libre. Ella no quería que él tuviera la esperanza de que podrían rescatarle también. El coche redujo la velocidad y Isabella miró por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en una parte antigua de la ciudad, donde una gran cantidad de empresas habían tenido que cerrar debido a la mala economía. En realidad, siempre había sido un barrio pobre, uno que ella había frecuentado bastante a menudo cuando era adolescente y la última vez cuando cumplió los veinte años. Pasaron por unas cuantas calles estrechas y lo único común entre ellas eran las ventanas tapiadas

-"¿Sabes dónde estamos?"

Isabella se reunió con los calculadores ojos de Mary y asintió la cabeza.- "En el lado este de la ciudad. Yo soy una agente de bienes raíces y sé donde están mis propiedades".

En realidad estaban en la zona fronteriza del lado sur y casi fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

Esa respuesta hizo que la otra mujer sonriera. -"Sí, seguro que conoces tus áreas." Ella volvió su atención a la carretera.

Se detuvieron frente a una vieja puerta de seguridad. Mary bajó la visera y agarró un mando a distancia. La puerta tembló y se tambaleó cuando empezó a rodar hacia los lados para permitirles el paso. Isabella lo reconoció al instante. El lugar antes había sido una popular discoteca llamada "Jasper", pero ahora tenía el nombre de un restaurante pintado en la parte trasera del edificio decrépito. El 140 la agarró suavemente de la muñeca cuando aparcaron y mantuvo su agarre sobre ella mientras salían del coche. Se enfrentó a Mary con una mirada desafiante.

-"He hecho todo lo que me has pedido y me he comportado. Quiero ver a mi mujer ahora. "

Mary cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, levantó la barbilla y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"¿Y que más? Suenas demasiado confiado ".

-"Por favor", dijo entre dientes y bajó la mirada hacia el alquitrán agrietado.

Eso pareció hacer feliz a la perra y dejó caer los brazos a los lados.- "Está bien. Llévala a una jaula y ve abajo. Voy a realizar la llamada. "

-"Gracias." el 140 tiró de Isabella. -"Ven."

La puerta de atrás era de metal oxidado. Marvin metió una llave y la puerta chirrió mucho cuando la abrió. El interior estaba oscuro y olía a moho y a polvo. El suelo se sentía desigual bajo sus zapatos al caminar a través de lo que parecía ser una cocina.

Los aparatos manchados, rotos y obsoletos le indicaron que no se había utilizado en por lo menos un par de años.

El schok se apoderó de ella cuando salieron de la cocina y entraron en lo que solía ser la zona de baile del club. Las ventanas estaban todas rotas y pedazos del techo cubrían el suelo. Algunas mesas rotas habían sido empujadas contra las paredes manchadas pero fueron las cinco grandes jaulas de animales lo que le hicieron detenerse. Eran de unos ocho metros de altura, tal vez de unos seis metros cuadrados y tres de ellas estaban ocupadas. Tres machos de las nuevas estaban mirándola desde detrás de las rejas.

Vestían pantalones de chándal, no llevaban camisa y parecían limpios. Uno de ellos gruñó y ella vio el peligroso en sus ojos oscuros. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver el odio dirigido a ella mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos.

-"Estarás bien", le aseguró el 140.

La llevó a una de las jaulas vacías, la que estaba más lejos de los hombres y la metió dentro. El suelo era una placa solida de metal, mientras que las paredes y el techo eran de barrotes muy gruesos. Marvin se acercó con las llaves y cerró la puerta.

-"Ve, 140. Marcos te espera. Le he dicho que te pegue un tiro en la cabeza si te portas mal antes de que estés encerrado en la jaula de tu novia. ".

-"Lo sé." el 140 giró y se marchó por el pasillo que solía llevar a los baños.

Marvin se acercó a Isabella y bajó la mirada a sus pechos.- "¿Quieres comer?"

Ella no dijo nada y se apartó de la puerta, pero tampoco pudo ir muy lejos.

-"Haz algo por mí y te devolveré el favor."

-"Eres realmente patético y repugnante. Puedo entender el por qué un troll como tú tiene que forzar a una mujer o amenazarle con dejar que se muera de hambre para que toquen tu feo culo. No, gracias. Prefiero comerme mi zapato".

-"Hija de puta", le espetó.- "Espera unos días y haber que dices entonces."

Ella le dio la espalda para evitar que siguiera comiéndose con los ojos sus pechos más y observó lo mucho que había cambiado el antiguo club. El techo tenia goteras, a juzgar por las grandes manchas amarillentas y los desconches. Las paredes estaban sucias.

Alguien las había empapelado y los bordes que pegaban a las ventanas tapiadas estaban levantados y ennegrecidos, se imaginó que por eso olía tanto a moho y tenia que respirar por la boca.

Echó un vistazo a la únicas fuentes de luz, en los pasillos y en la cocina. No había luces encendidas en el espacio abierto. Dudaba que las luces del techo funcionaran debido al daño del agua. La única cosa dentro de su jaula era una manta hecha un ovillo y con un

aspecto desagradable en una esquina.

-"Te dejare usar el baño si te abres la camisa antes de salir"

Isabella se giró y lo fulmino con la mirada.- "Prefiero mearme encima."

El rostro del hombre se puso rojo por la ira. Él resopló y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

Ella se puso tensa cuando se acerco para abrir la puerta, sabía que planeaba hacerle daño, pero alguien salió de la cocina.

-"Déjala en paz, Marvin!" Gritó Mary. -"Jesús. Eres un troll. Trae tu culo a mi oficina.

Tenemos trabajo que hacer. "

Marvin vaciló pero Mary se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Bajo la voz mientras metía las las llaves en el bolsillo.

-"Voy a hacerte daño, perra. Así que no te pongas demasiado engreída.".

Isabella le vio irse y pensó en su amenaza. El tipo era un completo idiota y un puto pervertido. Se enfrentó a las tres nuevas especies cuando se quedaron a solas y sintió miedo al ver sus miradas llenas de odio. Pero ellos también estaban encerrados y no podían llegar a ella.

-"Soy Isabella."

Nadie habló. Ella se agarró a los barrotes y dio un fuerte tirón, pero eran tan sólidos como parecían serlo. Ella respiró hondo, exhaló y estudio a cada uno de los hombres.

Dos de ellos tenían rasgos felinos, mientras que uno tenía la forma de los ojos muy similar a Edward y Shadow.

-"¿Por qué me miráis así? Yo también estoy encerrada y no estoy con esos cabrones. Soy un buen tipo".

Uno de ellos le frunció el ceño.- "Tú eres una mujer."

-"Sí".

-"Un tipo es un hombre."

Su boca se abrió, sorprendida porque él se tomara lo que había dicho tan literalmente.

El rubio con los ojos de gato olfateó el aire.- "Ella huele bien. Tal vez la quieren para hacer las pruebas de crianza ".

-"¿Pruebas de cría?" ella abrió mucho los ojos. Ella entendía que pensaban que la habían llevado para que tuviera relaciones sexuales con ellos y quería aclararles ese error de inmediato.- "Me secuestraron para intercambiarme por otras personas. Yo no estoy aquí para hacer ninguna prueba ".

El canino moreno gruñó. -"Yo la quiero. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer. "

-"Y pasaras mucho más porque eso no va a suceder." Ella frunció el ceño. -"Espero que nos encuentren pronto y nos rescaten a todos."

El que había estado callado hasta entonces, un felino de pelo dorado, dijo entre dientes.

-"¿Quién?"

-"La ONE. Estarán buscándome, bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo hará y si él me encuentra, os encontrara a vosotros también".

-"¿Quién es él? ¿Qué significa el ONE? "

-"Es una abreviatura y significa la Organización de las nuevas especies." Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que no le comprendían y que probablemente no sabían nada.

Ellos nunca habían sido liberados y se imaginó que había dado en el clavo cuando se imagino él por que Mary le había dicho que se callara.

-"Las nuevas especies son personas como tú. Los que son como yo se enteraron de lo que Industrias Mercile estaba haciendo a los que son como tú y la policía los detuvo y liberaron a tu gente. "Hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero sus expresiones faciales nunca cambiaron.-"Ellos fundaron la ONE. Tu gente posee dos grandes parcelas de tierra y viven juntos. Ellos siguen buscando a las nuevas especies que como vosotros permanecen en cautiverio. Espero que ellos nos encuentren y nos rescaten".

El rubio resopló.- "Ella está aquí para burlarse de nosotros." Le dio la espalda, se agachó y se sentó en el suelo.- "No le hagas caso."

-"Eso es grosero y te estoy diciendo la verdad. No sé por qué estás en este lugar, pero he oído lo suficiente para saber que esos idiotas que os mantienen encerrados solían trabajar para Industrias Mercile. "

-"No," gruñó el perro de pelo oscuro. -"Tú estás con ellos."

-"No lo estoy. No me insultes así. Industrias Mercile ya no existe. Fueron expuestos a la opinión pública y quebraron. Todos los que trabajaron en sus divisiones de investigación o sabían acerca de las instalaciones de prueba fueron detenidos y los que consiguieron escapar están siendo buscados por la policía. Ellos son criminales. Yo leí que muchos de ellos fueron condenados a muchos años de prisión".

-"Cállate. Mientes. "El canino gruñó de nuevo.

Ella le miró enojada.- "No me creas, pero una vez que salga de aquí voy a hacer todo lo que para ayudaros a escapar. Verás entonces que no miento. "Se paseó por el pequeño espacio.- "Edward me sacará de aquí." Tenía fe en que él la salvaría de alguna manera, él la sacaría de allí aunque tuviera que intercambiarla por Mel y sus otros ex compañeros de trabajo.

El canino gruñó de nuevo.- "Creo que te trajeron aquí para que te ganaras nuestra confianza y hacernos creer tus mentiras. No voy a ser amable y gentil cuando te monte".

La especie de cabellos dorados gruñó.- "Suficiente. Ella es humana y nunca la dejaran con uno de nosotros. ¿Has visto como la trató el 140? La tocó suavemente. Nos dio a entender que no es el enemigo. Él sabe más de ella que nosotros y no vi ira en sus ojos cuando él la miró. No sé por qué está aquí, pero no le amenaces hasta que sepamos más".

-"Ella es una de ellos." El canino gruñó de nuevo.-"Nuestro enemigo. Todos ellos son malos. Nos dicen mentiras para tratar de engañarnos y que hagamos lo que ellos quieren. Ella está planeando algo".

-"Estoy pensando en salir de aquí." Se acercó a la puerta de la jaula una vez más, se agarró a los barrotes y los sacudió con fuerza. La frustración aumentó.-"Voy a hacer todo lo posible para enviar al NSO a rescataros."

-"Humana mentirosa", el perro gruñó.

-"Me molesta eso." Ella le frunció el ceño y sacudió la puerta de nuevo, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder por el momento.- "Entiendo que te han maltratado. No me puedo imaginar todo lo que has sufrido pero lo que he dicho es verdad. Muchos como tú son libres ahora y te buscaran tan pronto como les diga lo que sé".

-"¿Qué significa ser libre?" El felino de pelo dorado se puso en cuclillas en su jaula y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Que nunca más volverán a encerrarte, que nadie volverá a hacerte daño y que sois iguales a nosotros." Ella lo miró.

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Se apartó de la puerta, se giró hacia él y suspiró.- "Eso significa que tienes los mismos derechos que yo. Que no somos enemigos, somos amigos. Nadie os hará más pruebas. Vais a tener un hogar en lugar de jaulas y que nunca más tendrás que volver lidiar con estos imbéciles".

El canino gruñó.- "Ahora nos dirás que podremos comer cuando tengamos hambre, que podremos lavarnos cuando estemos sucios y que tendremos acceso a las hembras cuando queremos estar con una. "

-"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."

El rubio volvió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.- "¿Cuántos de los que son como nosotros viven en este NSO?"

-"No sé el número exacto, pero son unos cientos."

-"Mentira", volvió a gruñir.

-"¿Cuantas de nuestras mujeres hay en libertad? "

Isabella se reunió y sostuvo la mirada curiosa del felino de pelo dorado.- "No se cuantas son, pero mi mejor amiga me dijo que estuvo con un montón de ellas".

-"¿Cuál es la mala noticia en todo esto?" El canino era obviamente el más negativo del grupo.- "Siempre hay un precio. ¿Qué esperan por esos privilegios? "

-"No esperan nada. ¿Piensas que ellos van castigarte o amenazarte si no haces lo que quieren?. Sé que estos tipos amenazan al140 con hacerle daño a su novia. La NSO son como tú. Ellos sólo quieren que seas feliz".

-"Mentira", dijo el rubio entre dientes.

Isabella sabía que ellos no confiaban en ella, pensaban que se estaba inventando las cosas, así que dejó de intentarlo. La única forma de demostrar que no estaba llena de mierda sería sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para el intercambio y entonces le hablaría a Edward sobre ellos. Tal vez la ONE llegara antes de que los movieran de lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Quince**

Edward se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta y sabía que Brass y Shadow le seguían de cerca. Ya había anochecido y llegaba tarde por culpa del tráfico. Esperaba que Isabella no se hubiera ido a la cama, cansada de esperarle. Él apenas podía contener su entusiasmo por verla. Estaba a unos tres metros de su puerta cuando su nariz registró unos olores. Aspiró con fuerza y gruñó, eran dos hombres y el olor provenía de la casa de Isabella, pudo ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo. Se abalanzó, la abrió del todo y una alarma se disparo en su interior.

Brass se puso a su lado y olió. -"Tres hombres humanos, una hembra humana y un macho de las nuevas especies".

-"¿Hueles eso?" Shadow silbó. -"Mercile."

-"Lo hago".

El miedo atravesó a Edward cuando su nariz se lleno con otro olor. Sangre, decadencia y muerte. Corrió hacia adelante, aterrorizado de encontrar el cuerpo de Isabella como la fuente de esos olores, pero se encontró con un varón humano en el suelo. Sus ojos sólo tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad, pero uno de los hombres encendió la luz.

-"¿Isabella?" Gritó su nombre, corrió a su dormitorio y se detuvo de nuevo cuando vio la puerta arrancada del marco.

Shadow le agarró del hombro.- "Alguien la tiró abajo."

Un gruñido escapó de Edward y dio un paso adelante, más libros se derramaron sobre el suelo. El olor de la especie masculina desconocida era más fuerte en su habitación, era el único olor que pudo detectar, además del de Isabella. Vio la puerta rota del baño y una cajonera en el suelo. Al segundo entró, se quedó mirando la ventana y saltó sobre el lavabo.

-"El humano está muerto", gruñó Brass.

Edward giró, luchó contra el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y se encontró con los ojos de Brass.

-"El varón. No Isabella, "le aseguró Brass, sacó su teléfono móvil y lo acercó a su oído después de marcar.- "Voy a pedir ayuda."

Edward se agarró a la ventana y tuvo que luchar para pasar a través de ella. Vio las señales en el césped de lo que había ocurrido. Siguió las huellas, grandes y pequeñas, hasta que llegó al lugar donde el varón la había agarrado. Sus huellas desaparecían y las más grandes se volvieron más profundas por el peso del macho y Isabella.

-"Se la llevó," Shadow dijo a sus espaldas.

Edward siguió las pistas y los llevaron de vuelta a la puerta de Isabella. Se apresuró a entrar, se agachó junto al cadáver y lo examinó con la mirada.

Shadow agarró el abrecartas, lo sacó del cuello del muerto y olfateó el mango. Levantó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada a Edward.- "Isabella mató a este hombre. Ella tenía miedo. Puedo oler a miedo y sudor en el mango".

La voz de Brass sonó profunda.- "Estamos olfateando a un macho desconocido de las especies aquí y lleva el olor de Mercile."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Edward volvió la cabeza y se abstuvo de gruñir al macho humano del equipo que les habían traído a casa de Isabella y les había seguido dentro.

Isabella no estaba y había tenido que matar a alguien. Los peores temores de Edward llenaron su mente y ni siquiera podía hablar por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Que estuviera muerta.

-"Un macho de las especies estuvo aquí pero él lleva el olor del jabón que Mercile nos obligaba utilizar. Ninguna especie libre volvería a usarlo a propósito. "Shadow se enderezó.- "Sal a la calle y pregunta a los vecinos si alguien vio o escuchó algo. Trae a los que digan que si lo hicieron. Tenemos que interrogarlos".

El hombre en la puerta se volvió, salió corriendo y Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Un grito escapó de su garganta. Isabella se había ido. Su mirada regreso al humano muerto en el suelo. Ella lo había matado y eso significaba que el que se la había llevado buscaría venganza por su muerte. La matarían como castigo.

-"Mantén la calma", exigió Shadow.- "No le podrás ayudar si pierdes el control."

-"Van a matarla."

-"No lo sabemos."

Brass se aclaró la garganta.- "Hay sangre y una nota sobre el sofá."

Edward lo apartó de su camino de un empujón, se inclinó y olió. El olor de Isabella fue el único que pudo recoger en el sofá y sabía que la sangre era de ella. Había poca, pero eso no alivió el terror que sentía al pensar que podía estar muerta.

-"Ellos quieren hacer un cambio. Isabella por los humanos que capturamos ayer.", dijo Brass después de leer la nota.

Edward se volvió lentamente y miró a Brass.- "Los cambiaremos."

Brass asintió.- "Lo haremos. Los entregaremos a cambio de tu mujer".

-"Nuestro hombre la persiguió hasta el exterior, la capturó y se la llevó. Encontramos sus huellas. "Dijo Shadow. -"No lo entiendo. Él podría haberle permitido escapar pero no lo hizo".

-"Le matare", juró Edward.

Shadow le agarró el brazo y apretó con fuerza, pero Edward se negó a calmarse. No podía. Los empleados de Mercile tenían a su Isabella. Sabía por su respiración acelerada que estaba fuera de control, pero no podía manejar todas las emociones que estaban en conflicto dentro de él. Ella estaba en peligro, le habían echo daño y todos sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera algo. Cualquier cosa.

-"¿Señor?" Era su conductor y un miembro del equipo humano. Brass se enfrentó a él. -"¿Sí, Ted?"

-"Un hombre que vive en el piso de arriba, dijo que vio a cuatro hombres y a una mujer entrar en la casa, hace dos horas. Él piensa que uno todavía está aquí ya que nunca le vio salir. "volvió la cabeza y miró el cadáver.-"Supongo que es este."

Edward trató de zafarse de Shadow. Tenía preguntas que hacerle al hombre que había visto algo, pero su amigo lo agarró más fuerte.

-"No," gruñó Shadow. -"Cálmate. No ayudaras si estás en esta condición. Respira profundamente ".

Luchó contra la rabia.

-"Dejaron un número." Brass observó a Edward.- "No hagáis ni un sonido." Abrió su teléfono móvil, miró a su alrededor y leyó la nota de nuevo.-"Ni un sonido." Marcó y lo puso en altavoz.

-"Veo que recibiste mi nota." Era una voz femenina. -"Yo no conozco este número así que supongo que eres el compañero de Isabella"

Brass arqueó las cejas a Edward y contestó antes de que él hablara.- "Sí. ¿Cuándo y dónde quieres hacer el intercambio? No le hagáis daño a Isabella o nunca verás de nuevo a tu gente con vida. "

-"¿Mi hermana aún vive?" la ira y la desconfianza de la mujer fue fácil de reconocer en su voz.- "Quiero hablar con Mel en estos momentos."

-"No estoy con ella y tú lo sabes, pero lo puedo arreglar para que hables con ella. Me gustaría oír a mi mujer para asegurarme de que está viva ".

-"No vas a hablar con ella hasta que consiga hablar con mi hermana. Llámame cuando estés con ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras? "

-"Dame una hora. Tengo que viajar hasta donde tu hermana y sus hombres están encerrados. Pero no te preocupes, ellos tienen una buena calidad de vida, nuestras celdas son mucho más cómodas que las vuestras.".

Ella soltó un bufido.- "Por lo menos seguimos conservando nuestro empleo. Te lo menciono porque voy a meter a Isabella con otros machos para que le muestren como funcionan nuestras pruebas de crianza si no hablo con mi hermana en menos de sesenta minutos. Dudo que tu compañera sobreviva ya que no han estado con una mujer en meses."Colgó.

Brass gruñó. -"¿Viste eso? O se tiró un farol o tiene a más de los nuestros".

-"Ella piensa que Isabella es mi compañera." Y Edward deseaba que fuera cierto.- "¿Por qué?"

-"No lo sé." Brass negó con la cabeza.

-"Tenemos que irnos ahora al Homelans y volver llamarla", dijo Edward y trató de lanzarse hacia la puerta, pero Shadow le echó hacia atrás, todavía le agarraba el brazo.

Edward giró la cabeza y le mostró los colmillos. -"Vamos a ir."

-"No." Brass se acercó más.- "Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte. Tim y el segundo equipo vienen hacia aquí en este momento. Descubrirán todo lo que puedan sobre el macho humano muerto. Llamaremos por teléfono al Homeland. No tenemos que estar realmente allí para que esta mujer hable con su hermana. "Hizo una pausa.- "Ellos también pueden rastrear la llamada. No tenemos garantías de que vayan a hacer el intercambio de buena fe. Podrían matar a Isabella por despecho".

-"Ellos quieren a su gente" Shadow le recordó.- "La mantendrán con vida, ese es el trato."

Tim Oberto entró en el apartamento con algunos de los miembros de su equipo detrás de él y rápidamente evaluó la situación.- "Se me informó que han secuestrado a Isabella Swan. "Miró a Brass.- "Vamos a recuperarla."

Brass le entregó la nota.- "Necesitamos establecer una conferencia entre el Homeland y los secuestradores. Quieren hablar con la prisionera que capturamos ayer. Ellos quieren cambiar a la mujer de Edward por los humanos que capturamos. Y lo haremos para recuperar a la hembra ".

-"Pero-"

-"Vamos a hacer esto", Brass declaró con firmeza y cortó a Tim.- "Capturaremos a esos monstruos de nuevo. La hermana de la hembra tiene a la futura compañera de Edward. Salvar a las especies es nuestra prioridad. Isabella es una de nosotros porque le pertenece a él. No sé si tus hombres te han informado de que un macho de las especies les ayudo a secuestrarla. "

Tim se quedó sin aliento-. "¿Por qué demonios uno de los tuyos iba a traicionar al

NSO?"

Shadow suspiró.- "Él todavía está en cautiverio. Nosotros lo olimos en él. Puede ser que hayan encontrado una manera de controlarlo o tal vez él no sabe que Mercile es el enemigo. El esta-"

-"Muerto", gruñó Edward.

-"Confundido", Shadow le corrigió y le frunció el ceño. -"Él no sabe que hay una vida mejor fuera de esas rejas."

Brass asintió.- "Confundido". Su mirada se fijó en Edward.- "Él será considerado no apto si le ha hecho daño con malicia."

Tim miró a Brass. -"¿No apto?"

-"Deja las cosas así. Nunca será una amenaza de nuevo si se considera no apto".

Tim asintió a Brass. -"También tenemos humanos no aptos. Se llama "pena de muerte" y yo estoy a favor de ella en algunos casos".

-"Tenemos que volver a la sede y establecer esta llamada. Cuanto más rápido hagamos el cambio, mejor "Brass miró a Edward.-" Sé que esto será difícil, pero la recuperaremos".

-"Quiero estar ahí", exigió Edward.

-"Sólo si te calmas."

-"Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario",le juró en serio y sostuvo la mirada a Brass.

Tim habló con uno de sus hombres. -"Rastrear a este bastardo. Quiero saberlo todo sobre él, incluso cuando compró los últimos condones y con quien los usó. Llámame en cuanto tengas la información y pídele a alguien que limpie este desastre. No queremos que salga en las noticias."

-"Sí, señor." El hombre se acercó al cuerpo.

Shadow se sentó en la camioneta junto a él y golpeó su hombro.- "La encontraremos."

-"Tengo miedo".

-"Lo sé."

-"Ella podría estar sufriendo, herida o incluso muerta. Podrían estar mintiendo".

-"Tenemos a su hermana. Los seres humanos se preocupan por la familia. No se arriesgarán a matarla si ella es útil para ellos. Sabemos cómo funciona Mercile".

La ira invadió a Edward.- "Sí. Ellos mienten y no son de fiar".

-"Tenemos lo que quieren. Isabella es útil. "

Eso tenía que calmarlo porque nada más lo hizo. Otro temor se apoderó de él.- "Ella no va a querer estar conmigo si sobrevive a esto. Está en peligro por haberme conocido".

-"Vamos a enfrentarnos a los problemas de uno en uno." Shadow hizo una pausa. -"Se habría escapado si no hubieran tenido a uno de los nuestros con ellos. Ella es inteligente y mató a uno al tratar de salvar su propia vida. Ella es fuerte, Edward. Ella es una sobreviviente. Tenemos que mantener la esperanza de que esto va a salir bien. "

Isabella estaba asustada, cansada y hambrienta. Alguien había apagado las luces en ambos pasillos, el sol se había ocultado y la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Unos ruiditos extraños le hacían sobresaltarse. Estaba acurrucaba en el centro de la jaula, tenia demasiado miedo de acercarse a los barrotes por si Marvin trataba de tocarla y cada vez hacía más frio en la habitación, pero de ninguna manera iba a usar la manta.

Olía a sudor y a suciedad. Ella también tenía que usar un baño desesperadamente.

Escuchó otro ruido, pero no se sobresaltó esta vez porque sabia que provenía de uno de los tres hombres que compartían la habitación con ella. Se abrazó a su pecho más fuerte..

-"¿Por qué tienes miedo?" era el canino hostil.

-"No puedo ver nada. ¿Qué son esos sonidos? "

-"Las ratas. Están cerca de ti, a nosotros nos dejan en paz".

Mierda. No quiero saberlo.- "Muy bien. Me gustaría comer algo en vez de ser el menú de los roedores. Por favor, dime que no son realmente grandes ".se las imaginó del tamaño de los gatos y se estremeció.- "¿Cómo vais al baño?"

Hizo una pausa.-"Los llamamos y nos traen un cubo."

Mierda. Ella hizo una mueca, pero estaba tan desesperada como para hacerlo.

El canino gruñó.- "Somos hombres y es fácil para nosotros. Yo no lo llamaría si fuera tú. El humano probablemente hará que te abras la camisa si quieres salir de tu jaula. Utiliza la manta en tu jaula ya que te niegas a tocarla y después la tiras fuera."

Una rata chilló fuertemente cuando se encendieron las luces en el pasillo que conducía a los baños. Mary apareció y llevaba un teléfono móvil.

La confusión llenó a Isabella cuando la perra se detuvo frente a su celda.- "Toma. Habla con ellos pero ten cuidado con lo que dices. "

-"¿Hola?"

-"¿Isabella?" era la maravillosa voz de Edward.- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí. Estoy bien, Edward".

-"¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?"

-"No. Estoy encerrada en una jaula".

Edward soltó un gruñido.- "Voy a traerte de vuelta, no me importa lo que cueste. Confía en mí".

-"Yo lo hago."

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y abrió la boca, quería decirle que lo amaba en caso de que no tuviera otra oportunidad, pero Mary le quitó el teléfono, se lo llevó a la oreja y se alejó unos metros de ella.

-"Muy conmovedor", se burló Mary. -"Ahora ya has comprobado por ti mismo que está viva. Será mejor que hagas exactamente lo que te digo si quieres que siga siendo así. La reunión tendrá lugar a las cinco de la mañana y la ubicación te será envida en un mensaje de texto. No te voy a dar tiempo para que nos tiendas una trampa y si vemos a alguien, tu novia morirá. Es mejor que mi hermana y sus amigos estén allí o recuperaras a tu novia con un agujero en la cabeza ".Mary palideció con lo que le dijo Edward y que no pudo escuchar. -"Te dije que nos encontraremos a las cinco. No me amenaces, animal. La recuperaras si no metas la pata conmigo. "Colgó y se volvió para mirar a Isabella. -"Este animal necesita que alguien le ponga de nuevo una correa. Esto es lo que sucede cuando se les da la oportunidad de aparentar ser personas ".

-"Son personas." Isabella se agarró a los barrotes cuando se puso de pie, las piernas le dolían por estar sentada sobre la fría y dura superficie.- "¿Puedo usar el cuarto de baño?"

-"¿Mark?"

Un nuevo hombre se acercó por el pasillo, éste era más pequeño que los matones que habían aparecido en el apartamento de Isabella, y parecía agotado, a juzgar por su expresión cansada y los hombros caídos. -"¿Me llamaste?"

-"Abre la puerta y llévala al baño."

Se adelantó, saco las llaves y estudió con cautela a Isabella. -"No me des ningún problema."

-"Sólo quiero ir al baño."

Abrió la puerta e Isabella se movió lentamente, no quería darles un motivo para hacerle daño. Mary hizo otra llamada de teléfono

Mark señaló.- "Te esperare dentro. Los aseos no tienen puertas, pero no te mirare".

-"Ellos están de acuerdo", informó Mary a alguien.- "También estuvieron de acuerdo con lo del dinero."

El baño era largo y había varios inodoros, tanto masculinos como femeninos y otras puertas que Isabella no tenía ni idea de a donde llevaban, pero todas tenían cerraduras.

El chico le dio la espalda a ella y cerró la puerta. Ella se acercó a uno de los aseos. No tenía puerta y estaba sucio. Lo utilizo rápidamente y se acercó a uno de los lavabos, se echo agua en la cara y utilizó su dedo para lavarse los dientes. Ella se volvió hacia él. Él vaciló, abrió la boca, pero Mary le gritó desde el pasillo.

-"¿Por qué estáis tardando tanto? ¡Date prisa! "

-"Ve" le ordenó y se apartó a un lado para que pudiera salir del baño.

Mary la agarró del brazo al segundo que entró en la gran habitación, le dio un fuerte tirón y la devolvió a su jaula. Mark cerró la puerta y Mary lo miró.

-"Ve a por el 140." El hombre huyó, obviamente tenia miedo de su jefa. Mary se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Isabella. -"¿De verdad crees que son personas?"

-"Sí".

-"Ellos no son más que animales que pueden hablar. ¿Disfrutas jodiendo con uno de ellos? ¿Cómo es de todos modos? Yo nunca he llegado a confiar en que ellos no me romperían el cuello si tuvieran la oportunidad ".

Isabella vaciló, pero no pudo evitar el responder.- "Yo diría que tienes una buena razón para tenerles miedo después de como los has tratado."

Los labios de Mary se torcieron en una mueca horrible.- "Nunca permitiría a un animal meter su polla dentro de mí. Tengo mejor gusto. No soy una desesperada rubia regordeta que folla con cualquier mierda, pero entiendo que con tu problema de peso no puedes permitirte el lujo de ser exigente. Tú eres feliz con cualquiera que este dispuesto a follarte".

La ira ardía en su interior pero Isabella apretó los dientes. Ella podía tener sobrepeso, pero al menos no estaba loca o era una perra viciosa. Mantenerse con vida era su prioridad y no podía decirle lo que realmente quería responder.

-"Ellos son animales." Mary miró a las tres nuevas especies en sus jaulas antes de dar a Isabella una mirada divertida.- "Ellos probablemente se tirarían a mi abuela si la metiera en una jaula con ellos. Eres patética. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría que uno de esos animales la tocara. Eres lamentable".

Ya era bastante malo que la mujer la insultara, pero no le aguantaba que insultara a Edward. Isabella se agarró a los barrotes y se acercó más.- "Edward es sexy como el infierno. ¿No querías saber como es estar con él? Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida. Él me acaricia y me hace gritar. Él me toca como ningún otro hombre me ha tocado, me adora y estoy segura de que ningún hombre ha estado dispuesto a hacer nada de eso por ti. Puede que no sea preciosa o tenga un cuerpo de modelo, pero tu eres una perra sin corazón y ningún un hombre podría amarte".

La furia brilló en los ojos de la otra mujer, pero en ese momento Mark volvió con el 140. Mary giró, retrocedió y señaló Isabella.- "Ponlo en su jaula. Le encanta follar con estos animales ".

Mark vaciló, pero se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y enfrentó al 140.- "Entra."

-"No." Él se negó.

-"Entra ahí", espetó Mary. -"Marvin está apunto de ir a ver a tu novia y cuanto más tiempo tardes en entrar, más tiempo estará con ella. Ya sabes lo que pervertido que es. "

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del 140 y atravesó la puerta. Mark la cerró con llave y puso espacio entre él y la jaula. Miró a Mary.

-"¿Cómo te fue?"

-"El animal jura que va a llevarlos a la central. Mel suena asustada pero está bien y mencionó que las nuevas especies tienen el derecho de procesarla. "

-"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Mark parecía nervioso.

-"Puesto que ellos fueron quienes los detuvieron, Mel y los técnicos están bajo su jurisdicción. Esos malditos animales pueden matarlos si quieren".

-"Mierda", dijo entre dientes. "¿Quieres decir que ellos pueden decidir si vivimos o morimos?"

-"Sí. Odio a estos malditos animales. "Mary miró a las cuatro nuevas especies.- "A todos. Necesito un trago. Tú te quedas aquí y los vigilas. ¿Lo tienes? Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas".

-"Está bien." No se veía feliz.

Mary camino por el pasillo y desapareció. Una puerta se cerró y la habitación se quedó completamente en silencio, pero con Mark allí. Finalmente se volvió y fijo su mirada en Isabella. Parecía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero en lugar de eso miró al 140.

-"Voy a buscar la comida." y se fue corriendo.

Isabella quedó encerrada en una jaula con el 140. Él se volvió lentamente y observó su cuerpo, inhalo profundo y su cuerpo cambió de rígido a casi relajado.

-"Marvin no te tocó. Bien. "Hizo una pausa.- "Huelo tu miedo, pero no voy a hacerte daño."

-"Gracias."

Él asintió con la cabeza, se volvió y echó un vistazo a las otras nuevas especies.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

El rubio le frunció el ceño.- "¿Tú cómo crees? ¿Cómo está tu compañera? ¿Está mejor?"

El 140 negó con la cabeza. -"No. Ella todavía está muy débil".

-"¿Qué le pasa?"

El 140 se encontró con la mirada de Isabella.- "¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

Ella se estremeció ante el odio en su mirada. -"Yo no soy tu enemiga."

Inhaló y parte de su ira se desvaneció.- "No estoy seguro de eso. Sólo sé que estás con uno de los nuestros. Háblame de él. "

-"Él es unos centímetros más alto que tú y trabaja con un equipo de seres humanos.

Ellos buscan a las nuevas especies que siguen en cautiverio. Ellos rastrean a la gente que son como esos cabrones que nos mantienen encerrados".

-"Decías la verdad sobre la ONE, ¿verdad?" dijo el canino de pelo oscuro.

Isabella le miró a los ojos-. "Sí. Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. Edward y su equipo os recataran en cuanto encuentren este lugar. Os llevaran a casa, a la oficina nacional de estadística y seréis libres".

-"Háblanos de ellos", instó el 140.

Isabella comenzó a hablar, a compartir todo lo que había leído o visto en persona durante su breve visita al Homeland. Ellos escucharon y a menudo sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa. Ella finalmente se detuvo. Ella no les hizo saber que sabia donde estaban exactamente, por si acaso Mary o cualquiera de sus hombres estaban escuchando. Ella tenía miedo de que los cambiaran a una ubicación diferente.

-"Les hablare de vosotros cuando salga de aquí. Os encontrarán. "y eso era una promesa.

El 140 suspiró.- "Hay una esperanza real de que ellos vengan a por nosotros, ¿no es así? ¿Podríamos vivir en paz con nuestro pueblo y lejos de nuestros enemigos? "

-"Sí. Os mencione que hay grupos de manifestantes que os odian, ¿no? No son muchos, pero si son molestos. La mayoría de la gente es buena, no como estos idiotas con los que habéis tratado. Hay mucha más personas que como yo condena lo que os hizo Industrias Mercile ".

Sonaron pasos y Mark regresó con varias bolsas de plástico en las manos. Se detuvo cerca de una de las jaulas. -"Retroceded".

Los dos rubios de las nuevas especies retrocedieron hasta la parte de atrás de su jaula.

Mark metió una mano entre los barrotes y dejó caer una bolsa, se movió a la siguiente y dejó caer la otra bolsa. Finalmente se detuvo en la jaula de Isabella y el 140 retrocedió también, pero Isabella no se movió. Dejó caer las dos bolsas y retrocedió. Su mirada se quedó fija en Isabella.

-"Me dijeron que estás saliendo con una nueva especie. ¿Es eso cierto? "

-"Sí. ¿Vas a insultarme también? "

Miró hacia atrás y bajó la voz cuando la miró de nuevo.- "Quiero hacer un trato. Cuando salgas de aquí. ¿Hablaras con tu novio por mí? Estoy dispuesto a darte la dirección de este lugar, a cambio de un millón de dólares, total inmunidad frente a los delitos y un viaje seguro a otro país. No sabía que tenían su propio sistema de justicia. Ellos hacen acuerdos, ¿no? Nunca firmé nada de esta mierda, pero me matarán si no hago lo que Mary dice. La única opción que me dieron fue quedarme en Mercile y ser arrestado o ir con ellos".

Isabella se mordió el labio y puso a su mente trabajar. -"Ellos sólo aceptaran esos términos si recuperan a todas las nuevas especies con vida." -"Tenemos cuatro hombres y una mujer. Mary y su hermana trabajaron como médicos en una de las instalaciones. Agarraron a estos cinco y yo les ayude a sacarlos después de que la policía presentara la orden de registro. Todos pensamos que no pasaría gran cosa, pero no fue así. Mary quería proteger su investigación con éstos, pero ahora todo se ha ido al infierno. Todos nuestros compañeros han sido arrestados y probablemente a nosotros nos está buscando la policía. Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en contacto con mis padres o hermanos. Estoy harto de vivir en esta pocilga y de ser tratado como a una mierda. Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida. "

Isabella sintió cero compasión por él, pero él estaba desesperado y ella estaba dispuesta a tomar ventaja de eso. El bastardo había trabajado para Mercile y seguía encerrando a las nuevas especies en jaulas.

-"Está bien" ella mintió. -"Acepto negociar con ellos por ti."

La esperanza llenó sus ojos.- "¿En serio?"

-"Sí," ella volvió a mentir. -"Un millón de dólares, la inmunidad y un paseo en helicóptero hasta la frontera más cercana a cambio de la vida de las cinco nuevas especies. Sé que estarán de acuerdo".

-"Está bien." Él asintió con la cabeza. -"¿Cómo podemos hacer esto? Si alguien de aquí se entera me mataran ".

-"¿Tienes un teléfono?"

-"Sí, pero no te lo daré. Podrían rastrear la llamada. No soy estúpido".

Ella pensó rápido.- "Se necesitan al menos tres minutos para rastrear una llamada."

-"Ya he escuchado eso antes."

No tenía idea de si era cierto o no, pero no importa, ella tenía que enviarles un mensaje.

-"Haz una llamada al Homeland, que dure menos de tres minutos y les dices que sabes donde hay cinco nuevas especies. Diles que hiciste un trato conmigo y dale los términos. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "Diles que mi contraseña es Jasper. Eso les asegurara que es cierto y que en realidad hemos llegado a un acuerdo. "

-"¿Una contraseña?"

-"Es una palabra de seguridad. Las nuevas especies utilizan contraseñas verbales y la mía es Jasper. "

Caminó mientras contemplaba su oferta y finalmente asintió.- "Está bien. Mary se fue por unas horas, los chicos están entrenando un poco y tengo acceso a la oficina. Sólo podemos hacer llamadas a este país. Es nacional, ¿verdad? "

-"Sí. Llama al Homeland".

Se alejó e Isabella se puso a rezar para que realizara la llamada de verdad y para que las nuevas especies entendiera su mensaje secreto. Era una posibilidad remota, pero muchos humanos trabajaban con Edward. Uno de ellos podría recordar que Jasper era el nombre del club ya que había sido bastante popular.

-"¿Eso es verdad?"El 140 llamó su atención. -"¿La oficina nacional de estadística estaría dispuesta a pagar por nosotros?"

-"Harán lo que sea necesario para recuperaros."

El 140 le sonrió.- "Me gustas".

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Edward no podía dejar de caminar y no podía dormir, estaba demasiado preocupado por Isabella. Escuchó unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo y se volvió justo cuando su puerta se abrió. Shadow irrumpió en la habitación.

-"Ven conmigo ahora." Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo otra vez.

Edward estaba pisándole los talones un latido del corazón más tarde, algo malo había pasado. La NSO le había asegurado que cumpliría con cualquier demanda de los secuestradores para recuperar a Isabella con vida, pero los seres humanos eran inestables. Podrían haber cambiado los términos. Shadow corrió por el pasillo hasta el salón principal y se detuvo. Edward se detuvo a su lado. Tim y otros seres humanos estaban sentados a la mesa con Brass y estaban hablando por el manos libres del teléfono

-"Vamos a hacerlo", afirmó Ben Cullen a través de los altavoces del teléfono. -"Esta mujer es muy inteligente. Sabemos que tienen a cinco especies y ahora tenemos una manera de conseguir que regresen con nosotros ".

-"Está hablando de Isabella," susurró Shadow.

La confusión llenó a Edward pero Brass le hizo a Shadow una señal para que guardara silencio.

Tim suspiró.- "¿Eres capaz de conseguir esa cantidad de dinero? El tipo lo quiere dentro de unas horas. "

-"Eso no me preocupa", respondió Ben.

La mirada de Tim era de confusión.-"El cambio es a medianoche. ¿Dónde diablos podemos conseguir esa cantidad de dinero? Los bancos ya están cerrados".

Ben y Brass se rieron. Tim negó con la cabeza. Edward se preguntó qué estaba pasando y por qué había una reunión para hablar sobre Isabella. Tampoco se perdió la mención del posible intercambio a medianoche y que ahora había cinco nuevas especies involucradas.

-"¿Qué es tan condenadamente divertido?" Tim golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano.-"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

Brass se aclaró la garganta. -"Isabella rescató a Edward cuando capturaron a mi equipo y llamó al Homeland para obtener ayuda. Uno de nuestros hombres le dijo que podemos rastrear rápidamente todas las llamadas entrantes. Él no se creía que ella realmente tenía a una especie inconsciente en el salón de la casa de su amiga y la acusó de ser una de esos seres humanos que no paran de acosarnos. Nuestro hombre le dijo la dirección de la casa de su amiga para probarle que sabía desde donde se realizaba la llamada. Ha conseguido que uno de los seres humanos que la secuestró llame al Homeland directamente".

Ben habló.- "Ella seguramente sabia que seriamos capaces de seguir la señal e incluso fue más allá para asegurarse de que seríamos capaces de identificar su ubicación. "

-"Se necesita más tiempo para rastrear la señal de un teléfono móvil y el macho humano utilizó uno cuando nos llamó para hacer sus demandas, pero nosotros disponemos de la la mejor tecnología que hay. Hemos sido capaces de identificar la antena de telefonía móvil y sabemos desde donde se realizó la llamada. "Brass sonrió. -"Diles Ben."

-"El hombre que nos llamó dijo que Isabella había echo un trato con él. Ella no sólo consiguió que nos llamara, también lo convenció de que aceptaríamos cualquier acuerdo que ella hiciera con él. Para demostrarlo, él nos dijo su contraseña asignada por las nuevas especies. "Ben se rió. -"Lo que no tenemos y eso nos dio a entender que posiblemente era un mensaje ".

Una nueva voz se puso al teléfono.- "Soy Alec. Llamé inmediatamente a las autoridades locales del área de dicha antena de telefonía móvil y les pregunté si la contraseña significaba algo para ellos. El detective se lo pregunto a sus compañeros y uno de ellos recordó que antes era un club. Su contraseña era "Jasper". ¿Quieres saber como se llamaba antes ese club? "

-"Jasper." Tim sonrió.

-"Exactamente," Ben se volvió a reír. -"Lo convirtieron en un restaurante, pero finalmente lo cerraron. Según la policía el edificio lleva años abandonado, pero sólo tuvimos que hacer una llamada para averiguar que alguien estaba pagando las facturas de la luz y el agua para que no las cortaran ".

Tim se levantó tan rápido que casi volcó su silla. -"Voy a preparar a un equipo de inmediato. Vamos a hacerle una brecha a ese edificio". Él levantó la cabeza en dirección de sus hombres.- "Quiero los planos del edificio y quiero imágenes actuales por vía satélite."

-"Sí, señor." El hombre huyó a cumplir las órdenes de Tim.

-"¿Está Edward ahí?"

Se acercó a la mesa y al teléfono. -"Estoy aquí, Ben".

-"Tu mujer es muy inteligente. Tú debes estar orgulloso de ella. "

-"Yo lo estoy." Hizo una pausa.- "Yo sólo la quiero de vuelta. ¿No sería mejor hacer el cambio que asaltar el edificio? "Miró a Shadow y vio la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.

El silencio se extendió, pero Brass lo rompió.- "Hemos entrevistado a la hembra humana, Mel. Es inestable y tememos que su hermana lo es más. No tenemos garantías de que vayan a mantener su palabra, Edward. Creemos que esta es la mejor opción. Lo haremos rápido. Ben va a enviar los dos helicópteros con nuestros mejores hombres. Trabajaremos en equipo".

-"Su seguridad es lo más importante para nuestra gente", le juró Ben.- "Queremos traerlos a casa. Tenemos a dos seres humanos tratando de hacer un trato con nosotros, ambos quieren cosas diferentes y eso implica que no son conscientes de ello. Podrían descubrir que se están traicionando unos a otros y matar a tu Isabella. Sería también darles tiempo para mover a nuestra gente antes de que amanezca. Realmente pensamos que esto es lo mejor. "

-"Está bien", admitió Edward.- "Yo también voy." Su cuerpo se tensó. -"Insisto".

Brass le agarró del hombro.-"Estuvimos de acuerdo en que deberías entrar con uno de los equipos, pero tienes que mantener el control. ¿Me entiendes? Una señal de que estás perdiendo el control y estarás fuera de allí".

-"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Él quería irse en ese momento.

-"Estaremos listos para marcharnos en una hora", dijo Ben.- "Los helicópteros estarán en marcha dentro de unos quince minutos. Debes darle tiempo a Tim para que planee la misión. No queremos que llegar allí sin un buen plan. Vamos a golpearles duro y rápido, pero también con efectividad".

Edward asintió con gravedad-. "De acuerdo."

Isabella observó a los hombres comer y trató de ocultar su aversión. No estaba preparada en absoluto para ver los trozos de carne cruda en las bolsas. Ella se negó cuando el 140 le ofreció algunos.

-"Necesitas tu fuerza."

-"No puedo comer eso", admitió.- "En serio. Me pone enferma".

Le frunció el ceño y se lo ofreció de nuevo después de usar los dientes para arrancar un trozo pequeño. -"Uno."

Ella lo cogió y se lo metió en la boca. El sabor metálico de la sangre fría era horrible y estaba duro. Le llevó un tiempo, pero se las arregló para tragárselo.

-"Comete los otros".

-"Nop. Eso fue todo para mí. Confía en mí en eso. Tú no querrás verme vomitar. -"tenia el estómago revuelto.- "Puedo aguantar hasta el desayuno."

Espero no estar aquí para entonces.

El 140 suspiró, parecía un poco decepcionado con ella, pero no discutió. Dividió su porción de alimentos en cuatro montones y les entrego una parte a los otros hombres.

No hablaron incluso después de que terminaron su rápida cena y Isabella se apoyó contra la pared de la jaula. Estaba cansada y parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Unos pasos atrajeron su atención y Mark salió del pasillo. Se detuvo a unos dos metros de su jaula. -"Ya los llamé y han aceptado el trato. Dijeron que iban a conseguir el dinero, que me conceden la inmunidad y que tendrían mis papeles en orden. " sacó pecho.- "Les dije que lo quería todo por escrito y ellos quieren tener una prueba. Hemos quedado en reunirnos a las tres de la madrugada, ellos me darán lo que les he pedido y yo les daré la dirección. Ellos planean recuperaros a todos. "Sacó una pequeña camarita y se acercó lentamente a la jaula.- "Mi prueba de que estás viva y en buen estado."

-"¿Les hablaste de todos nosotros?" A Isabella le preocupaba eso.

-"Si. De ti, de ellos y de la mujer en el sótano. "

Isabella miró al 140 y parecía aliviado por que su compañera estuviera incluida. Ella no lo culpaba. Él le había dicho que la mujer estaba enferma y esperaba que fuera algo que un equipo médico pudiera manejar. La NSO se aseguraría de que le atendieran los mejores médicos. Ellos cuidaban muy bien de los suyos.

-"Voy a ir a recoger mis cosas," Mark les informó.- "Tengo que pensar en que país quiero vivir."

Salió rápidamente y apagó las luces. Ella deseó que no lo hubiera hecho ya que la oscuridad se instaló alrededor de ellos. Al hijo de puta ya no le importaba lo que les sucediera mientras consiguiera su dinero. Esperaba que se hubiera acordado de darles su contraseña y que alguien hubiera conseguido averiguar que era el nombre de un antiguo club o que llamaran a Amanda para preguntarle el significado. Su mejor amiga recordaría al instante su vieja guarida.

Edward era inteligente, seguro que él lo averiguaba. Definitivamente ella tenía fe en él.

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo y ni siquiera podía estimar si era todavía por la tarde o después de la medianoche. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar en la oscuridad.

Que mierda.

-"¿Tienes frío?" la voz del 140 la sobresaltó.

-"Estoy bien. Hace un poco de frío pero no tocare esa manta. Huele mal y saber dónde ha estado o lo que han hecho sobre ella".

Él se rió entre dientes.-"Es cierto. Ven aquí y te mantendré en calor. "

-"No, gracias."

-"Tengo mujer. No voy a intentar montarte".

-"Sé que no lo harás. Yo también tengo a un chico y lo amo. Sin ánimo de ofender".

-"Ven aquí. Voy a abrazarte. Nuestro cuerpo es más caliente que el tuyo".

Ella vaciló. -"¿No me tocaras de una manera sexual?"

-"No. Te dije que tengo una compañera".

-"¿Y eso qué significa?"

-"No deseo a otra mujer. Sólo quiero montar a la mía. "

¿Que querrá decir con eso de montar?. Ella vaciló, pero asintió con la cabeza. -"Está bien. ¿Dónde estás? No puedo ver nada".

Grandes y suaves manos tocaron su cintura. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él sólo la arrastró cerca de su cuerpo, la obligó a acostarse a su lado y metió un brazo debajo de su cabeza. El otro brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo.

Se encontró acurrucada contra un extraño, pero el 140 sólo estaba abrazándola y no la tocaba de forma pervertida. El calor de su cuerpo era agradable y ella se relajó contra él.

-"Gracias. Estas muy caliente".

Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. -"Te has enfriado. Tu piel está ahora más fría que esta mañana."

-"¿Notas los cambios de temperatura en mi piel?"

-"Me doy cuenta de todo. Es lo que somos. "

-"¿Estamos solos aquí o también están los otros hombres de las nuevas especies?"

Él levantó la cabeza.- "Están".

-"¿Pueden oírme todos cuando susurro?"

-"Sí." Su cuerpo se tensó. -"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Alguien más puede oírme? ¿Sabes si hay micros o cámaras escuchando? "

-"No hay y ninguno de ellos está cerca. Los huelo. "el 140 sonaba seguro.

Ella susurró. -"Yo engañé a ese hombre para que llamara a la oficina nacional de estadística. Espero que la ayuda llegue muy pronto. El Homeland rastrea todas las llamadas entrantes y sabrán dónde estamos. Ellos vendrán a por nosotros antes de realizar los intercambios programados. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros se alarme cuando lleguen".

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó notablemente, casi la exprimía hasta el punto de dolor.- "¿Van a matarnos?"

Ella sabía que él se refería a su compañera y a los otros tres hombres en jaulas.- "No. Ellos son tu pueblo, 140. Ellos van a rescatarte. Trabajan con mi pueblo y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se alarme si aparecen".

Su agarre disminuyó.- "Me da miedo tener la esperanza de que podemos ser libres."

-"Entiendo".

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Isabella bostezó, el estrés del día le estaba pasando factura. El 140 no era Edward, pero en la oscuridad le recordó al hombre que amaba. Ella no tenía miedo a tener una esperanza. Saldré de aquí y le veré pronto.

Edward quería entrar en el oscuro edificio de inmediato, pero Brass le agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-"Espera a que ellos nos digan cuando entramos. Tenemos que hacer esto bien, golpear a la vez y lo más rápidamente posible para evitar que haya víctimas mortales. El infrarrojo está mostrando una señal de calor más clara cerca de lo que antes era la zona de baile. Eso significa que es un ser humano".

Tim miró el monitor de la tablets en sus manos y le habló. -"La hemos encontrado."

Parecía triste cuando él levantó la cabeza y le miró.

A Edward no le gustó que Tim le mirara con lástima. El humano volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Brass abordó el tema.- "¿Qué está mal, Tim? cuéntanoslo. "

-"Hemos detectado el calor corporal de Isabella Swan junto al lado de otro. Está con uno de los tuyos. Él esta acurrucado a su espalda. Al principio la imagen parecía borrosa porque ella es más pequeña que él, pero ahora puedo observarlos desde un ángulo mejor. Están muy juntos".

La rabia atravesó a Edward. -"Le han forzado a criar con uno de los hombres."

Shadow le agarró el otro brazo cuando intentó darse la vuelta para ir a ayudar a Isabella. Brass le agarró más fuerte y entre los dos consiguieron detenerlo.

-"Tú no lo sabes con certeza," Shadow susurró. -"Cálmate".

-"Cálmate o vete" estuvo de acuerdo Brass.

Respiró hondo para recuperar el control de su ira. Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente para hacerles saber que ya lo tenía. -"Tenemos que entrar."

-"Tenemos que esperar hasta que las firmas del calor corporal de los humanos estén más lejos de ellos. Podrían tener armas. El problema es que estamos recogiendo el calor de otro un humano y otra especie. "Tim tocó la pantalla y se la mostró a los hombres que le rodeaban. -"Este es el plano de la edificio. Hay un pequeño sótano de almacenamiento y en el hay otro de los tuyos". Tocó la pantalla.- "El ser humano está condenadamente cerca. Es más difícil de leer las firmas de calor si están bajo tierra, pero los tenemos aquí y aquí. "Señaló.

-"Tenemos que buscar una manera de distraerlo", sugirió Brass.

-"Esto es en lo que estaba pensando. Ponemos una camioneta en la parte posterior del edificio y hacemos saltar su alarma. El humano sale del edificio para ver lo que está causando el ruido y nosotros lo capturamos".

-"Hazlo," instó Edward, estaba desesperado por entrar allí y encontrar a Isabella.

Tim se tocó la oreja. -"¿Trey?"

Cada uno de los miembros del equipo pudo oír la charla a través de los coms en sus oídos y un hombre respondió.

-"¿Sí?"

Tim esbozó el plan. -"Qué todo el mundo esté atento a mi señal. Nos moveremos todos a la vez, sin retrasos y recordad que tenemos a cinco víctimas en ese edificio. Estamos asumiendo que las cuatro especies nunca han sido puestos en libertad, así que esperar a las nuevas especies del equipo antes de liberarlos, a menos que sea una zona caliente "quitó la mano de su oreja y se quedó mirando Brass.- "¿Está listo tu equipo?"

-"Estamos preparados para luchar por la libertad de las especies." Miró a Edward.- "Y por las hembras de los machos."

-"¿Y si es una zona caliente?" Edward ni siquiera quería pensar en que alguien hubiera colocado explosivos u otras trampas mortales que matarían a cualquier persona dentro del edificio en caso de un allanamiento.- "No los abandonaremos, ¿verdad?" Él no dejaría a Isabella.

-"Si es una trampa los-agarraremos-y-saldremos-pitando." Tim frunció el ceño y miró a Brass. -"¿Seguro que está bien? Esto es personal para él. "

-"Es personal para todos nosotros. También hay nuevas especies en allí. Él tiene el derecho de tratar de salvar a su mujer".

-"Mierda." Tim suspiró.- "No creo que esto sea una buena idea. Necesitamos mantener la cabeza fría".

Brass le soltó el brazo y se acercó más a Edward, hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz. -"Ve a por tu mujer, pero no le hagas daño al macho que está con ella. ¿Me entiendes? No sabemos las circunstancias. Júrame que no le dañaras hasta que sepamos lo que ha pasado. Te doy mi palabra de que más tarde me encerrare personalmente en una habitación con él si le hizo daño sin causa justificada".

-"Te lo juro." Le resulto muy duro decir esas palabras duras. Pero Isabella era más importante.

Tim levantó la mano y se tocó la oreja.- "Activa la alarma y que todo el mundo se prepare para entrar a mi señal. Recordad el plan. ".

El corazón de Edward empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho cuando el miedo se apoderó de él. Silenciosamente se maldijo por no haber podido evitarle lo horrores que posiblemente había tenido que soportar, pero se enfrentarían a ellos juntos, siempre y cuando la recuperara con vida.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

La alarma de un coche en la distancia despertó a Isabella, al principio estaba desorientada y se tensó, pero el brazo alrededor de su cintura le recordó rápidamente la realidad. Estaba encerrada en una jaula con el 140, con la mejilla apoyada en su brazo y el sonido que oía era la jodida alarma de un coche.

-"Está bien", le aseguró.-"Escuchamos esos sonidos a veces."

-"El la alarma de un coche," hizo una pausa. -"Todo el mundo parece tener uno en estos días. Supongo que es hace mucho viento fuera o un gato saltó sobre el. Mi Alec hace saltar muchas alarmas ".

-"¿Alec?"

-"Mi mascota".

-"¿Estás más caliente?"

-"Sí. Gracias. "Él la mantenía caliente y le hacia sentirse lo suficientemente segura como para dormir en el pequeño espacio confinado. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, lista para dormir de nuevo cuando el 140 gruñó, su cuerpo se puso tenso y levantó la cabeza.

-"¿Qué es? ¿Una rata? "

-"No. Huelo a seres humanos".

-"Yo también," Dijo entre dientes otra especie.

-"Desconocidos," gruñó uno de ellos.

-"¡Gracias a Dios!" Isabella intentó incorporarse, pero el 140 la sostuvo contra él.

-"Déjame levantarme. Tiene que ser la caballería".

-"¿Quién?" el 140 no la soltó.

-"La oficina nacional de estadística. Deben habernos encontrado, entendieron mi mensaje y nos han descubierto. Que todo el mundo mantenga la calma " susurró.-"Estos humanos son de los buenos y algunos de los vuestros estarán con ellos. "Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -"Edward debe estar ahí también."

Un hombre gritó y ese el principio de todo. Isabella gritó aterrorizada y confundida cuando ventanas y vidrios estallaron. Escucho gritos de hombres y de repente unas explosiones de luz iluminaron el almacén, después llego el humo. Grandes figuras saltaron a través de las ventanas, ahora destruidas y el cuerpo grande detrás de ella desapareció en un instante. Apoyó ambas manos en el frio suelo para incorporarse, pero de pronto él se coloco ahorcajadas sobre sus pantorrillas y apoyó las manos en el suelo delante de ella. Él gruñó.

Ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para adaptarse a luces de las linternas que caían por toda la habitación. Escuchó las pisadas de unas botas sobre la antigua pista de baile y pudo observar que unas formas oscuras se movían a ambos de los lados de las jaulas.

Una de las grandes formas se agacho al otro lado de su jaula y ella volvió la cabeza en esa dirección. Era Edward, se había agachado para que ella lo viera con claridad.

-"Edward" Ella trató de arrastrase sobre su estómago hacia él, pero las piernas del 140 seguían inmovilizándola.

El 140 miró a Edward y le gruñó, él se negó a dejarla ir. Edward le mostró los dientes afilados, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Levantó la linterna a su rostro, para que la otra nueva especie pudiera ver mejor sus características. Era la mejor visión que Isabella había visto en toda su vida.

-"140. Este es Edward. Está bien. ¿Puedes soltar mis piernas y permitirme ir con él? "

Él se movió, se apartó y ella se arrastró hacia Edward. Él metió las manos a través de las barras estrechas, tomó su cara y tiró de ella hasta que su piel rozaba el metal. Sus ojos parecían negros mientras los miraba profundamente. Los gritos y ruidos a su alrededor se desvanecieron cuando toda su concentración se centró en él.

-"¿Te han obligado a criar ¿verdad? ¿Te hizo daño? No puedo oler nada por el humo que hemos tirado para poder entrar"

-"No."

Ella metió las manos entre los barrotes para tocarlo. Estaba caliente. Ella ahueco ambas manos en su rostro y tiró de él hasta que sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel.

-"¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿No te ha hecho daño? "

-"Estoy bien. Estoy muy bien. Estas aquí. Viniste a por mí".

-"Siempre", juró.

Edward se echó hacia atrás y miro algo tras ella. Isabella volvió la cabeza y vio al 140 observándolos en silencio, desde el otro lado de la jaula. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos se estrecharon y él negó con la cabeza.

-"Tengo una mujer. Ella está abajo. Yo sólo estaba manteniendo caliente a la tuya. Su piel es más fría que la nuestra. Por favor, encuentra a mi compañera".

Isabella miró a Edward.- "Está enferma. No sé lo que han hecho o por qué, pero la mantienen en el sótano ".

Brass apareció de repente.- "Estoy en ello. La traeré. "y salió corriendo de inmediato.

Edward soltó a Isabella y se trasladó a la puerta de la jaula. Un miembro humano del equipo de trabajo se reunió con él allí. El hombre se dejó caer de rodillas, enfoco la cerradura con una linterna y sacó un pequeño kit de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-"Esto es un juego de niños", el hombre se echó a reír y miró a Edward.- "¿Puedo dejar que salgan todos? ¿Es seguro? "Volvió la cabeza para mirar con recelo al 140.-"Estamos aquí para rescatarte a ti y tu gente. Te agradecería que no trataras de atacarme o patearme el culo ".

El 140 asintió.- "Sabemos que no sois nuestros enemigos." Volvió la cabeza a las otros tres nuevas especies.- "Relajaos. Ellos están aquí para liberarnos".

-"Ábrelas", ordenó la Ira. -"Manejare la situación si uno ataca."

El ser humano en el suelo se puso a trabajar en la cerradura. En treinta segundos la abrió

Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás. Isabella se lanzo entre los acogedores y abiertos brazos de Edward. Él la levantó del suelo, sus brazos casi la aplastaban contra su pecho y sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella se aferró a él y hundió el rostro en su cuello, encantada de poder tocarlo de nuevo. La iluminación en la sala cada vez era más fuerte y le llamó la atención, levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Los miembros del equipo estaban enfocándolos con las linternas mientras los miraban con calma y Isabella se rió cuando Edward comenzó a olerla.

-"Necesito una ducha. Es posible que desees bajarme hasta que huela mejor".

Él se rió entre dientes. -"No me importa. Ahora estás a salvo. "

-"Sabía que vendrías." Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos. -"No tenía ninguna duda de ello."

Él gruñó. -"No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo."

-"Mi compañera," gruñó el 140.- "¿Puedo ir con ella?"

Edward inclinó la cabeza para mirar alrededor de Isabella, disminuyó el apretón de su agarre, pero se negó a dejarla en el suelo. -"Espera aquí, donde estás seguro. Te la traerán tan pronto como consideren que es seguro moverla. Ella no sufrirá ningún daño de nosotros".

El 140 se paseaba por la celda e Isabella no entendía por qué se quedaba en su interior cuando la puerta estaba abierta. Ella apartó la mirada y se dio cuenta de las otras puertas de las jaulas estaban abiertas pero que ninguno había salido de sus jaula. Su mirada recorrió la habitación en busca de una razón, había por lo menos diez humanos y cinco nuevas especies observando a las tres nuevas especies y ella se pregunto si era el miedo lo que les impedía salir de sus jaulas.

-"Podéis salir de las jaulas," Isabella les informó.

El macho felino de pelo dorado se movió lentamente hacia la puerta de la jaula, mirando a los demás y preparado para atacar si era necesario. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hizo girar la cabeza y se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a una hembra de las especies, muy alta y con el pelo largo entrando en la habitación. Ella no llevaba un uniforme, sólo unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Su oscura mirada se movió por la habitación y se quedó fija en el felino que acababa de detenerse a unos pasos de la puerta abierta.

-"Soy el ex -52 pero ahora mi nombre de Midnigth." Ella se detuvo a unos metros de él, le observó abiertamente y le sonrió calurosamente.- "Tú estás a salvo de los técnicos que te hacían daño y ya no estás a su merced." Ella hizo una pausa.- "Ahora eres libre. Vendrás a casa con nosotros, con nuestro pueblo y nunca volverán a encerrarte de nuevo."Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él un poco.- "Nos llamamos las nuevas especies y somos una familia." Miró a los cuatro hombres antes de volver a enfrentarse al macho felino.- "Todos vosotros sois de la familia".

-"No puedo creer que esto sea real." El felino rubio salió de su jaula y se volvió para mirar a Isabella. -"No estabas tratando de engañarnos con esas historias que nos contaste".

Isabella negó con la cabeza. -"No. No lo hice".

El canino de pelo oscuro salió de su jaula y se dirigió hacia Midnigth. La mujer de las especies se tensó un poco y se enfrentó a él. Él se acercó a ella, su mirada recorrió su cuerpo y olió. Isabella habría golpeado a cualquier tipo que tan abiertamente mostrara su interés sexual, pero Midnight parecía no estar ofendida. Dudó.

-"¿Puedo?"

La mirada de Midnigth se estrechó. -"¿Deseas darme un repaso de cerca?" Él se la quedó mirando.-"Bien, pero no toques. No te conozco. "

Su lenguaje corporal se mantuvo en estado de alerta, pero ella se quedó quieta mientras lentamente la rodeó y la olfateó varias veces. Parecía que él disfrutaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de su ropa.

-"¿Qué está haciendo?" Isabella susurró a Edward.

-"No está seguro de qué hacer con ella o con todos los olores que está recogiendo. Todo es nuevo para él. Tenemos la necesidad de saber cómo huele todo. El champú, el gel de baño y hasta nuestros jabones de lavandería. Él no se acercará a un hombre para satisfacer su curiosidad, por eso trajimos a una hembra, para que les ayude a confiar en nosotros. "Edward mantuvo la voz baja, los labios casi contra su oído y su agarre.- "Ella es menos amenazante para ellos."

Isabella vio como finalmente el canino retrocedió unos metros con el ceño fruncido y sus labios empezaron a curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa.- "Eres una de los nuestros, pero hueles diferente."

-"Huelo a libertad." Midnight miró a las otras nuevas especies que acababan de salir de las jaulas luego volvió su atención al 140. Olió el aire, lentamente se acercó a su jaula y se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta. Miró a Shadow.

-"¿Dónde está la especie femenina?. Este es su compañero. Puedo olerla en él. "

-"Brass y el equipo están con ella en el sótano del edificio".

El 140 gruñó.- "Yo la quiero."

-"Tranquilo" Midnight susurró.-"Ella está a salvo con ellos. Te la traerán tan pronto como la liberen. "Su mirada se lanzó a Shadow de nuevo.- "¿Por qué la demora?"

-"No lo sé."

-"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" El canino dio un paso más cerca de Midnigth. Él invadió su espacio personal de nuevo, pero no la tocó.

Midnight se mantuvo firme una vez más y se encontró con su mirada intensa.-"Tú me vas a seguir fuera de este edificio. Fuera hay vehículos esperando para llevarnos a casa y te encontrarás con más de nosotros. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "Hay humanos no amenazantes que trabajan para nosotros. Ellos querrán revisarte para asegurarse de que no es necesario ponerte un tratamiento médico y que estás bien ".Sus cejas se levantaron.-"Ellos son nuestros amigos." Midnight vaciló.- "Sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero estos seres humanos nunca hicieron daño a nuestra especie. Ellos no trabajan para Mercile y nos ayudan. Son nuestros médicos. ¿Entiendes? "

Él gruñó y Midnight hizo algo que hizo jadear a Isabella y a Edward tensarse. La mujer de repente giró, levantó un pie y golpeó las piernas del canino. El golpeó el suelo con su espalda y Midnigth se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y gruñó mientras se inclinaba sobre él. Sus manos le agarraron la cara y se acercó, hasta que casi quedaron nariz contra nariz.

-"No te muevas," exigió.- "Mantén la calma y escucha con atención. Una de esas humanas está acoplada con uno de nuestros hombres y él te matara por protegerla si no la das otra opción. Cualquiera de los seres humanos que entran en contacto con nosotros son nuestros amigos. ¿Me entiendes? "

Él gruñó, pero no se resistió.

Midnight dudó antes de soltarlo y se puso de pie. Ella le ofreció una mano.- "Estás demasiado débil en estos momentos. Estabas enjaulado y dudo que te alimentaran bien. Podría ganarte en una pelea. Comportarte. Ahora eres libre, pero eso no significa que tengas que ser un imbécil".

Isabella cerró la boca y observó como la dura mujer tiró del hombre a sus pies. Él no volvió a gruñirle de nuevo, pero se mantuvo alejado de ella. Toda su ira parecía haber sido eliminada de él tan eficazmente como el aire en sus pulmones cuando lo había arrojado al suelo. El felino de pelo dorado hizo un ruido sordo y Midnigth se volvió hacia él. Ella se tensó.

-"¿Tengo que tirarte al suelo y hablarte?"

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió lentamente. -"Eres una mujer fuerte. ¿Hay más como tú allí? "

Una risita escapó de ella y dejo caer las manos a sus costados.-"Sí. Eres más amante que luchador, ¿no es así? "

Olió.- "No huelo a ningún varón en ti. ¿Hay uno en tu vida? "

-"No. Yo no estoy acoplada y si que hay un montón de hembras. Podrás llegar a conocerlas. Hablaremos de eso durante el camino de regreso a nuestra casa. Te informaré de la manera correcta e incorrecta de acercarte a ellas".

-"Bien."

-"¿Dónde está mi mujer?" El 140 comenzó a pasearse por la celda, agitado. Midnight se acercó a él.

-"Tranquilo", susurró.- "La traerán pronto." Lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Shadow.

-"¿Puedo ir con ella? Yo sé dónde está. Por favor. Ella estará-"

El 140 dejó de hablar y volvió la cabeza en dirección al pasillo. Él se movió hacia adelante, salió de su jaula y corrió en esa dirección. Brass apareció repentinamente llevando a una mujer de las especies, de aspecto frágil, en sus brazos. Llevaba una manta envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, pero eso no ocultaba lo delgada que estaba. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y no parecía estar consciente. Brass vio al 140 acercarse y se detuvo.

El 140 llegó hasta ellos y extendió sus brazos.- "Dámela a mí."

Brass vaciló.- "Ella necesita un doctor. Necesitamos llevarla en helicóptero a nuestro centro médico. "Él miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien.-"Tim, necesitamos que venga uno de nuestros helicópteros, ahora mismo. Ella está en estado crítico".

-"Dámela a mí," gruñó el 140.

-"Voy a dártela," Brass le aseguró.- "Para que puedas abrazarla, pero tenemos que llevarla con nuestros médicos." Él se acercó más a la especie y dejo suavemente a la mujer en sus brazos.- "¿Sabes lo que le hicieron? Los seres humanos que capturamos no hablan".

El 140 empezó a mecer suavemente a la mujer en sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. El dolor sonó en su voz.

-"Ellos han estado dándole sus píldoras hasta que se puso enferma. Yo no sé qué eran. Se niegan a decirnos lo que hacen. Por favor, ayudadla".

Brass se volvió hacia uno de los miembros del equipo. -"Llama al Homeland y diles que despierten a todos los médicos".

Miró a una de las nuevas especies. -"Slash, llama a Ben. Hazle saber lo que está pasando y que tenemos que averiguar lo que le hicieron. Vamos a enviar a los prisioneros al Homeland y quiero que Darkness interrogue a esos bastardos. Él conseguirá que hablen. "Por fin se volvió al 140. -"Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla. Te doy mi palabra".

Isabella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. La mujer estaba tan pálida, tan sin vida, que ya parecía muerta. El estado de ánimo sombrío en la sala le aseguró que todo el mundo era más que consciente de lo mal que estaba la nueva especie.

-"Sígueme afuera" Brass instó al 140. -"Te prometo que nadie la apartará de tu lado. Tú puedes quedarte con ella, pero nuestros médicos necesitan tocarla cuando llegamos a ellos. Tú tienes que permitirles hacer eso. Te juro que ellos van a hacer todo lo posible para salvar su vida ".

-"Por favor," susurró el 140.

Brass se movió y todo el mundo se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. Algunos de los hombres echaron abajo el pedazo muro que quedó, bajo el hueco de lo que antes era una ventana, para que el 140 no tuviera que pasar por encima de él. Escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero acercarse y Isabella se abrazó más fuerte a Edward, agradecida porque estaban juntos y tenían una perspectiva más feliz que la que tenia el 140 y su compañera.

-"Los médicos la salvaran."

Isabella miró los hermosos ojos atormentados de Edward y vio su tristeza en ellos. Él seguía abrazándola.

-"Deberías soltarme. No soy exactamente ligera".

Él negó con la cabeza.- "No. Vamos a salir de aquí. Te voy a llevar a mi casa".

Probablemente debería haber sentido vergüenza por la gran cantidad de ojos que se fijaron en ellos mientras Edward la llevaba al exterior del edificio, pero no la sentía.

Hundió la cara en su cuello, cerró los ojos y se aferró a él. Llegaron a una camioneta, él la dejó en el suelo, abrió la puerta de atrás y ella se deslizó dentro, él se sentó junto a ella y Shadow abrió la otra puerta. Ella se sentía segura con ambos hombres a cada lado.

Su mirada se desvió al ahora destruido edificio, todo lo que antes eran ventanas, ahora eran grandes agujeros y esperaba no verlos de nuevo. Antes tenia buenos recuerdos del club Jasper, pero ya no.

Edward de repente se volvió en su asiento, deslizo una mano tras su espalda y otra debajo de sus muslos, la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. Ella no protestó, se apoyó contra su pecho y se acurrucó contra su gran cuerpo.

-"¿Estás realmente bien, Isabella?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Lo estoy. Me alegro de que todo esto haya acabado".

-"Eres muy valiente", dijo Shadow.- "Encontramos al hombre que mataste en tu casa. Me sentí orgulloso".

Su estómago se revolvió ante ese recuerdo y no estaba segura de qué decir a eso. Su silencio se prolongó hasta las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron. Dos miembros del equipo humano se metieron dentro y ambos miraron hacia atrás. Una cara familiar le sonrió desde el asiento del pasajero.

-"Hola, Isabella", la saludó Brian. -"Estamos muy contentos de tenerte de vuelta. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Mucho mejor. ¿Cómo estás?.Estabas sangrando e inconsciente la última vez que te vi".

-"Estoy bien. ¿Qué es un poco de conmoción cerebral y pérdida de sangre? Es por eso que no voy a conducir hoy. Me enteré de lo que estaba pasando, que te habían secuestrado y no quise perderme esta asignación ".

-"Gracias." La emoción ahogó su voz.- "Por favor, dales las gracias a todos de mi parte."

-"Vamos a casa," Edward casi gruñó. -"Ahora. Isabella tiene que darse una ducha. Arranca el motor y llevarnos a la sede. Yo no sé cuanto tiempo más podré mantener el control".

La mirada de Isabella regresó a Edward. Le sorprendió que mostrara tan claramente sus intenciones de tenerla desnuda pero también le hizo gracia. -"Me extrañaste mucho, ¿eh?"

Él gruñó en lugar de responder, pero no parecía excitado, sino más bien enojado y eso la confundió. Esperaba que no fuera porque había hablado con Brian. Recordó que él pensaba que el chico había coqueteando con ella antes.

-"Tú apestas a otro macho", le explicó Shadow.-"Él estaba muy agitado porque le preocupaba que no íbamos a recuperarte con vida. El se imagino todo tipo de escenarios horribles de lo que esos idiotas podrían haberte echo. Él está muy estresado y el olor de otro macho en tu cuerpo hace que sea mucho peor. No se calmara hasta que te duches. Es un rasgo de las Especies. No disfrutamos al oler a otro macho en la hembra por la cual tenemos sentimientos". Shadow se rio.-" Le ayudara también que tengas sexo con él después de que laves tu cuerpo y te quites el olor del otro macho. "

Isabella miró los ojos de Edward, realmente no entendía el motivo de su angustia, pero podía aceptar que él no era como los demás hombres.

-"Él sólo me mantuvo caliente. No pasó nada entre el 140 y yo. Siento que estés molesto. Me duchare y su olor desaparecerá, ¿de acuerdo? ".

-"Lo sé. No me gusta el no haber estado allí para protegerte".

No estaba segura de cómo consolarlo. Él estaba muy molesto, ella se acurrucó de nuevo en su cuerpo y sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza a su alrededor.

Shadow respondió a una llamada de teléfono movíl y escuchó durante unos minutos.

Colgó.- "Nuestras nuevas especies ya están a salvo en el helicóptero. La médico de

sobre-vuelo está mirando a la hembra, pero no se ve bien. Ellos harán todo lo posible por salvarla".

La tristeza se deslizó a través de Isabella. Lo sentía por el 140. Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Edward. Si lo perdía para siempre... Ella apartó el pensamiento. Ella ni siquiera quería contemplar la vida sin él.

-"Pude oler la enfermedad en ella", admitió Edward. -"¿No va a terminar nunca, Shadow?

¿Esos cabrones nunca dejaran de lastimar a nuestra gente? "

-"Los encontraremos a todos," juró Shadow.- "Capturamos a los humanos y nos dirán que le hicieron a la hembra." Shadow hizo una pausa. -"Eres muy brillante, Isabella.

Quería felicitarte por tu inteligencia. Estamos todos muy orgullosos de cómo manipulaste al humano para que llamara al Homeland. Edward te diría lo mismo pero está demasiado emocional en este momento".

-"Estaba asustada y Mark estaba tan desesperado por salir de este lio que habría aceptado cualquier plan. Dijo que trabajaba para Mercile y que terminó trabajando para la mujer que dirige ese infierno. Siento haber mentido sobre lo de ser la compañera de Edward y por darle a entender que podía hacer un acuerdo con la ONE. "Ella se encontró con los ojos de Shadow.- "Tuve que decir un montón de cosas para sobrevivir y para tratar de convencerlo. Tenia que conseguir que vinierais a por nosotros."

-"Lo has hecho muy bien y las mentiras que dijiste fueron muy buenas." se rió Shadow.

-"Nos has impresionado a todos y dejaste pasmado a Ben Cullen. Estoy seguro de que querrá conocerte, Isabella. Dijo que eres una mujer muy valiente".

-"Me alegro de escuchar eso. Lo he visto mucho en la televisión. Parece muy agradable."

Shadow sonrió.- "Es muchísimo menos agradable con los que han trabajado para Mercile o con los que han traicionado a nuestra especie. ".

-"Hablaremos de todo esto después." Edward le pasó los dedos por el pelo, le acarició la mejilla y la empujó contra él. -"Necesito abrazarte para asegurarme de que estás realmente aquí".

Isabella se instaló en su contra hasta que llegaron de nuevo en la sede. Seguía sin tener ni idea de en dónde se encontraba, se había olvidado de prestar atención de nuevo. Edward la ayudó a salir de la camioneta, la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor con Shadow a su lado.

-"Puedo caminar."

Edward la ignoró y volvió la cabeza para hablar con Shadow.- "¿Podrías por favor traerle algo de comida? Su estómago está gruñendo".

-"Por supuesto. Voy a enviar a alguien a por algo realmente bueno. No llevara mucho tiempo. La dejare en tu habitación y llamare a la puerta del baño para hacerte saber que está allí".

-"Gracias." Edward entró en el ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron. -"Dejare la ropa fuera. ¿Puedes tirarla por mi?"

-"¿Mi ropa?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Por qué quería tirar su ropa? Sabia que olía mal, pero no estaba rota o demasiado manchada.

-"Lo haré," Shadow estuvo de acuerdo, apretó un botón en el panel y se dirigió a Isabella. -"No quiere volver a ver lo que llevas puesto. Sólo le recordara lo cerca que estuvo de perderte".

Shadow los siguió hasta la habitación de Edward y abrió la puerta, ya que él estaba decidido a llevarla en brazos a todas partes y la cerro cuando entraron. Por fin estaban a solas. Ella echó un vistazo a Edward, pero él evito mirarla, la llevó al baño y la bajó sobre sus pies. Edward se inclinó para abrir el agua de la ducha.

-"Desnúdate", exhortó con voz ronca mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua.- "Date prisa".

-"Estoy bien, Edward. Relájate. Estamos aquí, juntos y todo esta bien. "

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Se dio la vuelta y sus manos la agarró por los brazos.

No le hizo daño para haberse movido tan rápido. Su tamaño era intimidante y se sorprendió cuando le mostró los colmillos.

-"No tengas miedo de mí. Yo nunca te haría daño. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo por no haber evitado que te hicieran daño. Tú estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor pero nada lo hará. Nunca debería haber permitido que te apartaras de mi vista. Debería haberme asegurado de que todo el mundo en el Homeland sabía que quería volver a verte. Debería haber insistido en que te trajeran inmediatamente cuando me di cuenta de que te habías ido. Te deje sola, te dejé indefensa frente a mis enemigos y podías haber muerto ".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Se le rompió el corazón al verlo tan afligido y tan preocupado por ella.-"No es tu culpa, Edward. Por favor, no te culpes. ¿Sabes quién debería estar enojado?"

Su agarre se suavizó.- "¿Quién?"

-"Los imbéciles que me secuestraron, pero me alegro de que sucediera." La ira apretó sus características.-"Nunca hubiéramos sabido de esas cinco nuevas especies, si no me hubieran secuestrado. Yo estaba hambrienta y realmente asustada, pero no nos olvidemos de que cinco especies están ahora en el Homeland porque me secuestraron. Eso hace que para mi haya valido la pena. "

-"Tu vida es más importante para mí."

Su corazón se aceleró y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -"¿Que quieres decir con eso?."

Esperaba que él estuviera tan enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Abrió la boca para decirle que lo amaba, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. Él apartó la vista, soltó sus brazos y dio un paso atrás.

Levantó una mano a y cerró la puerta del baño. -"Hablaremos esto más tarde. Necesito que su olor desaparezca, Isabella".

-"Está bien."

La miró a los ojos.- "No me tengas miedo."

-"No tengo miedo." No lo tenía.

Sus manos desgarraron su camisa y la arrancó de su cuerpo. Ella no protestó cuando él cayó de rodillas y frenéticamente arrancó el resto de su ropa, hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Se levantó de un salto, agarró sus caderas y ella se agarró sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio cuando él la levantó y la puso bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Él se quitó la ropa rápidamente y las dejo caer al suelo. Isabella apreció cada centímetro de su hermosa piel y su corazón latió más rápido cuando finalmente entró en el reducido espacio con ella. Ningún chico antes había tenido tanta prisa por meterse en la ducha con ella y ningún hombre antes la había dejado sin aliento.

Edward lucía una gran erección cuando su mirada lo examinó cuidadosamente. Su cruda masculinidad le hacía sentirse aún más femenina e incluso pequeña, en comparación con él. Él se acercó más, bajó la mirada hacia ella y gruñó profundo.

-"Tengo que lavar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo"

Isabella presionó su espalda contra el azulejo y extendió los brazos y piernas, para darle acceso total a la parte delantera de su cuerpo.- "Soy toda tuya, bebé. "

El deseo que brilló en esos ojos de color marrón oscuro casi la derritió donde estaba.

Edward levantó una mano, agarró el bote de gel de baño y echó un montón sobre la palma de su otra mano. La botella cayó al suelo y el sonido le sobresaltó un poco. Sus grandes manos se posaron en sus hombros, se deslizaron hasta sus pechos y bajaron hasta sus caderas. Ella cogió aire mientras se apoyaba en los azulejos. Sus manos fueron dejando rastros de jabón desde su garganta hasta su cintura. Le costo más trabajo respirar cuando bajaron hasta sus rodillas y pies. La textura áspera de sus dedos callosos le excitaban.

-"No estabas bromeando sobre lo de lavarme, ¿verdad?"

-"No," gruñó.- "Date la vuelta".

Edward luchó contra el impulso de gritar. Casi había perdido a Isabella, otro hombre podría haberla reclamado y ese conocimiento le estaba enloqueciendo, incluso después de haber eliminado el hedor de 140.

¡Ella es mía! Ese pensamiento lo llevó a deslizar sus manos por sus piernas, hasta la V de sus muslos y a explorar su sexo. Un pequeño jadeo de Isabella le instó a pasar los nudillos a lo largo de la costura de su coño y su mirada se centró allí. Tenía que recordarle que le pertenecía a él.

Le separó las piernas más y sintió el fuerte impulso de enterrar su cara allí y lamerla hasta que ella le suplicara que la follara. Él gruñó, el deseo de saborear su excitación era demasiado fuerte y le aseguraba que también lo deseaba. ¡Mía! Una emoción salvaje se apoderó de él y la empujó con más fuerza contra la pared. Él acarició su estómago con su rostro mientras sus dedos exploraron la costura tentadora de su coño. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Él necesitaba follarla.

Su audiencia recogió el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse y la frustración le golpeó rápido. Un gruñido retumbó desde su garganta mientras esperaba a que se marchara. Eso no sucedió y tuvo que reunir cada onza de su voluntad para no separar más los muslos de Isabella y empujar su lengua en el interior de su tentador coño.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: vaya este Edward si que es posesivo con lo que considera suyo jijiji quien no querría uno así bueno ladys solo quedan 3 cap y se termina :D hasta le próximo sábado por que los estudios me tienen a mil.**

**Saludos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

Alguien llamó a la puerta del baño e Isabella se sorprendió. Edward se levantó, agarró a Isabella y le dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta. Empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella, para que la persona que había entrado en la habitación no pudiera verla y ella pudo sentir su pene contra su espalda baja.

-"Entra."

Isabella volvió la cabeza y lo miró boquiabierta por encima del hombro. Estaban desnudos en la ducha y él le había dicho a alguien que entrara.

-"Relájate", le avisó. -"Es Shadow. Sólo va a coger la ropa para llevársela lejos".

Ella miró hacia la puerta. Shadow ni siquiera miró hacia la ducha cuando recogió toda la ropa del suelo. Se dio la vuelta, salió del baño, cerró una vez más y Edward se apartó de ella. Isabella se volvió hacia él y Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"Lo siento. Me olvidé de sacarlas al pasillo. Él sabe que yo quiero que el olor de ese hombre desaparezca y todavía permanece en nuestra ropa, en la tuya por estar con él y en la mía por tenerte a ti. "

Isabella recordó los consejos que Shadow le había dado en el SUV para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Edward y se acercó más a él. Ella le deseaba y él también, a juzgar por el estado de su cuerpo. Bajó una mano a su polla, pero sus dedos se apoderaron de su muñeca antes de que pudiera acariciarlo allí. Le dio la vuelta y de nuevo la puso de cara contra la pared. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su mano libre la agarró del pelo.

Sin hacerle daño, él la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero él apartó la mirada y le soltó la muñeca. Agarró la alcachofa de la ducha y empapó su cabello. Ella cerró los ojos para protegerse del agua.

-"Tengo que lavarte el cabello. Puedo olerlo todavía ", gruñó Ira.

-"¿Es tan insoportable para ti?" Le sorprendía que todavía pudiera detectar cualquier rastro del 140 en ella.

Le soltó el pelo y dejó de verter el agua en su cabeza. -"Sí", admitió con aspereza. -"No soporto oler a otro macho en ti. "El champú estaba frío cuando vertió una generosa cantidad en su pelo y lo frotó con las dos manos, desde su cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas, enjabonándolo bien. -"Sólo mi olor debe estar en tu cuerpo."

Enjuagó el champú, le echo el acondicionador después masajeó de nuevo su pelo y por ultimo lo aclaró. De repente la agarró por las caderas y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Bajó la cabeza y le gruñó.

-"Tú dices que eres mía. Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero no hiciste caso de mi advertencia y ahora me lo creo."

Isabella abrió los ojos y lo miró por encima del hombro. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella y la intensidad que vio allí le aceleró el corazón de nuevo. Podía sentir la dureza de su polla contra su espalda. Sus labios se separaron y le dijo lo que realmente deseaba decirle.

-"Te amo, Edward".

Él gruñó bajo, le dio la vuelta de nuevo y la empujó contra las baldosas. Se miraron a los ojos y el bajó su rostro para tomar posesión de su boca, pero ella se apartó antes de que la besara.

-"Tengo que lavarme los dientes primero. Comí carne ensangrentada. Cruda. Pero mantén ese pensamiento y dame un minuto."Trató de moverse, pero él la mantuvo contra la pared.

-"No me importa. Te deseo. "

-"Yo también te deseo, bebé. Sólo quiero lavarme los dientes primero".

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.- "Yo soy demasiado grande para ser un bebé."

-"Es un apodo cariñoso, ¿recuerdas?" Ella sonrió.

La diversión en su mirada se desvaneció en un segundo. -"Yo podría haberte perdido. No voy a permitir que eso suceda. ¿Realmente sientes amor por mí? "

Ella se tensó un poco y rezó para que no le dijera que no se conocían lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera amor por él. La mayoría de los chicos corrían cuando escuchaban la palabra "Amor", pero ella no se arrepentía de haberla dicho.

-"Si. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo-"

Él se apartó y la soltó. -"Vamos a secarnos y podrás cepillarte los dientes."

Mierda. Maldita sea. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Edward cerró el agua y abrió la puerta de la ducha. Él le dio una toalla, salió fuera de la ducha y se secaron en silencio. Ella se sintió un poco incómoda.

Edward abrió la puerta, olió el dormitorio y salió, dejándola abierta. -"Shadow se ha ido y ha dejado tu comida en la mesita de noche".

Edward se esforzó por calmar su acelerado corazón. Tenia ganas de agarrar a Isabella, llevarla a la cama y reclamarla. Su lado salvaje quería hacer precisamente eso. Pero podría asustarla si se la echaba al hombro, la llevaba a su cama y le demostraba que él era su hombre. Deseaba follarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse, pero no era sólo sexo. Con Isabella siempre era mucho más. Ella afirmaba sentir amor por él y seguía diciéndole que era suya y él quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar su alegría.

Apretó las manos a sus costados para mantenerlo anclado a la realidad. Isabella era humana, no una especie y ellas eran diferentes. Tenía que recordar eso. Ella no le había ofrecido un para siempre y probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de lo que significaba ser compañeros y él no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Él seguía siendo un desastre y la lógica le indicaba que no estaba listo para tomar una compañera, pero él la deseaba.

El deseo era tan fuerte que su cuerpo se estremeció. Es mía. Dijo que siente amor por mí.

Reclámala. Mantenla. ¡Mía! Quería rugir su frustración mientras luchaba contra sus instintos. Sabía que ella necesitaría más tiempo para hacer ese tipo de compromiso con él y estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Él había dado su palabra para trabajar con el equipo humano. Su mirada se precipitó alrededor de la monótona habitación, que sería suya también, ¿podía hacerle eso a ella?

¿Pregúntele si quería vivir en este pequeño espacio? Ella se merecía algo mejor. Quería darle un verdadero hogar, pero lo único que podía ofrecerle era el equivalente a una celda con la puerta abierta. No es que ella pudiera salir del edificio. Era demasiado peligroso y lo que le había sucedido se lo había demostrado.

La había puesto en peligro al estar con ella. Sus enemigos habían tratado de utilizarla contra él y contra todas las especies para obtener lo que querían. Él gruñó cuando el agua del lavabo se apagó en la habitación contigua y trató de tomar a una decisión. Él sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, pero amor significaba anteponer las necesidades de la otra persona por encima de las tuyas.

Ella tenía que comer antes de tocarla. Esa sería era su primera prioridad. Después hablarían. Ella necesitaba entender que cada vez que le decía que era suya, él se lo creía.

Dejarla ir sería duro, pero mantenerla en contra su voluntad sería imperdonable. Era la elección de Isabella. El dolor le apretó el pecho. Él querría acostarse y morir si ella se alejaba de él. Él nunca dejaría de pensar en ella, de desear que estuviera cerca de él o de desear abrazarla. Nunca habría visto venir esto. Él era antisocial y tenia miedo de confiar en sí mismo con una mujer, pero Isabella había logrado cambiarlo. Y ahora había empezado a anhelar cosas que ni siquiera se había imaginado que querría.

Bien hecho, se reprendió Isabella. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No debería haberle dicho que le amo.

Se tomó su tiempo para cepillarse los dientes antes de regresar a la otra habitación con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Edward dejó de caminar cuando ella entró en la habitación. Él sólo llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Su oscura mirada se fijó en ella.

-"Ven aquí". Señaló el lugar frente a él. -"Por favor."

Isabella se acercó a él sin dudarlo. La mirada seria en sus ojos le alarmó y se tensó. Se había enfrentado muchas experiencias duras en su vida, pero ser rechazada por Edward probablemente encabezaría su lista de "momentos que me destrozaron". Se detuvo donde él señalaba y se negó a mirar hacia otro lado. Quería ver sus ojos, leer sus emociones. No iba a llorar delante de él. Ella lo amaba lo suficiente como para no querer que él se sintiera culpable.

-"Yo no soy como uno de tus hombres."

Eso no era lo que ella esperaba que él dijera.- "Lo sé."

-"Ni siquiera soy totalmente humano. Soy parte canino".

-Eso también lo sé."

-"Yo gruño y tengo cambios de humor porque mis dos lados luchan. También he sufrido abusos".

Ah, son las razones por las que va a dejarme. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y las parpadeó rápidamente. -"Eso también lo sé, Edward."

-"No entiendo lo que es normal. No tengo nada en común contigo y crecí de una manera muy diferente. "Él apartó la mirada de ella para echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación antes de mirarla de nuevo.- "Esta habitación es agradable para mí. Es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera esperado. No hay cadenas aquí, no hay candados para mantenerme dentro y nadie viene a hacerme daño. He visto tu casa y hay una drástica diferencia".

No podía refutar lo que él dijo, pero ella podía señalar lo que tenían. -"Nada de eso me importa. ¿Sabes lo que si me importa? "

Algo brilló en sus magníficos ojos, pero no estaba segura de qué emoción lo causó. Ella esperó a ver si que quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir o si ya había tomado una decisión.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tú. Tú me haces feliz. Espero que tú también lo seas. Esto... "Agitó la mano alrededor de la habitación.- "Esto no importa. Sólo importa estar con quien te hace feliz.

Conozco tu pasado y sé que somos muy diferentes, pero eso no me importa. "Él tomó una respiración profunda.-"¿Es esto un adiós?. "Bajó su voz y su corazón se rompió un poco.- "Dime si quieres acabar con esto. Te amo y probablemente no debería haberlo soltado de esa manera, pero ahí está. No me arrepiento de haberte dicho lo que siento, porque la vida es demasiado corta. Se que podrías estar toda la noche soltándome excusas del por qué no tenemos un futuro juntos, pero solo dime la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es porque no sientes nada por mí? Sólo dilo. Puedo soportarlo. "

Él se acercó más.- "Siento por ti más de lo que pensé que seria posible. No quiero despedirme de ti, pero tampoco quiero que me odies".

-"Yo nunca podría odiarte." Ella le quería, cerró las manos para resistirse a tocarlo.

-"Lo harás si dejo de luchar contra lo que quiero de ti. Quiero mantenerte conmigo, Isabella. Estoy atrapado en este lugar hasta que cumpla con mi deber y te mereces algo mejor que esto. Yo nunca te dejaré ir si dices que quieres quedarte. No podría. "su voz se profundizo -"Sigues diciendo que eres mía y yo quiero reclamarte. "Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo.-"Si me apareo contigo tu vida cambiara para siempre. Tu mundo es demasiado peligroso si estás conmigo. Tendrías que vivir en el mío, renunciar a todo lo que tienes y... "

-"¿Y qué?" Su corazón se aceleró ante la esperanza de que la amara también.

-"Te amo demasiado como para hacerte elegir entre tu mundo y yo."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ya no se molestó en parpadear de nuevo. ¡Él me ama!- "Es una decisión fácil de tomar. Pregúntame."

Trató de apartarse, pero ella alargó la mano y le agarró el brazo. Edward la miró y ella vio el dolor en su mirada.

-"Preguntádmelo, Edward. Por favor. "

-"No puedo. No soy apto para ser tu compañero y no tengo nada que ofrecerte".

Eso la enojo.- "¿Nada? Eres maravilloso y sorprendente, Edward. Has tenido una vida muy difícil y eres el hombre más bueno que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me has dado más que nadie en el poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Arriesgaste tu vida para hacerme volver. Luchaste por mí cuando Revenge se volvió loco y te amo. ¿Sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas? Haces que sienta segura. Me tocas y me siento realmente viva. Tienes cicatrices dentro y te has enfrentado a tus miedos para hacerme el amor. Ese es el mejor regalo que cualquier persona me puede dar".

Se soltó de su agarre. Levantó las manos para acariciar sus mejillas y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y la miró a los ojos. No estaba segura de lo que buscaba, pero sabía que sólo encontraría su honestidad.

-"Nunca te dejare ir si aceptas ser mi compañera. Nunca. No va a ser fácil, pero quiero hacerte feliz. Me moriría si alguna vez de dejas. No podría sobrevivir si me faltaras".

-"Yo te elijo a ti, Edward. Siempre estaré contigo. No me vas a perder".

Él inhaló y asintió.-"Voy a marcarte con mi olor."

Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando de repente dejó caer las manos y la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Se frotó de arriba y hacia abajo y ella se echó a reír.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso hace cosquillas".

Se detuvo y ajustó su agarre sobre ella, la tomó en sus brazos y le sonrió.- "Tengo una mejor manera de poner mi olor en ti. No tengas miedo".

-"Puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso, bebé. Me excito cuando haces esos ruidos y me encanta lo dominante que eres".

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras se acercaba a su cama.- "¿En serio?"

-"Oh, sí. Y el hecho de que me puedas coger con tanta facilidad y joderme tan a menudo, me hace sentir sexy y femenina. Realmente aprecio eso".

-"Eres una mujer muy deseable." Él la dejó sobre su cama, la soltó y retrocedió. Sus manos se apoderaron de su toalla y la dejó caer al suelo.- "¿Ves lo que me haces?"

-"Sí". Ella se lamió los labios al ver su polla rígida, apuntando directamente a ella. -"Ya lo veo. Es impresionante y espero hacerte eso todo el tiempo."Ella se movió, se quitó su toalla y la arrojó al suelo. -"Me encanta mirarte. Podría hacerlo todo el día. Odio cuando te vistes".

Edward se acercó a la mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y cogió el aceite. Isabella sonrió cuando él se acercó a la cama, se agacho junto a ella y empujó las toallas bajo sus rodillas para amortiguar el duro suelo.

-"No necesito nada de eso. Ya estoy lista. "Sabía que estaba mojada y no tenía nada que ver con la ducha. Edward la amaba, estaba desnudo, quería aparearse ella y ese era todo el incentivo que necesitaba para estar lista para él.

Una sonrisa curvó su boca mientras abría la loción y se la ofreció a ella.- "Tócame".

Se sentó y vaciló. -"¿Quieres que use el aceite en ti?"

-"Sí. Estoy muy excitado y no voy a durar. Haz que me corra primero. Siéntate en el borde de la cama y mírame a la cara".

Okay. Estaba ansiosa por poner sus manos en todo lo que él quisiera. Ella se movió hasta el borde y abrió las piernas para que él quedara entre ellas. Ella miró su polla y alzó la palma de su mano.

Edward echó una generosa cantidad de aceite en ella y tapó la botella y la dejó caer al suelo. Él siseó cuando ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su eje para extender la loción y le agarró las pelotas con la otra mano. Ella deslizó su mano a lo largo de eje a la vez que arañaba suavemente sus bolas. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo se tensó y gruñó. A Isabella le gustaba ver como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y fijó su mirada en sus seis ABS. Su lengua salió y se humedeció los labios mientras se inclinaba, aspiró su olor a jabón y a hombre. Abrió la boca y su lengua lamió la piel debajo de la tetilla y trazó su pezón. Edward alzó las manos, la agarro de los muslos y empezó a mover sus caderas para frotar la polla en sus manos.

-"Tan sexy", suspiró ella y retrocedió lo suficiente como para mirar hacia abajo y verlo, se la imagino en el interior de su coño.- "Me encanta como te mueves".

Él gruñó mientras ella acariciaba su pene con una mano y jugaba con sus bolas. Ella se acercó a él, hasta que su estómago rozó la cabeza de su pene. Cerró ambas manos sobre su polla cuando esta comenzó a hincharse y el bombeo más rápido.

-"Eso es, bebé", instó.- "Márcame".

Él bajó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella levantó la mirada y la cruda pasión en sus ojos casi hizo que se corriera. Él gruñó, le mostró sus colmillos sexys y su esperma humedeció su vientre y costillas. Le resultó apasionante ver como sus facciones se tensaron y sus ojos se estrecharon al correrse. Ella continúo acariciándole hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar y él le soltó los muslos. Isabella se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente la agarro de los brazos, la empujó sobre su espalda y la soltó. Aplano sus grandes manos sobre su abdomen y pudo sentir como esparcía su liberación por su piel. Su mirada se encontró con la suya mientras él se acercaba con una expresión casi feroz.

-"Mía", dijo con voz ronca. -"Te necesito ahora. Abre las piernas más y deja que te reclame".

Ella separó los más muslos, un poco sorprendida porque él acababa de correrse llegar, pero lo quería dentro de ella. Él hizo algo inesperado en lugar de penetrarla. Retrocedió un poco y inhaló, gruñó en voz alta y la miró una vez más.

-"Ahora tú llevas mi olor." Una sonrisa malvada curvó su boca, se humedeció los labios y ajustó su agarre sobre ella de nuevo, inmovilizándole las piernas abiertas y lentamente bajó la cara hasta que su cálido aliento abanicó su coño.- "Y ahora quiero el tuyo."

Sus dedos arañaron la ropa de la cama cuando su caliente lengua frotó su clítoris con un hambre casi desesperada. Cerró los labios sobre su brote, lamió rápidamente y gruñó, las vibraciones aumentaron el éxtasis hasta el punto del dolor.

-"Oh, Edward", gimió.

Él se volvió más duro, como si estuviera desesperado por hacerle llegar al clímax, empujó su rostro contra su coño y mordisqueó su clítoris. Ella gimió y él lo hizo de nuevo y otra vez. Ella arqueó la espalda e intentó cerrar las piernas porque el placer era muy intenso, pero las manos de Edward no se lo permitieron.

Ella gritó su nombre y disfrutó de cada oleada alucinante del brutal éxtasis que sacudió su cuerpo. Su boca se apartó de su coño, él se levantó e Isabella abrió los ojos justo cuando se tumbó encima de ella. Edward agarró sus muñecas y levantó sus por encima de su cabeza, agarró las dos con una de sus grandes manos y le agarró la barbilla con la otra.

-"Nunca te dejaré ir. Moriré por ti. Tengo que tenerte en este momento".

Su polla gruesa entró en su coño con un empuje lento y constante. Isabella se quedó sin aliento al sentirse tan llena. Ella, sin duda, se sintió reclamada al sentirlo profundamente enterrado dentro de ella. Su cuerpo bajó sobre el de ella aún más.

-"Mírame", exigió.

Isabella miró sus ojos entrecerrados mientras lentamente se retiraba de su interior, hasta que casi salió su coño, se detuvo y volvió a enterrarse profundamente. El placer y el exceso de sensibilidad le hicieron jadear, su cuerpo todavía estaba recuperándose de su clímax.

-"Tómame, Isabella. Déjame amarte".

Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por él y se lo habría dado todo en ese momento. Se movió de nuevo, retrocedió lentamente hasta que casi dejó su cuerpo y luego se lanzó bruscamente hacia delante. Todas esas terminaciones nerviosas en su interior despertaron por la forma en que las acariciaba.

-"Quiero abrazarte", jadeó y trató de liberar sus muñecas, pero no pudo.

-"Yo tengo el control y tengo que seguir así. Tus manos sobre mi cuerpo me hacen perder la cabeza".

Él la mantuvo inmóvil. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras seguía follandola e Isabella tuvo que admitir que era sexy como el infierno y que era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sentir como su poderoso cuerpo controlaba el de ella. Él cambió de posición, ajustó el ángulo de su pene y lo hizo de nuevo. Ella gimió más fuerte y el placer llegó a su cerebro. Edward sonrió. Quería preguntarle qué era tan divertido. Su cuerpo ardía, la necesidad de correrse otra vez, era casi insoportable, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Le soltó la cara, le agarró uno de los muslos y comenzó a follarla en serio. Él golpeó con su polla en ese mismo lugar una y otra vez, rápidamente y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron, ya que no podía mantenerlos abiertos y se olvidó de respirar cuando otro orgasmo le golpeó. Ella gritó. Edward empujó más duro contra su coño, su polla se hinchó en su interior, aulló y la llenó con su semilla.

Le soltó las muñecas y los muslos, se apoyó en los brazos para no aplastarla bajo su cuerpo y bajó su rostro hasta que su cálido aliento abanicó su cuello.

-"Para siempre, Isabella," susurró. -"Te doy mi vida, mi lealtad y mi corazón para siempre."

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretó las piernas alrededor de su culo para aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza como su cuerpo agotado podía.

-"También te amo."

Edward abrió la boca y le mordió suavemente en la garganta.-"Espero que hablaras completamente en serio cuando dijiste que eres mía, porque ya no puedo dejarte ir. Eres mi otra mitad y mi alma".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cerrados y sonrió.- "Soy toda tuya, bebé."

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

Isabella abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza.-"Esto es ridículo, Edward. Puedo alimentarme".

Él gruñó, sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon y agitó el tenedor delante de su boca.- "Abre".

Ella separó los labios y él deslizo el tenedor dentro de su boca. Ella lo tomó, masticó y disfrutó del sabor del pollo al sésamo. Edward se volvió un poco, clavó el tenedor en una zanahoria y la miró. Ella sabía que estaba esperando a que terminara para darle de comer otro bocado. Su polla se movió contra sus paredes vaginales, recordándole que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y que seguían conectados después de la tercera ronda de sexo.

Ella se había olvidado de que Shadow le había traído la comida, pero él la había levantado en sus brazos y se había sentado en el borde de la cama con ella en su regazo.

Edward había abierto uno de los recipientes de comida china y había insistido en darle de comer.

-"Come más. Eres pequeña y necesitas tu fuerza".

Eso le hizo reír y le permitió darle otro bocado de comida. -"Vas a ser muy mandón, ¿Verdad?"

La incertidumbre brilló en su mirada. -"Lo siento, pero tu cuidado y tu bienestar son mi prioridad. Tienes hambre, los sonidos de tu estómago me recordaron que no habías comido y sería un mal compañero si no me asegurara de satisfacer todas tus necesidades. "Aspiró, hinchó el pecho y la obstinación brilló en su mirada.- "Aprenderé a ser el mejor compañero."

Era tan malditamente lindo, que si no tuviera ya su corazón, se lo habría ganado en ese momento. Ella levantó la mano y trazó su pómulo.- "Ya eres el mejor."

Su polla se movió de nuevo, estaba muy dura y ella se movió un poco. Se sentía muy bien y que quería montarlo. El apartó una mano de su cadera y golpeó su culo, sin hacerle daño.

-"Deja de hacer eso y come. Aliméntate y luego te montare por detrás. Creo que lo disfrutaras."

Ella se echo a reír.- "Yo también lo creo".

Él la alimentó más. Ella agarró el segundo tenedor y le ofreció un bocado. Dudó y abrió los labios, aceptándolo.

-"Yo también quiero ser la mejor compañera."

Tragó saliva.- "Ya lo eres. Me haces feliz, Isabella. "

Llamaron a la puerta y Edward respondió gruñendo.- "No entres" Su voz bajó mientras agarraba las caderas de Isabella y la levantaba de su regazo.-"Entra en el baño y cierra la puerta." Se levantó de un salto y se puso delante de ella para cubrir su desnudez, por si alguien entraba en habitación.

Ella huyó hacia el baño, notó que Edward se movía con ella y reprimió una carcajada. Él se estaba asegurando de que nadie veía su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta y envolvió una toalla a su alrededor. No podía oír lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de al lado pero esperó pacientemente durante unos minutos.

La puerta se abrió. Edward se había puesto en un par de pantalones sueltos, pero nada más. Su expresión era sombría cuando se encontró con su mirada.

-"¿Está todo bien?"

-"Nos han ordenado que vayamos al Homeland. Ben quiere reunirse con nosotros".

-"¿Ben Cullen?" Eso la sorprendió.- "¿El líder de las nuevas especies? Le veo mucho en televisión. ¿Por qué quiere encontrarse con nosotros? "

-"Yo creo que él quiere conocerte y hablar sobre tu relación conmigo." Edward respiró hondo.- "Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas."

-"Está bien." Ella trató de no sentir aprensión. Edward la amaba, la había reclamado como su compañera y él no quería perderla.- "¿De qué quieres que hablemos?"

Le tomó la mano y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, se sentó y tiró de ella hacia abajo, ella se sentó sobre su regazo. Vaciló, la miró a los ojos y respiró hondo.

-"Hay cosas que debes saber como mi compañera. No quiero a alguien te las diga antes que yo. Ellos asumirán que hemos hablado de todo, pero no lo hemos hecho".

-"Algo difícil de hacer cuando estamos teniendo sexo. Mucho sexo. "Ella sonrió. -"No es que me queje."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa seguida de una mirada seria en su hermoso rostro.- "Tú y yo podemos tener hijos. Nadie de tu mundo puede saberlo, incluso los varones humanos que están en el equipo no saben esto. Es muy peligroso para nosotros que lo sepan, ya que hay muchos humanos que nos odian y creen que somos animales. Desean que las nuevas especies desaparezcan después de una generación, pero algunas parejas formadas por mujeres humanas y nuestros machos han tenido un bebé mixto ".

Isabella dejó que la información se asentara en su cerebro y comprendió el por qué querrían mantenerlo en secreto. -"Estoy tomando la píldora y no puedo quedarme embarazada a menos que deje de tomarlas. "Su corazón se aceleró un poco.- "¿Tú quieres tener un bebé?"

-"No estoy seguro." Él miró hacia otro lado antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

-"Tengo que aprender primero a cuidar de mi compañera."

-"Debemos pasar un tiempo juntos antes de pensar en tener un hijo."

Parecía aliviado. -"No me opongo a tener una familia contigo, pero estoy preocupado debido a mi pasado."

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó en su pecho para descansar allí.

-"Entiendo. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, cuando los dos estemos listos, pero me alegro de que sea una opción. Siempre quise tener un hijo o dos, pero los tendremos cuando los dos estemos preparados".

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios-. "Estoy seguro de que una vez que aprenda a ser un buen compañero voy a querer aprender a ser un buen padre." Él volvió a respirar hondo y su cuerpo se tensó. -"Tengo miedo de que Ben no este de acuerdo con nuestro apareamiento."

Eso mató a su buen humor.- "Ya estamos emparejados, ¿verdad? Dijiste eso"

-"Yo quería que fueras mi compañera y tú estuviste de acuerdo. Estamos emparejados ", declaró firmemente y la emoción profundizo su voz. -"Me preocupa que no quiera que vivas aquí conmigo, pero no puedes regresar a su hogar. Ya te secuestraron una vez y estarías en peligro. No voy a permitirlo. No voy a permitirle que nos separen aún cuando cumpla con mi obligación. "Su mirada fue a la deriva por la habitación. -"Voy a montar un hogar para ti. Brass está a cargo y me dijo que podía mantenerte. Tim tuvo algunos problemas con eso, pero Brass los soluciono. "

-"Bien."

-"Voy a conseguir un televisor, una cama grande y todo lo que te haga feliz. Tendré que salir a veces por mis obligaciones, pero no estaré ausente por mucho tiempo. Siempre volveré para dormir contigo y el tiempo pasará rápidamente. Visitaremos el Homeland y la Reserva, para ver cuál de ellos te gusta más y viviremos allí cuando nos vayamos de aquí. Para siempre. "

-"Mi mejor amiga vive cerca del Homeland. ¿Podre ver a Amanda si vivimos allí?" le preocupaba el no volver a verla.

-"Amanda tendría que ir al Homeland. ".

-"Bien." Isabella sabía que Amanda estaría encantada de tener una razón para visitar y ver a Flame, siempre que le fuera posible.- "Eso es un alivio."

-"¿Tienes familia?"

-"Sí, pero viven en el este."

-"¿Van a odiarme? ¿Se molestaran porque me hayas elegido a mi en vez de a un ser humano?"

-"No." Ella negó con la cabeza y estaba segura.- "Ellos van a amarte, Edward."

Su abuela seria feliz de que por fin se estableciera con un hombre, a su abuelo le parecería genial estar relacionado con las nuevas especies, ya que los encontraba fascinantes y su hermana iba a ponerse verde de envidia cuando viera a Edward. Ella sofocó una sonrisa al recordar todas las veces que su delgada hermana le había dicho que nunca encontraría a un hombre hasta que perdiera peso. No sólo encontró a uno.

¡Él es increíble!

-"¿Tienes familia?"

-"Todas las especies formamos una gran familia. Muy pocos tienen lazos de sangre entre sí. Hay dos pares de gemelos. Mercile creó algunas especies con el mismo ADN.

No se han encontrado coincidencias con el mío, pero Shadow es como mi hermano.

Nuestras celdas estaban una junto a la otra en el mismo centro de pruebas, nos cambiaron a los dos a una nueva ubicación y somos inseparables desde que fuimos liberados. ".

-"Lo entiendo. Amanda y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre, pero ella es más hermana para mí que mi única hermana biológica. Crecimos juntas".

Él sonrió, levantó una mano y le apartó el pelo de la mejilla.- "Tú y yo somos inseparables ahora, compañera. Me ocupare de Ben. Vivirás aquí y estarás a salvo. El edificio es muy seguro y nadie te hará daño. "

-"En la televisión parece un hombre realmente amable."

-"Él es un hombre muy sabio y estoy seguro de que entrara en razón."

-"No te preocupes entonces."

-"Yo tengo a ti. Eso es todo lo que importa y nos enfrentaremos juntos a todo lo demás.".

A Isabella le gustó eso.

-"Hay que ducharse y prepararse. Le pediré a Tim que envié a sus hombres a tu apartamento para recoger tu ropa y para que traigan a tu mascota".

-"Eso no es una buena idea. A él no le gustara vivir aquí. Le gusta salir a la calle. Le pediré a Amanda que se lo lleve a su casa. Ella adora a Alec. No lo llevaremos con nosotros una vez que tengamos nuestro propio hogar".

-"Podemos hacer eso."hizo una pausa-"El helicóptero llegara en veinticinco minutos para llevarnos al Homeland. Dúchate primero mientras me encargo de hacer los arreglos. Ya vuelvo. Usa mi ropa. Todo lo mío ahora te pertenece a ti. "

Isabella se puso nerviosa pero lucho por calmarse. Funcionaria. Tenía fe en eso y en Edward.

-"Te amo, Edward".

Él gruñó en voz baja, el deseo oscureció sus ojos y apretó las manos en puños a sus costados. -"Te deseo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Más tarde te voy a montar por detrás y te demostrare cuanto te amo".

Ella no podía esperar.

Edward estaba preocupado. El trayecto en helicóptero había sido demasiado corto. No tenía ni idea de por qué Ben quería hablar con él a solas y odiaba dejar a Isabella en el área de recepción con una hembra de las especies. A su compañera no pareció importarle. Ella era muy amable y la otra hembra parecía feliz de tener a una humana con la que hablar.

Ben estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y se le quedó mirando cuando abrió la puerta. Edward entró, cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente a él.

-"Tengo una compañera y ella ha accedido vivir conmigo en la sede." Su cuerpo se tensó, listo para una pelea y preparado para que Ben se negara a permitir que Isabella se quedara con él.- "Brass dijo que podíamos hacer que funcione."

Ben arqueó las cejas, con expresión indescifrable y señaló.- "Por favor, siéntate."

-"Prefiero estar de pie."

-"Puedes calmarte, Edward. Estoy feliz de que hayas tomado una compañera. Yo nunca te pediría que te separes de ella y me alegro de que vaya a quedarse contigo. Sé que es muy difícil tomar una decisión como esa. Los humanos están acostumbrados a tener mucha más libertad y a vagar por el mundo exterior. Por favor, siéntate".

Edward se sentó en la silla, aún con desconfianza, pero muy aliviado.

-"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

-"Yo quería conocer a tu pareja, la mía también quiere encontrarse con ella y nos gustaría felicitarte."

-"Podrías haber hecho eso por teléfono o con ella a mi lado."

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Ben.- "Quieres estar a solas con tu pareja. Yo entiendo eso y siento haberte sacado de la cama. "El dudó. -"No llevas mucho tiempo en libertad y quería hablarte a solas sobre las compañeras humanas. Darte unos consejos. ".

-"Isabella y yo somos diferentes, pero nos amamos. Conseguiremos que funcione".

-"Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso. Tener a una compañera es algo increíble, pero ellas desconocen lo que realmente es el apareamiento. En su mundo se unen en matrimonio".

-"Estoy familiarizado con eso."

-"Bien. Aquí está mi primer consejo. Pídele que se case contigo. Vi su archivo, ella tiene familia y te aceptarán más fácil si tú eres su marido. Ellos no entienden que el apareamiento es un compromiso mucho más profundo que el matrimonio, pero les asegurará que estarás en su vida de forma permanente. Mi compañera, Angela, ha hecho unas llamadas y en una hora podemos tener a un juez aquí, si deseas hacer esto".

-"Lo haré. Quiero hacer feliz a Isabella".

-"Supuse que lo harías. Tim envió a un equipo a su casa para recoger su ropa y le pedí a uno de ellos que mirara en su joyero para saber el tamaño del anillo. " Ben tenia una mirada desconcertada.- "Necesitan esos anillos por alguna razón. Es una forma visible de decirle a los demás que pertenecen a otra persona. "Ben levantó la mano para mostrarle la banda de oro. -"¿Ves? No lo llevo todo el tiempo para seguir ocultando nuestro acoplamiento a la prensa, pero Angela dice que debo llevarlo mientras estoy en casa y en la oficina. Se siente extraño al principio, pero te acostumbras a llevarlo en el dedo ".

-"¿Cómo puedo obtener los anillos?"

-"Angela se encargó de eso."

-"Le daremos las gracias."

-"Lección número dos. Las hembras humanas aman los gestos románticos. Les gusta que las sorprendan, que les mostremos nuestro amor y que estemos muy atentos al mismo tiempo. "

-"Eso es una pareja y es lo que hacemos. Tratamos de hacerlas felices y siempre son nuestra prioridad".

-"Somos buenos en esto. Sólo tenemos que aprender a no ser tan contundentes. Angela quiere que le digas a tu pareja que la ONE se encarga de todos los arreglos del matrimonio y de los anillos. No es una mentira, ya que Angela se considera una de las especies y alguna de nuestra gente está ayudando en esto. Sé que mi compañera sabe de estas cosas y dijo que tu mujer se "impresionara" con este gesto romántico. "Ben se rió.- "Yo no discuto con mi pareja sobre asuntos humanos. Esa es la lección número tres".

-"¿Qué no discuta con mi pareja sobre asuntos humanos?"

-"Exactamente. No ganarías. Yo siempre estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Los seres humanos son muy diferentes a nosotros. Esa es la lección número cuatro".

-"Gracias."

-"La lección número cinco es fácil. Sólo sé tú mismo. Saben que somos especies, nos aceptan como somos y prefieren estar con nosotros a estar con varones humanos. No trates de ser algo que no eres, pensando que la hará feliz. Sólo responde a sus preguntas cuando no entienda algo de nosotros, se honesto y recuérdale que somos muy dominantes por naturaleza. ".

Edward asintió.- "Gracias, Ben. Lo recordaré".

El otro hombre se levantó.- "¿Alguna pregunta?"

-"A ella le gustaría vivir aquí en el Homeland cuando termine con mis deberes para con el equipo humano. Ella tiene una amiga que vive en el mundo exterior y quiere volver a verla. Ellas son muy cercanas".

-"Viviréis aquí y su amiga puede venir a visitarla".

-"Yo no quiero vivir con mi pareja en el edificio de los machos."

-"Se te asignará una casa de verdad, Edward. Usamos ese edificio porque ya estaba en construcción cuando nos dieron el Homeland. A nuestros hombres les gusta vivir allí porque pueden pasar más tiempo con los demás y porque están más cerca de su trabajo.

Los machos apareados y nuestros hombres de alto rango prefieren un poco de espacio y privacidad. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. "

A Edward le quitó un peso de encima. -"Seré el mejor compañero posible."

Ben se puso de pie y sonrió. -"Sé que lo serás. Felicitaciones".

Isabella se rió.- "¿En serio? ¿Te niegas a tener una pareja? "

Breeze asintió. -"Disfrutamos de nuestra libertad y nuestros hombres tienden a ser demasiado protectores. Tú sólo ponte firme con el tuyo y haz lo que te dije".

-"Bien." Le gustaba mucho la mujer nueva especie.- "Puedo manejar eso, Edward es un amor."

-"Nuestros hombres nunca hacen nada a medias, te lo puedo asegurar."

Isabella vaciló, sin saber si la pregunta le molestaría. -"¿La compañera del 140 está bien? Edward y yo no hemos oído nada".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.- "Ella se mantiene estable. Su compañero está a su lado y los médicos ya saben lo que le hicieron. No estoy segura de la detalles, pero tienen la esperanza de que se recuperara completamente. Sólo le llevara más tiempo recuperar su fuerza. "

-"¿Y los demás?"

Ella se echó a reír.- "Ellos se están adaptando a la vida muy bien. Uno de ellos quiere hacer el amor conmigo, pero él tiene un problema con su actitud. Los caninos pueden ser un poco demasiado agresivos cuando están a la caza. Ha estado mucho tiempo sin una mujer y ahora está tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido".

-"Midnigth tuvo que tumbar a uno sobre su culo ¿es el mismo?"

-"Sí." Breeze miró hacia la puerta y sonrió.- "Tu compañero y Ben vienen hacia aquí.

Es como te dije. Ben le ha dado unos consejos acerca de tener una compañera humana. Siempre nos cuidamos los unos a los otro. Las especies queremos que todo el mundo sea feliz.".

-"Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí. "Ella lo decía en serio.

La especie se levantó.- "Está bien, ya no tengo que seguir cuidándote. Tengo que una sesión de entrenamiento con algunos novatos del equipo humano. A ellos les gusta luchar contra nuestros hombres para mejorar sus habilidades. Los machos humanos piensan que las mujeres no pueden hacerlos caer en las colchonetas y es divertido ver su sorpresa cuando te miran desde abajo. "Ella le guiñó un ojo.- "Además, estoy considerando tener relaciones sexuales con uno de ellos. Mi mejor amiga me ha dicho unas cosas que han despertado mi interés. "

-"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

Breeze se dirigió hacia la puerta. -"Demasiada información. Feliz apareamiento, Isabella y bienvenida a la familia".

La puerta del pasillo se abrió un segundo después de que Breeze saliera por la otra puerta y Edward le sonrió. El hombre de detrás de él hizo le puso nerviosa y esperaba no avergonzarse a sí misma. Ben Cullen era una celebridad y ella nunca había conocido a una antes.

-"¿Estás bien?" Edward olfateó.- "¿Dónde está Breeze? La huelo, pero se ha ido. Le pedí que se quedara contigo mientras hablaba con Ben".

-"Ella acaba de salir hace unos segundos. Ella es muy bonita. "Isabella miró a Ben y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando él le sonrió. Era mucho más guapo en persona.-"Hola."

-"Bienvenida al Homeland, Isabella." Asintió Ben. -"Me gustaría darte la mano, pero tu pareja me la querría romper por tocarte. Aprenderás que no responde bien cuando otros machos se acercan demasiado a ti. Es un acto instintivo en nosotros."

La puerta por la que Breeze acababa salir, volvió abrirse y entró una pelirroja con vaqueros, una camiseta negra y botas de motorista. Su pelo era del color del fuego y le llegaba al culo. Ella se acercó a Ben, puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se apoyó en él. Su mirada se fijó en Isabella.

-"Soy Angela." Ella sonrió. -"Ben es mi esposo y mi compañero. Escuchamos que engañaste a ese culo y que conseguiste que nos llamara. Estoy malditamente impresionada. Hiciste un gran trabajo".

-"Gracias. Estaba aterrada y tuve suerte".

-"Bueno, se acabó y ahora estás a salvo. Eso es lo más importante. "

-"Los hemos capturado a todos." dijo Ben

Angela miró a su compañero.- "Cierto." Su atención regresó a Isabella. -"Espero que no te importe, pero hemos organizado una pequeña celebración para los dos. Todos estamos muy animados con vuestro emparejamiento".

Isabella estaba sorprendida por la noticia, pero se abstuvo de preguntar por qué.

Angela pareció leer su mente.- "Entre la mierda que recibimos de los medios de comunicación, los manifestantes y los secuestros de vez en cuando, es bueno tener una pequeña fiesta por aquí. Espero que no te importa".

-"Es un honor", admitió Edward y tiró de Isabella a su lado para poner su brazo alrededor de ella.- "¿Te importa si hablamos a solas antes de ir?"

Ben sonrió.- "Por supuesto. Estaremos esperando afuera".

Isabella miró a la pareja salir y se preguntó por qué Edward necesitaba un momento de intimidad con ella. Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de soltarla, sentarse en una de las sillas y la atrajo a su regazo.

-"¿Quieres un matrimonio conmigo?"

La sorpresa la golpeó y su corazón dio un gran salto en su pecho.-"¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?"

-"Sí. Matrimonio. Es una ceremonia que tienen los humanos, así tu familia sabrá que mi amor por ti es sincero. Eres mi compañera y quiero que tu familia sepa que yo respeto tu mundo humano".

-"Oh, bebé. ¡Sí! ¡Me casaré contigo! "

Sonrió.- "Bien. Tenía la esperanza de que estarías de acuerdo. La oficina nacional de estadística ha preparado nuestra boda y ha conseguido nuestros anillos ".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella no se molestó a parpadearlas.- "Eso es tan dulce. Mi abuela te amara realmente. Ella estaría encantada de que esté contigo, pero estará mucho mas encantada si no tiene que decirle a todo el mundo que sólo estamos viviendo juntos. Creo que la ceremonia me ayudara también a sentirme completamente emparejada contigo. No quiero nada grande, sólo algo divertido y casual".

-"Me aseguraré de que consigas lo que quieres." Eso hizo que lo amara aún más.-"Lo podemos hacer hoy."

-"¿Hoy?" Guau, nunca dejas impresionarme.

Edward se tensó.- "¿Es algo malo?"

-"No. No, en absoluto. Me casaría contigo cualquier día, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Mi familia lo va entender, pero tengo una petición. "

-"Lo que sea."

-"Me gustaría que Amanda estuviera aquí."

-"Llámala." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el escritorio en la habitación.- "Invítala. Dile que venga e informare a los guardias de la puerta. Ellos la llevaran a donde estemos".

Isabella se apoyó en él y posó su boca sobre la suya. Él gruñó y poseyó su boca con pasión. Ella tuvo que admitir que su hombre besaba como el infierno. Él fue quien se separó y ella.

-"Llámala. Nos daremos prisa con esto del matrimonio y después te montare por detrás.".

-"Quiero que me hagas eso."

Él la levantó. -"Haz la llamada. Le diré a Ben que queremos al Juez y los anillos. Sal cuando haya terminado. "

Isabella marcó el numero de Amanda y parpadeó más lágrimas de nuevo. Le asombraba lo mucho que su vida había cambiado. Su amiga contestó al tercer tono de llamada.

-"Um,¿ hola?"

-"¿Por qué suenas tan insegura? ¿Es un hola o no? "Isabella bromeó.

-"¡Isabella! Vi en el identificador de llamadas que era desde el Homeland y no tenía ni idea de por qué me llamaban".

-"Me voy a casar".

-"Oh. ¡Mi Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres una maldita perra con suerte! "

-"¿Me prestas el vestido azul que te compraste para la fiesta de Navidad? Me encanta. "

-"¿No vas a vestir de blanco?" Resopló Amanda.- "Es broma. No sólo te lo presto, puedes quedártelo. ¿Puedo organizarte una despedida de soltera? Podemos contratar strippers".

-"Nop. Edward es el único chico sexy que quiero ver desnudo".

-"Si. Eso es cierto. De todos modos se vera mejor que cualquier tipo que contratemos."

-"¿Te llamó Flame?"

-"Sí." la felicidad de Amanda se desvaneció.- "Tuvieron un problema en la Reserva y fue allí para un par de semanas, pero prometió que me llamaría cuando vuelva. Quiero decir, él me llamó y eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no? "

-"Sí. Él te llamara".

-"Eso espero, porque estoy un poco obsesionada con él, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Cuándo es el feliz día? Tenemos que ir a un sex shop para comprarte un montón de ropa interior sexy. Bueno, tal vez no. Quiero decir, ¿tienen un sex shop en el NSO? "

-"No lo sé, pero eso va a tener que esperar."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Hoy es el día. Coge el vestido, ponte lo que desees llevar a mi boda y sube a tu coche. Estoy en Homeland ".

-"No me digas", gritó Amanda.

-"En serio. Además, ¿puedes cuidar de Alec durante unos meses? "

-"Sabes que si. ¿Dónde vas a vivir? "

-"No puedes decirle esto a nadie. Yo me encargo de mi familia. Viviré con Edward en la sede y no puedo llevar a Alec allí. Cuando termine su trabajo con el equipo volveremos al Homeland. Volveré a verte tan pronto como sea posible".

-"Guau. Eso es genial. Voy para allá."

-"Eres la mejor."

-"Díselo a Flame cuando regrese. Ahora vives con las nuevas especies".

Isabella se rió. -"De acuerdo. Trae tu cámara. Quiero fotos de la boda".

-"Diablos, voy a agarrar eso y la cámara de vídeo. Podrías gravar luna de miel. Ese hombre tuyo es muy picante".

-"Deja la cámara de vídeo en tu casa." Isabella se rió entre dientes. -"No me gustan los videos porno".

-"Podrías subirlo a Internet o enviarlo a las chicas flacas de la escuela de secundaria que se burlaban de nosotras."

-"Nop."

-"De acuerdo, pero sería divertido, ¿no? Ellas acabarían entendiendo eso de "cuanto más grande mejor" ".

Isabella se rió de nuevo.-"Date prisa y Ven. No te olvides el vestido azul, por favor. Te esperan en la puerta".

-"No empieces sin mí."

-"No se me ocurriría." Isabella colgó y salió del despacho. Edward la esperaba en la puerta.

-"¿Estás lista para ir a la fiesta?"

Isabella le miró a los ojos.- "Sí".

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21 Fin

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Laurann Dohner (serie: New Species). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13****.**

**Libro 1Emmett – Rose**

**Libro 2 Jasper – Alice**

**Libro 3 Carlisle – Esme**

**Libro 4 Ben – Angela**

**Libro 5 Chelsea – Eleazar **

**Wrath**

.

**Capítulo Veinte**

Isabella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

La cama de su casa estaba pegada al rincón, en la habitación de Edward y ocupaba una buena parte del espacio. Había velas encendidas por toda la habitación. Al final de la cama había una mesa con comida para dos.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward.-"Esto es tan romántico."

Él sonrió. -"Quería que te sintieras como en casa y tu cama te ayudará a sentirte cómoda aquí. Tim y el equipo son los responsables del resto. Saben que nos hemos apareado y casado. Dijeron que es un regalo de luna de miel. Tu ropa también está aquí, pero yo no tengo armarios. Están montando unos muebles, mañana los colocaran en la pared junto al baño y traerán una televisión".

-"Te amo, Edward." Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Él gruñó, usó su pie para cerrar la puerta y la tomó en sus brazos.- "¿Hice algo mal?"

-"Estas son lágrimas de felicidad. Esto es tan dulce".

La levantó contra su cuerpo. -"Yo no soy dulce."

-"Sí, lo eres."

-"No estoy teniendo pensamientos dulces." Él la llevó hasta la cama y se detuvo.

-"Quiero arrancar tu bonito vestido y follarte por detrás".

-"Déjame en el suelo."

Él bajo, la soltó y retrocedió unos metros. -"Lo siento."

Ella se estiró hacia atrás.- "No lo sientas. Quiero conservar el vestido y quiero sexo".

Ella le guiñó un ojo.- "Vamos, bebé. La comida puede esperar. "

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, se inclinó y se sacó las botas. Isabella bajó la cremallera del vestido que Amanda le había dado, lo arrojó sobre la cama, se quitó la ropa interior y pateo sus zapatos. Echó un vistazo a Edward, se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre las manos y las rodillas.

Edward gruñó mientras se sacaba los pantalones y se unió a ella en un santiamén. Se puso sobre sus rodillas detrás de ella, agarró su cadera con una mano y tocó su coño con la otra.

-"Abre más las piernas para mí. Ya estás mojada. "Su voz se profundizó cuando sus dedos acariciaron su clítoris. -"Te necesito".

Y ella también. Le dolía el cuerpo por él. La boda había sido todo lo que podía haber deseado. Las nuevas especies, Shadow y Amanda estuvieron a su lado durante la corta, pero dulce ceremonia. Después habían posado para las fotografías y luego había aprendido algo nuevo sobre su marido. El hombre era sexy como el infierno en una pista de baile. Había sido una tortura tenerlo frotándose contra ella y gruñéndole mientras besaba su cuello. Sentir su dura polla contra su vientre había hecho que quisiera encontrar la sala privada más cercana para consumar su matrimonio. En su lugar, habían tenido que subir a un helicóptero para regresar a la sede. Ahora sabía por qué no la había traído antes a casa. Para que el equipo tuviera tiempo de arreglar la habitación para su luna de miel.

El lento roce de su dedo índice contra su clítoris le hizo oscilar las caderas, gemir y empujar su culo hacia él mientras bajaba su pecho.

La pesada respiración de Edward llenó sus oídos y la cama se movió mientras colocaba sus piernas por fuera de las de ella. Él dejó de jugar con ella, apartó la mano y la densa corona de su polla se deslizó a través de la hendidura de su coño. Él se burló de ella al principio, hasta que gimió en protesta.

-"Mía", dijo con voz ronca.

-"Soy toda tuya." Ella nunca se cansaría de decirle eso.

Su polla empujó contra su entrada y ella se agarró la cama mientras la llenaba lentamente y la estiraba. Se inclinó, curvó su cuerpo sobre la de ella y apoyó una mano en la cama cerca de su cabeza. Se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente dentro de su coño.

-"Amo montarte. Dime si soy demasiado duro".

-"Por favor."

Él gruñó, le mordisqueó el hombro con los dientes y la leve picadura de dolor hizo que sus músculos vaginales se apretaran. Edward envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y lo frotó furiosamente mientras comenzaba a follarla más rápido y duro. Los sonidos de sus caderas golpeando contra su culo llenaron la habitación. Isabella entendió por qué a Edward le gustaba tanto la postura del perrito. Él tenía el control al inmovilizarla bajo su cuerpo y eso era muy excitante.

No se limitaba a balancear las caderas con el mismo movimiento repetitivo que los hombres humanos. Él la jodía desde diferentes ángulos y utilizaba su placer vocal para saber como darle más placer. El orgasmo le golpeó con fuerza y rápido. Ella gritó y sintió su polla hincharse. Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aulló su liberación. Sus caderas continuaron golpeando contra su culo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

-"Oh, sí", exclamó Isabella.- "Me encanta al estilo perrito."

Edward bajó la cabeza, le besó el cuello y se echó a reír.- "Los caninos lo hacemos mucho mejor."

Ella se echó a reír cuando él los tumbo de lado y paso un brazo bajó su cabeza. Ella le miró por encima del hombro.

-"Sí, lo haces."

-"Volveremos hacerlo de nuevo, amor. Descansa. "El deseo espesó su voz y su polla se movió dentro de ella.- "Te demostrare que soy tu hombre. "

-"Lo eres, pero estoy a favor de que me lo demuestres cada vez que quieras."

Sonrió.- "No puedo tener suficiente de ti. Ahora llevas mi aroma. Contigo me siento posesivo y dominante. Nuestra especie tiene una profunda necesidad de controlar a la gente que nos rodea, pero tú me controlas a mí. Me miras y sólo quiero hacer algo que te haga feliz".

-"Misión cumplida. Lo soy".

**Fin**

**N/a: ps no soy tan mala como verán jajajaj xD después le subo el libro 7 denme un chance y estudio odontología por las que quieran saber jajajaja x_x bueno me despido ladys amadas y fieles lectoras. Gracias por sus Rews que me dan ánimos a cada momento :D**


End file.
